Little Matchmaker
by emeraldislegirl
Summary: Richonne AU - Crossover with characters from Chicago Justice. Note: I don't own these characters. Michonne is a young ADA who wants to be a parent but at this time, there's no significant other. She decides on IVF but due to human error they used donor 9141973 which was not for anonymous donation. As a result, this error has thrown two people together who already have a past.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader,

I'm trying something new and I hope you will like it. This is a blend of two shows that I love(d) very much since the powers that be have cancelled Chicago Justice. I loved Peter's character and I thought I'd pay homage to him in this Fic. First and foremost this is a _Richonne story_ so please be patient. Instead of Andrea being Michonne's best friend Peter will be her bestie.

This story is from a prompt I received from a friend. The synopsis is to have Michonne and Rick come together to co-parent a child they have together from a mix up which occurred at a fertility clinic. Rick had a cryopreservation done prior to undergoing cancer treatments. In the process of co-parenting these two will eventually fall in love.

I have taken a little creative license with the above prompt but I hope you like it.

CQ

 **...**

 **Christmas at the Williamses**

Michonne woke up bright and early on the morning of the December twenty-fourth. She was not looking forward to the drive to her parent's estate in Buckhead for the family's annual Christmas dinner. Today, of all days she wished she could have just stayed in bed. Personally, she felt great, five days prior she gave herself the ultimate Christmas gift, one which if she was lucky would come to fruition in September.

Her thirty-second birthday was a month away; according to her life's plan she should have been married with at least one child and another on the way. Professionally speaking, she was on track as Assistant District Attorney, granted her pay scale and advancement was slower than if she went to work for her dad, Clint Williams a prominent Defence Attorney. She chose to serve her city by taking the undesirables off the streets whereas her father chose to put them back into society. Their ideology was at war professionally.

In the last eight years, it seemed every choice she made professionally and personally was at odds with the construct of the path her parents had carved for her. Christmas dinner will just serve to widen the divide.

 **…**

The Williams clan gathered for supper with their offspring. Her older brother and her father's right hand man Tyrese, his wife Karen and their sons Noah, six and Jonathan, four. Present as well was her younger sister Sasha together with her husband Daryl and their four kids: twins Cody and Carl who were seven, five year old Carol and three year old Merle who made up the Dixon family.

Christmas was like any other traditional holiday at the Williamses where the conversation was dictated by the matron of the house, Donna Williams. But for the silver in her hair she could be Michonne's twin if she were to process her hair like her mother had done.

Both Michonne and her mother were beautiful black women with petite body types. Their skin, the colour of a rich dark roast coffee bean, which glistened as though kissed by the morning dew. They had an oval face with almond shaped chocolate eyes, striking cheekbones and pillowy heart shaped lips. Their bodies had feminine curves in all the right places and well toned arms and legs. The differences stopped there. Donna's hair was a shoulder length bob that was relaxed and sprinkled with silver threads. Michonne's dreads were almost waist length. It was one of the first things that her mother disapproved of. Her siblings all took after their father, they were light skinned with loose curly hair something her mother approved of.

 **…**

Later that evening, as the group engaged in casual talk about their various milestones Sasha announced that she and Daryl were expecting again. There was a pregnant pause as Michonne felt their eyes redirected towards her; _ten, nine, eight, seven…_ Michonne counts down the seconds in her head before it happened.

"Chonne darlin, next month you're going to be thirty-two, do you think I'll be able to have a grandchild before I leave the face of this earth? I know you're single but I know the perfect fellow, I've already vetted him. You'd be perfect for one another. He works at the firm with daddy and his name is Theodore Douglas. It's a nice strong name don't you think?"

 _And there it was…_ Her mother was a good ole Andy Cohen, ready to ensure she had a love connection just to sire her another grandchild.

"Mom, I don't need help with my love life. I don't need a man to validate me. I am going to have a child next year, god willing." She watched as the heads snapped in her direction. It was as though they were watching a match at Wimbledon. She had their attention now, their curiosity was peaked. Usually, there was no retort to her mother's interrogation. However, it wasn't common knowledge that her civil status had changed so inquiring minds wanted to know. Her mother most of all waited with bated breath, to think that something happened in one of her children's life and she was the last to know about it almost killed her.

"How are you going to do that and lawd child, please don't say _Tinder_. I don't want a grandchild you get from swiping."

Michonne was shocked that her mother even knew what Tinder was. "In this day and age mother science has made it possible for those who want to become parents but couldn't do so the ordinary way."

"Yes, that is true dear but there ain't nothing wrong with you Michonne. Your only problem is that you run yourself into the ground working with nothing to show for it. You leave yourself no time to meet a nice young man." As the gravity of what Michonne said dawned on her, Donna replied, "Dear lawd child, you're not seriously thinking of getting turkey basted, are you? What is it with you kids today? Y'all never want to put in the time to do things right, y'all just want express gratification. A child deserve to have loving parents not some drive-thru order at your local clinic."

"Ma," Michonne said in a sing songy voice which signalled her growing frustration with her mother. "I chose public service not because I didn't have options. Even if I was the worse attorney out there I could always have a job in the family business. I chose it as my way of giving back. I can at least sleep at night knowing that I've made a difference. I don't have to watch the scum I put away hurt others but often, I no sooner put them away when others put them right back on the streets again."

Michonne's last comment had hit its mark on her father and brother. She knew it would but she didn't care. Both men physically reacted to her comment but neither challenged her, they were content to let the matron do their bidding. She was tired of feeling that she didn't measure up in this family just because she didn't live the cookie cutter life that was designed for her. It didn't surprise her that her mother felt so strongly about IVF. Donna Williams was very old fashioned in the matters of the heart.

"It's good to know where you stand mom, really. I guess, if I'm blessed in nine months when my turkey's cooked, I know I can't count on you to love him or her. I went through the drive-thru and according to Donna Williams my turkey is not worthy of his or her grandparents love. Not everyone can be like Sasha, ma. I didn't choose to get knocked up by the first guy with dollar signs next to his name."

Sasha was a spitfire unlike their brother Ty who was very laid back like their dad. That said, she wasn't about to let Michonne get away with the insinuation that she married for money and privilege. "Woah sis, just 'cause you chose to let your Mr. Right walk away because you were holding out for someone else don't imply that my marriage is anything less than what it is. I love my husband and he loves me plenty. Had you chosen Peter, your big house would be filled with kids right now. The man was hopelessly in love with you and still is."

Michonne was surprised by what Sasha said but she kept her poker face in place. "Ma, I didn't choose to give up my career like you and Karen did to raise a family. I get Karen because her kids are still young but ma, what kept you at home after Sasha went to school? Personally, I choose to have both a career and a family. Yeah, it's not lost on me that Mr. Right is missing right now, but I'm gonna have what I want and I won't have to bitch about compromising for anything less than I deserve nor will I be casting judgement on others. Merry Christmas y'all!"

Michonne folded her napkin and placed it on her plate, pushed her chair away from the table, got up and stormed out of the room leaving behind family members who were shocked at her behaviour. Her little niece and nephews were upset that their favourite aunt left before game time.

 **…**

Michonne was so upset she didn't even feel the chill of the December night as she left her parents house and walked to her parked vehicle. She got into her BMW and just sat there. She knew she was too upset to drive at that moment so she practiced some relaxing exercises. Meanwhile, her phone in her purse was vibrating incessantly. She ignored the distraction as she tried to calm herself.

Arriving home, her phone was ringing yet again. It had been ringing ever since she got into her car and all the way home. She knew she had several text messages too but she just wanted to be alone. Retrieving her phone from her purse, she saw it was Peter calling so she answered.

"Peter?" She was confused as to why he was calling her. He and Valdez were supposed to be in Chicago where he would be going through a dinner not unlike the one she just left. Doing her best to sound upbeat she continued, "To what do I owe the pleasure? Merry Christmas by the way!"

"Michonne don't pull that shit with me. I've been trying to reach you for the last twenty minutes. Both Sasha and Ty called. I thought you weren't going to say anything until you knew for sure."

"Did she now? Did she also tell you that she started this shit by announcing they were expecting again? Naturally the target shifted to me as to when and the how I was going to give them a grandchild. Mom even had the who lined up for me too. Did you even know that Sasha knew about us?" There was a silence on the line that gave her the answer.

"Michonne it's not what you think. I was about twenty-three and she was what... twenty-one, that night she got real drunk and she needed a lift. She tried calling both you and Ty but no one answered so she called me. I was living with y'all back then it made sense. I went to pick her up and brought Grimes with me. He drove her car and she rode with me. She tried kissing me but I stopped her. I told her I wasn't interested and she got upset. She then told me of course I wasn't because she saw the way I looked at you. I didn't realize it was that obvious because back then you were with Zeke. I'm sorry I never told you." He sighed.

"Look I'm really tired Peter but other than that I'm okay. Thanks for checking up on me. Good night!"

 **…**

 **The Baby Daddy**

Michonne was laying on the couch in her office reading over a brief. The office was quiet and she could actually hear herself think for a change. It was Thursday evening and she had declined joining the others for dinner. She had her twenty week scan the next morning so she was putting in the hours the night before. There was a knock on the glass pane of her office door. She looked up to see Rick Grimes on the other side. She looked at her watch to verify the time and had a perplexed look on her face as she sat up, straightened her clothes and went to open the door. "It's after hours here. Can I help you Grimes?"

"Can I come in?" he asked shuffling his weight from one foot to the other. As Michonne thought about it, her wayward mind was already assessing just how fine his Armani suit looked on him with the blue shirt which punched up the sapphire of his eyes. Seeming to remember what the question was she stepped aside allowing him to cross the threshold into her office.

"Seriously Grimes, we really have to stop meeting like this. I wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea about us."

Rick waited for Michonne to be seated before taking a seat even though she didn't invite him to do so. He raised his eyebrow at her and gave her an incredulous look, "And what might that be Michonne because I'm confused." Michonne not following his line of thought countered.

"Grimes, I'm sorry… were you expecting dinner and a movie first? Do you offer that same courtesy to the women you pick up and dispose of? I'm tired and have this brief to finish before I leave, so if you don't mind, please let yourself out."

"I figured as much, you need to get yourself on a schedule Michonne, you need to eat better and get proper rest. As a matter of fact, I came by to invite you to dinner. Michonne, you can't continue the way you've been going. Ordinarily, I wouldn't care but since you haven't gotten back to me regarding my request to be apart of this pregnancy, I decided to be pro-active in this matter." He watched her as the shock registered on her face.

Michonne's eyes opened wide, her breath caught, she didn't know what to say. As the shock wore off, she stood up and walked around and sat on the edge of her desk. "What did you just say? What do you mean? I slept with you one night and you presume that you've got supersperm enough to knock me up from a one night encounter. As if I'd be stupid enough for that. Grimes get over yourself, please!"

"Calm down Michonne, don't freak out... you don't want to stress the baby. I take it from your reaction you haven't opened my letter. I was at the clinic the same day you were when they told me that my sperm that I had frozen was used by accident. I was really upset I walked out of the meeting and left my lawyer behind. I was sitting in my car out front when fifteen minutes later I saw you come out of the clinic and you were definitely upset. I put two and two together and figured you had to have been the recipient; and knowing you, it made sense that you went all the way to Savannah to keep it private."

"Are you telling me that you knew I was already carrying your child when I took you home three weeks ago? And you still went home with me... knowing I would never have done that if I had known about it. You're a real ass Grimes."

Rick stood up raising both hands surrendering. "Guilty as charged, I was a jerk but Michonne there has always been something between us especially after that kiss, we just never did anything about it before.

Michonne looked at Rick with murderous intent. She couldn't believe he was bringing up that kiss, now. Especially after the jackass left her high and dry without even an explanation as to why he pulled a Houdini and vanished.

Unaware as to why she was reacting the way she was, Rick continued, "Three weeks ago, the minute you walked into the restaurant I knew it was going to happen. I don't know how, I just felt something was going to happen between us. It was in the look you gave me. Plus, for the record, if all you want is a booty call, so be it. I'll happily volunteer to service you because I don't want any strange men up close and personal with my unborn child." He said with a lopsided grin.

Michonne took the crystal vase from the top of her secure cabinet and threw it at him.

Rick anticipated her next move and ducked. The vase narrowly missed him, crashing to the floor it shattered spilling the water, the flowers were strewn all over the floor.

"GET OUT!"

 **…**

The next morning Michonne arrived at work just before lunch to find her office transformed into a flower shop. She had no sooner sat down before Peter was closing her office door behind him and seating himself across from her desk. Her appearance gave him reason to pause. The look of concern was plastered all over his face. He was almost afraid to ask the question.

"Is the baby is healthy?" He was saying a silent prayer for her… for them. "Michonne?"

"Yes, the baby is fine. I'm fine too, Peter." Peter was picking up all kinds of red flags off her it was like a minefield he didn't know where to thread without having her explode right there in the office. He still needed to know what the hell happened last night because of the state her office was in when the cleaners came in.

"Look, I spoke with Jeffries, you and me, we're going to do a drive-by but first we're grabbing lunch. Grab your coat!"

Sitting across from one another in the restaurant he asked, "Michonne what happened last night?"

Michonne's mood was anything but her usual chipper self. Looking at her colleague and friend she confessed. "Shit happened. The baby's daddy came for a visit."

Peter choked on the sip of water he swallowed, using his napkin he dabbed the excess off his suit he looked at Michonne.

"So when exactly did you contact him?" He asked waiting patiently for her response. They were best friends and it wasn't like Michonne to keep secrets from him.

"I didn't, he was outside the clinic when I left. He saw me upset and put two and two together. I had not contacted him so he decided to contact me instead. Peter, I made it even worse, I slept with him after I found out about the screw up at the clinic not knowing he was the father. I never opened his letter; it's still in my drawer at work."

"So I guess y'all had a repeat performance because it looks like he emptied the florist shop this morning. Who's the lucky guy and when do I get to meet him?"

"There's no lucky guy Peter; the baby's daddy is Grimes." Michonne was visibly upset.

Peter choked a second time on his water. The news was certainly a shocker as it appears his best friend was capable of keeping secrets after all.

"Well, that certainly explains the broken vase and flowers on the floor. Michonne you know that you don't have a choice you'll will have to co-parent that child. I get it's not ideal but you'll have to hear him out because he has rights too. If y'all can do it like grown-ups it'll be better for everyone involved because going to court will make an already tense situation so much worse. Just remember it's not about you or him it's about the child."

She knew what Peter was saying was true but for right now she just wanted to spend time alone with her baby before having to share him or her with Grimes. "Peter, I'm not feeling well can you just drop me home? We'll do the drive-by tomorrow. By the way, can you have them remove all that shit from my office? I appreciate it. Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone,

Thank you for your wonderful feedback. I truly appreciate it. As you will note the characters are definitely OOC. Unlike the AMC's version, our Michonne deserves to have all kinds of attention but her heart only belongs to one man. However, she's doing her best to keep him at bay but she's losing the battle. I trust this chapter will answer many of your questions, if not, you can PM me. It's a little different from my other stories but I hope you will like it. This will all make sense later if you haven't already guessed it. If you have, kodoos to you.

In the first chapter, we saw that Michonne have a rather acrimonious relationship with her family. Her mother Donna is extremely domineering. In that family, it seems the Williams' women are very strong-willed and as such, the fireworks are just beginning.

We saw the two important men in Michonne's life. Her confidant and work husband have been very protective of her especially when her past caught up with her.

 **...**

 **The Other Man**

Rick had had a rough night after his encounter with Michonne. He felt bad for confronting her the way he did but it was clear she had been avoiding him for one reason or another. First, she still obviously never read his letter. That was the first misunderstanding which kept repeating itself. The second misunderstanding was the look that was exchanged between them which led to their hooking up and then her reaction after the fact. He understood that until their child was born he had no rights but he had hoped with Michonne knowing the child's father wanted to be a part of the pregnancy she would acquiesce sooner rather than later.

He knew no amount of flowers or chocolates was going to fix the mess he found himself in. His pushing the envelope last night cost him too. The invite he thought he'd get to the ultrasound was a bust and Michonne wasn't taking his calls; at least that much hadn't changed she hadn't been taking them since he moved back to Atlanta. They needed to talk and the sooner the better. He wished Michonne would read the damn letter and then perhaps she'd understand why he was so insistent in sharing this part of the pregnancy with her.

Rick affixed his Wayfarers to his face as he exited his office building and crossed the parking lot. Ordinarily, he would park underground; today however, he was running late for a breakfast meeting so he opted to park outdoors in the lot adjacent to his building. The lot was also used by the restaurant patrons. Rick had just thrown his briefcase into the back seat of his vehicle and was about to get into his car when he saw Stone holding the car door open for a visibly upset Michonne. Stone's hand was at the small of her back and he didn't like it one bit.

Common sense told him the two were not an item because Michonne would have never taken him home. However, common sense was no friend of the green eyed monster. He has always had feelings for Michonne and those feelings just multiplied when he discovered she was carrying his child. He only wished they could share the experience together.

 _When he imagined all the women the mistake could have happened to he was speechless because it happened to Michonne… to them. If that wasn't a sign from the universe, he didn't know what else it could be._

As he watched the two together, he cursed. _Fuck, that should be me holding her right now,_ he thought and in that moment he resented the other man for his closeness to Michonne. He always had but now even more so.

 **...**

Rick did some digging into Stone's background. He found out he too was also in Europe about the same time Michonne was and they quite possibly were there together. It made him sick to think of the implications. He did notice that Stone seemed rather comfortable around Michonne and he didn't like it at all. They were awful cozy working together something which bothered him because they looked almost like husband and wife.

His sources told him that Stone was engaged to be married but he also knew Stone also had a thing for Michonne. He learned that tidbit in college when he discovered Stone was also living with the Williamses, which luckily for him took Stone out of the running to be Michonne's suitor. Stone didn't feel right about hitting on his host's daughter. It sucked for Stone because by default he was automatically relegated to the friend zone. Rick's only rival then was Ezekiel Payton, a man with no honour. Payton knew he was in love with Michonne from the moment he laid eyes on her; his only problem was that she rendered him speechless and by the time he rolled up his tongue from off the library floor and was able to string a coherent sentence together, she had already accepted a date with Zeke. In a matter of minutes but what felt like an eternity, Stone was not the only person relegated to the friend zone.

 **…**

 _ **Five months before the baby daddy revealed himself…**_

 **Dreams**

The phone at Michonne's bedside rang incessantly. Damn! It always happens just when the dream was getting good. Just once she'd like to get to the end where he climaxed so she could see his face. Just once. It didn't matter how many variations of this dream she had, she never got to the end where he reveals his identity to her. _What kinda perverted shit is this?_ she thought.

 _It all took place in a mansion somewhere over looking a lake. Consistently, she walks into the room of a social event where everyone is masked. Some were in full costume others weren't. She wore a beautiful cream and white gown with hints of gold lace adorned with floral appliques. Her dreads were woven into an intricate knot atop her head, her makeup was done in nude shades with a pop of shimmer to her lips. On her face, a golden mask adorned with gold pearl flowers. On her feet, cream peep-toed pumps. He was dressed in a black Armani suit, white shirt a dark tie with a gold Celtic knot tie pin, black socks and Italian dress shoes. It seemed almost by design he always wore a full face mask._

 _Upon entering the mansion it was as though a magnetic force took over. The minute she arrived he knew, they are drawn to one another. It's as though their sole purpose at this event was to find one another. The crowd around them blurs. They are the stars of this story. Sometimes they'd dance all night, other times they'd disappear and have sex in various locations in the huge mansion. Sometimes he simply stood behind her on a hillside holding onto her tiny waist, his head atop hers as she looked off into the distance in deep thought as if contemplating what_ their _future could be._

 _She had no idea why she felt so connected to this man, he had a calming way about him. He just made everything feel so right._

 _Unfortunately_ _, the dream always ends without her knowing his identity but in the pit of her gut, she suspected he knew who she was. What was even more frustrating was the fact that he never spoke to her no matter how hard she tried to engage him to do so. The fact he wouldn't speak to her made her believe she knew him and his voice would give him away._

 _His eyes spoke, however. They bore into her it was as though they saw through her very soul. Again, they were masked so their true shape and depth were concealed but they haunted her_. _What was he trying to tell her?_ _Just once she wished he'd say something… anything._

 _She felt like she was on a precipice and there was nothing but an abyss below. She was falling without a safety net because her analytical brain had long forsaken her. She was in love for the first time, truly deeply in love with a man whose identity she didn't know but she knew him all the same. It was absolutely irrational, so much so, she could never speak of it to anyone._

 _No matter how many times she tried rewriting their story it fell apart._ However, there was this calmness within _which made her feel like everything was going to be okay. It made her feel safe, it was hard to explain. Other times, she felt as though she was at war with herself and needed protection because he made her a complete mess. She wasn't completely rational around him, she was more vulnerable but his strength, his confidence_ , _and his presence gave her a peace of mind._

 ** _…_**

 _Occasionally the stranger was six feet tall, short brown hair, stocky build with blue eyes. Most other times he was just a couple inches shorter, slicked back brown hair with silky curls, a lean muscular build with blue eyes._ _They were her damn weakness his… their eyes._

 _There were times when the dream had both men in it; at such times, the dream leaked away like sand through her fingers. This particular version confused her it left her feeling torn because she cared for both men. She didn't understand this bit because she was never a cheater but she had been cheated on._

 _In the past, she may have been guilty once or twice of substituting the image of a college crush to get her to the finish line when things weren't the greatest in a past relationship but she never dwelled on it. It's not like it mattered anyway._

 _Back then, She thought there might have been something there during their last year in college but she was wrong. One night, she practically threw herself at him but he rejected her. He hadn't even slept in the bed with her and she woke up to find him gone. It was as though their kiss never happened. The kiss that made her knees weak. The one she thought meant forever. The one that gave her visions of a family and a happily ever after. The kiss that broke her heart and made her cold, some would even say she became unfeeling because she guessed wrong._

 _However fleeting the encounters were she did notice a distinct difference between both men. The taller one made her feel safe. There was love between them but it wasn't the same as she experienced with the shorter man. Her heart never felt in danger with the tall man the way it did with the shorter man. Her heart felt as though it was running away, her mouth grew dry and she felt naked before him. Rationally she knew to feel vulnerable with him there was already some level of trust between them, but it scared her._

 _She had this sixth sense that maybe she knew these men. She prayed that she was wrong. She needed to be wrong._

 _She didn't know whether her past memories were entwined into her dreams. She knew one of their body types because it evoked memories of a summer long past when she was trying to forget her forever in a kiss. The other, if these men were in fact, whom she thought them to be, then being with him was what might have been._

 _For her own sake, she hoped she was just losing her damn mind, which would be a better alternative to her predicament. In her case, neither path would be fruitful. The notion itself was crazy or maybe she had driven herself that way from her recurring dreams. She was at the end of her rope with frustration and from the imposed drought she was going through because of her treatments, it was all getting to her._

 **…**

Reaching for the phone she took the handset from its base, "What?" she asked her voice raspier than usual, her breath was laboured. The caller on the other end was her best friend, her colleague, and work husband, Peter Stone.

"Uhh … Am I interrupting something?" He asked then he cleared his throat. They've talked a million times on the phone before but her voice never sounded that way. The only time it ever did was when their bodies were one. It was a journey back in time for him. Her breathing on the other end of the line was affecting him in a way it shouldn't. He shook his head to block what couldn't and shouldn't be happening. Their wild summer was behind them because their friendship and professional relationship were more important.

"You woke me up, I was sleeping. Why are you calling so early Peter, is something wrong?" She asked wondering what possible reason he had for calling at such an ungodly hour and waking her from her dream, even if it was going nowhere fast.

"Can't I just check in on you? I know you wanted to do this alone but we've been through so much together. I just wanted you to know you're not alone. I'm here if you need me. You can reschedule it and I'll go with you. By the way, you wouldn't believe who's back in town."

"Peter, did you seriously call me to play twenty questions? I'm in Savannah you're in Atlanta, who's back in town?" Michonne was cranky, she lost the possibility of trying to chase that dream down the elusive rabbit hole. Basically, she now only had time for a quick shower and getting ready for her appointment.

"Grimes' back in town and he's set up shop with Shane Walsh. You do remember them from law school, don't you? By the way, you never did tell me what happened that night. You promised to … but you conveniently forgot to do so while we trekked through Europe for a month. You know, I still feel somewhat used and abused, right?"

She hadn't honestly thought about Rick Grimes in years until these stupid dreams started. She had buried that night deep down. She had moved on. Obviously, he had too. "Good for him," was all she could think to say. The mere mention of his name caused some pangs but she wasn't about to dwell on them because today, was about to be the happiest day of the rest of her life. Remembering the phone attached to her head she said, "Thanks for the offer and the wake up call Peter but I gotta run and for your information, nothing happened."

At ten o'clock that morning Michonne's IVF procedure was done using donor ID 9141973. She had paid for donor ID 9131973.

 **…**

 **Donors**

ID 9141973 was described as Caucasian and Christian. Height: 5'10", Blood type B+, brown curly hair with blue eyes. An educated male with degrees in Law and Criminal Justice. He was also described himself as a family man. The status on his specimen vials read: **PRIVATE** in big red letters.

ID 9131973 was described as African American and Christian. Height: 6'2", Blood type AB+, black curly hair with brown eyes. An educated male with a degree in Business Management. He was also described himself as an adventurous man who enjoys traveling and photography. The status on his specimen vials read: **Anonymous** in big green letters.

 **…**

 **Back to where it all began**

Rick had many regrets in his life when it came to what he ought to have done. He was a damn fool not to fight Zeke for Michonne. He saw her first. There was a code damn it, but because she rendered him speechless Zeke saw his chance and took it. He remembered the day she walked into the law library like it was yesterday. She was a vision. He didn't know her then but he wanted to.

He was sitting next to his classmate Peter Stone. They were shooting the breeze waiting for the rest of their team to show up. They were waiting for Andrea, Michonne, Shane, and Ezekiel. Shane had already targeted a blonde between the shelves.

An exotic creature walked into the room and heads turned men and women alike. She was the most stunning woman he had ever seeing. She was the colour of dark chocolate and he bet she tasted even better. She wore her hair in dreadlocks with a bandanna tied around them. Her face was simply stunning and she had beautiful expressive dark chocolate eyes, her cheekbones were a make artist's wet dream; her lips, they were full and shaped like a heart. He could only imagine what it felt like to kiss them. Her dark haired friend whispered something to her and then it happened. The most radiant smile broke onto her lips and her teeth sparkled. She captivated him and in that instant, he knew she could make him do anythang. His heart skipped a beat he was ruined and he didn't even know her.

 **...**

The day the doctor gave him a clean bill of health, Rick packed his bags and left for Atlanta. It was a difficult decision to leave his mom behind but in fact, he needed a change of venue. One that didn't remind him of past six years and all he had endured, all his mom had endured. He needed a sense of normalcy to his life. There wasn't a day that went by that he hadn't thought about Michonne and the night that could have been and what might have been their life together. But the past two years, when he was fighting for his life it all came into perspective. He was glad she didn't have to go through that, it would have killed him to see her suffer along with him. His only hope was that in time he could get a reboot and he was willing to do whatever it would take to get a chance with Michonne.

He knew she was angry with him. A week after the turmoil had settled some he tried calling but she had already disconnected her phone. He tried calling her home and was told she was traveling for the summer. He tried emailing but his message was undelivered; she had blocked him. This was all way before he got his diagnosis. With his dad gone, he had to help his mom with the firm so within a month he began working in the legal department at Grimes Realty.

It took some time for his mom and him to be okay. It seems while he was away in Atlanta his father was diagnosed with throat cancer. His mother wanted him to come home but his father refused. He wanted him to finish his education. That night, after Michonne passed out, he got a call from his mom telling him to come home as soon as possible, she was a mess on the phone. All he could think of was getting to her. His mom wouldn't' make a call like this if his dad was okay so he knew whatever awaited him was critical.

Michonne was safe. He watched her pass out two hours before and her loser boyfriend hadn't shown up. So he left, he hadn't stopped to think of the implications of her actions from earlier that night. In hindsight, he realized only too late, their kiss was not so much trying to make a boyfriend jealous but because she actually did have feelings for him. With Zeke not showing up after seeing her kiss another man obviously, the designation of the boyfriend title was null and void but he wasn't aware of it. They hadn't made it public.

Michonne always kept him at arm's length while she chummed around with Stone.

Rick really couldn't take being around her much unless they had some assignment to do. He was jealous of both Payton and Stone and their close proximity to the woman he secretly desired to be with. Mostly, he hated Payton because his liberties went much further. He eventually moved into an apartment off campus with Shane. He knew what the rumours were about him but he knew the truth. He was not half the ladies man they made him out to be because he never got serious about anyone. He was secretly hoping that Michonne would realize Zeke was an ass and a cheat. He wanted her to come to the realization on her own and then he'd be there for her.

He knew she'd caught him staring at her from time to time when he thought it was safe to do so, but instead of generating some kind of conversation between them she'd push him further away. He would have settled for a good ole tongue lashing even just once. She infuriated him with her steely silence. What the hell was he to do? He wasn't into cheating and he liked her way too much to even suggest such a thing.

Until the night when his world turned upside down, there was never so much as an inkling of her feelings towards him.

 **…**

Before long time had passed, he was four years in Savannah. The time spent with his mom had repaired much of the hurt he felt for being robbed of the last years with his dad. Eventually, she talked him into looking into cryopreservation just in case. His dad was only fifty-one when he was diagnosed. He died two years later. He finally relented and did so and within six months was diagnosed with the same cancer as his dad. Fortunately for him, his early diagnosis meant early treatment.

Rick got his clean bill of health a month before his thirty-second birthday. It happened December eight and it was the best Christmas gift ever. He vowed to try making the best of his second chance at life. He was going to say something, even if saying something got him a door in the face but he sure as hell was gonna try.

He was at the arrivals gate in Atlanta being greeted by Shane the same time Michonne went through the departures on her way to Savannah.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone,

Thank you for your continued support I truly appreciate it.

In the last instalment we saw the evolution of a jealous Rick. We also got the back story to when he first saw Michonne, an insight into his pov from the side lines. We also found out why he pulled a Houdini. As well, we saw Michonne's internal battle through her dreams, a lot of this story was revealed in that dream.

 **...**

 **Devastating News** _-_ _17 weeks_

 **Michonne**

Peter was seated in Michonne's office as they discussed the recent surge of gun violence in relation to the Rovia case. "What do you make of this? We have the banger on trial for the Pelletier's child murder and still all hell's breaking loose in the city? Last update there were four wounded and two fatalities."

"I don't know anymore Peter, there's an all out war going on in the city and the police can't seem to contain the mess. The locations we visited just seem random at best. The boundaries as we know them to be makes no sense at all. The killings are all over the map in industrial areas, residential and the usual gang known territories. Whatever is going on we're missing the key. Walsh contends his client is innocent but that's what any good defence attorney is expected to say." There was a knock at the door and Michonne signalled the detective to enter.

Detective Abraham Ford arrived with his partner Morgan Jones. The duo was the perfect example of opposites. Ford was a boisterous, hot tempered, redheaded 6'2" blue eyed giant and an ex-military man. Whereas, Jones was an African American man with dark brown eyes, small build and 5' 8". He was the peacekeeper. He was zen-like with a black belt in martial arts, as deadly with a bo staff as the giant was in a theatre of operations with an assault rifle, an unlikely pair but they worked well together.

Michonne quickly realized her office was a bit too claustrophobic for the amount of bodies present, so she suggested that they reconvene in the conference room down the hall. After relocating and having her assistant provide coffee and water she asked the detectives, " So gentlemen, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit."

"Well sweets, I wouldn't exactly consider this a pleasure visit. It looks like y'all got the wrong kid on this one."

Michonne tried not to react to his remark for a couple reasons: one, she didn't know what her girlfriend Rosita saw in him, the man was a classic sexist. Second, he couldn't help himself and no amount of sensitivity training was going to change who he was. Abraham Ford was looking for a fight for the cops screw up and he wasn't worth her time so she let it slide. His statement was not the news she wanted to hear, it caused her to exchange a look with Stone. The revelation was certainly not going to help their already tenuous case.

"What makes you say that?" Stone asked waiting for a clarification.

"For one, the pretty boy fingered always professed his innocence but he's willing jump on a grenade than snitch like a bitch. Cuz you know snitches get stitches. Two, the gun that killed that kid turned up at an amnesty run at St. Michael's three days ago. It was left in the bathroom in a paper bag no prints on either gun or bag but the blood splatter on the barrel matched the body we found down on Sinmore Street last week. Ballistics matched it to the stray bullet which took out the Pelletier kid in the park."

Michonne wanted nothing more than to get the killer responsible for the Sophia's murder off the street. Ordinarily, the cases with kids always got to her but even more so now.

Michonne's phone buzzed in her pocket, she discreetly checked it and saw it was the fertility clinic. She immediately felt ill, her mind raced to the darkest possible place. Why were they calling her? She had just had a check up with her obgyn her pregnancy was proceeding routinely.

"Excuse me gentlemen," she said as she got up and left the room. The men all rose from their seats out of respect until such time she left the room.

Ford, the redheaded giant with the Yosemite Sam moustache was a brash uncouth man. He at least waited until the door was shut behind Michonne to comment, "Is it me or do y'all notice she ain't her usual ballbuster self? If I didn't know better, and I do, I'd say her ass has widen some too. Y'all think that maneater finally got herself knocked up? The poor bastard probably lost his balls in the process too."

Stone was stunned at Ford's vile comments, he was not about to sit there and listen to the sorry excuse of a human being denigrate his colleague so he took charge of the meeting. "Gentlemen, do we know how the gun got into the bathroom and the timeframe as to how long it was there before it was discovered?"

"CCTV in the hallway tagged a Person of Interest entering and leaving the washroom before the officer entered and discovered it, but you ain't gonna like it." Ford said.

"Why don't you let me make that decision for myself detective?" Stone Retorted.

"It's the fuckin Priest that's who. How do you like that? He ain't talking neither."

Stone's frustration was evident, their case just kept getting worse. "Did you at least take the video into custody? I'm sure Ms. Williams will be interested in speaking with your Person Of Interest."

"This ain't my first rodeo counselor," Ford said as he got up and left the room thoroughly insulted that Stone would ask such a question. Jones got up, and held his hand to stop Stone from saying anything further, shaking his head as if to apologize for his partner's hot headed reaction.

 **…**

In the meantime, Michonne returned to her office to make the call. Her call was answered on the second ring. "Dr. Deanna Monroe."

"Hello Dr. Monroe, this is Michonne Williams returning your call."

"Hello Ms. Williams, thank you so much for getting back to us. You're on speaker phone and with me is Philip Blake our Legal Counsel. Ms. Williams it has recently come to our attention that there was an error with your procedure. We regret that this happened and we realize that this could be rather stressful for you and for that we are truly sorry."

"Pardon me! When you say error what exactly are we talking about?" Michonne felt like her world was crashing in on her so she sat down on the couch. Her bundle of joy that she has gotten so attached to was threathened. Automatically, her left hand went to her stomanch carressing her recent bump. The tears started leaking down her cheeks but she kept her compsure knowing there were others on the other end of the line.

"We'd like to set up an appointment to meet tomorrow, if possible to discuss this matter further. Your trip will be fully covered by the clinic."

"No disrespect ma'am but that wasn't the question. I asked you, what was the error? If I'm not mistaken it's already done and won't change anything whether you tell me now or in person. I need to know."

"The wrong specimen was used during your procedure. The donor that was used was never meant to be a public donor also, he's Caucasian. Your choice was to have an anonymous African American donor. I really can't go any further into this over the phone. I trust you can understand the implications here."

"Dr. Monroe, I can assure you while I'm less than content at this revelation even if my baby was green, I would love him or her. I can't undo that. I'm in love with this person inside of me and I don't even know him but … I do! It's crazy… I'm sorry. I've got to go. Just send me the details." Michonne end the call and let go the sobs she had been holding back during the call. She cried for a good fifteen minutes then she went to the washroom to freshen up.

 **…**

Peter knocked on Michonne's office door he was about to bring her up to speed on their case. He stood frozen in her doorway at the sight of Michonne. She was distraught. He was afraid for her, he had no idea what could have pushed her this close to the edge.

"Michonne, what's the matter?" He probed moving closer to her to give his friend a hug.

Michonne extricated herself from the hug in order to control herself, "I just spoke with Jefferies and I was just getting ready to come see you. I was about to call it a day. That call was from the clinic."

The look of confusion registered on Peter's face. He didn't know where she was going with it. Michonne was trying her best to be strong, she didn't want to break down again because she didn't know if she could stop herself this time.

"There was a mix up with the procedure, they used the wrong specimen. I have to be in Savannah tomorrow for a meeting with their lawyers. Oh yeah, the donor they used was a private preservation, which translates to the fact that I will have to share custody once my child is born."

"Are you okay? Can I do anything to help?" Peter offered.

"No, but thank you. I just got off the phone with a lawyer. Goodnight Peter."

 **…**

Maggie was in the middle of putting her dishes away when her cell started vibrating across the countertop. "Hey sweetie, are we still on for tomorrow?" Maggie asks as she answered Michonne's incoming call.

"Hey Maggs sweetie, I need to take a rain check. I have to go out of town. The clinic called. Maggs, there was a mix up, they used the wrong donor… problem is, it was a private preservation and now he wants to be a part of my baby's life." The words no sooner left her lips before Michonne's tears broke the dam and her body convulsed from her sobs and she heard a clash on the other end of the line.

The plate in Maggie's hand fell to the floor and shattered; her mouth fell open in silence. After what seemed like forever, she found her voice, "Shut the front door! I'm so sorry sweetie, would you like me to go with you? I will just rearrange some stuff and I'll pick you up."

Michonne shook her head affirmatively. "Sweetie?" Realizing she had not vocalized her response, she confirmed audibly.

"Alright, text me the details and I'll book my flight. I'll also cancel with the girls too."

 **…**

Later that night, Michonne tossed and turned. She had just woken up from another dream. This time she dreamt of a faceless man whose arms reached into her womb and took her baby away. She was awaken by her own scream. She was drenched in sweat. Michonne was stressed from the call she received earlier that day. It had been a while since she last had her crazy dreams. They all but stopped since her procedure. Since that time, a calmness had overtaken her and her dreams were happy and family oriented. Her Mr. Right was still missing but her child and her were happy. She often dreamt of a boy but she would be just as happy with a girl as long as her baby was healthy. She couldn't explain it but she had never felt more at peace; at least, that was the case until the call which altered the course of two peoples lives.

After changing her clothes, it was evident that sleep would not be easy on this night so she decided to try some warm milk in hopes of inducing sleep. She took her glass of milk into the room designated for the nursery where she sat for a while with her thoughts. She looked at the bare walls which were waiting for her twenty week scan before deciding on the theme. Michonne was nervous as to what the future held in store for them. It had been just the two of them for seventeen weeks. Suddenly their lives would change the minute her little person was born. She knew the day would come when her child would ask questions about its dad, she just thought that it would be years down the road. She wasn't prepared for this and she wondered what this change of plans would look like.

It was the first time since her procedure that she felt so out of sorts. The baby could sense it too, her little person was very active tonight. It was just after midnight when she returned to her room because she really needed a little shut eye. She was at least happy her best friend Maggie would be going with her for moral support because she didn't think it was something she could do on her own.

As she prepared herself to return to bed, she thought perhaps some background music would lull her off to sleep or at the very least soothe her nerves. She queued Elton John's _"Your Song"_ and played it on a loop. Laying in bed she gently rubbed her tiny bump and eventually the calmness overtook her and the fatigue won.

 **…**

 **Rick**

Rick was in his office when the call came. "Rick Grimes!"

"Hello Mr. Grimes, this is Dr. Deanna Monroe from the clinic in Savannah. You're on speaker phone and with me is Philip Blake our Legal Counsel."

"Dr. Monroe, with such a preamble I take it there's a problem. What is it?" he asked.

"Mr. Grimes we recently discovered that one of your specimen vials was accidentally used during a procedure. The recipient has been notified of this issue. We understand that this error runs contrary to our contractual agreement and as such, we would like to arrange for you to come into the office so that we may discuss this matter in person as soon as possible. Your trip will of course be fully covered by the clinic. We sincerely apologize for this incident and assure you that measures have been implemented to ensure your remaining specimens are safeguarded."

Rick was conflicted. He was just notified he was going to be a father. He should be elated but instead he was concerned. The conditions of his cryopreservation was strictly for private use only. It meant, at the time of his choosing and with the woman he chose be it from a loving relationship or a surrogate transaction, he would become a father. This new dynamic changes everything. He was yet to make inroads with Michonne outside of their professional field and now this.

At least, he had no control over this latest predicament. His mind strayed again, he wondered whether he would actually have to go to court to secure his paternity rights. He wasn't looking forward to this aspect.

It was just over four months since he was given a new lease on life. He hadn't exactly given thought to being a parent as yet and becoming one as a result of an accident certainly didn't exactly cross his mind. His priority was to establish himself in his new career as a litigator and win over the woman he was in love with. The latter had proven a challenge but he wasn't easily dissuaded.

Rick, the father-to-be found himself wondering what the mother of his child would be like and whether she'd be willing to allow him to take part in her appointments during the gestation period. He wondered what their child would look like. It really didn't matter in the end because he would love his child no matter what. He just hoped that his child's mother would be a reasonable woman. He couldn't imagine it would be easy for her to find out a stranger was about to stake claim to a child she chose to have more than likely from an anonymous donor. Having thought over his current situation, he decided to write a letter to the mother-to-be; the last thing he wanted was to be in an acrimonious relationship with the mother of his child. He wanted to assuage any fears she may harbour and perhaps in doing so now they could become friends and by the time their child was born, they could co-parent their child together without any drama.

 **…**

 **To Whom It May Concern**

April 18, 2017

To Whom It May Concern,

It is with a heavy heart that I pen these words to you. I know that you have also receive the same life altering call from the fertility clinic as I have. I do not wish to add to your current pain unfortunately, I have no choice but to reach out to you. One mistake has forever altered the course of our lives and as such, we now find ourselves in a situation neither of us desired.

I respect your right to procreate as you so wish. Unfortunately for us, the decision is no longer ours. The selection process has been taken from us as a result of human error. Our choices now are irrelevant and as such, we must endeavour to make the best of a bad situation. Although, bad in this context maybe somewhat harsh since creating life is a beautiful thing; perhaps an 'unfortunate situation' would be a more appropriate description of our current state of affairs.

In any event, I wish to formally introduce myself to you. My name is Richard Bennett Grimes. I was born in Savannah, GA and I am a legal professional. My alma mater is Georgia State and I currently practice as a Criminal Defence Attorney in Atlanta.

I would very much like the opportunity to meet the mother of my unborn child. I understand this runs contrary to your original wish to have a child by an anonymous donor or whatever the case maybe but as you know, this was not my wish. I chose cryopreservation for medical reasons, which I would be more than happy to go into further details about once we meet. Suffice it to say, I know how precious life is and my new motto is ' _Carpe Diem_ '.

As such, I trust that you will take some time to reflect on this matter because I would very much like to be an active part of my child's world. This also includes attending the appointments during the gestation period in as much as, you are comfortable in doing so.

It is not my desire to overwhelm you. However, I do believe if we were to meet and eventually develop a friendship of sorts it would facilitate a seamless transition into co-parenting by the time our child arrives. I remain available to meet you at your earliest convenience.

In the meantime, should you require any support whatsoever, please do not hesitate to contact me at anytime. In the event I am unable to reply immediately, in the case of an emergency you may contact my office at **555.723.1466** they will ensure a message gets to me. As we have not yet met and for the sake of your privacy you may use the initials " _FC_ ", my office has been given strict instructions to ensure your calls reach me without delay. My personal cell is **555.723.1468**.

Regards,

Richard B. Grimes

 **…**

 **Savannah Meetings**

Arriving at the clinic at 11 o'clock that morning Rick and his lawyer Gareth Nelson were shown to a conference room. Dr. Monroe and Philip Blake met them there. The latter explained to them that the mother-to-be had been notified of the error. How she had initially chosen an anonymous donor of African American descent. Blake explained that the mother-to-be have no issues with the fact that she is having a biracial baby because she is already in love with her unborn child. Naturally, they had to disclose that his private preservation was for medical reasons and that father is a cancer survivor.

Rick listened to Blake's summation as the legalese were spewed but what he wasn't hearing was what the woman who was carrying his child had to say. He wondered if she was in fact there right now in another nondescript boardroom getting the same treatment he was. Were they at least a little more considerate considering she was pregnant and would be stressed?

He was so done with this bullshit. "What did she have to say?" He asked to no one in particular.

Dr. Monroe spoke, "Mr. Grimes, she's understandably upset given her condition. The news was a shock and a lot to digest. She hasn't said much but when I spoke with her yesterday she was only concern about her baby."

Gareth looked at his client as if to say, calm down. Rick picked up on it and swallowed whatever he was about to say. Gareth spoke for the first time, "Well, now that that's out of the way, I take it the next order of business is the discussion of damages."

Rick was thoroughly disgusted, he pulled an envelope addressed to 'To Whom It May Concern' from his inside breast pocket and pushed it towards his lawyer, got up and left the room slamming the door on his way out.

 **…**

At 11:15 that morning Michonne and Maggie arrived with Olivia Mahoney, Legal Counsel and were shown to a conference room on the second floor directly below the space where Rick currently was. "Ms. Williams, It's nice to see you again, despite the circumstances, please have a seat." Dr. Neudermeyer said by way of greeting her former patient. "This is Tobin Douglas our Legal Counsel. Please help yourself to any refreshments." She added, pointing to a modest tray of snacks and drinks to Michonne's left.

At which point Tobin took over the meeting, he stated his client recently discovered the error and immediately took steps to notify both parties. He apologized on his client's behalf for the error and any undue stress the situation may have caused her. He also advised that the father-to-be is a known cancer survivor. He then advised that he was mandated by his client to negotiate a settlement to resolve the matter and asked whether there were any questions.

"Dr. Neudermeyer, how could this happen? I trusted you to fulfil my wishes. I'm blessed that I conceived a child but at the same time what happened has robbed two people of their choices. I can't imagine this man is happy either. How does he even feel about having a biracial baby? How will it affect how we raise our child?"

Dr. Neudermeyer felt bad. She felt her patient's distress. Yes, she was on the hook for the mishap but it was no longer within her control to change the outcome. Her only comfort was knowing the technician was let go.

Her business partner Deanna, had had issues with firing her alcoholic son, Spencer. She countered, Spencer's screw up was a hit not only to her professional reputation but also the clinic's too; as well as, the financial pay out it would require to keep the mess out of court. As such, he was quietly let go.

"Ms. Williams as yet, all we know is that he's as shocked as you are and justifiably so. He has yet to digest the news but we know he's a family man and the most important thing right now for him is that your baby is healthy. His counsel provided this on his behalf." Tobin pushed the envelope towards Olivia, who looked at the addressee then passed it to Michonne.

Tobin continued speaking directly to Michonne, "He stated that his client would like for you to read it as soon as possible."

Maggie watched her friend's reaction at the proffered envelope. Michonne refused to touch it. It was as if the envelope was Kryptonite and touching it would render her powerless. Her friend was a superwoman, there was nothing she couldn't do. She graduated top ten in her class and had all kinds of offers from top law firms but she decided on public service. She have an eighty-five percent conviction rate and yet the superwoman who sat next to her was literally afraid of a little envelope addressed 'To Whom It May Concern'. Maggie reached across her friend and took the envelope from Olivia while rubbing her friend's back to calm her down.

Another fifteen minutes later, Michonne was not only physically drained she was also emotionally compromised and could no longer handle the discussions; she took a caucus with her lawyer and provided her with instructions then left.

 **…**

Rick who had earlier been at his meeting sat in his car across the street from the clinic. He was still too upset to drive. He was beyond pissed about what happened thinking if he wanted a stranger to carry his child he might as well had paid Jessie Anderson to do it. She would have done anything for him but he wasn't interested in her apart from the few encounters they have had together.

Rick was in the middle of his pity party, when out of the blue he felt this strange compulsion to look across the street towards the clinic and that's when he saw Michonne exit the clinic. She was visibly upset.

He tried to recall from the little knowledge he had of her which wasn't much but he was pretty sure her family had no connections whatsoever to Savannah.

He quickly deduced, Michonne being the very private person she was would not want a whole lot of people knowing her business, it made perfect sense. He quickly called her office and was told that she was on personal leave at the moment and not due back for a couple days.

Rick's mind went from zero to one hundred and sixty in seconds. He was thinking of the hundreds and possibly thousand of women who went to this particular clinic, what were the chances it was her? The possibility of Michonne carrying his child reduced him to tears. He always knew there was something between them now it was so much more.

It was as if the universe was conspiring for them this time around.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone,

Thank you for your continued support, it is greatly appreciated.

In the last installment, both Michonne and Rick received a call from the fertility clinic, which threw their lives a curve ball. We saw how each individual coped with the news. Rick anticipated that there could be problems and sought to curtail the damage. Fortuitously for him, he happened to be at the right place at the right time and he discovered the identity of the mother of his child. So at least he's happy. Michonne remains unaware, although the lack of knowledge is something she chose to be ignorant about. She left the clinic with the answer in the form of a letter written by her baby daddy.

This installment picks up two days after their trip to Savannah.

 **Guess who's coming to dinner ...**

 _Two days after the meetings in Savannah…_

 **Clint**

"Michonne I know you're not going to make me beg you to have dinner with me. You haven't kept our last two engagements. Are you avoiding me too?" Clint Williams sounded tired. Ever since their family blowout over four months ago his daughter stopped attending family gatherings. It pained him a great deal that the three women in his family had such a rancorous relationship. Clint, however, made it a point to keep in touch with his eldest daughter who was once his shadow. After several calls back and forth, they came to an agreement that twice monthly they would have dinner together to maintain their relationship.

"Of course not daddy, I've just been really busy with work and I've had to take time off for various appointments; most recently I've had to go out of town. I'm treading water dad. I just need a couple hours to catch up but if you can squeeze me in tonight that'll work. I realize it's rather last minute but that's the best I can do."

"That's fine sweetheart. Our usual place 6:30? See you soon."

"See you there!"

 **…**

 **Michonne**

After her recent trip to Savannah, Michonne was feeling a little melancholy. She and her father may have professional differences but he was still her father. She remembered going to the office with him on weekends when he was working a big case. He was dedicated to whatever case he was tasked with. His work ethics were instilled in her and she chose to study Law because of him. Her dad was her biggest cheerleader as long as he never had to cross his wife to do so. There was a distinct division of powers between her parents. Her mother's powers began and ended in their castle; while his powers resided where he made the rules, at his firm.

Michonne was still very shaken by the issue of her baby's father wanting to be a part of its life. She understood his point of view. His rights however, only began once their child was born. She was missing her dad and hearing from him two days after returning from Savannah it was a sign good or bad. She knew the importance of a father in a child's life; it's not as though she never wanted a father figure for her child. Her decision to have a child alone at thirty-two was based solely on the fact relationships took time to cultivate and she wasn't in one but she wanted to be a mother. Her decision took the pressure off her and gave her time to find her Mr. Right. The events of the last few days changed her plans some, she couldn't deny the father his rights but she would keep this part of the experience for herself.

Michonne's day at the office was anything but normal. She appeared in court for a sentencing hearing then she had a deposition in the afternoon. After, she began drafting her opening statement for the _Jackson_ case which was set for hearing in five weeks. Before she knew it she was out of time to go home and change, she would have to improvise. She quickly locked her office door and changed from her grey suit and white camisole into a black wrap dress from the dry cleaning emergency stash she kept in her office. Later in the washroom, she pinned her dreads up, brushed her teeth, freshened up her makeup and applied a dab of perfume.

Returning to her office she was already running late for dinner as she grabbed her purse and dug through it for her keys when she came across the envelope that Maggie had dropped in it. Just like that the issue she had avoided most the day was back in the forefront again. She removed it, opened her locked drawer and dropped the envelope inside, locked it; she then rushed off to meet her father.

 **…**

 **Rick**

Shane and Rick were just served drinks at the bar. Theirs was a last minute thing; since they had no reservation they would have to wait for the next available table. It was Shane's attempt at trying to cheer up his friend. He knew about his friend's recent trip to Savannah and the fact his buddy was about to be a father but not much more. Shane was on a mission to get Rick laid and make him forget his unborn kid until he actually had a kid and a baby mama to deal with.

Rick, on the other hand, was not in the mood for much of anything. It was two days since he figured out Michonne was carrying his child. His hands were tied, he didn't want to force himself into her life but he definitely wasn't going sit on the sidelines either. He decided he would give her time to come to terms with the news and reach out to him.

Sitting at the bar he took a swig of his Scotch. Tilting his head back, in the bar mirror he saw not only his reflection but that of Michonne being escorted to her table. Their eyes met and he watched her hand as it unconsciously went to her stomach. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed but their eyes remained locked until such time she walked out of frame. He didn't know what to make of that look but he felt a stirring in his pants as he watched her walk away. He's watched her derrière plenty of late while in court and because of that alone he noticed the extra sway of her hips that wasn't ordinarily there.

 _What are you playing at Michonne? I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't._

He knew their destinies were sealed and they needed to talk.

Shane watched the two from the mirror and he was curious as to what just transpired between his friend and the legendary ballbuster. Shane looked at Rick and the direction in which Michonne had disappeared. His buddy had reverted back to look he wore in college whenever Zeke and Michonne were present. He looked like a lost puppy dog.

"What the hell was that about? Don't you think your life is about to be complicated enough? You need to get laid not castrated."

"Shane you're an ass." He said dismissing his friend. Rick just wanted to know who Michonne was meeting for dinner. It pissed him off that she was dating while carrying his child. Things were already complicated as it were, why was she adding to it. He was worried that another man might already be taking his place. He excused himself and went towards the washrooms but his path was cut off by a slightly inebriated older woman who seemed to be on a mission. He had to do a double take because he could have sworn from her profile she bore a striking resemblance to Michonne.

 **…**

 **Michonne**

Michonne followed the maître d' into the restaurant. As she walked pass the bar, her eyes caught Rick's in the mirror. At that same moment, she felt a flutter in her stomach; an impulse reaction caused her hand to find her new bump. His eyes arrested her progress and she forgot to breathe. The maître d' who sensed he had lost the customer stopped and waited for her, "This way ma'am," he said. The interruption broke her trance and she remembered to breathe again as she walked out of the frame of his view.

As she walked away, her heart raced and her baby became active. Arriving at her father's table, Clint rose to greet her, hugging her and looking at his daughter capturing the subtle changes in his daughter's appearance. He pulled out her chair and waited for her to be seated. "You look beautiful sweetheart. I see the little one's finally made its presence known.

"Yeah, once I stopped checking daily, one day I woke up and nothing fit like it used to." She laughed. "How did you manage tonight on such short notice?"

"You're mom said she'd be meeting her friends at the club so I didn't have to make an excuse because she wouldn't be at home anyway."

 **…**

Michonne and her father were in the middle of their appetizers when a disturbance of some kind broke out. She watched her father's reaction as the disturbance neared. He looked incensed. The voice sounded familiar to Michonne but before it registered she heard, "So is this your latest whore Clint? When did you start having business dinners on Friday's?

"Donna? What are you doing here?" He rose not knowing what to expect from his wife.

It was her mother and she had been drinking. Michonne turned and greeted her mother, "Hello mother! My father lied to you so he could avoid a scene like this. It's sad when I can't even have dinner with my own father without being called names."

It was at that very moment that Grimes decided to walk by. She was never so mortified in her life before but she kept her cool. His blue eyes found hers and there was something in them. She didn't quite understand what but Rick bent over and kissed her cheek.

 **…**

 **Rick & Michonne**

Walking further into the restaurant Rick saw that Michonne was seated at a private table with an older gentleman. Her back was to him. The man was a light skinned African American and from the distance, he didn't believe them to be a couple. The two however, were busy conversing over appetizers when the woman who was obviously Michonne's mother hastened towards them. She had definitely been drinking.

Rick hastened his steps not certain what to expect from the woman. He came up short behind her just in time to hear her accusations. "So is this your latest whore Clint? When did you start having business dinners on Friday's?"

He was shocked at the woman's ire. However, he was proud at how Michonne tactfully addressed her mother. He saw her reaction, she was no doubt stunned but mortified at the same time. The latter no doubt because he happened along at that very moment.

The situation had the ability to continue spiraling out of control real fast so he improvised. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Hey babe, I'm sorry things ran a little late didn't mean to keep you waiting." He extended his hand to her father, "Mr. Williams I presume, I'm Rick Grimes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." He looked directly at the woman who could be Michonne's twin and said, "Ma'am."

The shock registering on both her parents faces left him satisfied. Especially, after the mother seemed to do a double take. She was preparing to say something but he then took Michonne by the hand as she rose from the table and they left. He was grateful that she went along with him because it could have gone so wrong otherwise. He saw there was a slight hesitancy in her eyes at first but then she made the quick decision to follow him.

 **…**

Michonne wasn't quite sure what just transpired between them but she was thankful he interceded. As an ADA, she couldn't have such scenes made public. She needed to leave before the scene went viral. It was as if he could read her thoughts. The next thing she knew his arm snaked around her waist and they were leaving the restaurant together.

As they went pass the bar, Rick noticed Shane had already forgotten about him; on his stool sat a gorgeous blonde with whom his friend was already engaged. He had no doubt how the night would end for Shane.

 **…**

As the two exited the restaurant Michonne threw him her keys. "Drive!" She commanded. As he starts the car she activated the GPS for home. She wasn't in a talkative mood. In fact, she had no idea what kind of mood she was in, things happened so fast between them.

Earlier, when they locked eyes she felt an insatiable need for him. Her core ached and her heart was racing. The man who sat beside her made her feel a range of emotions and she couldn't allow it to happen now. She hated him for stirring these feelings from so long ago while he sat next to her wearing a mask. She couldn't read him or his thoughts but every now and then she'd catch him glance at her, checking that she was okay. The quarrel in her head raged on. A part of her wanted to run as far from him as possible but the other wanted to stay. They were about ten minutes from her home and she still had no idea what she'd do once they got there.

 _Why was this situation not affecting him, damn it? He hadn't said a word apart from when he spoke to me in the restaurant. He ad libbed the scenario and I went with it. Hell, I didn't have much of a choice; I needed rescuing and he rode in on his proverbial white horse and rescued me._

She hated being in such situations being at the mercy of another. _Did he regret it now? Did he go too far?_

 _Rick Grimes, why must you be so damn infuriating? I want you but I don't. You're dangerous for me. You're the flame and I'm the moth. I've already been burnt and yet here I'm again with you. Why can't I quit you?... I've got complicated all on my own. I can't do this. We can't do this._

 _My life's already too complicated as it were. I'm carrying another man's child what future could there be for us? Inhaling his musk had reawakened that raw desire after all this time._ _His nearness was clouding her judgment and causing her body to react to him but he hadn't spoken since. Could he be as conflicted as I am?_

 _There was something about his eyes, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but in due time it would come._

Michonne's thoughts went back to her unborn child and she discreetly massaged her bump. Funny she thought how he was being so quiet all of a sudden. Other times when she was stressed he would keep pace to her erratic moods. Just then her stomach growled at her and she recognized the pangs of hunger having not had the opportunity to finish dinner. She slid her phone from her purse and turned to him, "Do you still like Chinese food?" She asked, her voice seemed to have pulled him out of his reverie. He looked at her with those intense blue eyes. He looked hungry. She wasn't sure he understood she was talking about food as in sustenance but to be honest she wasn't sure that's all she was talking about either. After that look her laced panties became moist.

 **…**

Rick caught the keys as she threw them at him and commanded him to drive. _Yeah, it was the old Michonne alright. She always enjoyed bossing people around in Law School. It was the reason why they all did so well. She was a natural leader and assumed the leadership of their work group._

His head was swimming with the thoughts of what just transpired. In mere minutes, _he had met her parents not exactly the way he imagined it would happen. The father seemed like a man he could get along with but her mother was a real piece of work. He couldn't believe she could have mistaken her own daughter for a side piece and for that he planned to keep that woman as far from Michonne as possible once the dust settled._

 _He didn't know what came over him earlier but he felt this urge to protect her. It was the same undeniable feeling he felt that night so long ago; this time things were different, not only because she was carrying his child… their child or that he was in love with her but because this time he knew she had latent feelings for him. He knew he was in love with her from the moment he laid eyes on her but how does one start a conversation like that anyhow? She was already skittish where they were concerned and he didn't want to give her further reason to run._

 _He had been back in Atlanta for four months and their paths only seemed to intersect at the courthouse. He went out of his way to accidentally run into her but it never happened before tonight. His calls went unanswered unless it had to do with a case. Tonight, he wasn't even trying to find her and there she was. If he didn't know better he'd guess that she went out of her way to see that their paths didn't cross any more than necessity dictated._

 _She was sitting across from him and all he wanted to do was to pull the car off to some secluded spot and make out with her in the back seat. He didn't know what she'd do once they got to her place. Yeah, they needed to do some serious talking but there was a warning in her eyes that it wasn't going to happen. He'd watched her for years to know when to broach an issue and tonight wasn't gonna be that moment. He couldn't get much else from looking at her though, it was like there was a force field between them. Her poker face was in play and he couldn't find a chink in her armour. He knew why too, in the moment she was deciding whether to roll with his plan, he saw a vulnerability in her, she was lost. She was usually the coach telling everyone what to do but tonight he stepped out of line and he took the lead. He knew she needed rescuing and he did that for her, that one thing changed things between them and she didn't like feeling weak. Way to fuckin go Grimes!_

 _All things considered, he'd do it again, there wasn't much he wouldn't do for her but if only she'd know that._

 _She was lost in her thoughts, she didn't know which way to go in this situation and for this reason, he gave her space. He didn't want her to feel pressured whatever it was she decided._

Her voice broke through their drawn out silence, she was hungry and he remembered he was too. She asked about Chinese food, it was not so much the fact that she asked him to join her but the fact she remembered something he … they both enjoyed eating when they studied together. He could feel a familiar stirring as he had flashbacks of her trying to eat her noodles with chopsticks. She wasn't particularly good at it. Then again, perhaps she knew exactly what she was doing caused a certain reaction each time she'd lick her chin to capture the excess juices. He could never look her in the eyes then because she belonged to someone else but tonight would be different.

"Yeah, I can eat." He replied.

 **…**

Arriving to her place, he followed her inside her home. "Care for a drink?" She asked. He nodded his head he was busy admiring the artwork adorning her walls. He was impressed by the bold colours on the white walls. It was perfectly Michonne everything just popped like the way she wore the bold colours against her dark skin, most women wouldn't dare. Her art and fashion sense were captivating. There was little about her that was surprising.

He took the proffered tumbler with the shot of Scotch from her hand. "Thank you!"

"Grimes, thank you for what you did earlier. I appreciate it."

Rick looked at Michonne and saw the genuine relief on her face. He was happy that she agreed his call was the right one. He really didn't want to fight with her, that was his day job. This was the closest they've been in six years and he'd do anything to preserve this moment. There was an energy between them that neither really wanted to address so he finished his drink and prepared to leave. Realizing he was about to leave Michonne placed her hand on his chest and her eyes found his. He raised his brow as if questioning her actions.

"Stay, but if you do, there are rules. I don't want any unnecessary conversation. I've had a shitty week and you saw how it ended earlier tonight. I just want to forget. Can you do that for me, Grimes? I'm going to wash this night off me if you're here when I get back …"

Michonne's force field was down she was being vulnerable with him and he wanted nothing more than to protect her. His arms snaked around her tiny waist and brought her into his broad chest. One hand tilted her head up as he lowered his head to captured her lips. At contact, he was tender and waited for her to acquiesce which she did granting him access, their tongues dueled as their kiss deepened. The soft moans reverberated into each other's mouths as their bodies mold themselves into one another on the wall of her living room. The chemistry between them had reached its peak it needed an outlet. Their hands worked feverishly to rid themselves of the clothes that restricted them. Their breaths were short and laboured.

Within minutes they stood naked appreciating each others body. Michonne's eyes cataloged every inch of him: his tussled hair, his hooded eyes now cobalt blue from his arousal, his pink lips swollen from their earlier assault on one another. Her eyes traveled down his broad chest, his six pack abs that rippled as he breathe then finally they reached what she sought his thick manhood which throbbed as if in salutation.

She swallowed hard at its sheer size. Hoping she could handle all of him. She knew that bow legged walk was definitely accommodating a package now she knew she was right.

Rick stood and waited for her next move. He watched her eyes travel the length of his body. He saw the hesitation once she got further south and he hoped it wouldn't scare her too much. He stood there in awe of Michonne's amazing body. Her breasts were a little fuller than before and the tiny swell of her abdomen where their child grew made his heart quicken. She had surprised him with just a tiny patch of hair in her nether regions. He had imagined her differently. She had the perfect amount of curves and her legs were as he imagined long, sexy and beautifully toned. He couldn't wait for the opportunity to see that perfect ass of hers. "You have an amazing body Michonne. It's beautiful like you."

Michonne walked towards him where he stood against the wall. She took his hands placing one on her breast and the other at the apex of her thighs. He accepted her permission to explore her body. He resumed their kissing as she tilted her head to the side, he followed her neckline to her sensitive neck area. Then his mouth descended onto her breast causing her to call out his name. He wasn't Grimes in the heat of the moment but Riiiick, it was lust filled and drawn out. The way she said it caused his cock to throb and his fingers to work at lightening speed to get her first orgasm out of the way. His kisses traveled further south to claim her goodness.

Her head was spinning as his mouth and fingers claimed her body. Many times she had imagined what it would feel like to be at the mercy of this man and now she knew. His mouth and fingers were now at the centre of her being. Her knees were weak. He was buried between her parted legs. His eyes had her hypnotized. She was drowning in wave after wave of intense pleasure. His hunger for her was ravenous he was milking her dry. "Riiiick, please… I want to feel you."

Rick felt like a man who had just discovered the nectar of the gods. He had fantasized about tasting Michonne for so long and now he was drunk from doing just that. Her voice pleading to feel him filled him with happiness. Satisfied that she was ready he slowly kissed his way up her body, then he kissed her lips so that she could taste herself on his lips. He broke their kiss long enough to ask, "Can I take you some place more comfortable?" His sex voice caused her to push her body into his, she needed contact right there as she pulled his head in for a kiss.

She raised her leg up for him. Entering her slowly they both moaned as his member sank slowly into her heat. Michonne's eyes rolled up into her head, she bit her lip and sunk her nails into his muscled back as inch by inch he stretched her out. It was a delicious pain. His thrusting ignited her core until she felt herself circling the inevitable, "Oh god, please don't stop." She begged him, She knew she'd be feeling the effects of this man for days.

As his member plunged deeper into Michonne's tight slick walls, Rick watched her face contort as she moaned and her nails took purchase into his back in return. "You feel fuckin incredible Michonne," he said slamming into her one more time as they both climaxed together. He felt complete. This was where he belonged. He knew she wasn't on the same page as yet but in time she'd get there. The struggle of the last two years of his life was worth this moment, he hadn't given up just like he never gave up on Michonne. The loneliness he felt earlier that night was gone. He was home.

The moment wasn't lost on Rick; one minute he was admiring the bold colours on the wall and the next he and Michonne became a part of the art on the wall. It was explosive. They were one in his heart and soul and between them so much more.

 **…**

Michonne woke up confused. The scent of breakfast drifted throughout the house and called at her empty stomach. It took a few minutes for her to realize she hadn't dreamt it at all. She was naked, she could smell him on her pillows, her body ached and she felt the soreness between her legs, then she remembered she had merely traded one hunger for another. She was starving and she could still feel his touch all over her body. _What the hell did I do? I just wanted to forget my week and here I am with a night I won't soon forget_. _She most definitely was the Queen of Complicated she was just missing the damn crown._ Slowly she dragged herself to the shower to wash him off.

 **...**

As she walked into the kitchen she was greeted by a pair of blue eyes which made her knees weak. _This isn't supposed to happen_ , she thought. He had showered, his hair was still damp and he was wearing his shirt and pants, his jacket was draped over a stool. He looked so at home in her kitchen.

"Mornin' sleepy head." _Oh gawd, where did that drawl come from, I went to school with him for years and had never heard him talk that way before._ _Ignore him and he'll go away. I can't sleep with him again. Hell, I can't even walk straight_. _I thought my drought was bad. I wonder what the hell his problem was._

"I made you breakfast. You must be starved, I'm partly to blame for that … one thang led to another and we got carried away." He smiled that sexy lopsided smile of his and his eyes sparkled. He stepped into her space and she stepped back. Her actions weren't lost on him so he mirrored her and stepped back giving her some space.

"Michonne.." She reached up and placed her index finger on his lips. She was afraid to hear what she knew was on his lips. He was about to say it several times last night before they finally fell asleep. She was wrong to have let him stay over. It wasn't fair to him but she needed him last night.

"Rick about last night … we can't, I can't. It's complicated. I have things to figure out before I can think of me. I'm sorry because I was selfish last night."

 **…**

 **Michonne**

 ** _At 20 weeks - After Peter drove Michonne home from lunch ..._**

Michonne was laying in bed she wasn't sure what to make of her condition. She didn't have a fever or anything but she had some abdominal pain. It wasn't persistent at the time so she attributed it to the stress she felt since her altercation with Grimes. Peter had dropped her home hours earlier and she felt no better even after napping, in fact, the pain seem to have increased. She called Dr. Carson and he directed her to go directly to the hospital and he would meet her there.

Michonne then called Rick at his office. "Rick Grimes," he answered not paying attention to the call display.

"Grimes, can you come to my house now or meet me at the hospital?"

"Michonne, what's wrong?" Can you hanging there for thirty minutes that's how long it'll take me to get to you, if not call an ambulance and I'll meet you there."

"I don't know. I'll wait for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone,

Thank you for your amazing reviews and your continued support. Please note: I could never hurt a Richonne baby.

In the last instalment we had the flashback (at 17 weeks) to the night when Michonne and Rick hooked up and her reaction the morning after. The story came forward to the present at 20 weeks; late afternoon after Michonne's lunch with Peter ... she reached out to Rick because she wasn't feeling any better after resting up.

This chapter picks up after that phone call.

 **...**

 **House Guest**

 **Rick**

Rick had just receive a call from Michonne that caused his heart to clench. Two of the most important people in his life were in danger but he couldn't allow himself to think the worst. He had to be strong for Michonne and their unborn child. He had to believe that whatever was happening would be okay in the end. The universe wouldn't conspire to bring them this close only to rip them apart again. He could not accept that. Both he and Michonne were fighters so their child will be no different; this was the rationale which gave him hope, it was the only thing he had that kept him moving. As such, he quickly shut down his laptop and grabbed his briefcase as he set out to leave the office.

Shane arrived from court and took notice of his partner's hasty retreat. He looked at his watch, it was just after five o'clock. "Hey buddy, are we doing bankers hours now?"

"Something came up and I've gotta run. By the way, I probably won't be in tomorrow either." Grabbing his keys from his desk he pushed pass his friend who had planted himself in the doorway of his office.

"Jacqui, please lock up for me." He said to his assisstant as he flew out the door.

"Sure thing Mr. Grimes."

 **…**

The drive to Michonne's was relatively smooth. In the thirty minutes it took him to get there, he tried to summon the strength he'd require to deal with whatever awaited them. Arriving at Michonne's he hurriedly parked the car, ran to the door and rang the bell. It took her some time to hobble to the front door. She was in pain but he saw the relief on her face when she opened the door. "Michonne," he called at her. She was cradling her tummy, the discomfort was visible on her face. Though fearful of what could be happening he inhaled deeply and went into action. He grabbed her purse which was on the floor behind her and the keys from the end table then he escorted her outside and locked the door.

"Michonne, I know you're hurting but I'm going to carry you to the car, okay? It will be uncomfortable but it'll be a lot quicker." She nodded in agreement.

Rick scooped her up into his arms and rushed to the car. Michonne was afraid at what the situation might mean for them both. She already felt guilty for her behaviour the night before. "Grimes, I'm really scared … I'm sorry about last night... I can't lose my baby… our baby," she said as a lonely tear slid down her cheek.

"It's gonna be okay Michonne. It has to be. I'm sorry for the way I behaved too. Look last night was not one of our finest moments, okay. Let's just get you to the hospital."

 **…**

 **Michonne**

Rick pulled up to the emergency drop off at Grady Memorial and ensured that Michonne was securely inside where Dr. Carson was waiting for her at the check in. She was then taken directly to an examination room. "Ms. Williams has the pain gotten worse?

"Yes, it has. Doc am I losing my baby?"

Dr. Carson performed the routine exam listening to her heart and lungs, then he asked,"Have you experienced any spotting?

"No, but that's good right?"

"Yes, that is true. Nurse Brown here will take your temperature and your blood pressure then we'll do an ultrasound. The ultrasound will give us a better idea as to what's going on. It won't be long."

Rick arrived just in time to accompany Michonne as she was being transferred to the Diagnostic Imaging Unit. He took her extended hand and walked with her as they wheeled her away.

Arriving in the unit, she was transferred to an examining table. They were joined shortly thereafter by Dr. Carson.

Michonne felt the sharp pains shooting up into her abdomen. "Grimes, I can't do this. God it hurts." Tears slid down her cheeks. She could no longer keep them at bay. Rick felt helpless, he could do nothing but massage her arm.

He couldn't stand seeing her hurt, he wished the doctor would hurry up and provide her something for the pain.

"Doc isn't there anything you can do for the pain? She's suffering."

"Mr.? I'm sorry but who are you to Ms. Williams?"

"Rick Grimes. It's a long story but I'm the baby's daddy. Now doc, can you do something?"

"Mr. Grimes, she'll be treated the minute we figure out what's going on."

Rick held onto Michonne's hand as Dr. Carson conducted the ultrasound exam, which in itself caused her even more pain as he glided the wand over and pushed it into the stomach. He watched the tears streamed down her face as she flinched when he would touch a rather sensitive spot. Meanwhile, he had glimpses here and there of their baby on the monitor. He couldn't enjoy it. He simply wished for the procedure to end.

Dr. Carson then pointed out on the monitor the growths inside the uterus. He explained that they were uterine fibroids and how Ms. Williams being an African American woman was more susceptible to developing fibroids. In her case, the fibroids growth were more than likely stimulated by the pregnancy hormones.

Michonne was wary as to what the situation meant so she asked, "Dr. Carson, will they cause problems for the baby? How can we manage it once the baby is born? Will I be able to have another child?" Rick held her hand throughout and applied a reassuring squeeze as they both waited for Dr. Carson's response.

"They shouldn't but now that we are aware of their presence, we'll keep an eye on them for the remainder of your pregnancy to see whether or not they increase in size. Fibroids can be removed surgically but if you're planning to have more children, I would recommend surgical intervention only after you've completed your family for obvious reasons. That said, I'm going to prescribe something for the pain but you'll be admitted overnight until we get a handle on your pain. The growth spurt could be as little as a day or over a period of several days.

 **…**

 **Peter**

"Peter?"

It was approximate six o'clock when his cell rang, "Clint? Everything okay?" Peter was puzzled to be receiving a call at that hour from Clint, their calls usually occur during business hours unless they had previously arranged to meet for dinner. A quick check on his calendar, there was nothing there.

"I was hoping you'd tell me, Peter. I'm on my way to the hospital now, Michonne was checked in about ten minutes ago. Do you know anything?"

"No. I dropped her home after lunch because she wasn't feel well, she was going to rest. I planned on calling her later this evening. I'm just leaving the office now I'll meet you there Clint."

 **…**

 **Clint**

Arriving at the Emergency check-in, Clint was told where to find his daughter. Arriving outside the private room, he knocked. The voice he expected to hear was that of his daughter but what he heard was that of a man. "Come in." The command took him off guard. He entered nonetheless. As he did so he saw the man known as Rick Grimes sitting, holding vigil at his daughter's bedside. Michonne was fast asleep and hooked up to an IV drip. His appearance was dishevelled, he was holding her hand and his eyes appeared red and puffy.

The sight before him was that of a man in love. Clint didn't understand why his daughter kept their relationship a secret. He was happy she wasn't alone and she could finally share her pregnancy with someone. He no longer wondered why it hadn't worked out with Peter especially after the summer they spent abroad. It wasn't that Peter did not love her enough because he did. It was because Michonne didn't love him enough. Her heart was already spoken for.

Michonne had been asleep for about thirty minutes when he heard a knock on the door; turning to see who it was that came into the room, he realized it was the last person he would expect. He was expecting a nurse or even perhaps Dr. Carson as the latter stated he would check in on her later. He certainly wasn't expecting to see her father. He stood up to shake his hand. "Sir!"

"Mr. Grimes thank you for being here for my daughter. I truly appreciate it. Do we have any news as to why Michonne's here? Are they going to be okay. I mean, Michonne and the baby."

"Sir, it would appear the abdominal pains Michonne is experiencing resulted from uterine fibroids. Doc says, they shouldn't be a problem but now that they are aware of them they'll be monitoring them going forward. He admitted Michonne to enable them to monitor her pain. They gave her something for it and she's been out ever since.

Just then, there was another knock at the door. "Come in," he answered, next thing he knew he was staring at Stone. _Just fuckin great_ , he thought. "Mr. Williams, if you don't mind it's been a really long day for Michonne and she's been resting for only a short time. I'll tell her you came by.

Clint registered the change in Rick Grimes' body language the moment Peter came through the door. He looked from Peter to Grimes and decided not much would be accomplished as Michonne was still resting. "Peter why don't you join me for dinner, Michonne's resting and more than likely will be for a good while yet. I'll catch you up." Clint then reached into his inside pocket and remove his cardholder, he retrieved one and extended it to Rick. "Should there be any changes please contact me; otherwise, I'll no doubt see you tomorrow."

Rick nodded at Clint, he wasn't very talkative. He was relieved that Michonne's father took Stone with him because he didn't have the energy it required to have that conversation. He needed to conserve his energy for Michonne. The past few hours had been a rough ride.

 **…**

 **Anna**

At seven o'clock Anna was waiting at the restaurant with their wedding planner Eric Douglas. They were expected to be finalizing plans for their upcoming nuptials. The appointment was scheduled for six-thirty. Peter hadn't called nor had he texted. Anna was pissed, she couldn't help but feel that wherever Peter was or whatever he was doing Michonne was some how involved with him missing their appointment.

She was tired of Peter always dropping everything at the drop of a hat to be with Michonne. She sometimes wondered whether or not there was something to the rumours that she was having his child. She tried to be the bigger person to be an open minded person in their relationship by showing that his close relationship with his former schoolmate wasn't an issue but truth be told she couldn't even convince herself anymore. Her inside source told her that both Peter and Michonne left the office earlier today; Michonne however, never returned but Peter did show up at the office almost two hours later. Now he's nowhere to be found. She was also told about the state Michonne's office was in that morning and her behaviour when she arrived at the office too.

She was upset. However, she didn't want to act rashly so she grabbed a bite to eat and rescheduled their meeting with Erik the for next week.

 **…**

 **Rick**

Rick's nerves were raw and had been so since he received that phone call from Michonne. He felt helpless. He couldn't protect her from the pain she was experiencing. At the moment, he took some comfort that she was sleeping which meant the drugs were working. He was watching her sleep albeit a restless one. He wished very much that he was able to help her and their baby but he couldn't. Taking Michonne's hand into his, he gently massaged it. He began talking to her and realized his voice seemed to calm her so he continued.

"Michonne, I know you and I are not exactly on the same page right now but I promise you, I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm with you and I'm not leaving anytime soon. You need to know I came back for you and that's long before I knew about you carrying our child.

I didn't leave you Michonne. I left because my family needed me. By the time my dad was buried and I reached out, I had already been cut out of your life. Please don't take this the wrong way because this is not a blame game. I just want us to be able to talk, I mean truly talk about us. You can't deny us anymore. I've known we were meant to be more than just friends from the moment I laid eyes on you. I tried telling you how I feel that night but you weren't ready for it. I've tried to respect your space Michonne; I have, but Atlanta is only so big especially after the night we spent together. Baby, you need to know I'm gonna be right here waiting for you and I'll catch you when you fall because I love you. I'm in love with you.

This child we're having together is meant to be. You're his mother and I'm his dad… quitting is not in his DNA. Just think… what were the odds that this error happened to us? Baby, I want us to be a true family in every sense of the word."

 **…**

Early that morning, two things happened simultaneously. Rick felt Michonne nestled herself further into his chest and the door opened. A female doctor walked in. She had dark hair and hazel eyes; in his foggy haze, he could swear she looked familiar too.

 _Late last night, as he held Michonne's hand which rested on her stomach he felt their baby move for the first time, which prompt him to get into bed with her. Laying on his side next to her with their hands on her bump he felt their child continue to move within her. He was so amazed by the experience he laid there in awe. They created life together. Eventually, his fatigue overcame him and he fell asleep with his hand over hers cradling her stomach._

The doctor walked over to the bed eyebrow raised. She took Michonne's pulse and checked her chart. "And just who might you be? Do I need to call security?" Maggie was curious because this was a new wrinkle in her best friend's life. _A hot wrinkle nonetheless._ One she forgot to mention. It wasn't like Michonne to keep secrets at least not from her.

Michonne heard the familiar voice and her eyes fluttered open. She was having the most amazing dream where she felt so loved. Her Mr. Right had been there. He said those three little words to her and her reaction surprised her; her heart quickened but she didn't run. However, the dream vanished the moment she tried to remove his mask.

She recognized his scent before her eyes were fully focused. She'd remember his scent for the rest of her life, it was a mixture of soap, a hint of his cologne and his natural musk; it was heady. His arm was around hers on her bump and she felt his morning wood at her back.

"Mornin' sweetie. I presume you know your bedmate? You do know this ain't the Ritz, right?"

Unashamed to be found in Michonne's hospital bed albeit fully clothed Rick made no hasty attempt to let go of Michonne; even now that she was waking up to an intrusion. Rick was not impressed with this Dr. Rhee woman.

"Ouch!" Michonne said, as her pain resurfaced. "Hey Maggs, this is Rick Grimes my baby's daddy. Grimes this is my best friend since childhood, Dr. Maggie Rhee." Rick acknowledged her presence with a nod.

The look of recognition dawned on Maggie's face. "Oh," was all she could say. "Your dad called to let me know to keep an eye on you. How are you feeling?"

"The drugs are helping but I think I'm gonna need more. I'm starving too." The latter comment was directed at Rick, who hurriedly got out of the bed and grabbed his jacket.

"Can I get you anythang special?" He asked.

"A Western omelette, toast, fruit and coffee. Thank you."

"Alright then, I'll be back as soon as I can."

 **…**

 **Maggie**

After the door closed behind him, Maggie turned to her best friend. She couldn't hide the smile threatening to burst onto her face, "Okay, so that was him wasn't? The one from the library… Mr. Houdini?" Her best friend blushed, it was as if she were caught in the act. "OMG! You slept with him didn't you? After Savannah… When we got together a week later, there was something off about you… you were off somewhere in your head. I thought it was because of the news about the mix up. I didn't want to call you on it in front of the others, I wanted you to open up to us when you were ready to do so. Did you know he was the baby daddy when you did it?"

"Yes, that's him. Yeah, I did it but no, I didn't know at the time; matter of fact the envelope is still in my desk drawer at work. Will you get it for me?"

"I could do that after my rounds. But what exactly happened last night?"

"Best I can figure he probably felt the baby move because his hand was hugging my bump when I woke up earlier." Michonne blushed and Maggie noticed the change in her friend where most others wouldn't.

"You still love him don't you?"

Michonne looked at Maggie she couldn't lie to her, they had known each other for far too long for that to happen.

 _A mere two days before she was incensed at Grimes for having withheld the fact that he was the father of her unborn child from her before they slept together. Since the night she took him home she couldn't get him out of her head. She knew he wanted more but all she could think of were the complications it would cause letting him into her life when her child's father was about to surface._

 _Yesterday, when she reached out to him, he came… no hesitation. He wasn't even angry at her for the fight they had even when they both thought she was about to lose their baby. The reality of him being the father of her unborn child was slowly seeping in. She slept so well last night, she initially thought it was a result of a combination of drugs and her fatigue. However, waking up in his arms, she found herself wondering whether or not he had a part in it too._

"Mission control to Michonne where are you?"

"I think so."

 **…**

 **Michonne**

"Mornin' darling how are you feeling today? I came by last night but you were sleeping. Where's Mr. Grimes? I'm surprised he isn't here." Clint walked over to his daughter's bedside and kissed her forehead.

"Mornin' dad, it's better than before but there's still some discomfort; the drugs are a masking the worst of it. I sent him home to change. I needed a break from his constant fussing."

"Fussing, is that what y'all call it these days? Michonne don't you realize that man is in love with you? He'll do anything for you. When I came by last night he had obviously been crying. I imagine until you were sedated he was trying to be strong for you but once you fell asleep, he just broke.

A man who doesn't give a damn won't do that. Did you know when Peter showed up here I thought there might have been a scene. Thank goodness you were asleep, I asked Peter to accompany me to dinner because I knew it wouldn't be good if they started in on one another. They are both very protective of you Michonne. I often wondered why Peter ended up engaged to someone else."

Clint watch the surprise register on his daughter's face. "What, did you think I was blind? The only reason that boy waited so long to make his move was because he lived under my roof. When y'all came home from your summer abroad and he got an apartment, I expected that you two would eventually move in together. Eventually, I realized it wasn't him there was someone else in the picture. Three weeks ago I saw something in the way Grimes looked at you and you at him. Last night only confirmed my suspicions. I looked into him too. Baby, you can trust him. If I can't have Peter for a son-in-law well Richard Bennett Grimes is a nice alternative.

I know I'm the last person who should be giving you advice especially where the heart is concerned considering the state of my own marriage but it wasn't always that way. I was stupid and I made a mistake. Your mother never quite trusted me after that. I stayed because I truly love your mother; we were just not in a good place at the time. When I started seeing you after you stopped coming around, she just figured I reverted back to my old ways. Trust is really hard to get back once it's broken, I should know. All that to say, I think Grimes is a good guy, he's nothing like Payton."

Michonne was choked up from listening to her father. The fact he put his relationship with her mother on the line to keep in touch with her made her sad. She felt a little guilty for coming between her parents.

"I'm sorry daddy for putting you in this mess. When it comes to Rick we're at least talking maybe you and mom can start with that."

 **…**

In the past few hours two of the closest people to her had forced her to start looking at her feelings much closer. Michonne had finished reading Rick's letter and tears were streaming down her face when he walked in. Her heart felt lighter at the sight of him.

Rick didn't know what to expect, he opened the door carrying a bag with a change of clothing for both of them if he had to spend another day there and one for her to change into when she went home. What he saw when he opened the door was Michonne in tears. His heart sank. He dropped the bags he was carrying and rushed to her side.

"Michonne! Do you need the nurse? Are you hurting?"

"No. No more than usual. I just want to go home."

 **…**

 **Rick**

A couple hours later Rick talked Dr. Carson into discharging Michonne. Dr. Carson agreed on the condition that she needed to be monitored for the next few days. Rick accepted the responsibility for her. After setting her up in her bed and ensuring she was comfortable. He ran out to pick up extra groceries. He also made a stop by his place to grab some extra clothes for his sleep over.

Upon his return, he opened her front door only to find Michonne in the living room as he brought in the groceries and a duffel bag. Their eyes met. Her brows raised as if to ask what's all that about?


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Everyone,

Here's wishing everyone a Happy Labour Day Weekend! Please be safe out there.

In the last installment, Rick rushed Michonne to the hospital and it was discovered that her pains were caused by uterine fibroids. The baby will be okay. After the danger passed and Michonne was resting he confessed his feelings to a sleeping Michonne. He felt their child moved for the first time and was so in awe, he climbed into bed with Michonne and fell asleep. She got a reality check regarding her feelings from both Maggie and her father. She finally read the letter and Rick found her in tears. She wanted to go home and he made it happen with a twist she wasn't expecting. Did they survive the week?

 **...**

 **Normalcy**

 **Rick**

Opening the door and finding Michonne in the living room watching tv was a good sign that she was feeling better. He was glad that he could convince Dr. Carson to release her into his care. He knew it was better for her to be at home. However, convincing Dr. Carson that was the easy part because he knew Michonne would buck at what came next but they needed to start acting like adults. The look on her face when she saw the duffel bag was telling enough.

"Hey! Feeling better?" He asked as he put the groceries away.

"A bit. I can't stay in bed anymore."

"Michonne you wanted to be home. I made that happen but bed rest was the condition Dr. Carson stressed when he released you into my care. It's not really about you anymore though, is it? I don't want to fight with you but you do realize I will have to stay here. Matter of fact, I figured while I'm here I'm going to prepare the nursery too."

"I appreciate what you've done for us, Grimes. I do but I have a guy already lined up to do the work and I promise to be an exceptional patient." She flashed him a smile that made his heart quicken but he knew her well enough to know that it couldn't be farther from the truth. He knew he had his work cut out for him.

"Michonne, I'm doing the nursery; just tell me what you want and I'll make it happen."

 **…**

Sleeping down the hall from Michonne was pure torture. He would trade it for another night in the hospital if it meant he could wake they way they did that morning. Hours later, and still sleep deprived he decided to grab something to eat. As he walked pass her room he wondered whether she was sleeping comfortably now that she was home.

Later in the kitchen, he sat down to eat his sandwich. Interestingly enough he found himself on the stool with the perfect vantage point of the painting he was admiring that fateful night. Intriguing as that painting was, his favourite thing now was staring at the space on the wall next to it which obviously was not a good idea because it left him in need of a cold shower. Neither he nor Michonne ever came back to that night. He noticed how they were visible throughout the day but unless Michonne was craving something at night he almost never saw or heard from her once she turned in. It was almost like she willed her cravings and demands to occur during daylight hours.

 **…**

As a means of a distraction, he began working on the nursery as he promised. They collaborated well together in typical Michonne fashion, she told him what to do and he complied. Their week together in this sense was nice. He loved the domesticity.

However, a week and many cold showers later, he wondered just how long he'd be able to keep up the facade that he was okay with the way things were going between them. He knew what he wanted, he needed Michonne to catch up. She needed to stop fighting what was clearly going on between them. He was in love with her and she was carrying his child; they ought to be happy not playing at being cordial. The morning after their night together when she stopped him yet again from saying what he wanted to say, she seemed conflicted. Then, it appeared they might have had a chance. _What was it she said_?

 _"Rick about last night … we can't, I can't. It's complicated. I have things to figure out before I can think of me. I'm sorry because I was selfish last night."_

Since then, she knew that he's the father of her child. That night, he knew she felt something for him, at first it was just a feeling but then it was clear from what she said the next morning. She was putting her child first before her needs and he loved her all the more for it too. The complication, if it was indeed the child's father it was no longer an issue so he couldn't understand why there was this distance between them now.

 **…**

 **Michonne**

Michonne's abdominal pains lasted three days. After a week of bedrest, Dr. Carson finally gave the green light to return to work, something she looked forward to because cabin fever was setting in. She had already stumbled onto Rick at several inopportune times. Seems he had taken to midnight snacks where he sat in the kitchen and looked directly into the living room. His vantage point gave him a perfect view of the wall where it happened. Before he moved in she used to do that too. Now, they were sneaking around playing cat and mouse. They talked like normal folks did but no one ever brought up that night. She didn't know how much longer they could skate around this issue.

He acted like the perfect expectant dad. However, there was something off between them, the energy was building for a perfect storm. She had never spent this much time alone with him and it was getting to her. He on other hand was apparently impervious to it all. He carried on like it was another day at the office except he was living in her house, down the hall from her. She had to think twice before she walked around her own house in comfortable clothes. He always looked so put together, so calm like nothing absolutely nothing about this damn situation fazed him.

Her damn dreams were pushing her to do something she would regret. Lately, they ramped up replacing the happy dreams she had of her baby. Now, for the lack of a better explanation, they left her thirsty. Stumbling onto Rick Grimes in the middle of the night could only lead to disaster. _What the hell was it about this man that made her incapable of common sense?_ The last time she was this close to him and felt this way, she felt his touch on her body days after. She was in heat, she read about it in her books how mothers to be experienced a heightened sexual appetite during pregnancy but this is not how she wanted it to be with them. She wanted so much more but he's made no effort at all on a personal level. Everything he has done was for their child. What was it he said, " _It's not really about you anymore though, is it?"_

He was right, their child was priority number one. She was glad he reminded her of what was truly important. He did keep his word. In a matter of days, the nursery was coming together nicely. She decided on a grey with mint green accents and he made it happen. She only had to speak it and he made it happen. It was nice a sense of normalcy but for the undercurrent between them. She was definitely looking forward to going back to work there she had control.

 **…**

 _ **21 weeks …**_

The morning passed slowly. Michonne was first briefed by Jefferies who informed her that he was lightening her workload due to her upcoming departure. Instead of carrying twenty cases, she would have carriage of five which included the _Rovia_ and the _Jackson_ cases. She missed Peter that morning, he had apparently taken a couple days off to deal with family matters. She could not remember when they went this long without any form of communication.

Michonne eventually sequestered herself in her office to clean her inbox. A couple hours later, having finally cleared her inbox she decided it would be a good time for a break. Stepping out of her office she ran into Bob the Process Server, "Ms. Williams?"

"Yes." She recognized the young man as a Process Server because of the satchel he was wearing but didn't know his name. Bob handed her the Motion. "You have been served, ma'am."

Michonne unfolded the document it was a Motion in the _Jackson_ case from Defence counsel Grimes to Withdraw Representation. Michonne was stunned, while she understood the why the timing couldn't be worst. The Motion was to be heard by Judge Horvath, a judge who barring a natural disaster did not like his docket thrown into disarray. The hearing was set down to start in a week.

Walking pass her assistant's desk she asked, "Lori can you please get Mr. Grimes on the phone for me? Thanks."

 **…**

Rick was expecting Michonne's call, he was staring out his office window looking West at the concrete jungle in her direction when it came. He wanted to give her a personal heads up but between them professionally there had to be a Chinese Wall. They couldn't exchange any kind of information when it came to cases they were working on. He woke up that morning and resigned himself to embrace the shit storm that was bound to happen in a couple of days.

"Counselor, I presume you have been served." She heard his voice coming through the receiver and her baby moved. Her hand moved directly to her growing bump. His voice did things to her. It was as if they hadn't spent several days cooped up in her house and hiding from one another after dark. She had to concentrate to reign in her thoughts. After all, work was work.

"CAN it Grimes! You could have at least given me a courtesy heads up." Michonne said as she shook her head. He was pushing all her buttons.

"Counselor you knew I would have little choice in the matter. Given our current situation."

"Well, you could have gone home." She quipped though she knew the house had felt much warmer with him around, even if they did try to avoid each other at night. It was their normal. "You realize it won't be pretty, right? Horvath will have us for breakfast. I hope your affairs are in order."

"Have a little faith counselor. I think I can win the big bag of hot air over." He laughed.

"I don't like surprises, Grimes. I hope you understand fully just how much this will cost us." Michonne shook her head as she stood at her office window facing East, the direction of his office. It's as if he thought was all a big joke. If he was standing next to her she would be half tempted to shake some sense into him.

 **…**

 **In Chambers**

Two days later, Michonne and Rick faced off in court in the matter of _The People v. Jackson_ a Motion to Withdraw Representation as Defence counsel of record one week before the hearing was set to proceed. Judge Horvath was not amused.

"Are you both telling me that a week before this case is to proceed you both realize there might be a conflict of interest in this case?"

"That is correct your honour." They replied in unison.

"You both agreed on the hearing dates and this case was placed on the roster and onto my docket. Would you both like to enlighten me as to why this arrangement no longer works for either of you or do I actually have to hold you both in contempt?"

Michonne's warning finally dawned on Rick, "Your honour, may we approach the bench, sir?"

Judge Horvath was not the least bit impressed with Grimes. He figured he was the type that didn't bother to put the work into preparing his cases. It was not the first time these two squared off before him and Grimes usually spent most his time ogling ADA Williams his attention was never where it needed to be. In fact, sometimes his clients suffered where he ought to have objected to curtail a line of questioning. It was downright pathetic. He sometimes wondered why they didn't just do it and get it over with. They wouldn't be the first two to hook-up and still square off against one another. However, this was not the time for that to happen.

"This better be good. Approach." Both Michonne and Rick approached the bench.

Rick spoke, "In the interest of justice sir may we speak with you … umm in chambers?" Rick asked.

Judge Horvath looked around the courtroom at the others waiting to be heard. He felt his patience waning but he allowed them to reconvene in chambers. The last thing he wanted was for his reputation for being a fair judge questioned and by the likes of Grimes at that. "Well here we are counselors, you have my undivided attention. Let's not all speak at once."

Rick and Michonne both looked at one another and then at the judge. The latter felt like his office had suddenly transformed into a daycare. It was Grimes' Motion so he had to do the talking. "Sir, a few days ago we discovered Ms. Williams is carrying my child, that being said sir, it would be highly inappropriate for me to continue representing the Defendant."

Michonne knew Horvath was no walk in the park but Grimes was sometimes too naïve. He was failing miserably. Horvath was not buying what he certainly considered to be horse manure. In order to rescue this debacle and have him grant the Motion, she had to speak up and reveal intimate details of her life.

Judge Horvath looked from one to the other. He was certain he was hearing things. He looked at ADA Williams then back at Grimes, his forehead furrowed as he spoke, "Ms. Williams, you are what approximately five months along but y'all didn't know till a few days ago? I'm sorry, I'm not exactly connecting the dots here because two months ago when this case was set down for hearing you were pregnant, forgive me for saying so but you don't look like the type of woman to be taken by surprise in anything. This is not the first time you've both been in my court, I've seen the way Mr. Grimes look at you. What changed?"

"Your honour sir, we're not a couple nor were we in a relationship. This happened as a result of an error in a lab. Having said that sir, since Mr. Grimes will be attending appointments with me the perception of the Prosecution and the Defence being seen together outside the context of their respective roles could be misconstrued."

Hearing Michonne say those words, " _we're not a couple nor were we in a relationship_ " was like a kick in the guts. She didn't look his way. He felt ill. He could only imagine just how she felt having to bare it all. He hadn't counted on Judge Horvath forcing every little detail into the light. He just wanted to take her into his arms and finally tell her how he truly felt. It was at that moment he decided whether she was ready or not he would lay it all on the line later that night.

Judge Horvath was stunned by the revelation. At best, he thought Grimes was pulling a fast one but he knew Ms. Williams would not go along with such a far out scenario. He truly believed her; it took courage to speak so candidly about their situation, had it not been for her explanation he would not even entertain Defence's Motion.

"Very well counselor, I will grant your Motion. I presume someone in your firm will be ready to present this case in a month. Should there be any other changes in representation necessary ensure that it is done now."

"Yes, your honour." They replied in unison.

"Congratulations to you both!" They both thanked him and left. Michonne went through the door first and he followed her out. Her heels clicked against the tile floor as she raced to get away from him. He had no idea how she walked in those shoes and as fast she did. He knew she was hurting and he needed to catch up to her but it was too late, she had already hit street level and crossed over; he caught the light. He tried the next best thing, he got out his phone and called her but it went directly to voicemail.

 _Shit!_ He couldn't very well go to her office during the daytime about a personal issue.

 **…**

Later that afternoon, the other shoe dropped. Michonne was eating lunch in her office when she heard a knock. "Come in!" Peter carefully opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Do you have a minute?" She beckoned him in. He walked in. "You okay? Jefferies told me you had quite a day before Judge Horvath." He took a seat opposite her. He watched a single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek as she used a Kleenex to capture it.

"Peter! Where have you been is everything ok with your folks? Not a word from you for a week. I was hospitalized … dad mentioned you came by that night. Since then nothing. Is everything okay? Did I do something to prompt the sudden cold shoulder?"

Michonne watched his reaction and picked up on his body language. He wasn't comfortable and that was a first between them. She decided to let him speak.

"I took a few days off I had some stuff to deal with. Michonne, look I may have been somewhat over protective of you but after you told me the father's identity I should have stepped back and given you both a chance to bond and for that I'm sorry. It was never my intention to overstep. There's a lot going on right now and you and Grimes really don't need me hovering but I'll always be here if you need an ear."

Michonne was pissed she knew that Peter wouldn't just fall off the radar like that. "Peter, when did you and Grimes, have your little chat?" Peter vanishing the way he did make sense now. _Just what the hell did Grimes think he was doing anyway?_

"Michonne it's not a big deal, really. He had every right to feel threatened, at his place I would too. I've had to deal with Anna who was also feeling insecure about the amount of time you and I spend together. I get it… from the outside looking in they don't get that we can just be friends. We have a foundation neither of them have with us. They don't get it. Grimes always wanted you for himself from day one. The baby seals your fate together."

Michonne looked at Peter warily. She can't believe she hadn't realized it herself. She essentially said it hours before in Horvath's chambers but the context was lost on her. She hadn't fully appreciated the words until this moment. Their fates were inescapable now. Their lives were entwined for the next eighteen years, making the best decisions for their child. _What was she thinking?_

The night they spent together, several times that night she had the feeling he was about to say those words. The next morning he tried to explain but she shut him down. They had since lived together for a week and he made no further attempts to reach out to her, the woman. He took care of her like a friend would. It certainly confirmed to her that what he thought he might have felt that night was misplaced.

"I get it … if you were carrying my child, I guarantee you I would act like Grimes did. I wouldn't want my child to be confused as to who his dad was. You know, Anna even asked me whether you were carrying my child?"

Michonne looked at him confused. "Peter I'm sorry that you've been put on the hot seat in this mess. I'll talk to Grimes. By the way, you should know that I asked Detective Jones to arrange for a meeting with the Priest.

 **…**

 **Anna**

 **Lori:** She's back at work and the minute Peter got in from court he went straight to her office.

 **Anna:** Thanks, I owe you. Peter and I have got it under control now. It seems like she's more your problem than mine. I spoke with Walsh and he said they are looking for another assistant. I think that will get you closer to Mr. Bowlegs.

 **Lori:** _'She's more my problem than yours'_ … what the hell is that supposed to mean?

 **Anna:** Where's the fun in that if told you? Walsh can meet you later today or early tomorrow when you call just tell him that you were recommended by Valdez.

 **…**

 **Rick**

Rick was sitting in his office that afternoon sulking. Things had badly derailed that morning. What ought to have been a simple request to the court went so wrong. Michonne wasn't talking to him and he had to figure out how to fix it. He hated the fact she was hurting because of him. He was lost in his thoughts when his door flew open and Shane waltzed in.

"What the hell man, you don't answer your phone anymore?" Rick looked up annoyed at the intrusion.

"What?" He unceremoniously responded.

"Rick, I didn't ask you shit when you dropped everything and fucked off for a week. I carried your ass and things got handled while you were off finding yourself. You're back and I expect it is one hundred percent man. I told you weeks ago that we would need a replacement for when Jacqui went on maternity leave. Plus, we're doing well enough I think we could take on this person full time if they worked out of course. All that to say, I'm about to meet someone in fifteen minutes and you being my partner, I'd expect you to be there."

"Yeah, whatever."

 **…**

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting in the boardroom when Jacqui showed Lori Dixon in. Rick was busy on his phone. He'd been texting Michonne ever since and nothing.

Shane greeted her, "Welcome Ms. Dixon, I'm Shane Walsh and this right here is my partner Richard Grimes." Hearing his name Rick looked up only to be met by the eyes of a woman he knew from his past life. She seemed pleased to see him but he was pissed. _What the fuck was she doing here? He hadn't seen her since she dropped out of college._ The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Ms. Dixon, just so you know we have other candidates we're seeing for this position as well." It was his signal to Shane that under no condition he should be making any kind of promises to this woman. However, during the interview, he discovered she was currently working in the District Attorney's Office and more particularly, she was the assistant to both Michonne and Stone. This revelation placed him in a precarious situation. He didn't want her anywhere near Michonne especially if she was to discover that Michonne's carrying his child.

Apparently, she was on a contract which was coming to an end. Rick stated that the position would also be a term scenario covering the period of Ms. Taylor's maternity leave but if that was something she'd be interested in they'd let her know the latest by tomorrow. She agreed and he asked Jacqui to escort her out.

 **…**

Shane had taken his queue earlier and let Rick drive but now he needed answers, "Okay, you wanna explain what the fuck that was about?"

"Simple we're gonna hire that crazy bitch so she's nowhere near the mother of my child."

"Come again. What the fuck did you just say? Something about the mother of your child. You know where she works, right? Are you fuckin telling me that the ballbuster is carrying your child? Is that what that shit was about that night in the restaurant? Is that where you fucking disappeared to because you arse ain't been at your place. I know I've gone by there several times last week."

"Shane you're going have to call her by her name. Her name is Michonne and Ms. Williams to you for now. I can't have you disrespecting the woman I'm in love with."

It didn't stop, Shane felt his head was being lobbed around like a tennis ball. "Wait, what now? You've been brooding for five months since you came back and now you're in love? When did she even give you the time of day and please don't tell me you're in love after a week of getting it. Does she even know?"

"Shane you're an ass. Just offer that lunatic a job, better yet, if you can get her a permanent position elsewhere make it happen."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone,

Thank you for your ongoing support, it is greatly appreciated. Labour Day Special, you get an extra update.

In the last installment, we saw both Michonne & Rick pov's as to where they were in their current situation. It's crystal clear they both need to talk because things aren't going well. It appears Anna and Lori are also working together keeping tabs on Peter but now it also appears Lori have a history with Rick. The latter discovered Lori has been Michonne's assistant this whole time which worries him.

..Cleo I wish I could reply to you but if you PM me I'll be able to answer your concerns.

 **…**

 **Coming Together**

 **…**

 **Rick & Michonne**

Michonne arrived home earlier than usual that night. She was exhausted from the events of the day. She hadn't expected to find Grimes there certainly not after the events of that morning. When she pulled up his car was nowhere to be seen, which made her think she'd have the house to herself at least for a few hours. She could take a bath and relax.

Upon opening the front door she was greeted by the blissful aroma of a bolognese sauce and garlic bread. She was immediately hungry. If nothing else he was certainly keeping their child properly nourished. She remembered the first night he slept over the next morning she awoke to aromas which drew her from her sleep. She recalled just how at home he looked in her kitchen; truth be told he's used it more than she ever had in the past six years she lived here.

Stepping into the foyer she hung up her coat then proceeded directly to her office. As she did so she saw him, Grimes had been home for a while. He had showered because his hair was still damp. He hadn't bothered to shave, his five o'clock shadow was visible. He was wearing blue jeans with a blue Polo shirt which made his cerulean eyes pop. _He's not supposed to look like that now. How the hell will they get anything done tonight? We're supposed to talk… how can I concentrate on shit when he's so damn distracting?_

"Hey!" he said as their eyes locked. "The water's just about to boil, you'll have time for a quick shower."

It suddenly crossed her mind that he must have a trace on her phone if the water was already boiling for the pasta. There was no way he could have predicted her movements as such but she said nothing. Instead, she went to grab a quick shower before dinner. She knew they were in for a very long night ahead of them.

 **…**

After dinner, the two relocated to the family room for obvious reasons they avoided the living room. Michonne sat down on the couch and Rick pulled up the ottoman and placed her feet on it. He sat on the loveseat. Not wanting to lose the momentum Rick began.

"Michonne I'm sincerely sorry for what happened today. I never meant to hurt you and I know you felt rather exposed today. I never expected Horvath to want every little detail. Baby, I'm sorry."

"Grimes, I know we can't share things about our cases but this was different. Had you given me a heads-up we could have worked around it; It would have only been for a short period of time. We could have arranged for you to move back to your place and arrange for you to show up to any appointments beforehand that way limiting our exposure together. It really didn't matter which judge caught this case, I would have had to reveal everything. We were trying to push a hearing off schedule one week before it was to be heard; to do so, that warranted extenuating circumstances."

"I get it…. I was wrong." He said defeated.

Michonne saw his remorse but she still wanted to address the other issues that bothered her.

"Grimes that's not the only thing you've done which upset me. In one week, you literally took over and elbowed your way into my life. Furthermore, you also decided who I could or couldn't be friends with and that bothers me a great deal.

Dr. Carson gave me the green light to go back to work and nursery has been set up and yet, you're still here. I get why you were here at first, but now, I don't. You didn't even ask to stay but you've moved in and I've had absolutely no say in the matter. As a result, I'm feeling like a stranger in my own home."

"Again, I went about that wrong too but Michonne we're going to get to the bottom of this tonight. You need to know how I feel about you because we've danced around it for the better part of a month. The first night I stayed here I tried telling you but you didn't want to hear it. Then I understood why. However, since then we both know that I'm the child's father but what you've done since is put distance between us."

He watched as Michonne hugged herself and she broke eye contact with him.

"I love you. I'm in love with you Michonne and I know you love me too. I just don't understand why you keep this distance between us. You were conflicted the night we spent together. At that time, you had an unknown father out there. I'm here now so why can't we make it work? Our child deserves that much."

"Does our child not also deserve a mother who's happy? You don't get to make decisions for me Grimes. Don't you understand? The first thing you did before moving into my house was to push Peter out of my life. He was never a threat to our child in any way. Peter has never threatened your position in this child's life. He's simply my friend. You're acting like I'm yours. It's rather audacious of you. I'm not yours! You haven't even asked me out on a date and we're living together."

Rick reacted to the barb. "I didn't try to get rid of Stone, I merely asked that he give us some space to figure things out. Michonne how can you be mine when you keep another man between us as a buffer. He's like your guard dog. I don't ever intend to trade places with Stone and I don't want the relationship your parents have either."

Rick watched Michonnes brows furrowed, suddenly it was all clear. " Michonne, you love Stone but you're not in love with him that's why it never lasted. He's your safety. It pisses you off that I get under your skin and you can't control how you react to me. That night, you let me stay to finally write me off once and for all… to get me out of your system. The rules were to keep your distance. Weren't they? But your carefully laid plan backfired, didn't? Hence the need for the distance between us now.

Michonne, I want you as my partner at my side as my equal. I want you as the mother of my children and my best friend."

Touched by his words she tried to contain the onslaught of tears which beckoned. His words were beautiful but in reality, he hadn't yet earned her as his woman. There was no seduction, she still felt very much like the packaged special that fell into his hands.

"What have you ever done to earn me Grimes? In a twist of fate, I was served up on a platter for you, pretty much gift wrapped too. I'm pregnant with your seed. You came back to town five months ago, since that time all you ever did was call me. I never returned your calls because I wanted to see just how far you'd go to get my attention but nothing happened; that was until you found out I was carrying your child then you managed to get into my office after hours.

You want me, Grimes? Earn me!" With that, Michonne got up and left the room, tears streaming down her face.

Michonne's parting words found its target and left a mark. He was guilty. He didn't exactly follow through on his calls. What he had done was troll Atlanta looking for her hangouts and turned up nothing. In his defense, he had no idea then, she was in the early stages of a pregnancy and would be on a low profile. Fate was on their side that night while she was dining with her father, another chance thing because it was only decided that morning that they'd meet. Looking back over the whole thing fate has had a great deal in directing their path. One that was clear as day to him but not so much for Michonne because everything seemed so easy for him. He didn't exactly earn her, she was right. There was something about Michonne being always right, she had this gift to cut through the dense forest and get to the heart of the matter. She always called him on shit and this time was no different from the rest. He had to do better. He had to do right by her so he left her a note.

 **…**

Michonne, baby, you're right. Seems like I say that so often I should have it tattooed on my forehead. I haven't earned you in the way you deserve to be earned. I shall endeavour to do better because my mama raised me better and she'd be appalled at my behavior these past two weeks. That said, I'm going back to my place for now but I'll need you to start taking my calls or I can't promise you that caveman Grimes won't resurface.

Love you always!

Rick

 **…**

 **Michonne**

When Michonne woke up that morning there were no familiar aromas wafting throughout the house. She automatically checked the time on her cell. It was six-thirty, she was even ten minutes ahead of her alarm. She didn't understand, Rick was usually up at this time. Perhaps he overslept. In any event, she went off to grab a shower and decided she would make him breakfast instead. She felt a bit guilty about their talk the night before but she had to let him know how she felt. She saw the pain on his face before she left the room, it made her heart hurt. Yes, she had feelings for him he was right. Yes, she kept him at a distance because she didn't trust herself with him. Around him she felt lost, she found it hard to control her emotions and that for her was dangerous. He wanted her to give in to them and let it happen but how could she when he was yet to show her she mattered and not just as the mother of their child, their little matchmaker.

 **…**

Arriving in the kitchen, she found her breakfast was already laid out. Apparently, she was having cold cereal that morning the box was on the countertop, in the fridge was a portion of fresh fruit salad in a glass container and next to it a hard-boiled egg. His thoughtfulness to her diet made her smile because it made her recall night they got together. That night, their sexual hunger replaced their physical hunger, the next morning and ever since moving in, he made it his business to make sure she ate enough for two. She missed his presence but figured he probably went out for a run.

After breakfast, she dressed in her favourite black maternity shift dress, a pair of pearl studs a touch of lipstick. She had placed her locks in a knot atop her head. She stepped into a pair of heels grabbed her purse and went to her office to retrieve her briefcase. It was there she found the note stapled to a brown paper bag, in which was her fruit servings for the day. She read his note and cried. She hated being hormonal, she was never a crier before but now, it seems that's all she did.

 **…**

 **Mama Grimes**

Rachael Grimes woke up that morning at her usual time. She didn't use alarms to wake up. Her morning began at precisely five-thirty every day, which meant she was in bed no later than eight-thirty each night. There was something about the energy in her house she knew she wasn't alone so she had to figure out what to do with that knowledge. It was still quite early in the morning so whoever it was, was obviously asleep. They got passed the house alarm so it most definitely had to be Richard. Nonetheless, she reached under her bed for her fateful baseball bat, Lucille. Her late husband Robert, gave it to her when she refused to own a gun.

Armed with Lucille she walked down the hall to Richard's bedroom. She cracked the door open a bit and there he was lying on his bed fast asleep in his travel clothes. Her heart ached for her son. Immediately, she knew something was wrong. They communicated at least twice a week but he never gave any indication that there was trouble; however, Richard showing up in the middle of the night spoke volumes. She left him to rest and went off to start her morning ritual.

 **…**

Hours later, instead of going into the office she was on the terrace with her morning coffee taking in the sights on the Wilmington River, waiting for her son to stir. Her baby was hurting and he came home. By noon, she had made him some comfort food from crab cakes, shrimps, fried chicken, fried green tomatoes, rice to collard greens. The pie was in the oven by the time he hauled himself into the kitchen. He was freshly showered, sporting black shorts, a blue Polo shirt, and sandals.

Kissing her cheek he greets her, "Hey mama! You didn't have to do all this."

"Hello darlin, but of course I did. My baby came home. You must be hungry too. Sit down, eat!"

Rick did as his mother instructed him to do. Once he was good and full. The conversation began. "So what did you do to bring you home in the middle of the night?"

Rick flinched. He could never fool his mother, she always knew when something was wrong. "Ma, I screwed up but I'm gonna fix it. I came home to get Nana's ring. I'm gonna marry her before the baby comes."

"Richard Bennett Grimes, I taught you better than that. You're expecting a baby and your mama is only now hearing bout this." The hurt on his mother's countenance and in her words made him feel even worse than he did after his argument with Michonne.

"Ma, it's not like that. It really is a big mess but all that to say, the girl I told you about the one I went back for, well…"

"Well, what Richard?" Rachael was getting frustrated because he was beating around the bush. She was a cut to the chase kinda gal, she saw no point in dragging something out when there was a more direct route.

"She went to the clinic back in December and she had a procedure done. A little over a month ago we both got a call. They had used the wrong specimen. She's carrying my baby, we only just found out."

"She was trying to have a baby but ended up with your baby anyway?" Rachael Grimes looked at her son confused. This should be happy news but he seemed tortured. "Richard, if this girl, Michonne is the one, the one I heard so much about; why aren't you happy? Is she at least happy about the baby?"

"Yes mama, she's thrilled to be pregnant. She's not so happy with me right now but I promise I will fix it."

"Why isn't she happy with you son? I raised you right. What did you do or not do?" She knew he wasn't being totally up front with her.

"Mama, she thinks I'm more interest in the baby than with her, the woman, who I claim to love. She said I ain't never earned her." He hung his head as he spoke.

"Well child, is there any truth to this? I raised you to be a fine southern gentleman so I don't know how you could have forgotten your manners."

When he spoke his eyes didn't meet his mother's, "Uh… I might have used to the baby to get closer to her because she wouldn't take my calls unless they were work-related. And even then, she made sure it was a teleconference so I couldn't address anythang personal."

"So what I'm hearing is that you didn't court her properly. Ain't no wonder why that girl is now mad at you. Her mama raised her right, not like that lunatic who cried wolf. Michonne is right, you ought not to have the milk if you ain't bought the cow." With that, he received a clout at the back of his head."

"Ouch!"

Rachael got up from the table and left the room. A short while later, she came back with a black velvet box in it was her mother's engagement ring. You take this back to Atlanna and earn me a daughter-in-law before my grandbaby gets here. Go home, Richard!"

 **…**

 **Peter & Michonne**

Peter and Michonne arrived at the downtown precinct for their ten o'clock appointment. They were met and escorted by Detective Jones to interrogation room three. Inside the necessary introductions were made and Father Gabriel Stokes sat opposite them. Detective Jones excused himself and returned to the viewing room where his partner Detective Ford waited. Jones thought it would be more diplomatic if Ford kept a low profile especially after his last run in at the DA's office.

Diplomacy was not a word in Ford's vocabulary. It didn't keep Ford's mouth on a leash. "I knew the last time I saw that ballbuster she was getting wider. Those two are awful damn chummy, they can almost pass for a married couple. You don't think he's responsible for that bun, do you? They say he's engaged but that don't mean diddly squat. I'm a married man but I still get mine on the side. What the missus doesn't know won't hurt her."

Jones, in his typical Zen fashion, zoned his partner out as the interview got on the way.

 **...**

Michonne purposely addressed the Priest as the man rather than his vocation. "Mr. Stokes, as you know we are interested in the gun you abandoned in the washroom at St. Michael's a while back."

She queued and replayed the CCTV clip of him going into the washroom clearly showing the bulge and a piece of the paper bag sticking out from the pocket the image was enhanced and stills were created from it. As he left the washroom the paper bag and the bulge was missing.

"As we speak the Detectives are about to get a warrant for your residence. You see, while you may be able to plead your inability to reveal what was said in the confessional. Your lodgings, however, are a different kettle of fish. We have evidence that you were in possession of a firearm one that was used in the commission of multiple crimes and more particular murders. So Mr. Stokes, should I ask the good detectives to book you now or are you willing to tell us how you came into possession of that firearm?"

The detectives behind the glass looked at one another. Jones was not aware they were to obtain any warrants. Ford, on the other hand, commented "She's bullshitting him. Look how squirrelly he got the moment she mentioned a warrant. Based on that alone, I'd say he doesn't want us discovering his dirty little secrets; the place is probably teaming with pornography. He'll play ball. That woman is terrifying."

Father Gabriel's countenance became covered with a thin sheen of perspiration. His lips trembled ever so slightly as he spoke, "It was left on a pew in the church."

"Oh come now Mr. Stokes, you can certainly do better than that." Michonne looked at Peter who got up and knocked on the door. It was opened by Detective Jones a short while after.

"Detective Jones, I'm going to need you to place Mr. Stokes in holding for now and obtain a warrant for the search and seizure of his lodgings. Mr. Stokes, if you wish to be more forthcoming Detective Jones knows how to reach me. Have a pleasant day." With that, she picked up her briefcase and Peter followed suit. Father Gabriel was cuffed and placed in holding.

 **…**

Peter caught up to Michonne outside. He looked at her and knew something was bothering her. "Let's grab lunch and you can tell me what the hell just happened in there."

They ducked into the first Deli that peaked her interest. She was craving a smoked meat sandwich with lots of pickles. She asked for a side plate of just pickles, the server looked at her and asked no questions. She had this pickle thing going on now that Grimes just bought jars of it. It was the first time she thought of him since reading his note. She felt a little melancholy.

Peter watched with a smile on his face as she devoured the pickles and shook his head. He had seen her eat before but her pregnancy somehow made her already voracious appetite look like child's play. He could only imagine what she ate like at home where no one watched her as though she was an experiment.

"What?" She asked. "It's lunch and I'm hungry."

"You want to explain why you had Jones throw Stokes into holding?"

"It's simple Peter, he knows something and he'll crack before the night is through. By tomorrow morning he'll be singing for his supper."

 **…**

Peter having agreed with her assessment of Father Stokes changed the conversation to something more personal.

"So how did it go last night with you and Grimes? Is everything okay now?" He caught the slight tension in her body. Her eyes no longer met his. Michonne was getting ready to be evasive. "We don't have to discuss it if you'd rather not."

"Peter, we fought last night. How do you think it went? He thinks I'm using you to keep him at a distance. He thinks, I'm in love with him but I won't admit it because I'm afraid to give up control. He believes our baby deserve more. I accused him of not having earned me, that I came all wrapped up for him with a bow. He did nothing to earn me as the woman he claims to love."

Michonne watched his reaction at her words. She furrowed her brows and asked, "What?"

"Michonne you know he's not completely wrong in his assessment. We've used each other to block unwanted attention. We've done it for years. Sweetheart, you do have control issues and you know it." With the last comment, she punched him in the arm.

"I told him he moved into my house under one guise but then he stayed for another. I told him he barged his way into my life and made decisions for me without my consent; that he moved in without even asking me out on a first date. When I woke up today he was gone.

He told me he loved me that he's in love with me but I don't feel special. Was I wrong to want to feel that I'm special? That I'm more than just the mother of his child?"

Peter saw the hurt in her eyes and felt her pain. Grimes could be such an idiot at times that he came off like a caveman. His heart meant well but he needed to work on his delivery.

"Michonne, I can guarantee you that he's in love with you because I literally saw the moment you pierced his heart. He saw you and it took him time to recover. We were talking in the library and then there was silence. I swear if I didn't see it I would not have believed it happened. It wasn't so different from the effect you had on me. The only difference I met you in the presence of our parents.

Give him a chance. He's a bit rough around the edges but he means well especially when it comes to you."

 **…**

It was Friday afternoon and two days since she last saw Grimes. There had been no news, not even a text to ask about the baby. She hadn't slept well. She had bags under her eyes.

She had just finished her routine check-up with Dr. Carson. The latter told her if she didn't get adequate rest he would be forced to put her on bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy. At the mention of bed rest, her pulse rate increased. "Ms. Williams, you really need to take this seriously. You barely survived one week at home."

"Doc, I promise. I will get myself on a schedule. I can't be home for four months. I would go mental." She left the visit in tears. She knew what she had to do.

 **…**

 **Michonne:** The baby misses you. I'm not sleeping and Dr. Carson threatens bed rest for the next four months. I'd be certifiable if that was to happen. I'm sorry! Please come home!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone,

Thank you for your amazing feedback. I heard everyone's pov loud & clear, and yes, I do agree Michonne is not seeing all that our amazing Rick does for her. However, I do see her pov too about being gift wrapped. Rick could have easily told her that he tried stalking (lol) but was unsuccessful because she was off growing their little matchmaker but he just took whatever she tossed at him because he loves her that much. We also have to remember that Michonne is not only a brat at times she's also hormonal too.

In the last installment, Michonne & Rick had a huge disagreement and she told him to earn her because it all seemed too easy for him. It was like he hit the jackpot: the girl, baby, and he moved in too. Rick left and ended up in Savannah. Funny thing, his mother sided with Michonne and sent her son packing too. We saw the beautiful friendship between Peter & Michonne and he sided with Rick calling Michonne on her shit like only a bestie can do. He essentially told her to give Rick a chance because he meant well although his delivery makes him appear to be more like a caveman. During Rick's absence, Michonne takes notice of the hole he left behind. This hole resulted in the things he did for her (in her mind, his baby's mama) over a very short period of time. The doctor also threatened Michonne with bedrest. Taking Peter's advice, Michonne asks Rick to come home. But what has Rick been up to for two days with no contact?

 **...**

 **Coming home**

 **…**

 **Rick**

Rick rode the elevator to the forty-second level of the highrise. He was nervous. At level forty he did a quick check of himself in the elevator mirror and straightened his tie. He arrived at Clint Williams' office around five-thirty. The receptionist announced his arrival and Clint met him at the reception where both men greeted one another and shook hands.

Clint slapped Rick on the back and then escorted him back to his corner office. Entering the space Clint's hand indicated the arm chairs next to the coffee table, "Can I get you something to drink? A Scotch perhaps?" Clint asked as he veered off to get them each a drink. "Please have a seat."

"Sure thing, Sir. Neat, thank you."

Rick looked around the space as Clint poured their drinks. The office was a typical law office, one wall was lined with the traditional law books. Clint's kingdom, where he felt like a king was a large mahogany desk, adorned with a pair of reading glasses, a desk lamp and the scales of Justice. His throne was a rich brown leather chair, it sat just in front of the wall of law books; they sat on an exquisite oriental rug lying on a rich dark hardwood floor. Nearer to the windows, were four leather armchairs around a coffee table. The walls were a rich burgundy. The accessories were gold in colour and from his throne he stared at a reproduction of what Rick believed to be a Kandinsky print. The walls had several others too. It was clear to see where Michonne developed her love for art.

The windows provided an impressive view of downtown Atlanta. However, up close they looked down onto the front courtyard, a fountained square where the water cascaded onto a sea of huge boulders. There were a few cast iron benches about but it was not a space where one would linger in the Atlanta heat; they were purely decorative in nature. He had walked by the very site moments before but the beauty was lost on him. He didn't even recall seeing it but now it had him in a trance like state.

Clint noticed Richard had not yet taken a seat after arriving in the office even after the invitation to sit. It was obvious the man had some pressing issues on his mind. Clint took two crystal tumblers and poured them each a shot of Scotch.

"Richard, come now, I'm sure you came to talk so why don't we sit." They both approached the sitting area as he hands Rick his drink he then took a seat across from him. They clinked glasses and each took a sip.

"Mr. Williams, thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I really do appreciate it, Sir."

"It was nothing at all Richard, I never did get a chance to thank you for watching over my baby girl. You're a good man and Michonne needs someone like you in her life. Having said that, I will warn you she's a handful and a stubborn workaholic. She's a little skittish right now but don't give up on her. If you let her, she'll try to push you away. When I saw you that night at the hospital I knew you cared very much for Michonne. If you hang in there when she does take that plunge she'll be in it with you, all the way. She doesn't like to feel cornered or she'll run. She has to feel like she's had a say in whatever's been decided."

As Clint delivered his message, he watched Richard Grimes for his reaction. The latter didn't flinch nor did he seemed bothered about it. Right then, he knew he was right about him. He figured the man obviously knew Michonne well enough from their college years not be dissuaded from the challenge ahead of him.

Rick was certainly happy to hear Clint's earlier validation of him because he didn't know the man. He knew what he was about to do was scary enough and especially considering it would only be the third time they've met. It wasn't like he and Michonne were in a relationship and she had already brought him home to meet her parents and they had an established relationship. He was expecting an interrogation as to who he was and why he thought he'd be worthy of his daughter. Clint's endorsement of him certainly made the object of his visit much easier and being Clint Williams one of the leading Criminal Defence Attorney's he would not be surprised that he'd already done a background check on him. It's certainly what he'd do if some guy came sniffing around his daughter. _God help me if our baby's a girl. If they're no convents stateside, I'm sure they still exist in Europe._

Clint stared at the man who obviously had a lot on his mind. Richard Grimes had a light sheen of perspiration on his forehead despite the air conditioned space. From the moment he had seen him that night in his daughter's hospital room Clint knew the man sitting across from him now would play a much bigger part in his daughter's life.

"So Richard, I have a feeling I know why you're here so why don't you tell me how I can be of assistance to you?"

"Er … um, yes… Sir, I realize you haven't known me very long but I've known Michonne since college. I've had admired her from afar due to the circumstances at the time. You and I, we spoke about six years ago, when I called your home. Then, you told me that she had gone off to Europe. I lost her then but I can't lose her a third time. Sir, in December, I was given a new lease on life and that day, I came back to Atlanta for Michonne. This is my second chance at life and it wouldn't be worth living without your daughter."

"Son, you do realize Michonne is a package deal right? I know you're not blind but I need to know how you feel about raising another man's baby?" Clint watched the young man before him who didn't waver in his decision.

"Sir, I don't know how much Michonne's told you but there was a mix up at the clinic, the baby she's carrying is our baby. We found this out a short while ago but even if he wasn't, I would love that child because I love his mother and he's apart of the woman I love."

"Oh! Y'all are having a boy?"

"We aren't sure Sir but in Michonne dreams the baby is most often a little boy. Personally, as long it's healthy that's all I can really ask for."

"Please, call me Clint."

During their conversation, Rick felt his phone vibrate in his breast pocket but he ignored it.

"Clint, Sir, I am in love with your daughter and would love to marry her. I can assure you that I do realize this all seems rather sudden but this is something I've been planning for a while. I know that marriage is a very serious commitment, but I want to spend the rest of my life with Michonne taking care of her and our children. It would make me the happiest man in the world. That said Sir, I am asking for your blessing and your daughter's hand in marriage."

Clint smiled at him and extended his hand to Rick, "Richard, I'd be honoured to have you as a son-in-law." They sealed the conversation with a firm hand shake and finished their drinks.

 **…**

An hour later, Rick left Clint's office exhausted. He should have felt as though he was floating on air but his nerves were so frayed he just wanted to get home, have a drink to calm his nerves and then call Michonne. As he sat in his car, he remembers receiving a text earlier which he ignored. He took out his phone and saw that he'd miss her text.

 **…**

 **Michonne:** The baby misses you. I'm not sleeping and Dr. Carson threatens bedrest for the next four months. I'd be certifiable if this was to happen. I'm sorry! Please come home!

 **Rick:** I miss you both. So, you do miss me after all? I'll be home soon, baby.

 **…**

 **Peter & Anna**

Peter arrived at the restaurant around six-thirty that evening. He was seated at the bar when he noticed Anna was already seated at their table but she wasn't alone. Her companion was female but her back was to him. The two were engaged in animated chatter but then Anna looked at her wrist and around the restaurant before immediately dispatching her companion. The behaviour was bizarre to say the least considering her companion was female. As the woman passed the bar, he recognized her reflection in the mirror. It was his assistant, Lori Dixon. He wasn't aware Anna knew Lori on a personal level other than answering the odd calls when he was unavailable by cell and she needed to reach him. He waited a few minutes more prior to making his entrance. He could be overreacting but something didn't feel right. He decided to see whether or not Anna would mention Lori.

As he approached the table he bent and kissed her cheek. "Hi darling, I was having a drink at the bar, didn't realize you were already here. Have you been waiting long?"

Anna appeared relieved, "No Love, not long." Peter caught her glancing at her wrist but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

In any event, they both pretended everything was fine. They spoke about their respective day in as much that could be shared between them. Then, they went over their plans for the weekend speaking of the final details of their upcoming nuptials. They both had fittings on Saturday morning and they would be finalizing the menu in the afternoon. In the evening, they would have dinner with her parents.

Peter told her on Sunday, he planned on taking her to the countryside for brunch. The latter surprised her, lately, he spent an awful lot of weekends with Michonne working on cases in anticipation of her upcoming departure. She didn't like that their time together had yet again been curtailed by Michonne and she was looking forward to the fact she'd soon be leaving on maternity leave.

Her rationale for disliking Michonne sprang deeply from the way her father-in-law to be revered the woman. It was almost as if he was not only disappointed that Peter went away to study but also the fact that he didn't come home with the girl that was cherry picked to be his daughter-in-law. Ben Stone's reception towards her was cold despite the fact both she and the woman he would have rather for a daughter-in-law were both outstanding professionals in the same field as him. She remembered the day as if it was yesterday.

 **...**

 _They had traveled on the twenty-third and overnight in a hotel. On December twenty-fourth, Peter woke her up that morning bright and early because they would be spending the next few days with his parents and he wanted them to have some private time alone away from the family. That morning they exchanged one gift each, first, she gifted him with a Rolex and then he served her breakfast in bed with a Mimosa and a small box. Upon discovering the Tiffany box, he got down on one knee and proposed to her. It was the sweetest thing, they had been talking about it but she had not expected it to be so soon and they spent the rest of their morning making love in blissful happiness._

 _However, later that evening, when she was introduced as Peter's fiancé it was as though the spirit of Christmas died in the Stone's household. At least, his mother tried to salvage the night and asked whether they would remain in Atlanta or return to Chicago or go to New York where Peter ultimately grew up. Shortly, thereafter, Peter's phone was blowing up from the Williamses. At which point, he spent the better part of an hour trying to reach Michonne. Her moment was ruined by Michonne. Prior to that night, she firmly believed they were just school friends and their families were close due to their father's_ _friendship_ _but Peter and Michonne's friendship just didn't feel right._

 _Months later, when Peter announced Michonne would eventually be leaving on maternity leave, she finally had the courage to ask him whether the baby was his. He stated it was not his child that both he and Michonne were friends and colleagues nothing more. However, she still felt unsettled by their closeness._

 **…**

 **Michonne**

Michonne dozed off on the couch in the living room and found herself in a time warp per se.

 _It was their first class in Criminal Investigations and the lecture hall was full. She sat in the aisle seat while Peter sat to her right, halfway up in the auditorium. This was Peter's doing he hated being in the front per chance any of their professors would be former classmates of their parents which naturally led to questions; he hated folks drawing parallels between him and the legendary Ben Stone. He could never seem to get out from his father's shadow. She, on the other hand, understood where he was coming from since her father was local there was no escaping it. She knew her mind and long before her formal education was done she already had an idea that she would be going into public service._

 _They were already fifteen minutes into Professor Gregory Michaels' class discussing the syllabus and their first assignment when the heavy door creaked open. The noise caused everyone in the hall to turn, all eyes took in the handsome cowboy. The women all let out a collective sigh as their eyes feasted on him._

 _His hair was_ the softest brown silky curls, _his eyes were like sapphires and his handsome face had a strong jawline, a perfect strong nose, and the sexiest pouted pink lips ever, on a man. He wore a blue and black plaid shirt tucked into his blue jeans cinched by a two pronged brown belt with a heavy buckle; on his feet sticking out from under his jeans were brown cowboy boots. If it was possible to be impregnated by just looking then every female in that hall would be delivering within nine months. The man didn't even seem to be aware of his effect on the fairer sex._

 _Then he moved… OMFG he's bowlegged to boot. She watched as he descends the steps, her eyes fell to his crotch as it advanced towards her. Michonne swallowed hard and squeezed her thighs together. Her eyes felt unable to move probably like every other female in that room. Then he brushed up against her as he passed her and a sigh caught in her throat. She was having a difficult time of it. She swallowed hard as she got an up close and personal view of his backside as he walked on by._

 _She avoided Peter's eyes because she knew there would be disappointment in them. She was only ashamed of her reaction to Mr. Sex because someone she knew had witnessed her literally come undone in a room full of people but she wasn't the only one._

 _Being late, he was forced to sit in the front row. "Mr?" Professor Michaels asked he was annoyed that the student's tardiness disrupted his class. He had just finished lecturing them on punctuality. Michonne took full advantage of the distraction to send a quick message to her friend Maggie. "Gurl, Sex walked into my class today and I'm pregnant."_

 _"Rick Grimes, Sir. I'm sorry for being late I got turned around out there." Professor Michaels seemed to accept his apology._

 _"Take it you're not from around here. I suggest you find someone that is. Don't let it happen again."_

 _"No Sir, I'm from Savannah. I promise to be on time from here on in, Sir."_

 _The sound of his voice caused a commotion as loud gasps could be heard throughout the room. She knew the competition would be fierce. However, as luck would have it Professor Michaels had pre-selected the working groups as the assignment lists were passed back through the hall and Mr. Sex Grimes was featured in her working group. Each group was also scheduled to meet with the TA at an appointed time in the library._

 _At the end of class, she grabbed her backpack and hightailed it to the nearest washroom. She couldn't and didn't want to talk to Peter about what just happened, not that she could even if she tried. The only thing that would probably redeem her is that she behaved like every other female next to him and in the auditorium but he probably expected more from her. She needed to find Maggie. She'd get it._

 ** _…_**

 _Together with her best friend Maggie, Michonne arrived at the library five minutes before the group's appointment. Maggie wanted to see the man who was responsible for impregnating half of his classmates and more specifically her best friend._

 _"Sweetie, have you ever thought about what would really happen if you had to choose between Mr. Sex Grimes and Peter?" Michonne stopped dead in her tracks. She looked puzzled._

 _"Maggs, why would you ask that? Peter has had two weeks to ask me out and he's done nothing about it. I know he likes me, I like him too but I don't plan on waiting eight years for him. Mr. Sex Grimes will definitely get a yes."_

 _They walked into the library, as Michonne dug out her ID card and spoke with the Librarian, Maggie whispered, "So, was it his bowlegs and you know what I mean, his blue eyes, the back view, or his lips that got the yes?"_

 _Michonne felt the heat rushed to her face as Maggie cataloged all of Mr. Sex's assets. She licked her lips and a smile burst onto them as she happened to locate him sitting next to Peter. She turned her head towards Maggie, "Oh shit, look at them sitting together."_

 _"Gurl, you're soooo screwed. You do have a type."_

 ** _…._**

 **Rick & Michonne**

The doorbell was ringing and her ringtone " _Slow Hands_ " indicated Grimes was calling. She wondered where he was. She grabbed the phone but as she opened the door, she had her answer. She hung up the call.

"Hey!" He said as she stepped aside for him to enter. He looked about as tired as she felt. He was sporting at least three days scruff. His suit had seen better days. It was in need of a good pressing.

"Have you eaten? I made wraps although they don't compare to yours though. Dessert is sweet and salty because I'm craving it. Sorry, but I ate all of your mixed nuts then I started on the popcorn."

Rick moved towards Michonne and embraced her and she fell into his arms, "Baby, I own nothing that isn't already yours. How are you feeling?"

Michonne sighed, "I'm tired Grimes I can't sleep for more than a couple hours at a time."

"Why don't you take a bath? I'll clean up here." Rick released her and busied himself putting away the food.

"I'm too tired to be in a bath, I might slip under. I've already showered. I'll go upstairs and lay down. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Michonne's eyes pleaded with him.

"Anything baby."

 **…**

Hours later the two were cuddled up in her bed. Rick was doing his best to stay awake but sleep eludes Michonne. Their baby was now active which gave Rick his second breath. His eyes were the size of saucers, "Is he always this active? The movements are much strong than when I first felt him move in the hospital."

"Yes, the past few nights he's been waking up just as I fall asleep. He's getting stronger each day so that's very possible."

"Do you think he hears us?" Rick asks Michonne. His eyes were glazed and dark blue she knows he's tired too.

"The books say as of eighteen weeks babies can hear sounds. Grimes, it's okay to fall asleep. I'll be okay. He's calmer than he's been for days. Perhaps, he'll fall back to sleep soon."

"We both need to sleep I wanna take you somewhere for the weekend. Dr. Carson says it would be good for you to get away from the city."

"I have some work to do tomorrow but I can bring it with me. You spoke with Dr. Carson?" She probed wondering just what all was discussed.

"You're not hearing me Michonne. Away from the city means you, our child and me. I'm exhausted but no one's threatening me with four months of bedrest; whereas, that's what will happen if you continue burning the candles at both ends. Michonne, when I told you that I loved you it's not because you're carrying my child. I truly am in love with the person in front of me and I love the fact that we're having a baby together but I need you both to be healthy. Do you understand?

Also, no matter how much you try to push me away, I won't let you. You love me and the sooner you accept it the better it'll be for all of us. I called Dr. Carson yesterday to see if there was anything we should avoid doing because I was planning our weekend away."

"Where are we going, Grimes?"

"Yeah, I know babe, you don't like surprises but I do reserve the right to some surprises if and when a certain occasion calls for it. Don't you agree?"

"What are you saying, Grimes?" She asked warily.

"I'm saying that I will try not to overwhelm you with surprises but you asking me to never surprise you is a non-starter. We're going to a little place in cottage country about an hour from here. My family used to vacation there, it's called Kings County. It's very serene and there's not much to do there. We can get to know each other properly. It's also where I first met Shane."

The last comment caused her eyes to roll. She was not a fan of Shane nor his on again off again girlfriend, Andrea. The two almost got kicked out of school for hooking up in the library the first day they met. _Who does that in broad daylight?_

Eventually, the baby calmed down and went to sleep. Soon after, both of its parents were snoring together.

 **…**

At seven o'clock on Saturday morning, Rick woke up and went to his room. He took a quick shower and packed some clothes into an overnight bag. Later, in the kitchen, he packed them some healthy snacks for the road. Michonne was still sleeping so he prepared some breakfast smoothies with protein to save time so they could get started on the road.

An hour later, he heard his name being called. He went upstairs to see what was the cause. "Mornin baby, are you feeling any better today?"

"I am and thank you for coming home, I slept much better. I packed that bag but I don't want to take a chance to lift it. Can you please grab it for me while I take my shower? I won't be long."

 **…**

Hours later, after arriving in Kings County, Rick passed by the hotel and placed their food order which would be delivered within the hour. Michonne looked at him questioningly, it was then he explained his arrangement with the Manager, Otis White who also manages the cottages.

Rick explained that while he had stocked their kitchen with small things being that she's expecting and will have cravings the hotel's kitchen would be more efficient than if had to drive two counties over trying to find something open at all hours of the night in search of whatever she might be craving. That said, by using the hotel foods services if she wished to, the hotel pool would be available to her but Dr. Carson said absolutely no hot tub.

They then proceeded on their way to the cottage. It was the last cottage on the lake. He parked as close as he could and got out their belongings and took them into the cottage. Michonne arrived shortly after.

Last night, when he announced his plans to Michonne he was praying she actually had comfortable clothes. To date, this was the most dressed down he had ever seen her. He adored looking at her pregnant form even though he only got to see her fully clothed. She had flat sandals on her feet and she wore a yellow sundress which looked comfortable. She could make canvass bag look hot. Michonne was on any given day an exotic beauty but he found the more her pregnancy progressed she became even more stunning. He considered himself a very lucky man to have her by his side.

Today, things felt different between them. She seemed more relaxed.

It was already sixty degrees out, it wasn't overly warm but he wanted her comfortable nonetheless. He suggested she take a nap if she could before lunch. She proposed after lunch for the time being she wanted to walk and explore. After changing, it took them approximately twenty minutes to walk from their cottage to the dock. There weren't many renters this weekend so it was quiet. They chatted about school days and Michconne told him about the first time she saw him. Well, the sterilized version of it anyway.

In response to that, he told her the moment he saw her in the library something connected. Her smile left him speechless. It wasn't until she told him that he was the subject of the discussion between her and her friend it made sense. Her smile was definitely for him that day. He explained that he felt unable to speak or to even move. He could not truly explain the sensation but he knew he had to meet her. However, Ezekiel his former classmate from Savannah High appeared from nowhere and all he could remember was him saying, "Grimes, let me show you how it's done that girl's outta your league fool."

He explained once he saw her on her date with Zeke he just accepted it for what it was. He didn't however, believe they'd last as long as they had because Zeke was a serial cheater. Looking at his watch, he turned to her and explained they should soon head back because lunch would be there in another forty minutes or so. During their chat, he kept picking the odd flower here and there. Eventually, he had a small bouquet of wild flowers which he presented to her.

She was touched by the gesture. She responded, "Thank you!" As a single tear escaped down her cheek. Rick captured it with the pad of his thumb and kissed her forehead.

"Let's head back." He announced taking her hand; she didn't fight it and they walked back to their cottage hand in hand with Michonne leaning on her man. _Yeah, today does feel different._ He thought.

 **…**

Michonne had been fairly quiet since she told him about the first time she saw him. She had given him the PG version. But since her recollection of that event last night, she realized how prophetic her first impression of him was. Granted they were just kids then but she became pregnant with his child without him even touching her. Their first kiss now made sense having recalled what she had. That night, she had no doubt forgotten about the first time she'd seen him. The kiss only recalled what she felt seven years before. It was frigging weird. She made a mental note to ask Maggie whether she remembers that day.

She couldn't fight it, this thing between them anymore; they were destined to meet and she was slowly coming to the realization of that fact. She was his and he was hers. Even their child knew it. Each time she pushed his father away some crisis happens to force them back together. She watched him as he busied himself collecting the wildflowers and when he presented them to her the last of the chains that held her heart at bay melted. He persisted as he said he would. She felt naked before him. There was thought in that simple gift, she watched him decide whether or not a certain flower would be worthy of her bouquet. That's all she ever wanted, he was away from the city and he adapted.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone,

Thank you so much for your amazing feedback. The feels for our favourite guy doing the right thang and Michonne finally letting him in made my Richonne heart flutter.

In the last installment, upon returning to Atlanta, Rick went directly to see Clint and asked for Michonne's hand in marriage. Peter discovers Anna & Lori in an animated discussion but for now, no one's talking. We also got Anna & Peter's backstory to see what triggered her insecurities.

Michonne fell asleep on the sofa and went back in time to the first time she laid eyes on Grimes, as she calls him. Upon Rick's return home, we saw a new Michonne, she was exhausted and just happy he was home. Rick announced they were going away for the weekend and laid down some rules of his own. Once they were out of the city, the couple started talking which was a start. We learned about the effect of their first meeting on each other. During their chat, Rick collected wildflowers and eventually gave them to Michonne; that simple act changed everythang.

I trust this chapter answers a lot of the questions as to why Michonne shut down.

 **...**

 **Unpacking the past**

 **Trust**

After completing their nightly routine they reunited in the cozy living room to continue talking. There was so much to address and they were finally at a place to do so. Michonne joined Rick on the sofa. It wasn't particularly late but it was off season in cottage country so darkness came quickly due to the lack of bodies about and extra use of electricity. It was still early in the year and the temperature had dipped too, so they made use of extra blankets rather than starting a fire. Sitting with their feet on the coffee table Rick noticed her toes were peeking out from under the blanket. They were unpolished. He took her hand and examined them. Her nails were polished.

"New style?" he asked brow raised, he couldn't remember a time when her nails hadn't matched. Michonne blushed.

"No, not really, I thought I could do it in a pinch until my appointment next week but my belly's in the way. Removing the polish takes no skill at all where applying the colour does. You need to actually be able to see what you're doing."

"Do you trust me, Michonne?" She looked at him confused. "Well, do you?" She looked into his eyes which were pleading for a vote of confidence.

"Yes. But it's not as easy as you may think." She answered trying to deter whatever notion he was considering. She didn't want him anywhere near her feet because they were extremely ticklish. Unfortunately for her, the man was on a mission he went to the bathroom and retrieved her toiletry kit then returned to the living room.

"Grimes, have you ever heard of boundaries?" She asked while attempting to keep a serious face but failing miserably.

"I have, you and I crossed that line a while back but we and that being the operative word… but we failed to establish new ones. I thought we came to the conclusion earlier that we belong to one another. In any event, I'm not checking for birth control, I've got that covered for now." He flashed her a mischevious smile which earned him a punch in the arm.

Rick was busy examining her small collection of nail colour."Do you even know what you're doing? Have you ever done this before?" She asks pulling her feet away and further under the blanket.

"Baby, you said you trusted me." He batted his lashes with a hand covering his heart. "I painted my whole condo and I've done the nursery, to your approval I might add. I've seen my mama do it too. Seriously, how hard can it be?"

Rick waited patiently for her next argument but instead, she relented. "Fine, but first you have to put the separators between the toes like so," she demonstrated on one hand then she scrunched up her face as his hand made contact with her feet and she reacted.

Rick laughed so hard tears were falling from his eyes, the commotion caused Michonne to squeeze open one eye to see what he found so funny. She then realized she was the source of his hysterics.

"You're ticklish?" His voice sounded rather astonished. "How can you be when you have people touching your feet on a regular basis?"

"It's easy Grimes, they take it seriously they don't touch me any more than required and it doesn't tickle me. Plus the massage usually focuses my attention elsewhere."

His brow raised over curious eyes, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell you when I know you better." She smirked.

Not to be deterred by any challenge, the next couple hours Rick painstakingly committed himself to giving his woman a proper pedicure which she had to admit was pretty good.

Flexing her toes and admiring his handiwork, Michonne said, "Why thank you, Grimes! You're spoiling me and I can get accustomed to this." Her smile was warm and filled with love but her eyes were a little misty.

"Baby, that's all I've ever wanted to do for you."

 **…**

They both knew that in order for them to move forward they had to unpack their past. It wouldn't be pretty but then again anything worth holding onto required a certain amount of sacrifices. They were both skimming the surface so far. Their earlier talk by the dock was a prelude to what was to come. Michonne knew there was an elephant in the room with them, she was hoping he'd take the lead but he hadn't.

"Grimes, tell me about your time in Savannah? When were you diagnosed?"

Rick knew Savannah was important but he wanted her to know why he left. He'd much prefer the sequential order of things. He scooted closer to her on the sofa.

"I think it's best if we start at the beginning, don't you? Michonne baby, I didn't leave you. At least, not the way you think. First of all, a lot happened that night. I didn't know you and Zeke were over. Your kiss caught me off guard but I responded to you because it was something I'd been wanting to do the whole eight years in college, then Zeke walked in on us. I was afraid he would do something stupid so I insisted on taking you home. I felt partly responsible for whatever trouble that was sure to unfold."

As Rick spoke, Michonne hugged herself as memories of that night seeped in. Rick took notice and wrapped his arm around her but continued...

"There, I felt I would have more control over whatever happened next when he showed up. When I got you home it was then I realized just how drunk you were. I don't know how you got so drunk though because you had two drinks all night." He felt Michonne shiver next to him causing him to wrap the blankets around her. "Michonne, you alright babe?

She shook her head positively, "Thank you for taking care of me then… and now. Grimes, what I did that night, wasn't smart but it wasn't meant to incite Zeke nor was I playing games with you. I didn't think Zeke would even show up to the dance. It had been two weeks since we ended our relationship.

I took those drinks to give me the courage to kiss you. We were talking but that was normal between us. We just never got past all the long stares because I was in a relationship. I needed to know what it felt like to kiss you. I had imagined it many times. I had nothing to lose because I was leaving for Europe with Peter in a matter of days, so I tried."

 **…**

 _"After being together for five years Zeke kept pushing for us to move in together. I mostly did so to avoid my mother. Daddy was not at all happy, he tolerated Zeke at best. However, once we moved in together Zeke was different. In the last two years of college, our relationship became strained. I eventually found out he was cheating on me, then he wanted a new start for us. He wanted us to move to New York but I didn't want to leave Atlanta. I hadn't been happy and I thought it was about time we moved on but when I told him so he got really angry; he accused me of being involved with Peter because he'd always been in the middle of our relationship. It was unnatural for Peter and me to be as close as we were living under the same roof as we had been. He claimed that Peter and I looked more like a couple than he and I ever did. Zeke didn't believe that we could just be friends. I didn't want to fight, so I walked away. He came after me and pushed me into the wall, my shoulder got the brunt of it. When he realized what he'd done, he begged for forgiveness._

 _I left. It was late when I got home but daddy didn't ask any questions. Daddy was ordinarily a quiet man but his silence the next few days scared me. He knew. Last I heard, Zeke's job offer dried up and he was forced to take something at a less_ prestigious _firm. I think Uncle Ben had a hand there because I don't think daddy's_ reach _extended to New York._

 _Peter suspected something was up when I returned home and as much as I share with him, I never told him because I didn't want him to do something equally as stupid. Grimes, I never told anyone the truth as to what really happened between Zeke and myself until right now. I didn't want to feel like a victim because I'm not; plus, I eventually took_ self-defense _classes to learn how to protect myself."_

"Michonne, baby I'm so sorry." Rick hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head. The anger rose within him when he recalled the moment he saw Zeke that night and how his protectiveness kicked into high gear. He wanted to kill Zeke now but instead, he forced himself to breathe. It did no good for Michonne to sense his anger.

"I was taking painkillers for my shoulder that night but I thought I was being careful because I only had two drinks. I guess that answers how I got so drunk."

"Well, that explains a lot. Anyway, once I helped you to bed it didn't take long before you were out like a light. I waited because I was afraid Zeke would show up, two hours later there was still no sign of him. Then, I got a call from my mom asking me to come home. She was a mess. I knew it was bad because if dad was able to, he was the one that normally called in an emergency."

His voice caught and Michonne took his hand. He inhaled then exhaled and squeezed her hand assuring her that he was okay.

 _"By the time I got to the hospital, I only had hours with dad before he passed. I was angry at my mother for a very long time but she was only respecting his wishes. He wanted me to finish college. After we buried him, a week later I called you but your number was already disconnected. I called your home and your dad told me you were traveling in Europe and my email bounced back undelivered."_

"I'm so sorry, I overreacted." She said as she hung her head low but he pulled her closer to him.

"Hey babe, tonight's not about laying blame. Okay? _Anyhow, mom needed me so I stayed and started working in the legal department at the Agency. My folks have a Real Estate Agency there. It took ma a little over a year to get back to her old self; for years she hounded me to look into_ cryopreservation _just in case. I finally gave in and shortly after that, I was diagnosed."_

Michonne gasped, "Grimes!" then she held onto Rick a little tighter and she rubbed her belly in circles. He rubbed her arm to calm her and their baby moved gently. Michonne bit her bottom lip to keep the tears threatening to spill at bay.

"Baby, in the two years that I was sick it completely put things into perspective for me. I am sure it would have killed me to watch you suffer right along with me. As luck would have it, I didn't have to watch how it was tearing you apart too. I already had mama there for that. However, the fact you weren't there and you didn't know what happened that night; the fact, we never got our chance at what might have been it all felt unfinished somehow. I vowed that if I beat cancer, the first thing I would do was to go back to Atlanta to find you. I tried you know, I went to every new event around Atlanta but little did I know your lack of social life was because you were busy with our little one here." Rick's hand touched her belly linking his fingers with hers around their growing child and he kissed Michonne's cheek.

Michonne's tears began to fall, "Can you… get sick again? What does it mean for the baby?" She asked, her heart was heavy.

"Baby it just means I'll be tested more frequently. The baby will be monitored very closely as he gets older. Sweetheart, please don't get upset. We'll deal with it together."

Michonne could no longer contain her sobs so she let them out. She folded her body into Rick who consoled her rubbing her back. "Come on baby, it's over now and we're together. You need to keep calm down for you and the baby. Let's get you both to bed, okay?"

 **…**

The next morning Michonne woke up exhausted. There was his familiar scent but instead of him, there was a note on his pillow stating that he went for a jog but would be back in time for breakfast so she used the time to shower and get dressed. Once done, as she waited for him, she reflected on their conversation from the night before. She had no idea what happened in the lab that day but she thanked her lucky stars that she was the recipient of that mix-up. She thought of the many times they had lost their chance together and almost losing him forever only to find herself now carrying his child and finally in his arms. It felt right. _"Yes Maggs, I still love him."_ She thought in response to the question her best friend asked her that morning in the hospital.

She scrambled to find her phone. It was a strange feeling not knowing where it was. In the last twenty-four hours, they were inseparable and they had been talking almost nonstop. She had disconnected. Her last recollection of her phone, Grimes was both calling her while he was at the door at the same time. Locating it, she opened it and noticed his response to her text.

 **…**

 **Michonne:** The baby misses you. I'm not sleeping and Dr. Carson threatens bedrest for the next four months. I'd be certifiable if this was to happen. I'm sorry! Please come home!

 **Rick:** I miss you both. So, you do miss me after all? I'll be home soon, baby.

It was true, although at the time she didn't want to admit it since then she could no longer deny it. She got a wild idea, returning to the bedroom she slipped out of her sundress and snapped a photo of her profile with her hand resting on her stomach. She quickly redressed and sent him the photo with a caption. We both sleep better with you.

 **…**

 **Michonne:** _"Gurl, Sex walked into my class today and I'm pregnant."_ Maggs, do you remember when I sent that message to you? Think about it and what happened in Savannah. In answer to your recent question, I still love him.

 **Maggie:** Holy shit! Sweetie that's beyond creepy. Mr. Sex Grimes really did knock you up without even touching you. Lmao. Does he know?

 **...**

Rick had seen her last text, the photo she sent was amazing. It was now saved as her contact photo. He was surprised because he had no words to express the joy he felt the moment he saw it; just as he thought she was simply stunning. He wasn't far from the cottage so he ran the last leg. Arriving at the cottage he found Michonne deeply engrossed in texting, his only concern was whether she was working again. He walked over to her and looked over her shoulder, "I've got a nickname already? What should I know?"

Michonne hadn't heard him come in, his voice startled her, "Boundaries Grimes. I would never spy on you like that." She retorted visibly embarrassed.

"Sorry. Loved the photo, babe. Thank you! So, Mr. Sex Grimes, eh?" He teased backing away as he headed for the shower. "Why do I get the feeling that the conversation about the day we met was sanitized?" His mischevious smile said the subject was far from over.

 **…**

After leaving the cottage, Michonne and Rick were seated on the Café terrasse across the street from the hotel. Michonne's latest craving was cheesecake. "Sex was the first impression I had of you, much like every other female in that class. You stood in that doorway as if to say, _'honey, I'm home let's get it on.'_ Back then I sent my girlfriend a message to that effect, I told her Sex walked into my class and I was pregnant as a result. Later, she came with me to the library to see the man who had such a profound effect on me. The moment our eyes, connected and you saw me smiling, she had just listed all of your attributes and asked which one sealed the deal. When she saw you sitting next to Peter she literally told me I was screwed because I had a type. What you saw earlier was my text asking whether she remembered what I said back then and reminded her of what happened in Savannah. She thought it was weird too."

Grimes, you're right, I do love you and I'm in love with you. It's a lot to process because I spent so much time denying it but I want us to try. I want to try us." She took her fork taking a piece of cheesecake and extended it to his lips as a peace offering. He mirrored her actions, they both accepted the other's offering as chocolate brown orbs locked onto sapphire orbs communicating in silence.

Rick listened to her explanation followed by her declaration of love. Relieved, he reached over his right hand cupping the side of her face and placed a chaste kiss onto her lips.

 **…**

As they left the Café hand in hand Michonne said, "This was a beautiful weekend, thank you! Can I ask you something though?"

Arriving at his vehicle he opened the door for her but instead of getting into the vehicle she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Her lips touched his tentatively, at first but as their kiss deepened his hands found her butt and pulled her to him. They were lost in the moment until they heard a random voice yell, "Get a room!" Reluctantly, they broke their connection, Michonnes eyes lingered on his lips as she bit her bottom lip. He felt the loss of her lips and ran his fingers across his. He helped her into the car and walked around to the driver's side.

"You wanted to ask me something earlier?" Rick looked at Michonne who seemed off in her own little bubble. He hoped she was not rethinking what just happened between them. She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "You were going to ask me something." He stated as he pulled the vehicle out of the parking space and head towards the interstate.

"Yeah, where did you go when you left? I thought you were going home."

"Yeah, about that… initially, that was the plan but once I got behind the wheel next thing I knew I was in Savannah. I literally drove all night."

Michonne was horrified at the implication. "Your mother knows about our fight? Grimes, that's so not fair, we weren't even in a relationship."

"Yeah. Relax babe, all she wanted to know was whether you were happy to be carrying her grandbaby. She sided with you and sent me home. Can you believe that? My own mother told me to go home. I thought that's where I was."

Michonne shook her head at him. Rick reached over and patted her left thigh as he smiled that roguish smile of his, which she found irresistible. His eyes sparkled with mischief.

 **…**

The couple was unaware that their impromptu make-out session was just witnessed by Anna, who was waiting just outside the hotel for Peter to get their vehicle. They had just finished brunch and were about to head back to the city.

Anna knew Peter, Michonne, Grimes, and Walsh were apart of a gang who went to law school together but she had no idea that Grimes and Michonne had a history. Mentally she did the math, Grimes was back in town about five months ago so the time tracks; the baby was Grimes'. She was happy for the couple, they looked happy together. As if on cue, there was yet again another text from Lori. She was starting to sense the woman was somehow unbalanced. What didn't she get? She had no control over Walsh's hiring practices. She wanted a new job and she had put in a good word for her. She knew the woman had a huge crush on Richard B. Grimes but she was just a number in the lineup of the female lawyers and court staff in the Fulton County District who all had their eyes on him. She had to admit she herself had looked at him more than once but she was happy with her choice even more so now that she knew Michonne was otherwise taken care of. She honestly, thought Lori's chance of turning Grimes' head was next to none from the get-go but especially now after witnessing Grimes and Michonne together but stranger things have been known to happen.

At first, she didn't get why Walsh would ask her if she knew of someone because they were looking to hire a full-time employee but then he offered Lori a term position. Having just witnessed the scenario she'd say that Grimes had something to do with that decision. If so, that would mean that there's some sort of history between Grimes and Lori as well.

Anna felt an internal battle coming on. _Yes, I did ask Lori to keep an eye on Peter and Michonne, in exchange someday maybe I could help her out. That day came when her term came close to being up and there was no chance of renewal. Walsh was looking for help so I put in a good word for her, it should have been a done deal until it wasn't_. _Do I tell Peter there could be problems or just let this ride out? Would Lori be crazy enough to involve Michonne in her scheme to get Grimes? The woman's pregnant... I should say something but then that places Peter back into the mix of things. Shit!_

Just then Peter pulled up to the curb, got out of the vehicle and went to open the door for her. He kissed her cheek, apologizing for taking so long. Anna got into the car and attached her seatbelt. Peter returned to the driver's seat and shortly after they were on their way back to the city. "Darling, something's bothering you. I wasn't gone more than five minutes. What's the matter?"

 **…**

The ride back to Atlanta was long, to say the least. Anna confessed everything to Peter. The latter had to pull off the interstate to a rest stop in order to process what he heard. "You did what?" He screamed as the car rolled to a stop and he turned off the ignition. Peter couldn't believe what Anna had just confessed to him. "Anna, what will it take for you to understand that Michonne and I are just friends? Tell me and I'll do it. We're weeks away from getting married Anna if you can't trust me with this, how can it work between us? You have to decide whether or not you want to marry me. I cannot promise you that my folks will change the way they feel about you, but you're not marrying them, Anna, you're marrying me and a part of the package are my friends. Some you'll like more than others and I feel the same way about your friends too."

Anna was ashamed for her part in the mess, she looked at him, the man who time and again professed his love for her; he was right, what was she thinking to have entered into an alliance with Lori? Peter was nothing like his father, Ben. The man was ruthless. Peter on the hand, was softer and gentler but he got the same results his father did without inflicting fear into his co-workers. "I'm sorry Peter what I did was wrong. I should have trusted you."

"Regarding the other matter, If you're right about Grimes and Lori, I am sure he has some means to deal with her. Although, I have no idea why he went along with hiring her in the first place unless it was to get her away from her proximity to Michonne; it was likely, she could have gotten another term with another unit. I'll speak with Grimes tomorrow." Peter place his arm around Anna's waist as he walked her back to the car, then got in and they continued their journey in silence.

 **…**

Later that night, Michonne walked into their bedroom in her robe, having just finished her bath. Rick was already in bed and had fallen asleep and snoring to boot. This was not the ending she pictured to an amazing weekend. She changed into his pyjama top which was left on the chair. He had settled on wearing a tee shirt with his pyjama bottoms.

She got into bed and snuggled into him, her ass resting snuggly next to his package. His left hand automatically went around the baby bump but he remained comatose.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone,

Your support has been amazing and for that, I thank you.

In the last installment, Rick and Michonne bonded. They both opened up to one another after and unloaded their respective baggage. She finally, admitted her feelings for Rick and told him she wanted them to try to make it work. The couple is finally on the same page. Their relationship was discovered by Anna who finally fessed up and told Peter about her alliance with Lori. Peter promised to tell Grimes about Lori so that he'll take measures to ensure Michonne's safety.

 **...**

 **The Mousy Woman**

 **…**

The second night in a row Michonne turns in for bed and Rick is fast asleep snoring. There was this niggling sense at the back of her mind that something was off and she had a pretty good idea why. If she was right, there was a silent storm brewing within him, one he didn't want her to stress over but it was too late. She knew opening up to him was bound to set off triggers for him but he needed to talk it through. She couldn't afford for him to do something totally irrational, they needed him. Now, that was a sobering thought, when she set out on the path to having a child, she had not thought she would need someone. She was programmed to go the distance alone until she found the One. At no point had she considered what it would be like when she found her Mr. Right. She allowed herself to inhale then exhale slowly to calm herself while she rubbed her stomach.

Looking back now, Grimes reappeared in her life at the most inopportune time or so she thought then. Since then, he has succeeded in turning her world upside down, throwing her off balance forcing her to admit her truth and then throwing her a curveball by shutting her out. She never knew what to expect with him which was a quandary as someone who craved control, he was driving her absolutely crazy. She was trying to adapt but she felt like a fish out of water. Peter told her to trust Grimes so lately she looked to him for guidance in this storm of emotions he unleashed within her; the only problem was he checked out so she found herself without her constant, Peter and without her Mr. Right. She was drifting into unchartered territory and it scared her.

 **…**

Michonne had an early morning meeting so they'd missed yet another opportunity to speak to each other that morning so she texted him from her office.

 **Michonne:** We missed you last night and this morning. How about dinner tonight? I'll make the reservations. Have a good day!

 **Rick:** Sorry babe, I was exhausted; miss you both too. I feel like I've let you down. What would you like? I can make us dinner at home. We can talk and I'll make it up to you. Have a great day babe!

 **Michonne:** Dinner was my attempt to ask you on a date, Grimes. I know you're tired that was the point, we can relax together while someone else does the work. I'll have my assistant provide you with the details. Looking forward to seeing you.

 **Rick:** I'll make the reservations, my day is pretty much clear it'll give me something to do. What do you feel like having or would you like to be surprised? I know, I get it ... 'surprise' but food is the only thing you never say no to.

 **Michonne:** Since I'm taking you on a date you should choose and let me know. Gotta run.

 **…**

Michonne met Peter and the detectives in the DA's conference room. "So gentlemen, do we have any news from Mr. Stokes? What did the warrants turn up?" The detectives looked at one another and Ford bowed his head to Jones. Michonne and Peter exchanged a look too, neither understood what was going on nor were they prepared for what came next.

"Yes ma'am, your instincts about Mr. Stokes paid off. He did provide the name of a known former gang member, only problem is they are lovers. His name is Eduardo Lopez. On the other matter, the search turned up a laptop on which Cyber Investigations discovered a cache of child pornography so even if we wanted to, we can no longer cut Mr. Stokes loose. Cyber Investigations are currently trying to identify the victims." Jones concluded.

Michonne felt as though she would lose her breakfast. She didn't care about the Priest's sexual preference but the fact they discovered those images made her ill. "Good job detectives, the new charges will be laid as soon as the Cyber division gives the word. Have you located Mr. Lopez as yet?"

"No ma'am, we have a few more stones to turn over but we hope to track him down later today; it seems he makes a donation to the church once a week."

"Thank you, gentlemen, please keep me apprised as to the outcome." Michonne said as she stood and left the room.

 **…**

Later that morning Michonne confessed to Peter, "I don't know how much more of this I can take Peter. All I ever wanted was justice for that poor child and her folks. But it seems there are monsters at every turn. Am I getting weak? I almost lost my breakfast when I heard what they found. I knew he was hiding something but I wasn't prepared for that." Michonne paced around her desk as she rubbed her tummy.

Peter felt for her, this wasn't her, she never doubted herself before. He wondered whether she was too close to the issue. She was more emotional now than she'd ever been in the past and she had every right to be. Cases involving children were always tough on everyone but he wondered whether her status as mother-to-be had a part in her decisions now. He wished the detectives had given them a heads up but it could have been worse, Ford could have been the one to provide the update so he was thankful for small miracles. "It's understandable that things get to you, you're a little more sensitive than normal. Michonne are you sure that's all that's bothering you? I mean is everything okay at home?"

She stopped her pacing long enough to look at him. She wasn't sure what he was getting at. "What do you mean Peter?"

It was his turn to look confused. "Well, seems to me something was bothering you long before Detective Jones gave us the news. I'm just worried about you. I mean, last we spoke things weren't exactly great between you and Grimes. Did you at least give what I said some thought?"

"Yes, I did, I asked him to come home and he did. We spent the weekend in Kings County. I told him everything Peter but I'm afraid while it got us on the same page it triggered something else. He's running daily and he's knocked out before I get to bed. The week he stayed with me he ran occasionally and he was up late at night. I don't see why he's letting Zeke get to him it's been over six years now. My father, well your father handled Zeke, it's done … it's over but not for him. Zeke can't hurt me anymore … I can't reach him Peter and it scares me." Michonne turned from him as she felt her façade begin to crumble.

Peter's eyes grew large at what she inadvertently said. He was disappointed. "Michonne? You hid that from me? Why?" Her head turned to him, realizing what he was asking.

"For the very reason, I never should have told Grimes. I didn't want you looking at me like this like I'm a victim. I didn't want you doing something stupid, Peter. It's only a matter of time before Grimes does something, what I don't know but you can be sure he'll find a way. Zeke is at least in New York out of sight but I only wish I could say out of mind. Peter, I know you and Grimes are not the closest of friends and that's my fault too but can you please try to reach him for me? You know exactly what he's feeling; you just asked me why I kept what happened from you which says to me you probably would have reacted the same way then."

"Michonne, Grimes will be okay. I promise." Peter agreed to her request and gave her a hug.

 **…**

Rick returned to his office after his lunch with Stone. His head was reeling. He couldn't believe that his past was now threatening his future. He had no appointments for the remainder of the afternoon and his next court date was a week away so he locked himself in his office and poured himself a drink. He vowed if his path ever crossed Zeke's again the son of a bitch would pay for the rage that had reignited in him with a vengeance.

 _Thinking back, the first six months after the library debacle was pretty tough on him. He had a difficult time being around Michonne and Zeke especially in a social setting outside of their working group so eventually, he and Shane moved into an apartment off campus. However, Shane's first few months of dorm life was like a harem, it was a wonder he even made it to classes. Rick often found himself wandering aimlessly about the city when there were no assignments. He felt very much alone save for the rare occasions he hung out with Stone. The latter was not his a close friend but they shared the same tortured existence but Michonne at least felt more at ease with Stone._

 _The first time he saw the happy couple together off campus they were sitting in a cozy corner of the restaurant. The setting was intimate with soft lights which illuminated her casting a soft halo above her bathing her exposed shoulders with a soft glow. From where he sat at the bar he saw her reflection. Her back was to him but he saw her date. She wore an off the shoulder cream sweater with a black leather skirt and black heels; her locs were pinned into a convoluted knot to the right side of her head exposing the most exquisite neck he'd ever seen. It pained him to worship her from afar so he promised himself to let her go._

 _How the hell could he have fucked up so badly? That was the question which played on a loop in his head one minute he was staring at the girl of his dreams, an idea he had never entertained until she suddenly appeared like a vision and the next minute he was watching her become someone else's girl. "Fuck! Of all the bars in this city, he had to choose to walk into this one?" It was as if Zeke sensed his presence because he leaned into Michonne and kissed her hand, then his fingers found and caressed her drop earring then trailed sensuously down her exposed neck._

 _He had just witnessed a scene which turned his stomach. The idea of Zeke being able to touch Michonne so freely angered him. He was fairly certain the last image was choreographed by Zeke for his benefit. He hadn't known they were in that restaurant when he walked in for a drink so he drank the drink the bartender had placed in front of him, paid and walked out of the bar and kept walking._

After several blocks, the crisp fall air left him in need of another drink so Rick ducked into the nearest bar. Here, he was fairly certain from Michonne's attire alone she would not make an appearance in this establishment. The bar was a smoky dive, where he could lose himself and forget his feelings for her or at least try to. He hadn't so far and it had already been a month. How could one meeting have such lingering effects on him? Why was he losing sleep over this girl who maintains a wall between them unless of course, she was barking orders at him? He must be crazy, but as _crazy as it was when she was delegating to him at least she was acknowledging him of sorts or at least that's what he told himself._

 _Here, he blended in for the night with his brown leather jacket sporting a sheepskin collar, blue denim shirt, black denim, his citizen watch, and brown cowboy boots. The patrons were dressed similarly. He was sitting alone at the bar three Scotches in when the mousy brunette who had been eyeing him since he walked in made her move. She was sitting at a table with four other women and three older men. If he didn't know better, he'd say she was sizing him up. She wanted something that night it was certain. The other women in the joint were all paired with their significant others either shooting pool or dancing with their men or prospect for the night while Joe Nichols crooned Brokenheartsville over the sound system._

 _It was just after midnight when she made her move. It was obvious she rated herself much higher than her comrades. She was no doubt their ringleader; he watched her move in, he was her bullseye. Lucky fuckin me, he thought._

 _"Hey cowboy, you look as though you just lost your best friend. My name's Lori. What's yours?"_

 _She maybe mousy but what she lacked in beauty and assets she made up for it with confidence. She knew what she wanted and she seemed like the type to get it too._

 _"Matter of fact, I did. Can I buy you a drink, Lori?" He asked. Rick was not feeling very talkative at the moment but he needed a distraction. The image of Zeke's hands roaming over Michonne's body was all that he could see. He needed to forget her but that was a little difficult when she was the designated Team Leader for their Criminal Justice Investigations working group. She was their coach, their boss for lack of a better word. She'd call meetings dissect the assignment and delegate their workload. When shit happens and it usually did, it came down to three people: herself, Stone and himself who usually burned the midnight oil to ensure the assignments were on time. On some occasions, he was lucky to work alone with Michonne but it was all business. However, he was almost certain she felt the underlying tension between them, when it got too much Stone would magically appear or she'd remember some prior engagement she had and then he was left alone. He had lost his chance that day in the library and he was fairly certain she'd never give him another one._

 _Seeing them tonight, the ambiance was set, he knew what would follow and he was angry. He was going to make a conscious effort to let go. Rick signaled the bartender for a round of drinks._

 _Three rounds later Lori left on his arm. She waved goodbye to her friends who were still patiently waiting for their luck to change. Tonight, she won the jackpot, he was the one or she'll soon make him the one. She knew sooner or later her luck was bound to change for the better and it did when the cowboy walked into her life._

 ** _…_**

 _"Hey wait up!" He said. They were no sooner behind closed doors before she was peeling his jacket off. Their kisses were sloppy and urgent. "Lori, if we do this thang… I'm not looking for anythang serious… do you understand?"_

 _"I don't even know your name yet cowboy… can we talk less baby?" She was hungry for him and she wasn't about to let him just walk away. He was new to the city and green; it reeked all over him. He probably had his first heartbreak away from home. He didn't have a support system as yet and she was more than willing to help him get over whatever girl he was trying to forget. She was willing to bet a nice Southern boy like him would definitely take responsibility for his actions. If she played her cards right she'd be married within six months._

 _"It's Rick, my name's Rick. You didn't answer me. Lori, I can't promise you anythang more than this right here, right now. Okay?" She loved his drawl it seems to have gotten more pronounced with every drink._

 _"Whatever you want Rick but I don't mind … give me your pain, I can take it." She had craftily maneuvered them into her bedroom. His shirt was already off and her fingers were working on his belt. He removed his boots. It didn't take long before she was on her knees peeling off his jeans and boxers freeing his throbbing cock. She spat in her hand and took hold of his manhood pumping and twisting his shaft. Her tongue flicked across the head of his cock teasing him then her lips enveloped the head of his cock. He grabbed a handful of her hair, his eyes closed and his head rolled back imagining the lips on his cock were much fuller and belonged to someone else as he moaned._

 ** _…_**

 _She was on all fours when he slid into her from behind without warning, her head rolled back with a strangled moan. He could feel the rage within him build with each thrust he delivered. He was not a small man but the woman beneath him took his wrath and begged for more. He felt her walls clenched time and again as she came and he thrust harder each time in search of his own release. He drilled into her mercilessly until finally, he felt that familiar tightening in the pit of his stomach and his cock jerked and exploded then it jerked several times more emptying himself as he groaned. His body was spent, his physical release left him tired but unsatisfied because she wasn't the one he craved. He eased himself out of her only to discover the condom had broke. Fuck!_

 _"Lori …er… um… shit the condom broke. I'm sorry."_

 _"It's fine Rick, I'm on birth control. Don't worry." She said looking back at him. He didn't feel the ease she was trying hard to convey to him so he got dressed left her his number and left._

 ** _…_**

 _Six weeks later, the call came. "Rick, it's Lori we need to talk. Can we meet?" He met her later that evening at the same bar. "Look, there's no other way to say this so I'm just gonna say it. I saw my doctor today and I'm pregnant. I'm keeping it, just thought you'd want to know. I'm leaving school at Christmas break."_

 _Rick sat in front of Lori, she had just told him he was going to be a father. He was almost nineteen and he was going to be a father; it was not exactly the path he had planned for himself but he would take responsibility for his actions. "Lori, I'll help you in any way that I can; I'll go with you to your appointments and I'll take my role as a father very seriously but this changes nothing I'm not ready for a relationship. Do you understand?"_

 _"Rick I hear what you're saying but we're going to have a child. Things will change, you'll see. I can wait."_

 _He didn't know what he was thinking that night he missed all the signs. This girl was trouble and he flew to it like a moth to a flame._

 _He had to tell his parents and that was going to be hell. He tried talking to Shane but his buddy rarely came up for air. It was time to face the music so he called his folks, "Hey ma, is dad home?" This was not a conversation he wanted to have with his mother._

 _"Hey sweetheart, how's school going? So, did you get up the nerve yet to talk to that pretty girl?" His mother couldn't wait to hear more about the girl that caused him to be tongue-tied._

 _"Ma, can I please talk to dad? No, I just work with her in our working group, plus she has a guy."_

 _"Robert, Richard is on the phone. Pick up the extension in the kitchen." She yells. Rick groaned thinking, his mother was going to hear him discuss his sex life._

 _"Richard, dear boy, you must have girl problems, you barely talk to me when you call. What's wrong son?" Rick was hoping his father would suddenly develop telepathy and read his mind. He wanted his mother off the line._

 _"Yes sir, I do. She told me last night that she's pregnant." Rick heard his mother choked on whatever she had been drinking._

 _Rachael used a Kleenex to wipe up her mess and jumped into the conversation, "Richard, how long have you been seeing this girl?"_

 _He groaned internally, "Ma, it's not like that it happened the one time." He heard his father signature sense of disapproval, the familiar clicking of his tongue._

" _Richard, I know your mama and me raised you better than that. I personally sent you away with two boxes of condoms boy. I'd think you have a brain in your head to go to Walgreens or CVS if need be. Hell boy, you been gone_ bout _almost three months what the hell you been doing down there in_ Atlanna _?"_

 _"Dad, it's not like that. It was an accident the condom broke. I told her that I'd do whatever I could to help and that I'd take my responsibilities as a father seriously but I wasn't ready for a relationship."_

 _"Well, these things do happen, son, I ought to know the only difference is that I knew there was a future with your mama as we were already engaged. That said, you're going to do this properly like a man; you'll take that young girl to her appointments and pay for the visits. Your mother will make sure that your account will have enough money in it for whatever she needs. Once the child is born we'll revisit this. Perhaps she could move here and your mama will help her out, she always did want a second baby but it was not in the cards."_

 _Rick cringed at the knowledge of how he came to be but was grateful that his parents accepted the mess so easily. He had expected much worse._

 _After several failed attempts of Lori not showing up for her appointments he gave up. He doubted whether Lori was, in fact, pregnant at all. She called him a few more times but he told her to call once the child was born. That call never came._

 **…**

Later that evening, at dinner the Michonne and Rick were engaged in conversation when he took her hand in his. "Baby, I promise you we'll get through this. I was angry and I just had to deal with it and I have. I want to take you home this weekend. I want you meet my mom. She's looking forward to meeting you too."

Michonne was surprised at the news. "So, you're done shutting me out? I have to tell you it wasn't fun watching you that way, it scared me. I didn't think opening up to you would push you away from me like that. I do love you but I want no secrets between us, that's important to me. I would love to meet your mom, Grimes."

Rick wasn't planning on telling Michonne about Lori and spoil the night he had anticipated but he heard her warning. The last thing he wanted was for Michonne to think that he was still interested in Lori so he fessed up, "Babe, I was going to tell you this later, I just discovered that your assistant is someone I slept with during the first year of college. She alleged then that she was pregnant but nothing came of it. I think she's a delusional person. Shane was about to hire her full time but I stopped it. We'll hire her for the period of Jacqui's maternity leave but that's it." He noticed the confused look on Michonne's face and explained further. "I had to because I didn't know what she'd do if and when she finds out that you're carrying my child. She had apparently been spying on you and Peter for Anna. The latter finally told Peter that she thinks Lori is unstable. Personally, I'd much rather she'd be in our building than in yours and before you get upset, I slept with her only once; the night I saw you and Zeke on a date. The last time I saw her prior to the afternoon she showed up in our office, was the night she told me she was pregnant. She made three appointments to see her doctor but she never turned up. After that, I told her to call me once the child was born. She never did."

Michonne was shocked at the news. She couldn't believe the quiet mousy woman could be so duplicitous. Anna was never a fan of hers she got that but she had no either she'd go that far. She now understood why Peter said, " _I get it… from the outside looking in they don't get that we can just be friends. We have a foundation neither of them has with us. They don't get it._ "

"Grimes, I love you and I'm going to trust you to deal with Ms. Basic. I don't have time for that. I am however looking forward to meeting your mom." She said as she placed a chaste kiss onto his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone,

Thank you so much for sticking with me through that last chapter. I know it was pretty rough. But hopefully, this one will make up for it. I hope this fits the bill.

In the last installment, after Michonne opened up to Rick about Zeke, Rick responded by shutting her out while he dealt with his issues. As a result, Michonne asked Peter to help her reach Grimes which led to the flashback about how he met Lori.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Earning You..._**

 _Memorial Day Weekend - Friday afternoon…_

Rick gathered the cart to pick up their luggage from the carousel while Michonne waited patiently for him nearby. The closer they got to their destination her nerves began to kick in. She had only met one other boyfriend's parents and they were the Payton's; it was the natural thing to do because Zeke and her were together eight years and everyone thought their relationship was going somewhere. Rick and her were together all of a week and she was already meeting his mom. Her head was reeling from the speed at which their relationship was progressing but the speed didn't seem to faze him. It seemed as if he could accelerate time, even more, he would. Sometimes she just wanted to breathe and hold onto the moment a little while longer.

After collecting their bags, the couple took a taxi to their destination. During the short trip from the airport to his mom's Rick noticed Michonne had become more fidgety, she rubbed her tummy constantly. His hand covered hers and the two locked eyes. He smiled at her asking, "Do you think he knows he's about to meet his grandmother? Don't be nervous babe, she's gonna love you. Remember she sent me home to you and she hadn't even met you yet." He stated and kissed her cheek. "After lunch I want you to rest because we have a thing later, you'll need your rest."

"No, I don't I think so but he senses that I'm extremely nervous. Oh! We have a thing later?" She asked surprised.

He patted her hand, "Not to worry sweetheart, you got this. I told mom that you're an Art buff so we're going to an exhibit on Tybee Island, that's providing you're rested of course or we could do it some other time during the weekend. Saturday, she would like us to visit the Farmer & Artisans Market, these are just ideas babe if you're up for it, they aren't set in stone."

Michonne smiled, "I'm sure it'll be an amazing weekend. I'm just looking forward to spending quality time with both of you."

 **…**

Rachael opened her front door with gusto. She had been waiting to meet Michonne, the girl who had such a profound impact on her son, for the better part of fourteen years. Hi, ma! This is my girlfriend and mother of your grandchild, Michonne Williams. Michonne, this is my mom Rachael." The latter didn't wait for the introductions to be completed before she wrapped her arms around the woman who was destined to be her daughter-in-law. She noticed her ring finger was still naked, it was just like her son. She had no doubt that by now, he had already obtained the father's permission but he brought his girl home first before putting the ring on it. "Come in darlin' you must be hungry. Richard, honey grab the bags and wash up." She ordered as she led Michonne by the hand through the kitchen and into the dining room where the table was ladened with all sorts of foods. "My apologies, I got a little carried away but Richard tells me that you loved food even before the baby. He also said you have a real sweet tooth too. Come, sweetie, I have your side plate of pickles too." Michonne gave Rick the side eye, wondering just how much he shares with his mother.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Grimes," Michonne replied as she followed the older woman through the house.

"Dear, you'll either call me 'ma' or by my name." Rachael prattled on as they continued down the hallway and she opened a door, "You'll be staying here, Richard will sleep upstairs. If you need anything, I'm just down the hall. You can get comfortable and join us in the dining room."

Michonne thanked her and set about to retrieve comfortable clothes. Interesting she thought she was five months pregnant and they were being chaperoned. She wondered whether Grimes already knew of their sleeping arrangements. She giggled at what had transpired because she was certain her father would have done the same thing too. She only hoped the baby would be on board with his father a floor away because it will make this long weekend even longer. There was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Grimes. His beautiful eyes sparkled as he entered the room with the rest of her luggage. Their weekend trip was only three nights and four days but she had enough luggage for a small army. Closing the door behind him she met him next to the bed where he stood, placing her arms around his neck she kissed him but as the kiss deepened he pulled away from her trying to control himself.

"Babe, unless you want to spend the night in a hotel, don't do that. This is already going to be a very long weekend as it is. My mother has kidnapped you in plain sight and you don't even know it. Please don't make me break her heart."

Michonne giggled, "Oh, so you do know?" she asked.

"Yeah, and you're pure evil to start something you had no intention of finishing. I tried changing her mind all week but it didn't work. I even argued, ma, she's carrying my child but nothing. She said I need to earn you, so short of you marrying me within the next few hours we'll be sleeping separately this weekend." He watched her closely for her reaction and was happy that she didn't freak out. "Don't worry, ma is not a night owl so as long as you can stay up past nine, I'll tuck you in but I have to wake up upstairs."

 _Did he just say the 'M' word?_ She asked herself. She was sure he did. _My God, this man is moving at the speed of light. It's not that she doubted that marriage would happen but she was barely accustomed to their designation as 'boyfriend' 'girlfriend' and here he was on the next level. If this was any indication of how life was once given a second chance will she even have a chance to breathe before she's pregnant again? Could they even have a child the normal way?_ Her thoughts were on steroids.

She looked at her boyfriend's sad face, he was a big softie. She teased, "You're a mama's boy, aren't you? I wonder if our child will be a mama's boy like you." She said while pointing to the bag she wanted him to place on the chair for her to open. He did as directed then stood behind her and held her to him as he felt their baby move. He smiled and rubbed her belly it was one of his favourite things to do once she began to show. He knew she loved it too because she would relax in his arms. He loved her natural form but he thought her pregnant form was even sexier because there was a life created from them inside.

"Nothing wrong with that, you love a mama's boy," he said as he kissed the top of her head. At that moment, he heard his mother call after him. "I've got to see what she wants, obviously I've overstayed my welcome. Hurry so we can eat." He said placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

 **…**

 **Alphas**

Rachael woke up bright and early the next morning and made her family breakfast. The day promised to be glorious and the agenda called for her weekly visit to the Tybee Market for provisions. She couldn't wait to browse the wares with Michonne. She was totally smitten with her daughter-in-law to be. She just hoped her son would step up the timetable because the poor dear was getting bigger every day.

 **…**

Rachael and Michonne arrived at the market by mid-morning, they left Rick to park the car as they walked on ahead. The temperature was already climbing so they walked slowly so as not to tire Michonne. Rachael was on a mission to get her weekly fresh fruits and vegetables ducking from one vendor to another and greeting the farmers as was her custom. They were between stalls when Michonne heard her name. Both she and Rachael looked at one another surprised because the voice was not that of her boyfriend, Rachael's son. Other than her dealings at the clinic Michonne knew no one in the region except for the Grimes. She turned slowly in the direction the voice came from and before her stood Bethney Payton, Zeke's mother. "Why, hello Mrs. Payton, what brings you down from the Kingdom?" She asked, letting Rachael know though she didn't ask that this was wholly out of character for her.

"Look at you darlin', you're simply glowing. If my son wasn't such a damn idiot maybe that grandchild could be mine." She said looking pointedly at Rachael. Bethney's eyes became moist, she seemed in a bubble all her own. Michonne was uncomfortable, to say the least. She prayed that Bethney's presence in the city didn't mean her son was in town or even worse, nearby because this beautiful day could only get worse.

Rachael picked up on Michonne's unease; plus, she didn't much like the woman especially knowing the Payton boy's history with her son. She hooked her arm around Michonne's waist and pulled her away, "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Payton. Come now dear, we'll get you something to drink and a place for you to sit down it's getting a bit warm." Michonne was left sitting in the shade as Rachael went off to find them some refreshments, unaware that their movements were being watched. The tall dark stranger made a beeline for Michonne the minute the older woman left her side.

Shortly after, Rick ran into his mother at the refreshment stand. She told him about the Payton woman. She explained she left Michonne in the rest area and came to find them some refreshments but Rachael didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying before her son took off running. Perplexed, she completed her transaction and set out on her way back to where she left Michonne.

The next few minutes happened so fast Michonne didn't have a chance to respond to her tormentor…

"Hey Chonne! You're looking well, looks like you're getting your swirl after all. So, what brings you to these here parts? Lil outta your way ain't yah? Far as I know only one of your vanilla twins hails from these parts… so I just had it wrong as to which one you were giving it up to. All those late nights working on assignments, I bet. Guess they paid off in the end, didn't they? Simple bitch, he didn't even respect you enough to put a ring on it. l betcha Clint's thrilled about that too. What did Clint do to him? You tried really hard to be a sista but I always knew you were a damn Oreo..."

Zeke hadn't finished his rant when Rick's fist connected with his jaw knocking him off balance. Rick's rage unleashed raining shot after shot onto his enemy. Once Zeke's brain finally connected the dots that he needed to defend himself it was too late he was a bloody mess lying flat on the ground and seeing stars. The men closest to the altercation rushed towards them, it took three to pry him off Zeke.

As Rachael made her way to Michonne she saw a sea of bodies parting for the constables who were assigned to the market. Somehow she knew her son was in the middle of that mess. She could hear the sirens en route. She said a silent prayer that both Richard and Michonne were okay. What could have gone so wrong? She hustled her way back only to be held back once she got close enough. _Please, dear God, don't let it be the baby._ She prayed. The crowd parted again as the EMT's arrived and then she saw that Michonne was okay. She was on the phone and she was crying. _Dear God not Richard._

"Daddy, I need you to come to Savannah as soon as possible or if you have someone here, I need you to call them right away. They're going to arrest Grimes," she said through her sobs as she rubbed her stomach.

"Baby, calm down. Why are they arresting Richard?" Clint was surprised by the call and even more surprised because Michonne was making no sense at all.

"Because Zeke was harassing me and Grimes went off on him. Please do something and quick." At that moment, a young officer came to speak to Michonne.

"Maam, Mr. Grimes says that you're both lawyers and you're an ADA from Atlanta is that true? He's asked to contact Clint Williams also of Atlanta, like… the Clint Williams? Do you know him?" Officer Murphy seemed totally in awe of this news.

"Yes, we are and the victim as well, we are all lawyers. Clint Williams is my dad he's on the phone. Officer, if you don't mind, I'll speak with you after. Thanks."

"Maam, I know this is highly unconventional but may I?" He extended his hand for the phone and took it. "Mr. Williams, this is Officer Heath Murphy, you went to school with my dad Jonathan and Ben Stone. Anyway, sir, I think if you call him he'll be able to take care of this mess." Heath passed the phone back to Michonne and left her to finish her call.

"Baby, I'll have Jonathan meet you and Richard at the station, we'll take care of it, don't you worry." Clint ended the call and immediately contacted his old schoolmate.

Rachael was finally able to get to Michonne and assessed that she was fine apart from being in shock so together they headed for the police station. The drive to the station was long and quiet, neither woman knew where to begin so they remained silent.

 **…**

At the station, Michonne was interviewed by Detective Negan regarding the incident. "Look doll, I get that you're upset but the quicker you tell me what happened the sooner you can get out of here. I have to ask you though, why are you wasting your time with those losers anyway? In your condition, you need a real man to take care of business."

Michonne despised the condescending jerk. "Detective Negan, I'm an Officer of the Court and more particularly an ADA from Atlanta. That said, you can either provide me with a pen and paper so that I may write my statement or you can start the recording device so that I may dictate it. After writing her statement Michonne waited outside with Rachael. Two hours later, Rick was release, no charges were brought because Zeke was known to police for domestic violence. His record though clean, there were still people on the force old enough to know his history was scrubbed so he could get into law school. He also went to study in Atlanta because of his checkered past in Savannah, as such, he was given forty-eight hours to get out of the County.

Rick sustained minor lacerations and some swelling to his hand which required icing. Rachael had no words for her son on their way home. That changed, however, the moment they stepped foot inside her home. "Richard Bennett Grimes, your father may he rest in peace, he taught you better than that. You never act like a hoodlum in the presence of a lady. If you Alpas had unfinished business you should have taken it away from her presence. Do you realize that child could have gone into labour from all that stress, just what the hell were you thinking?"

Rick was ashamed of his behavior and hung his head low. Michonne excused herself so mother and son could have a private conversation. She took a bath and then curled up in bed. Surprisingly, Rick joined her after he cleaned up and his mother had wrapped his hand. He snuggled next to her taking her into his arms.

"Baby, I know that you're angry I told you I was okay and I thought I was. I really did, but when I saw him next to you and heard the vile thangs he was saying. I just couldn't stand there and let him continue... before I knew it he was on the ground. I apologize to you that you had to witness that but I'm not sorry for hurting him."

"I know babe but it can't continue like this... you have us to think about," Michonne replied placing his hand on her stomach to emphasize her point. She snuggled into his arms where she remained until she fell asleep.

 **…**

The rest of the weekend was rather low-key. Michonne spent most of her time resting, Rachael wouldn't let her out of her sight and Rick ran errands for the weekend barbeque, which went off without a hitch.

 **…**

 **The Proposal**

May 24, 2017

Dear Professor Michaels,

You may or may not remember me but fourteen years ago, I made the colossal mistake of walking into your class late because I got turned around on campus. That said, you told me never to do it again. I want to thank you for your public humiliation because on that day you not only caused the woman of my dreams one Michonne Christina Williams to notice me for the first time, you preordained our destiny by assigning us to the same working group.

Sir, I'm hoping that lightning can strike twice. I missed my chance at asking her out that day but I'm hoping you can help me right that wrong. It has taken us some time to find each other again and I won't lose her this time. However, I do need to overcome one thing, the day I saw her I was rendered speechless. She had no clue as to the effect she had on me and in that moment, another swooped in and I lost my chance.

That said, I am willing to donate ten thousand dollars to Criminal Justice Program if you can arrange for me to propose to her in the library where I first laid eyes on her. This donation would entail the use of the library for a two-hour period, enough time for me to pop the question followed by dinner on June 1, 2017, preferably from 6 pm to 8 pm. It would also require you to invite her as the keynote speaker to a fake dedication and her closest friend Peter Stone and myself to allay any suspicions.

I do realize the timeline is short but I'm a man on a mission and this needs to done immediately. Enclosed is a cheque to the Faculty for its kind consideration of my request.

Sincerely,

Richard B. Grimes

 **…**

 ** _Thursday, June 1st …_**

"Hey babe, I'm sorry I can't pick you up something came up. I asked Stone to give you a lift since you're both going to the same place. He doesn't mind.

"Grimes, I'm nervous. I don't feel comfortable this is so last minute. It's so unlike Professor Michaels."

"He's getting older babe you can't expect him to be what he was fourteen years ago. I might be a few minutes late. It's just another summation babe. I promise you're going to be great. I love you! See you soon."

"I love you too. See you soon."

 **…**

The doorbell rang and Michonne opened it to find Peter on her doorstep. "Hey!" She said as she moved to let him in. "I'm sorry you got roped into coming out here to get me, had I known that Grimes would be unable to pick me up I would have just worn something from the stash at work."

"It's not a problem Michonne; you're the keynote speaker you needed something more than office attire. You look absolutely stunning." She wore a knee-length cocktail dress. The top had a scooped neck, it was cream coloured tulle and lace with long sleeves on a black satin skirt. Her accessories were a hard shell black and champagne coloured clutch, champagne coloured drop rhinestone earrings and champagne coloured heels. Her locs were done in an intricate bun on top of her head. Her makeup was done in neutral shades with a champagne shimmer to her lips.

"Thank you, Peter. Give me a minute to grab my clutch and we can leave."

 **…**

Peter and Michonne arrived at the library where the Dean of Law and Professor Michaels and a few other dignitaries she presumed from the Law Faculty waited just outside the doors. She shook their hands and pleasantries were exchanged; the photographer took pictures.

Michonne's stomach was doing flip-flops she wanted Grimes to make it on time. It wasn't like her to be nervous about public speaking because she did it on a regular basis. There was just something about tonight she wanted him close. Peter was doing his best to keep her calm telling her not to worry, at best he'd be there before her speech because these things always started late. She wanted to believe him. Finally, Professor Michaels finished his game of politics with his esteemed colleagues and engaged her in idle chatter, congratulating her on her status as mother-to-be and a distinguished career. He said he was an ardent fan of hers. She had no idea he would even remember her but he had. He spoke of several of her high-profile cases of hers and Peter's too.

At precisely six o'clock the doors to the library opened and what she saw confused her, the dignitaries took their seats and Peter escorted to the single table set for two, then he walked away. On the table was a large bouquet of wildflowers as it dawned on her what was happening Grimes appeared out of nowhere in a tuxedo and bowtie and got down on one knee before her. She had known this was coming but not one week after meeting his mother. _Dear God, this man will be the death of me. I can't keep up._ The tears were primed and waiting.

Rick took Michonne's left hand and looked into her chocolate brown eyes which threatened to betray her. He loved the woman before him more than life itself, "Michonne Christina Williams from the first time I laid eyes on you I knew you were the one. A cruel twist of fate caused me to be paralyzed by your beauty and I lost my chance. Today, I prayed my words worked but just in case they didn't I brought props," he said as he presented the black velvet box. "Plus, I narrowed the competition to rig this in my favour so without further ado, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Looking into the cerulean sea before her, she saw the love he professed for her. She heard his declaration and his attempt at poking fun at himself but her words failed her. He was waiting for an answer but all she could was nod her head signaling her acceptance to become his wife and then the waterworks began. After sliding the family heirloom onto her finger Rick quickly gathered her in his arms and held her until she became calm. She used his handkerchief to wipe her tears and pulled herself together. Shortly after extending their congratulations the dignitaries and Peter left and the caterers served their dinner.

 **…**

Later that night, Rick was sitting up in bed reading, his back was against the headboard when he heard her say, "Hey!" She stood at the foot of the bed; she greeted him with mischief in her eyes.

Michonne climbed onto the bed and slowly crawled towards him. His eyes were riveted to her slow graceful movements as she came to him. He really loved the white negligée against her rich dark skin; it was lacy off the shoulders with long sleeves attached to a built-in bra exposing her gorgeous figure and white lace panties to match. He bit his bottom lip in anticipation of whatever came next. He felt the familiar twitch in his boxers. His cock was already awake.

She bit her bottom lip as she grew closer to him. His eyes were locked onto her as hers were on him. He bit his lip but she wanted to do that. As she got closer to him she took his bottom lip between her teeth then suck it, eventually her tongue invaded his mouth then his hands took over, he could no longer keep them at his side. They moaned in unison as their tongues dueled. He tasted of Champagne something forbidden to her for the next few months. She loved the taste of him and his scent in her nostrils as they kissed. Her hand found and freed his manhood causing his eyes to close.

She broke their kiss and turned her attention to his cock which was throbbing in her hand. Holding back her locs, she lowered her head and kissed the tip. Her tongue flitted across the head, then up and down his shaft teasing him. He pleaded "Michonne, baby please…." he groaned.

"Please what, babe? What do you want?" She knew, but she was going to make him say it.

"I want your lips around my cock … please baby…" She licked his shaft up and down then blew onto the head as she watched him bit his bottom lip.

"If you want my lips around your cock baby, you're going to have to watch me, can you do that?" His eyes sprung open as he watched her full soft heart-shaped lips slowly descend onto his shaft and worked their way up again to the tip. He gasped and his eyes became glazed. She continued the slow torturous affair as she watched his reaction to her. Then, she replaced his cock, with his balls. She thought he'd cum the minute she took the first ball into her mouth but her man had control.

She was torturing him slowly but he loved every minute of it. It had been over a month since they were intimate. Tonight, it was different, her touch was different, tonight he wasn't just a need. She was making love to him.

 **…**

Rick's head was buried between her legs and Michonne was getting her payback. He brought her so close so many times but he wouldn't allow her to climax just yet. "Riiiccckkk, please baby …"

"Yeah, baby what is it? What do you want baby?" The lust in his cerulean eyes seared her skin as he licked her juice from his pink lips. He could do it all day long.

"Baby, please let me cum." Her eyes pleaded with him.

"Have I earned you baby?" He asked her with a raised brow...

"Yes, baby… you have. I am yours! Baby please…"

Contented with her response his lips descended on her nerve centre, working two fingers into her dripping pussy repetitively causing her to arch her back and scream his name. Her walls clenched around his fingers and he greedily lapped up every drop of her juice. Repositioning herself to the edge of the bed Rick knelt on the floor and slid his rock hard dick into Michonne's velvety slick tight walls. They moaned in unison as he thrust into her core using his hands to support her hips. "Fuck, baby you feel so good." Michonne bit her lip as he found her spot causing her toes to curl and her hands to fist the sheets. Her breathing became shallow. Noticing her reaction, Rick inquired, "Am I hurting you, Baby?"

"No. Don't stop, please baby ... don't stop." He was being careful with her and he knew she was close and before long her walls tightened around his shaft pulling him over the edge as they climaxed together. "I love you, babe!" He said, collapsing gently onto her and kissing her stomach.

"Love you too, baby." She answered as they both tried to regulate their breathing.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone,

Thank you for your continued support. I truly appreciate it.

In the last installment, Rick took Michonne home and Mama Grimes was in her glory. There was some unpleasantness in that Zeke the scumbag turned up and Rick got a chance to unleash some well-deserved punishment on him. There was a proposal and an acceptance; the couple is now on the same page.

 **...**

 **Unmasked**

That night, sated Michonne fell asleep in Rick's arms. The latter watched as sleep claimed his fiancé in his arms; he kissed her forehead and waited for their baby to wake up. Like clockwork, the baby woke up and began moving about. He placed his hand on her tummy and spoke to his child, "Hey there son, it's daddy here, I'm gonna need you to calm down tonight so that your mama can rest up a bit, okay? We can hang out more tomorrow night, I promise. A short time after, the baby went back to sleep and shortly after that, so did the father.

 **…**

 _Michonne fell into her recurring dream; this time though she wears no mask. She enters the mansion and immediately senses his presence. On this night, however, there is a sereneness throughout but something was different. She walks into the main hall and veers off towards the ballroom where he finds her. His mask is in place as usual. He leads her away from the crowds towards the back staircase which leads upstairs to the bedrooms. On this night they are in the blue room._

 ** _…_**

 _She_ _descends_ _onto his thick hard cock with her eyes locked onto his masked face. He moans, the only sound he ever allows her to hear. She swears as his cock stretches her out inch by inch. It's a beautiful pain, his hands are all over her body, his lips alternate between each breast nibbling and sucking. Her fingers rake through his silky curls as she rides him hard. Eventually, she feels herself coming apart, her head falls backward and her eyes close in rapture as she moans and rides out her orgasm. His hands hold her firm at the waist as he thrusts into her repeatedly. She feels his muscles tighten. Finally, she thought but just then he whispers into her ear, "Have I earned you baby?"_

 _Her eyes flit open at the sound of his voice, she's stunned; he stops waiting for her response. "Yes, baby… you have. I am yours! Baby please…" with that, he flips her beneath him, and drills into her even harder and faster… his body jerks as his seed spills into her and he watches her come undone once more. His mouth captures hers and swallows her moans as his mask falls away revealing the face of her fiancé._

 **…**

Rick woke up to Michonne moaning in her dream, her ass was on his cock which became hard almost instantly. The mixture of their scent from earlier was still heavy in the room. His hand reached between her legs to find her pussy already dripping wet. His fiancé was in the middle of a wet dream and she had just repeated the words she said to him hours earlier. He wondered what the protocol was for something like this but his body had its own answer. Gently lifting her leg, he slid his sex to her entrance; feeling his presence Michonne pushed herself back onto him allowing him to slide into her slick wet canal. He still couldn't get over her tightness, he inhaled. Michonne moaned at his presence. "I certainly hoped that was me in your dream earlier," he whispered in her ear and bit her neck just below her lobe. His confirmation came when she grabbed his ass to push him deeper. She inhaled as she felt his fullness deep inside of her. "Yes!" punctuated his thrusts. They quickly found their rhythm as their bodies molded together giving and taking of the other, until such time they were sated. Rolling away from the other their bodies were covered in sweat and exhausted. Basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, they tried hard to regulate their breathing.

"So, do you have these wet dreams often?" Rick asked once he was able to speak coherently once again. "Because that was the best wake-up call I've ever had. Michonne punched him in the arm and kissed him. He laughed mischievously.

"Me too." She murmured rather coyly, her eyes not meeting his.

"I'm very intrigued, will you share this dream with me later?" His eyes pleaded with her.

"I'll think about it." She said as she kissed his cheek and got out of bed heading towards the bathroom.

 **…**

Michonne was in her office reviewing the evidence in the Rovia case. However, she kept coming back to what seemed like random numbers in text messages so she Googled the numbers and discovered they were addresses more particularly, they were longitude and latitude coordinates. She wrote the information down and called Peter. The latter met her in the conference room with his files. Over the next few hours, they were able to determine the gangs were communicating through texts and social media. The victims were all found at an address to which they were all tagged on a social media platform, this was the key, the link that was missing. The information was taken to Jeffries who asked, "What now? Where do we go from here?"

"Well sir, we've connected the dots on each of these shootings. Each was preceded by a 'dis' on social media followed by an address where they would meet to settle the score. In each location, there was a body and or bodies recovered, sir. I would say that's enough proof to do something."

"But what is it you want to do, Ms. Williams?" Jefferies asked. He wanted it spelled out for him.

"Sir, you told us to plug this rash of violence in the city. Peter and I have discussed it and we think we should request an injunction to shut off the gang's cell phones."

"Have you two lost your collective minds? Do you know what you are asking? You both need to think this through and come back to me once you have a better answer." Just like that, they were dismissed.

 **…**

After lunch, there was knock on Michonne's office door. "Come in," she answered. Peter entered and took his usual seat.

"Are you okay?" He asked knowing that she took Jefferies shutdown of their idea pretty hard. She looked at her friend and shook her head.

"I don't know Peter, it took us this long to find the missing link and he just dismisses it without even thinking about it."

"I know that's pretty tough. It'll take another bloodbath and the Mayor's visit to make him see this as a viable option. But enough about that, congratulations! I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Peter, I was shocked… I mean, I just met his mom. I didn't expect that so soon. So, you and Grimes have a bromance going or what?" She asked jokingly.

"He's not such a bad guy you know. Now that he know's I'm not a threat he's making an effort at friendship. I have nothing against the man. God knows he needs help to read you." He laughed at his best friend. The latter threw a paper ball at him.

 **…**

Later that afternoon, she found herself distracted by the rock on her finger and the events of the past twenty-four hours. Occasionally, she glanced at the three carat diamond solitaire set in a vine platinum band and smiled. Her finger was still getting accustomed to it because she didn't wear a lot of jewelry. She couldn't believe it, a little over two weeks before, Grimes and her were not exactly in a good place and now they were engaged to be married. She was happy and Grimes looked like a new man that morning. The thought brought a smile to her lips as she remembered her dream and their morning.

The phone ringing burst the bubble in which she found herself. "Michonne Williams," she answered not paying attention to the call display.

"Hey Beautiful! How's your day going? How's the baby, is he behaving himself? I'm meeting with your dad a little later for dinner and drinks, I thought perhaps you'd like to join us."

"Hey babe, my day… hmmm … well if I could actually concentrate long enough on the things I have to do it would be a good day. Your baby is being very good today. I imagine I'll get no sleep tonight. Dinner sounds great, that might be fun. I haven't seen daddy in a little while, I can meet y'all in an about an hour and we can tell him together."

"We can do anythang you want babe. I had a talk with our baby last night so he must take after me because he listens. It's going to be at the same place will that be a problem for you? We can change restaurants if you'd prefer not." He added mindful of the memories the location held for her, being that's where she had a run in with her mother a little over a month ago.

"Thanks, babe. Ouch, that hurts! It's daddy's favourite place so I'll be okay. Will she be there?" She inquired.

"No, it was just supposed to be the two of us but I thought you'd want to join us for obvious reasons. See you soon Beautiful. Love you!"

"Ok then, I'll see you both soon. Love you too!"

 **…**

Rick was waiting at the bar when Clint walked in. Checking his watch he noticed they still had thirty minutes to wait for his fiancé. Clint joined Rick at the bar and the men greeted each other with a handshake. Clint patted him on the back. They both sat at the bar. Rick ordered them a bottle of a single malt, McCallan 25.

"So Richard, you look different since the last time I saw you for one, you look rested. I guess my daughter has finally stopped giving you grief or at the very least, you've been granted a reprieve so you must be doing something right. I can't imagine, however, the days after your incident would have been very pleasant. I know I shouldn't, I really have no right to ask you but as this is my thank you, I would consider it a personal favour if you told me just what the hell happened in Savannah."

Rick looked at the man before him who saved him from a night in lockup because of his vast connections. He loved his fiancé and had sworn to her that this Zeke thing was done especially after what happened in Savannah. He weighed his options carefully but felt he owed Clint an explanation, surely Michonne would understand that it was her father after all. The same person she had called in their hour of need, so he set about to retell the tale.

"We had gone to the Farmers Market that morning. After parking the car, I caught up with my mom at the refreshment stand and she told me how they ran into Mrs. Payton and I knew if she was in the city her son was nearby. I've gone to that market my entire life and every time I ever saw her, Zeke was always with her. I had this bad feeling in the pit of my gut. Mom had no way of knowing that seeing the mother meant the son would be nearby. I took off running in the direction where I would find Michonne silently praying that Zeke had not located her first. I got there too late, when I did, he was saying the vilest thangs to her, I rushed over there and I just lost my head, sir. I mean, if it wasn't for his past dealings with women I would have been in serious trouble. I failed your daughter and for that I'm sorry. I didn't keep my promise to prevail with a cool head. I lost it completely. It took three men to pull me off him. I'm not a violent man by nature but Zeke pushed all my buttons that day. I'm ashamed that Michonne saw that side of me. When I asked you for her hand in marriage, I vowed to protect her but I never meant for her to witness such ugliness. I failed both Michonne and my mother with my behaviour."

Clint looked at the young man beside him and felt his pain. "Son, you did what you had to do to protect the woman you love. It ain't always gonna be pretty but once you take those vows it is for 'better or worse'. What happened in Savannah was bad but god damn it, had I been there I would have jumped into the mixup too. I haven't laid eyes on that sick son of a bitch in over six years but what you did, I can tell you right now I'm sure you slept better that night, dog house or not. I can't say that I have; all I've ever done was make a couple phone calls and things happened. I would gladly trade what I've done for the release you got when you unleashed your rage on him. I failed my daughter. I never looked into that prick before she took up with him. Son, thank you for what you've done."

As Michonne walked into the restaurant she saw both her fiancé and her father at the bar toasting to what she could only surmise was male bonding over the one person they hated most. Both of her men were laughing heartily until they caught her reflection in the mirror. As she approached, the light-hearted comradery she had witnessed before was reigned in.

The men greeted her and they were soon shown to their table. After dinner, Rick took Michonne's hand as they announced their engagement to her father. Clint congratulated the young couple and told them that the event called for a celebration and reunification of his family present and future. Clint watched his daughter's body language change instantly. "Sweetheart, I promise you this won't end up like Christmas Eve; your mother has been placed on notice since Richard asked for your hand in marriage because I want my family back."

Michonne looked at Rick, she had not known he asked her dad for her hand in marriage. The puzzle was coming together, he went home to Savannah and returned. The night he came home his suit was well worn it made no sense he wore a suit to travel in then but it did now. Rick looked at her and took her hand once again into his as if to say things would be okay; it gave her the courage to speak, "Daddy, we're going to try but if mother disrespects me or my choices again I won't give her another chance."

"Fair enough sweetheart, I can't ask for anything more than that. So when do you all envision the big the day?" The question resulted in the couple looking at one another. Rick was hoping that this particular question would not come up tonight. So far, he had been able to drive the speed of their relationship but the next level required a compromise between them something they had yet to discuss. Michonne responded, "Daddy, we went from boyfriend and girlfriend to fiancé within two weeks. Grimes just proposed last night and we still have to talk about it. I'm not running from him anymore, even if I tried I wouldn't get very far anyway." They all laughed and she kissed Rick's cheek. "Seriously, though, I just want to enjoy this phase for a little bit." She noticed the look of concern cross Grimes face it was fleeting but it was there.

 **…**

Maggie rounded up the posse to meet at her place there was much to talk about. She had dispatched her husband Glenn and their four-year-old son Hershel so that they would have the house to themselves. Michonne, Rosita, Tara, and Jenny were due to turn up at any minute. Rosita had just found out her husband Abe was cheating on her the same day she found out she was pregnant again. The troops were rallied for support.

Before leaving the house Michonne slipped off her ring which caused her fiancé to furrow his brow in concern. He said nothing but they had this unspoken language between them she knew what he was thinking. Ordinarily, she need not say aloud her thoughts but this time though, she voiced them to ensure that there would be no misunderstanding between them. "Baby, please understand that I'm not taking it off because I don't want to wear it but my girlfriend's life is falling apart and tonight shouldn't be about me. I'll have them over and you can meet them when I announce our engagement to them. That said, did you still want to drive me?"

Rick kissed her forehead, "I'm really sorry about your friend. Let's go! I'm hanging out with Shane until you're ready to be picked up." She said nothing but rolled her eyes as they walked out of the house.

 **…**

Rick met Shane at his condo. As he arrived, Andrea was leaving for her place. She said nothing to him but glared at him. "Shane you know you really ought to tell that girl you're never going to be that guy. You've strung her along all these years and she's no closer to being the one. I think she put up with you in Law School because she was the female version of you. She believed she could change you or at best complete you."

"Man, what the hell, is this thing contagious? Shit, your woman is busting my balls on this fucking case by day and you come here tonight to pick up where she left off? You wanna drink?"

"Just a beer thanks, I came by to talk to you about Lori. It's important that we're on the same page where she's concerned. You remember I told you that I got a girl pregnant during the first year of college. Well, she's that girl. I didn't doubt her at first because the condom broke but when she kept making medical appointments and not showing up for them I became suspicious. Eventually, I told her to call me once she had the baby but she never did. I never saw her again after the night she told me she was pregnant until she showed up here. Funny thing about that too is that Anna referred her here as a favour because she had been spying on Peter for Anna."

"What the fuck bro? You sure know how to pick-em don't yah?"

"Shane, this is no joking matter. Keep it all business with her or shit will happen and if you're missing my point, in layman's terms, keep your dick in your pants or she'll make you pay. I suggest we both meet with her Monday morning and tell her straight how it's gonna be. You're gonna be the bad guy on this one. Any meetings we have with her is done with a witness and in the boardroom never in our offices behind a closed door if it can't be done record the damn meeting. I don't know her angle apart from the obvious but it seems like she was looking for a foot in with us for a while. The first reason we get to be rid of her she's gone. You on board?"

Shane gave his friend an appreciative nod for the heads up because he had already pegged Lori as another potential sidepiece but he wasn't ready to do crazy.

"Just so you know, last night, I asked Michonne to marry me." He watched his buddy drained his beer and went for another.

"Fuck, this shit just keeps getting better by the minute. I guess congratulations are in order then."

 **…**

Across town, the girls learned their friend Rosita was now two months pregnant. Dr. Carson delivered the news to the couple earlier that day. Later that afternoon, while her husband was preoccupied with their three-year-old daughter Lia she found his phone on the kitchen countertop buzzing he had just received a naked photo from some bitch named Francine telling him, she was ready and waiting for him.

The women gushed at the news of the pregnancy but where the others were shocked at the news of Abe's infidelity Michonne was not the least bit surprised by it. The other women didn't deal with him on a regular basis as she did. They didn't see that side of him, they only saw the doting husband but the man was a pig. She had no words so she remained quiet. "What are you going to do sweetie?" Maggie asked.

Rosita was livid because of her pregnancy she could not drink and killing Abe's ass was against the law. "What can I do? I can't drink and I can't kill his sorry ass, my options are limited so I'm going to stay with my folks for a while. We're a sad bunch you know, two preggos here while you three get to enjoy this shit. Have you got any ice cream for Michonne and me?" They laughed with her, she had this unique ability to roll seamlessly with the hand she was dealt even though she was truly hurting inside. "Enough about me, chicas. Michonne what gives? Someone's been giving it to you good girl; you glow and that's not just the pregnancy glow so spill bitch."

Michonne was so not prepared for Rosita flipping the spotlight onto her. There was no segway into it at all, it was so sudden, her eyes search for Maggie to come to her rescue but the latter left her in a dinghy without a paddle. "Ah nah! Bout time you come clean with us sweetie." Maggie retorted as she poured more Tequila for Tara, Jenny and herself raising her shot glass to Michonne.

"Bitch," Michonne retorted under her breath causing her friends to roar at her expense. "So, where do I begin? There was a mix-up with my procedure. They used the wrong donor so my baby's got a real daddy. He turns out to be my college crush." Tara, Rosita and Jenny's mouth fell open. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"You've been dealing with this all by yourself?" They asked in unison. At which point, Maggie walked over to her and held her hand in support. "Is he the one from the library that Maggie talked so much about?"

"At first, but Maggie went with me to the meeting in Savannah, she didn't tell you because I asked her not to say anything until I was ready to deal with it. The past month has been hectic. Yes, in that time, y'all know I was hospitalized too but when I was released Grimes stayed with me. We had a fight and he left. When he came back, he took me to Kings County for the weekend; there we talked about everything and I realized that I was still in love with him so I told him I wanted us to try a relationship. Two days ago he proposed to me in the library." The women heads were spinning. Maggie looked at her best friend who had not revealed the last part of the saga before now. "It happened so fast, I didn't get a chance… I'm sorry. Last night, we had dinner with daddy." She offered as a way of an apology to her best friend. To the other women, she said, "I know I haven't been upfront with y'all but that will change. I barely had a handle on it myself." The women hugged her and went in search of the ring then there were four pairs of eyes looking back at her… with the what the fuck expression on their respective face. "Oh, no… I removed it because tonight wasn't about me… we came to support Rosita. Y'all remember that, right?"

"Fair enough," they replied together. "So, when do we meet him?"

"How about next weekend at my place?" The women accepted the invitation and the conversation immediately turned to sex, at which point, Michonne sent a secret SOS to Rick.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone,

If you're still with me, I thank you for your continued support. Thank you for the new followers and favs too.

The last installment occurred hours after the couple consummated their relationship. In Unmasked, Michonne's world largely opens up, her dream lover is unmasked and so is her interaction with her girlfriends. During their get together they discovered Rosita's marriage was in trouble but they also learn the truth behind Michonne's pregnancy and her new relationship. We also saw Clint and Rick bond over the Zeke beat down which definitely raised Rick's son-in-law level.

 **...**

 **Two Couples**

On Sunday morning, Michonne woke up later than usual to find Grimes missing from their bed. Unlike the last time this happened, they were in a much better place so she didn't worry. The light filtering into their room made her realize the sun had been up for quite some time. It was later than she thought so she got up and showered. Later, Michonne walked into their kitchen to find Rick in the middle of a preparation frenzy. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Morning babe, why did you let me sleep so late? what's all this?" She enquired her head indicating the various workstations at which some preparation was in progress.

"Why don't you sit down sweetheart?" Michonne did as was asked. At which point, Rick served them both a breakfast of crepes, fruit, yogurt, and coffee in the dining room. After taking his seat he explained, "While you were asleep your mom called, she wanted to talk about our engagement dinner. I didn't wake you because you needed your rest but I took the opportunity to invite them here instead for dinner." He watched her contemplate the implication of his actions then quietly she turned her attention back to her food. "Babe, I know this is last minute but it gives you the upper hand to have the discussion on your turf. Your mother needs to know I not only stand behind you but I also stand in front of you too."

Michonne reached her hand across to touch his, "Grimes, I'm not upset just a little surprised that she accepted the invitation. I've lived here six years and she has never once stepped foot into my home invitation or not. Daddy visited a few times but ordinarily, every event usually takes place at their home. Your charms must be working overtime… you've lured her from her castle be careful. I think either her curiosity got the better of her or you laid on that southern drawl that you keep in reserve for special occasions. Baby, you do know that I'm not afraid of her, right?" Rick looked at her perplexed.

"Baby this isn't funny. I won't allow that woman to disrespect you again not here and not in her home. I'm serious," with that he got up and start to clear the dishes away. Michonne got up to help. "No, it's fine, I'll do it… you need to rest."

"Grimes, I'm not tired as it is I've already slept in. I can help … I want to help… you're killing yourself to host my parents. This is not exactly how I envisioned this morning would unfold. Here, this is for you. You gave me a ring before I had a chance to give you one." She explained placing the keyring with a single key on it into the palm of his hand and folding his fingers around it. Rick was confused. The front door had a coded keypad and he mostly entered via the garage and he already had the key to the back door. "Come," she said taking him by the hand and leading down the hallway towards her office around the corner which led to the French doors. There was a door one he hadn't noticed before. He used the key to open it and found himself standing on the threshold of a new home office it wasn't as big as hers but it was his space. It was furnished much like hers with a safe, a secure cabinet, printer, shredder, desk, lamp and a leather chair. He was speechless. "Do you like it? My office was big enough for two so ..."

Rick walked into the office and over to his desk and sat down in his chair. It was a comfortable fit much like the one from his office. The scent of the leather was heavy in the air. On his desk was a double frame in it were a copy of their baby's ultrasound and the other a copy of the photo she had sent to him a when they were in Kings County. Rick turned to Michonne who had followed him into the room, pulling her into his lap he kissed her. "I love it and I love you … thank you! Yes, you can help me but only if you do as I say. Deal?"

"Deal."

 **…**

Later that afternoon after all the preparations were done and the couple was relaxing together on the couch in the living room, Rick broke the silence, "Michonne, do you mind if we get something out of the way before the gale-force as in your mother blows in here?" Michonne looked at him with concern, she knew where he was going and wondered why it took so long before they got back to this spot. "Yes."

"Regardless of whatever boundaries your father sets out you and I both know she will test them. I just want us to be on the same page before they arrive. I didn't voice this last night because you were dealing with enough as it was. About marriage, we both know that's the next step for us but I also know you have your reservations about the timing so please hear me out. What we're doing is a little backwards to say the very least but all we can do is roll with it. In the perfect scenario, I would have made you my wife before starting a family, plus we would have discussed the timing of that too. All that to say, I would prefer a simple civil ceremony now, before our child is born, it would be just for us. We're at the courthouse every day it will be quick and easy. After the baby is born you can set the date, time and place for your fairytale wedding. I don't want to take that from you but it's really important to me that we're married before our child comes into this world, we're already living together anyway. Why not do it right?"

Michonne's hand cupped the side of his face, "Grimes, you do drive a hard bargain. You're right I do have my reservations I just didn't want you to feel like we had to be married, Grimes. I was going to have this baby alone until you came along. Call me crazy but I just want to enjoy the fiancé phase for a little while. Plus, I don't want an elaborate wedding now because nothing fits me; also my girls would never forgive me for not having a proper wedding but a civil ceremony I can do, shall we say in one month?"

Rick nods his head affirmatively, "Sounds fair enough. I can do that."

 **…**

The morning was beautiful not a cloud in the sky and the sun reigned. However, as the hours passed the beautiful spring afternoon changed progressively before the parent's arrival. It was as though the change was forecasting of the imminent evening ahead. "Grimes, I'm not liking this change in the weather at all. Please check the drawers for extra candles and matches. There's now a weather alert on my phone for severe thundershowers. I called my dad and they're already halfway here."

Ten minutes later, Michonne greets her parents at the front door. "Hi daddy, mother, please come in." As Clint and Donna crossed the threshold into the home Rick is standing next to his fiancé. "Mother, please meet my fiancé Richard Grimes. Daddy, well y'all know one another."

Rick held out his hand to Donna who snubbed him and walked by with her chest out, her shoulders back and her head held high as though she were the Queen of the domain. _Well, this is already off to winning start."_ He thought. She followed Michonne into the living room. Clint ignored his wife, shook his head as he shook Rick's hand and patted him on the back. Rick led the way into the home where they joined the women in the living room. Rick asked, can I get y'all something to drink?"

Clint responded, "Richard I wouldn't mind having a Perrier since I'm driving and the weather is just getting worse out there."

"How about you Mrs. Williams, what can I get you?"

"A glass of white wine would be nice, thank you."

Clint got up from the sofa to peruse the artwork. "Sweetheart, you've gotten a few more pieces since the last time I've been here. You went a little smaller on this wall, a work in progress?" He was looking at a print from the Art show she visited on Tybee Island.

"Yes, that's _Moon Over Tybee Island_ the technique is reminiscent of Van Gogh's _Starry Night_ and I had to have it. The night we went to the Exhibit was exactly as the artist captured it and I wanted to hold onto that memory forever. Plus, the blues reminded me of a certain someone." She said smiling lovingly at her fiancé who walked into the room at that moment.

Rick passed his guests their drinks and a glass of sparkling non-alcoholic wine to his fiancé; he then suggested they begin to eat because the lights had already begun to flicker due to the storm that was now raging in full force.

 **…**

They eventually dined by candlelight after the power went out. "Dinner is delicious," Clint commented.

Michonne picked up her glass of non-alcoholic wine and toasted, "My compliments to the Chef babe, it's superb and the candlelight well, that makes it even more special." Both Clint and Donna were surprised by their daughter's admission. Rick looked at her with adoration and replied, "Thanks, babe, I had an excellent Sous Chef."

Donna just couldn't resist, she had been holding her tongue for so long it was painful. "You let your man into your kitchen?"

"Ma'am, Michonne doesn't let me do things we are partners. I enjoy cooking something Michonne does not. She does stuff that I don't particularly like doing too. My mama taught me to cook when I was very young when she knew I'd be her only child. Cooking for me holds a lot of happy memories so I do it with pleasure, it makes Michonne very happy and if she's happy I'm happy so it's a win-win for both of us.

The winds had picked up more force and were howling outdoors and from the looks of things they might be having house guests for the night but it was still fairly early, _the storm could still pass_ at least that was what Michonne was hoping. The night so far had been uneventful except for the weather. Then the phone rang, it was security at the front gate they had called to announce that a couple trees fell blocking the roadway so basically, the earliest it could be taken care of was in the morning. Michonne felt the knots in her stomach as Rick announced the news and held her close. Even if the power came back she'd be forced to tolerate her mother for the night and probably the better part of the morning, depending on just how much damage this freak storm unleash. Since driving was no longer an issue, Rick served Clint and himself a Scotch and Donna took the bottle of wine for herself. Michonne got up with the intention to prepare the room for her parents when Rick told her to sit down and went to take care of it himself. And so it began, "You allow that man to speak to you that way?"

"What way would that be mother and why that man? He doesn't want me climbing the stairs in the dark. For your information, that man happens to be my fiancé and father to your grandchild." She knew her mother could not go the whole night without some form of criticism. However, she did give her an 'E' for effort because she lasted a whole two hours which must have damn near killed her to hold her acerbic tongue for as long as she had.

"Donna, we talked about this, did we not?" Clint piped up. Michonne was surprised because her father had never crossed her mother before. _Things must be changing in their relationship_. She thought.

When Rick returned he told them that their room was ready. It was his former room, the one farthest from Michonne and his current room. "Thank you," Clint replied.

"So Richard, you're from Savannah and I hear and y'all met in college. So, how is it that you didn't ask Michonne out before now? And why did you feel the need to beat down poor Ezekiel like you did? How is it you walked away from that scot free? Why is it that you would go to a clinic like that?" The questions flew out her mouth like the speed of the wind outside, never letting up for an actual answer. Donna was the judge, jury, and executioner all in a single breath.

Both Rick and Michonne were speechless. Clint was shocked because he never shared what happened in Savannah with his wife. "Donna, just where the hell are you getting this information? Let me guess, that no good bum called you up to complain did he? Do you remember when your daughter came home in the middle of the night? Did he also tell you what he did for that to happen? Did he also tell you his father had his record scrubbed so he could go to Law School, that they've settled up with at least three of his former girlfriends so as not to press any further charges? Donna, we agreed about how this night would evolve. I won't stand for this. Michonne is trying because I asked her to give my family another chance. Get off her case because I intend to be in my daughter and grandbaby's life."

"Mrs. Williams that was a fair enough question as to why I was at that clinic. My father died of throat cancer so I did cryopreservation as a preventative measure. Shortly after I did so, I was diagnosed with the same thing and underwent treatment."

"So does that mean that's the only baby y'all are going to have?" Rick felt like he was on a skewer but he didn't mind as long as he was the object of Donna's acerbic tongue and not Michonne.

"Ma'am, your daughter and I have yet to discuss that and I think it's a conversation we should have as a couple before I discuss that with you. Don't you?"

"Mother! That is none of your damn business? You'll get what we give you." Michonne had been holding her tongue but she couldn't anymore. Good night daddy. Babe, can you please walk me upstairs?" Her anxiety level was off the charts and she needed to get away from her mother.

Clint turned to his wife and took her drink from her hands, "Donna! You're done! Let's turn in too."

 **…**

Michonne knocked on the door to the room in which her parents were staying. Clint opened the door to find his daughter there. "Hey, sweetheart, I'm sorry about earlier. I had no idea she's been in touch with him all this time."

"It's okay. Sorry, daddy, we don't have a set that'd fit you but it's on my to-do list." Michonne then passed him some pyjamas for her mother, two robes, and toiletries. Clint took the items, hugged his daughter and bid her goodnight.

 **…**

That night, Rick took Michonne into his arms and held her close; no words were exchanged because they both knew nothing could erase her mother's behaviour. They fell asleep linked together knowing if they could count on nothing else they could count on their love for one another.

 **…**

Early the next morning, Clint and his wife were in the family room having a much heated summit. "Donna, two weeks ago I told you that you would have to set aside your differences towards our daughter and make an effort at being a mother to her. I know I was wrong never intervening in matters before because Michonne never needed rescuing she held her own to you and I respected her for that. You and I both know the way you treated her at Christmas was wrong. The child she's carrying, I don't care whether its father was unknown, it's my blood and you had no damn right to speak to her the way you did. You drove my daughter away years before that with your domineering ways. Why can't you see that you've successfully raised a child who's independent and resourceful? She's never gotten into trouble unlike the other two. Ty and his addiction that fucked up his sports aspirations and Sasha who never had an independent thought because you fixed every damn thing for her. Michonne did everything on her own never looking to us to bail her out of her messes. The only headache she has ever caused me was when she took off to Europe for a month but as she was with Peter, I was at least reassured that she would be safe.

The nerve of you to have accused Richard of being a lesser man … well, that's simply inexcusable. That man, you didn't see him the night I was called to the hospital. Hell, you didn't even visit your own daughter, what mother does that anyway? Richard protected our pregnant daughter from being harassed by an abuser who previously laid hands on her. I didn't tell you about the incidents because both things were ugly and there are things a husband will protect his wife from if need be. I took care of Ezekiel before. I ruined his career for hurting our daughter so he saw his opportunity and took it out on our pregnant daughter. He didn't come to me personally because he's a coward who would rather hurt someone he considers to be weaker than himself. Ezekiel is the scum of the earth and I want you to have no further contact with him because in doing so says you approve of his mistreatment of your daughter. In all the years we've been married Donna, I've been angry at you before but I've never laid a hand on you so there was no need for him to touch my daughter.

Michonne's finally let Richard into her life and within two weeks he asked me for her hand in marriage. He has stepped up like a husband should for the love of his life, something that jerk hadn't done in eight years. So, before we leave here today, you're gonna right your wrongs or we're going to have to seriously reconsider this marriage. I know I did you wrong in the past but I have never stepped out on you since we got back on track but I will no longer remain silent not now. Your daughter doesn't need this added stress." He then turned and left his wife to her thoughts.

Donna remained shocked, her husband had never spoken to her in that way before. It was true she did reign over their household with an iron fist with little to no input from him. She had no idea he felt so strongly, she criticized each of her children but the only difficult one was Michonne even from a very young age. She excelled in school. Her teachers all praised her abilities to problem solve and for taking direction but she was so wilful at home; she sometimes wondered if they were talking about the same child. At home, it was a battle of wills where her daughter was concerned which never ended well. As Michonne entered her teens, the standoffs got worse and for the most part, she would lock herself in her room so communication got worse between them. She thought back to the night she followed her husband thinking that he was back to his old ways only to find out the woman was, in fact, their daughter. That night, she was both relieved and saddened. She was relieved to know her husband was telling the truth but saddened that he had to see their daughter behind her back. She just didn't know how to reach Michonne but she figured would at least try an apology.

 **…**

Later that morning, the power was still out and breakfast was a strained affair after the night before. However, the two couples made it through their cold cereal and fruit with little chatter. After breakfast, Clint asked Rick to take a walk with him so they could survey the damage to the property. The latter was reluctant and hesitated because he didn't want to leave Michonne with Cruella but Clint insisted. Against his better judgment, he left the house with Michonne's father after telling her to call if she needed him.

Michonne was in her office after breakfast, she had just gotten off the phone with Jefferies, it seems the storm had been pretty bad throughout the city. Hearings were canceled due to the unprecedented amount of trees down and in some instances powerlines too. She heard her mother's footsteps before seeing her. "Michonne, may I come in?" Donna sounded contrite which was not an adjective she would normally associate with her mother.

"Yes, mother, you may." Donna quickly appeared inside her office and took a seat, she wasted no time in getting to the reason why she sought her out.

"Look, I know things haven't been easy for us for years but my behaviour last night in your home was truly appalling. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for the way I treated you at Christmas it was uncalled for. I should not have been so insensitive towards you regardless of my beliefs. You are my daughter and any child you carry will be my family and I will love your baby the same as I love my other grandbabies. I'm also very sorry for speaking against Richard the way I did, your father never told me about you and Ezekiel, I only heard about what happened in Savannah. I don't expect we can become best friends but I'm at least going to try to be a better mother to you. Your father pointed out the reason we never got along was probably that I never felt you needed me for anything. He's probably right because he also said you're the only child of ours that never needed fixing and that's true. I'm sorry Michonne, you have always been an overachiever and you've succeeded at just about anything you've tried, maybe I was jealous at not being needed more I don't know. Do you think you can forgive me?" Donna's tears were falling freely when Michonne pushed the Kleenex box in her direction. Her mother helped herself to some and pushed the box back to her daughter whose tears began to fall.

"I never not needed you, mom, I just wanted you to accept me the way I was … I am, not try to change me to be who you wanted me to be. Daddy and I have our differences professionally but he goes out of his way to preserve his family link with me. You and I only ever had that one link mom and it was severely strained so I stopped trying. I accept your apology but I also believe you owe one to Grimes as well."

Her mother looked at her bizarre at the reference to her fiancé. "Why do you call him by his surname?"

Michonne looked at mother confused, "What do you mean?"

"You call your fiancé by his surname 'Grimes' have you never noticed that before?"

"Honestly mom, that's purely a habit I've called him that for eight years, I guess it kinda stuck. Professionally, we are Ms. Williams and Mr. Grimes. I never got accustomed to calling him anything other than 'Grimes'."

"You are right, I do owe Richard an apology." She said as she got up walked around the desk and hugged her daughter something she hadn't done in years.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone,

Just a quick note of thank you for your continued support. I appreciate it.

In the last installment Michonne, Rick and her parents were trapped overnight by a storm, which resulted in the two couples having some rather candid conversations. Donna apologized to her daughter and Rick but will things change? That remains to be seen.

 **...**

 **A Three Ring Circus**

Michonnne had just read the proposed list of names to be invited to their engagement dinner and picked up the phone to call her mother. "Michonne? That was quick, you only had the list less than ten minutes. Did I forget someone?"

"Mother, I told you this thing is supposed to be intimate how's inviting all these people half of whom we don't even know considered intimate?"

"Dear, what do you consider intimate? Your father have his friends, you and Richard have yours and I might have added one or two myself. And then there's the family, granted Richard's side is pretty small but we have a pretty big one. This list is small in comparison to both of your siblings and by the way, it's not everyday one get's engaged; plus, y'all aren't exactly doing a dinner after the ceremony because you want to do a proper wedding. I mean, your father doesn't mind paying for one but he says we'll do whatever you want."

"Well, for me, it's my girls and their significant others, Peter and Anna, Grimes will have his mom, Shane and his plus one. No, Grimes and I don't want a dinner after. We're having lunch with the people who'll be at the courthouse to witness our vows. We don't want a circus. We'll say our vows a year later and everyone will be a part of it but even then, it won't be a big gaudy affair."

"Don't worry dear, I'll take your suggestions and make another cut."

"Thanks, mom."

 **…**

Shortly after the Mayor left both Michonne and Peter were summoned to Jefferies office. "Have y'all read the papers this morning?" It was a rhetorical question. He knew full well they were acutely aware of the issue. Michonne had anticipated this meeting so she handed him a folder of the latest posts and the geotag results from the latest victims. "What am I looking at Ms. Williams?" There again was the formality he uses when he was not in sync with their views. Michonne only hoped the Mayor's visit would be enough to move him outside of his box.

"Sir, that would be the Cyber division's tracking of the latest postings since our meeting last Friday. Since that time, we've had a bloodbath which went down last night. Three dead, five wounded all in the space of eight hours. The postings correlate to the bodies which are now in the city morgue."

Peter added, "Sir, we're aware there's no precedent for what we're asking but it has to begin somewhere. These gangs are in clear violation of their cell service user agreements. I believe we have more than enough evidence for the court to take this matter seriously."

The evidence was undeniable so Jefferies reluctantly sanctioned their request to seek an injunction. "God help you if someone dies if one of those kids can't use his phone to make a phone call in the case of an emergency." He said as he dismissed them both. They both returned to Michonne's office and began drafting the motion.

 **…**

Michonne was not looking forward to calling Walsh but she was running out of options. She'd rather walk into a lion's enclosure at feeding time than to have to deal with him on any level. She didn't respect him as a person nor as a professional which all went back to their college days. According to Grimes and her recent disclosure, it meant that her run-in with Walsh happened days after Grimes had seen her and Zeke together at the restaurant. Back then it made no sense but in recent days it did; Grimes had been avoiding her.

 _He had cut classes for several days after. Allegedly, he was sick at least that was the story. He submitted his portion of the work via Walsh. Ordinarily, Peter would be with her at the library but that night, he was late. She was sitting at their usual table in the back of the library working on her portion of the assignment when Walsh showed up. "Hey, Williams," he said as he approached her slowly looking around to ensure that she was indeed alone. "Grimes sent this…" he said dropping the binder on the table next to her. "He said you'd know what to do with it."_

 _She looked up from her laptop and checked her watch it was eight o'clock and Peter was running late. "Is he okay? He's been off for several days now. I've sent him my notes but he hasn't responded. I guess he's really bad, huh? Just tell him that I'll handle his share of the next assignment? It'll give him a chance to get back on his feet."_

 _"You're some piece of work aren't you? You walk all over his fuckin' heart and then pretend you don't know what's going on."_

 _She looked at him her confusion registering on her face. She stood up to cut the height differential between them. She was affronted by Walsh's behaviour and his insinuation. "Pardon me?" She said waiting for Walsh to explain himself._

 _Unfortunately, instead of an explanation he stepped into her personal space and backed her against the wall. "You're just a cock tease, you know that? You lead him on with all this late night work alone… just the_ two of _you, then you give it up to Zeke. That's your thing ain't? You like the bad boys don't yah? Grimes is too much of a fuckin' Boy Scout for you right?… You like a lil kink don't yah darlin'?" Walsh lowered his head and tried to kiss her. She quickly turned her head away, kneed him in the groin then she slipped from between him and the wall as he crumpled to the floor holding his privates sounding very much like a wounded animal. She quickly packed up her backpack and left practically running over Peter in her attempt to leave the section._

Walsh and her relationship since then have been like oil and water. Currently, things were more complicated because while the incident happened before her and Grimes were a thing. Walsh was the type to hold a grudge. He had always been Grimes' best friend but now they were also business partners. She didn't want to involve her fiancé in her fight with Walsh, her only dealings with him were strictly professional. The current matter, however, required Walsh to play along. As always the work would be done for him, if he played nicely, it would be a win-win opportunity for both parties involved. So she made the call which went directly to voicemail. So she left him a message, "Walsh, we need to talk about the Rovia case. I'm available to meet with you today if that's convenient for you."

Later that afternoon, Shane showed up at her office. There was a knock on her door causing Michonne to look up from the brief she was reading, seeing Walsh's profile she said, "Come in." Shane opened the door and entered. "Please be seated, Walsh." He did as she asked.

"Counselor, you wanna tell me what couldn't wait till we got to court on Monday." Shane was none too pleased to be summoned to Michonne's office, but given that his best friend just made it official that he was going to marry her, he had to be at least civil to her. Professionally, he had little choice because his clients paid him and it could mean the difference in the amount of time his client might serve.

"Basically, I wanted to give you a heads up that some new evidence has come to light which has some bearing on your client's case. The gun has surfaced and we're waiting for the completed reports. We intend to ask the court for an extension of time to complete an investigation in this matter. I'm hoping you will accommodate us. This can help both of us."

"Help us? Before you had no evidence and now you want me to play along so you can railroad my client?" He asked her with the most incredible look on his face. _Isn't that rich, the great Michonne needs a favour_ , he thought.

"Walsh, what don't you get? Before we had your client present at the scene but now we can potentially put the murder weapon into his hand, without your cooperation your client is going down. However, if you grant me the time, I could help you free your client. Can I count on your cooperation?"

"I'm curious, do you think because you're Grimes' girl that'll go easy on you? That I'll just turn the other cheek?" He asked with disdain.

"Walsh, I'm a professional. I don't need Grimes to fight my battles. I would never put him in the middle of something so petty because I don't want to cause problems for you. What you did you was wrong and you know it. Just let it go. I'm asking you to set aside your personal feelings towards me and put your client first.

As you know, I could have asked Stone to call you but I didn't … I don't hide behind others. This is my case to plead and I'm asking you in the interest of justice will you be amenable when I present this motion to the court? I'm prepared for both scenarios. Just so you know… I was a Girl Scout.

In our profession, you and I are going to battle until one of us hangs up our gloves. I'm throwing you a lifesaver, you don't need to lose this case we can both win." She stated then waited for his reply.

Shane didn't reply, instead, he got up and left.

 **…**

Rick was giving Michonne a foot massage as they sat on the couch together relaxing after a rather harrowing week at work and dealing with her mother. "Babe, please don't take this wrong way, I know your mother is trying but I hope meeting your friends won't be nearly as exhausting as dealing with her."

"Honestly, I don't know how a simple dinner turns into a three ring circus. Lucky for you, my friends aren't nearly as high maintenance. I promise you'll be fine," she added.

Rick looked at Michonne with a raised eyebrow, "Oh, is that so? Then, are you going to tell me why I got an SOS text from you the last time y'all got together?" He was curious to know the answer. In the short time, they had been together he recognized that his fiancé sometimes held things back. He hoped in time she would no longer feel the need to protect him from himself. However, after Savannah, he knew it would take some time.

"Sure, that's simple babe, Rosita flipped the script on me and you became the subject matter. She picked up on the fact that something was different with me and deflected the attention. I had to come clean about us. Then, they made the connection that you're the one Maggie had told them about when we were in college. Don't worry, tomorrow will be fine you're going to feed them and ply them with alcohol. Easy peasy"

 **…**

"Come on in ladies," Michonne said greeting her friends. Tara, Rosita, and Maggie all walked past her while Jenny hung back and whispered to her like a giddy schoolgirl, "So where's he at?" Michonne closed the door behind her motioning to her friend that he was in the kitchen. The ladies then gathered in the living room where they each took turns checking out the bling on her finger.

"Oooh Chica, does he have a brother?" The women laughed at Rosita's ability to make light of the situation considering her current situation. She hadn't said much about her marriage since they rallied at Maggie's a week ago but her friends were still ready to support her whatever she decided.

"Chica you've already got a ring on that finger… you ain't free yet." Tara and Jenny added.

Rosita looked around the room at her friends, "Hey, a girl can always look to upgrade, can't she?"

After the laughter died down, Michonne gave them the latest update about their recent sleepover guests and the subsequent week she's had dealing with her mother. They were surprised by the latest developments with her mother and empathized with her. Turning to her friend, "Sweetie, we would have given y'all a pass if you eloped." Maggie said, deadpan. Her response was met with laughter.

At that moment, Rick cleared his throat to signal his presence. The women all grew quiet. "Ladies, I'd like y'all to meet my fiancé, Richard Grimes. Babe, you've met Maggie, these are my other girlfriends Rosita, Jenny and Tara." The women all looked him over, their eyes spoke volumes and they giggled like school girls.

The atmosphere caused Rick's complexion to darken. He quickly entered the room, "Baby, dinner is in the oven whenever y'all are ready, I'm heading out to meet Shane and Stone for a bit." Rick said, kissing Michonne's forehead. "Ladies, it's been a pleasure meeting y'all," he said as he made a quick getaway.

"And he cooks too. Is there anything he doesn't do?" Tara asked.

Rick was no sooner out the door when the women all started, Rosita was the ringleader, "Omg, Chica now I see why you ran out on us the other night. You've been keeping all his fineness under lock and key. Michonne, you ain't never held out on us before."

"Are you blushing, Michonne?" Jenny teased her friend.

Maggie roared at her friend's expense, she then urged her to talk about the first time she laid eyes on Grimes.

At first, Michonne argued, "You told them already, there's nothing left to say". The ladies chimed in arguing that Maggie's version was only hearsay, they wanted the real deal. Eventually, Michonne relented and narrated that faithful day, the women were hooked on her every word. After dinner, the girls drank and reveled in the moment. They each took turns sharing stories of their week and any gossip that was circulating. When it was Rosita's turn, however, she stated that Abe had proposed marriage counseling but she didn't know how she felt about it because it wasn't the first time he cheated. This tidbit shocked most of the woman except Michonne. Her friends once again empathized with her and told her they'd support her no matter what.

 **…**

Upon receiving the invitation to their sister's engagement dinner, both Tyrese and Sasha immediately declined. That night, they were summoned to a family dinner. They were told that the engagement dinner was a family event. They both objected because the sibling being honoured had unilaterally removed herself from all family events for the past five months and suffered no consequences. At which point, something strange happened in the Williamses household, Clint spoke up and told his children their presence was mandatory; neither Ty nor Sasha were prepared for their father's support of their mother's venture, considering he said nothing the night Michonne walked out on her family. They both recognized something had changed in the dynamics of their family and conceded to their parents wish wondering what would be next.

 **…**

A week later, the Williamses Estate was teeming with people both inside and out. Sasha was now seven months pregnant and looked as if she could deliver at any moment. Her husband Daryl took his brood directly into the house and let them out to the backyard with their caregiver. Tyreese and Karen arrived with their boys and they too joined their cousins in the backyard. Neither sibling nor their spouses wanted to be there but their presence was strong armed not only by the matriarch but also the patriarch of the family.

The grounds were tastefully decorated with tents over the long tables, which were covered in white tablecloths with gold or silver runners. There were bouquets of wildflowers as centerpieces, the only condition that Michonne wouldn't budge on having given her mother free reign on everything else because it was just easier that way. Donna, however, was horrified when Michonne told her the centerpieces had to be wildflowers but she did as her daughter requested.

Michonne arrived with her fiancé and his mom. The latter was introduced to Clint and Donna Williams who made small talk with Rick and his mom and posed for the photographer.

Eventually, Michonne introduced her fiancé and his mom to her siblings once they finally made an appearance. Rachael felt there was a strange vibe in the air which she would later confide to her son.

Shortly after Michonne friends and their significant others arrived they were also introduced to Rachael and Rick. The friends were shown to their table as the couple left to mingle with the other guests. Rachael eventually migrated towards the friend's table because she felt more comfortable hanging with them than with her son's future in-laws.

Donna soon found Sharon, Ben's wife and went off with her to find her other friends. Clint greeted his friends Ben, Jonathan and the latter's son, Officer Murphy and they remained in a huddle for some time. Clint looked back towards the celebrated couple but caught his daughter's eye instead so he thought better to leave Richard out of his meeting. He offered the others cigars and led them towards the house to his office where they could meet in private.

Both Sasha and Tyrese had been watching their father and his earlier interaction with their sister's beau, neither of them liked him, their father seemed absolutely fascinated by him so they longed to know that story. What was so special about him?

Michonne and Rick were busy people watching. They were standing together just off from the entrance to the festivities, Rick had his arm around his fiancé's waist and Michonne rested her head on his chest, "Are you having as much fun as I am?" She asked. Her sarcasm was evident.

Rick wished they could actually get to the meal so they could leave. If it wasn't for her father, he's certain Michonne would have left already. "Baby, this is your mother, we both knew this would happen. I must say though, this is an improvement over the last two encounters I've had with her."

"All she cares about is being in the society pages, I don't." Rick took her hand and walked her away from the crowd. Shortly after, the last of their friends showed up. Peter and Shane and their respective significant others. Three of whom did not want to be there. Shane because of his heated meeting with Michonne, Anna because of the presence of Peter's parents and Andrea because she tried to convince Shane to blow it off but he wouldn't citing that Grimes was his best friend and business partner but he did promise to make it up to her.

Michonne noticed Peter was surveying the grounds for his folks."Peter your folks are here, last I saw your dad went off with my dad and another of their Law School buddy, Jonathan Murphy and his son. Your mom went off with my mother and probably the ladies from her bridge club." He acknowledged her with a nod of his head. "Let me introduce you to my friends," effectively leaving Rick with Shane and Andrea.

At the table, Michonne introduced Peter and Anna to Rachael identifying her as her future mother-in-law, Maggie, Glenn, Jenny, Morgan, Rosita, Tara and Denise. They all greeted one another and then they moved on towards the house.

 **…**

Later that evening, Ben and his wife met Michonne's friends who were seated next to their table. Ben seemed completely smitten by Rosita. He eventually invited her to join them at their table which caused an already tense situation to become awkward. Peter was not happy with his father for going out of his way to make his fiancé uncomfortable. As soon as dinner was over, Anna excused herself feigning illness and Peter followed her. The latter, quickly said their goodbyes to their hosts, Michonne and Rick then left.

 **…**

While the three ring circus masquerading as an engagement dinner roared on downstairs and on the grounds, Michonne walked into her room followed closely by Rick. She had a raging headache and needed to lay down. Rick helped her to bed and sat by her side. "Baby, can you please get me a Tylenol?" she asked as she got comfortable. In his absence, the bedroom door flew open and her nephews Noah and Jonathan, barged through followed shortly after by the twins, Cody and Carl; they all ended up bouncing onto her bed. The children screamed, "Auntie Michonne! Auntie Michonne, are you gonna play with us?" They hadn't seen their Auntie since Christmas. She never missed their birthdays because she made a point of sending their gifts and called but she just never turned up to the parties.

Michonne was surprised by the commotion. "Noah and Jonathan, … what are you doing here? How did you get away from the Nanny? I can't play with y'all right now because I'm not feeling well."

The boys looked at her confused. "We don't have a Nanny… she's Cody and Carl's Nanny."

"Nah ah she ain't, Enid is our Nanny, not that woman; we don't even like her," Cody and Carl replied in unison. Tiny footsteps could be heard in the distance and seconds later, Carol entered the room with her little brother Merle on her heels.

"How did y'all get away from your caregiver?" At this point, Rick returned from the bathroom with a glass of water and a Tylenol in his hand. He was surprised with the new noise level and the amount little bodies bounding about the room. Michonne took the water and Tylenol from him which she slipped into her mouth and chased it with a mouthful of water. His facial expression, asked what the hell was going on?

"Kids y'all folks won't be happy that you came up to a bedroom other than the one designated for your families."

The door was immediately pushed open by a frustrated Lori who took in Michonne's semi-reclined figure in bed with Rick standing just next to her. She had seen Michonne's picture on the mantle downstairs but finding Rick here and in Michonne's room rendered her speechless; the shock registered on her face but her brain couldn't process what she was seeing.

"Lori?" they both responded in shock. "What are you doing here?" Rick asked rather infuriated.

"I'm sorry to have barged in like that. The little brats took off. I didn't know someone was in here. I'm doing a favour for my cousin; my niece was supposed to watch his kids but she has a gastro. Daryl called in a panic and asked me to watch the kids for him. I had no way of knowing y'all were related."


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone,

Thanks for your continued support. I truly appreciate it.

In the last installment, both Donna and Michonne attempt to work together regarding the engagement party but it was an epic fail, which turned into a three-ring circus. It also highlighted the dysfunction within the Williams family. The Mayor paid a visit to Jefferies after the latest bloodbath, which resulted in the latter giving his okay for them to file a Motion for Injunctive Relief. The chapter also revealed the animosity between Michonne and Walsh. As well, we learn that Lori Dixion is related to Michonne through her cousin's marriage to her sister but the shocker was that Lori also discovered the object of her delusion is now engagement to Michonne.

 **...**

 **Relationships**

 **...**

"Ty, have you found out anything about this Grimes fellow yet?" Sasha whispered into the phone so that her husband wouldn't hear. Daryl had told her to stay out of her family's drama. He reminded her that she was seven months pregnant and needed to be careful.

Tyreese responded to his sister from his home office, "Best I can figure out they went to school together. He's a Defence Attorney, the Grimes in Grimes & Walsh. They graduated in the same year and were called to the bar at the same time which means Zeke will know more. Peter would be the easiest way to find out but he's too close to Chonne so I'm waiting to hear back from Zeke. Sash, I'll take care of it … Just take care of yourself, okay?"

Sasha was frustrated, "Ty, I know … I know. I just want to know what happened, something changed when dad is making decisions at home. Those two haven't been on the same page in years and suddenly our sister brings a man home and our parents are not only rallying behind them we're being strong-armed to support them too. You do know you were never daddy's first right-hand pick for the firm, right? Nor was I daddy's little girl either. He had his favourite it has always been Chonne."

Tyreese was none too pleased to be reminded that he was the second choice even though he was the eldest child. True, he never wanted to be in the family business either, it was always a fallback. _Unfortunately, he had injured himself during his final year of college and required surgery. His leg was never quite the same after and the side effects resulted in him becoming addicted to Oxycodone. His addiction required a stint in rehab to clean himself up. His injury, however, came before he was picked up by any teams so he was basically damaged goods. Essentially, his football career ended before it began. All he had left was the family business. His first day on the job, his father outlined his expectations. Clint told him that just because they shared the same last name didn't mean he would be treated any differently from the other associates; noting that he had built his firm from the ground up with his blood, sweat, and tears and if he, Ty, hoped to be given the reigns someday he expected nothing less from him. His father told him he expected the passion he had for football to be transferred into the firm anything less would be unacceptable._

"Yeah Sash, I know I'll never sleep, eat or breathe the law like Chonne does but I haven't done too badly. I've yet to beat her in court but at least I haven't given up. Hell, she's even beat the old man too, the Great Clint Williams being schooled by his own daughter so at least I'm not in bad company. Look I've got to go but I'll let you know what turns up."

 **…**

Sasha closed the line and thought about what her brother said. She was the only one of the three who didn't follow either of their parent's footsteps. She had difficulty in school so her mother pushed her towards the Arts. _Unlike her sister, she was a people person and liked to entertain. She had a nice voice and her coach told her that she had talent. It was how she met her husband. He was at a concert where she was a backup singer for the headlining artist. They were at the after party when his eyes caught hers. At first, she played hard to get but then, she gave in when this other backup singer named Beth started circling him. When she brought the Music Promoter home it was a little late, she was already six weeks pregnant. Nonetheless, her father put the brakes on their relationship because he was five years her senior and he wanted a full background check on him. She was so humiliated but Daryl told her it was cool, in fact, he had done the same thing too when she told him she was pregnant. The couple had a civil ceremony and six months later they welcomed twins. Her music career was over and her career as a mother and homemaker began. She never quite forgot the look of total disappointment on her father's face when at twenty-two they told him that she was already six weeks pregnant with no true career prospect. The only star in their family as far as Clint Williams was concerned was his Michonne. Although he never said so it was evident. She was the one who clamoured to go to the firm on weekends and always seem to have some sort of discussion at the dinner table that was until their mother banned any heavy discussions at the dinner table. Then, dinner conversations were all fluff or family related issues. At which, point their father checked out completely._

Sasha couldn't help but believe this shift in her parent's marriage had everything to do with their sister. Their once close mother never gave them any heads up to the engagement dinner, the invitation just showed as if they were strangers. As a result of this, both her and her brother felt like they were on the outside of their family looking in; now they were searching for answers.

 **…**

On Sunday morning Peter woke up to find Anna dressed and waiting for him at their breakfast nook. "Mornin' sweetheart," he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and proceeded to make himself an Espresso. It was then he noticed the two suitcases at the front door, his eyebrow raised. He knew she was angry from his father's antics of the night before and rightfully so. He too, was angry because he knew his father went out of his way to not only ignore but to provoke her too. "Anna?" Peter placed his cup on the countertop and walked towards her. The latter held up her naked left hand to stop his approach. It was then he noticed the Tiffany box on the nook next to her.

"Don't, Peter… I can't … we can't. I'm done being humiliated by your family. In three weeks we were to be married but I honestly can't go through with it anymore. How can we raise kids in this kind of atmosphere? The engagement party yesterday really opened my eyes. Your friends were far from happy with the circus that went on yesterday. Don't get me wrong, they are happy together… I know because I saw them together in Kings County but yesterday, they really weren't. I'm not happy Peter and I know you aren't either. You shouldn't be walking on eggshells around the woman you love. You shouldn't feel like you need to put her in a bubble either.

Part of it was my fault too, for not trusting you but for the longest time, I felt I was in the shadow of Michonne and I'm not sure whether anything you said could have assuaged my fears until I saw her and Richard together. Honestly, I want to experience what they have together. You as well, you should get a chance to experience what I saw between those two. It was pure, light, easy but it was also deep too… it was like they were breathing in sync, Peter. We never had that and I think we both deserve it."

Peter knew exactly what she was talking about because he too had seen the early glimpse of what Grimes and Michonne tried so hard to deny. He also witnessed them finally accepting the love they could no longer deny at their proposal event.

"I love you Peter and I know you love me too but I feel like there's something still missing between us. I'll call you later to arrange a time to collect the rest of my stuff."

Peter walked over to Anna and hugged her resting his head atop hers and she hugged him back. A single tear slid down her cheek. "I'm so sorry Anna." They remained that way for sometime accepting what they could no longer deny.

 **…**

Later that evening, Peter joined his folks for dinner. Arriving at their table he greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek, "Hi mom, you look lovely this evening."

His mother smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, dear. I'm so glad we get to spend some time with y'all. It's been far too long since Christmas, dear." His mother looked around expecting Anna to soon materialize but she hadn't. Sharon looked at him confused but said nothing because she could feel the atmosphere at the table had changed. Peter wasn't his usual self. She knew that look between her men and they had already locked horns.

"Dad." He nodded his head at his father before taking his seat. Shortly after, the waitress came by and asked whether they'd like to place their drink orders and they did. Ben seemed oblivious to his son's demeanor, he greeted him as though it was just another evening out with his family.

 **…**

During dinner, however, Ben spoke up, "Son do you remember the family that lived in the brownstone next to us in Manhattan? You were maybe ten, they had a daughter a few years younger than you…" not hearing a response Ben looked up at his son to see the look of disbelief on his son's face.

Peter couldn't believe his father was so out of touch he hadn't realize something was wrong with him. He took his napkin and dabbed his mouth. "Dad, did you happen to notice that Anna is not with me tonight? Do you happen to care why that is?" He looked at his father challenging him to speak.

"I figured she was still under the weather or at least so she claimed last night when she ran off," Ben replied curtly.

Peter shook his head. "Oh, so you did notice her yesterday enough to know that she was ill but didn't even ask about her absence today. Why don't you like her, dad?… I mean you never did give me a reason."

"Son, by now I thought it was obvious to you, the girl came out of nowhere… we didn't even know you were in a relationship, you didn't mention you were bringing someone home much less to announce that you were engaged. We thought she must have been pregnant but no announcement came after the engagement then the rush to marry so soon after was a red flag. Peter, we may not always see eye to eye but this girl is not the one for you."

"Oh, and who might that be, dad?"

Sharon could no longer watch them go at each other like they were so she spoke up, "Peter, dear, Anna is a lovely girl but you need someone with fortitude, not just a pretty face. Don't get me wrong, I know she's a smart little thing but anyone could see she couldn't go the distance when you hit a rocky patch and every marriage does, even the best of them. Anna doesn't have the strength to make it to the other side. She seems fragile and Stone women need to have the grit to deal with you two. Do you think if all I had was looks that your father and I would still be together? Your father and I felt your relationship was a bit rushed. Peter, you've told me about every girl before but not a word about Anna. Sweetie, she just isn't the one because whoever she is, she's still out there and you deserve better, you shouldn't have to settle."

Peter thought about what his mother said and her words rang true. He loved Anna but he always felt he had to manage their relationship. His inability to share his past with her because of her insecurity about his friendship with Michonne was a problem. However, when he found out about her complicity to have his actions relayed back to her was still an issue for him; one he tried to get past but couldn't because it was still pretty fresh. He also found himself wondering whether she would revert back to such measures whenever she felt insecure. Anna ending their relationship hurt but if he was honest, it was for the best. He thought of her words too about wanting something more, he too wanted that so he decided to wait. He also didn't tell his folks how right they were because the wound was still fresh.

Sharon noticed her son's far away look and wondered whether he too realized or at least had his doubts that Anna wasn't the one. Eventually, the conversation at the table turned to something much lighter when his folks began discussing their vacation plans.

 **…**

Michonne's eyes popped open. Her heart rate was elevated she tried calming herself by breathing in and out, then she discreetly disentangled herself from Rick got up and went to the bathroom. After she wandered down the hall to the nursery, she walked around the now furnished room, opened the drapes and stared out at the full moon while she massaged her ever-growing belly. Ordinarily, this simple act would calm her but on this night it didn't. She tried sitting in the rocking chair and rocked for a while but she became even more distressed; as a result, she left the nursery and eventually she wound up in her office with a glass of warm milk. She sat there for a while and waited for her panic level dissipate. The clock on the wall read four o'clock in the morning. She powered up her laptop and began reading over the arguments for both motions to be heard that week. A lot was riding on them, she was so fully engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't hear Rick coming down the hallway and stopping in the doorway to her office.

"Babe, it's four o'clock in the morning what are doing down here?" Michonne looked up to find Rick in the doorway of her office.

"Hey! I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you. I'm trying to calm down." He walked into the office with a concerned look on his face so Michonne replied to his unasked question, "I had a bad dream… it's because of all the stress." She then closed the document and powered down the laptop. She placed her hand in his outstretched one as he helped her up from her chair and pulled her close kissing her forehead.

"Well, I'm awake now do you wanna talk about it? Let's go back upstairs… shall we?" He suggested as he turned off the light and they left the office behind. "Michonne I don't understand you… you're stressed and the first thing you think of doing is work?"

"It's the only thing I know Grimes. It worked… my panic attack eased up."

 **…**

A short while later in their bedroom, the two sat up in bed. Rick waited patiently for Michonne to begin. The latter laid her head on his shoulder as he took her hand in his and gently massaged it to calm her. Michonne's other hand rested atop her belly. "Grimes, I dreamt our son told me that I was a bad mother, when I went to pick him up after school he was missing. I know it was only a dream but it scared the hell out of me. I went to the nursery to calm myself to tell myself everything would be okay but being in there just stressed me out further. I couldn't breathe. I realized I really have no clue what being a mother was really about. I read all the books from the moment I got the confirmation but it's not like I personally have a good experience of what it's like to have a good mother. Yes, I have my friends to draw from but I'm scared. I don't want to fail. I can't screw this up…" Her eyes were moist. "When I was about ten or eleven, my mother was forcing me to take dance classes but I didn't want to. She used to drop me off at the studio and daddy would pick me up. One day, she dropped me off in front of the studio because she was running late for one of Sasha's many appointments. She waited to see that I walk into the building but when she drove off, I came out of the building and walked about three blocks to my dad's office. He was surprised to see me and to find out what happened but he pretended it was okay; he even took me for ice cream before we went home. Later that night, I heard him yelling at my mother for being so irresponsible, saying if anything had happened to me he would have never forgiven her. He would have rather her taking me to the appointment rather than leaving me behind like that, forcing me to take classes I didn't like. Grimes, that dream reminded me of what I did. What if I'm just like her and I drive my child away from its home. I… I… couldn't forgive myself…" her words were lost in her sobs.

Rick encircled her waist with one arm pulling her closer to him as he kissed her the top of her head. "Michonne, baby… please don't cry, you're overwhelmed but you're going to be a great mother. True, you didn't have a good role model but you already know what that's like so you'll be the opposite of your mother. You both pretty much disagree on everything so I don't worry that you'll be a good mother to our child." He stated resting his hand atop hers on her stomach. Plus, we have options babe. My mother will be more than happy to help out all you have to do is say the word."

Michonne hugged him tighter. "Grimes, I wasn't happy yesterday… I was trying to make nice to please my folks but it wasn't me and that setting wasn't you. Correct me if I'm wrong but if you're like me I don't honestly feel like that party was even about us. The only thing that represented us in any way were the centerpieces which I insisted on. I love you babe but what happened yesterday can never happen again but I don't want it to be my way. I want it to be ours - me and you." She added looking at Rick to confirm that they were indeed in agreement.

Rick's eyes held hers, "Sweetheart, it's our wedding and we can do whatever we want. I'll be happy with whatever you decide. I promised you your fairytale wedding but only you can decide what that means for you. Michonne, I'm not marrying your family. I'm marrying the love of my life and we're creating a family together. Whatever you decide I'll talk to your father and we'll make sure you have the wedding of your dreams." Taking her hand into his he slowly brought it to his lips and kissed it.

His words reassured her that they both knew exactly what they had to do. She kissed him lightly on the lips but he held her close indicating he wanted more. Her soft moans as their kiss deepened told him it was the right thing to do. His hand found its way under his pyjama shirt gently massaging her beautiful larger breasts which have become a pregnancy bonus for him, lately not so much for her. His kisses trailed down her neckline causing Michonne to tilt her head back giving him the room he needed to coax her inner feline out. Her soft moans together with her fingers running through his hair told him the sadness from before was long forgotten.

She needed this, his hands, lips and his scent claiming her all at once drew her away from the sadness she was feeling before. She knew what he wanted so she gave it to him lifting his pyjama top over her head freeing her breasts for him. She closed her eyes and let herself feel his every touch and her body's reaction to him. Her hand ran through his silky curls caressing his scalp and eliciting a soft moan from him. His lips left featherlite kisses on her nipples but she needed a little more so she redirected him by offering him her left breast, his favourite. He accepted it gently latching onto it and simultaneously she felt his fingers slide her wet panties to the side, he rubbed her folds causing her to become wetter. His fingers then slipped into her heated core which caused her to gasp as her back arched, her hips undulate against his fingers with his thumb pad strumming her clit. His fingers pumping into her core caused her to climax almost immediately, she cried "Oh God Riiiccckkk," as her body quivered from her orgasm.

Rick quickly rid himself of his boxers and removed her panties then repositioned them on the bed. Taking his manhood into his hand he pumped his hand up and down the shaft lubricating himself with his precum then slowly slid into Michonne's core, "Fuck... baby," he whimpered as he felt tightness around him. He captured her mouth with his and her lips parted allowing his tongue to enter as their kiss deepened their tongues danced in sync with the slow rhythmic thrust and grind of their bodies as their moans echoed throughout the room. He could feel her walls clenching again, he was close too, when he saw her eyes rolled back into her head he quickened his pace as her muscles tightened around his manhood, he felt himself explode inside her spilling his seed, he grunted as his final thrusts emptied his load. He felt her nails bit into his shoulders as her orgasm rippled through her body and she called out his name. He collapsed unable to move waiting for their breathing to recover.

Michonne's fingers gently pushed his loose curls away from his face to reveal his eyes; in them, she saw his unconditional love, "I love you too." She said in return.

"Love you too babe. Let's get some shut-eye. Okay?"

 **…**

Lori spent the night before and the better part of her Sunday trying to unravel the mess she walked into. She called Daryl but he was yet to return her many calls and texts. She noticed when his arse was stuck he knew her number to call her for a favour; granted, he did pay her handsomely for watching six brats for seven hours she got a cool "G" note and she didn't have to pay tax on it. She needed a favour because she needed answers.

She had just found out she was related to Michonne through her cousin's marriage to Michonne's sister. The whole thing was a shock but what was even more shocking was finding Rick Grimes in Michonne's bedroom. As a couple, they didn't look the happiest for something that was in their honour. It was obvious Michonne got herself knocked up and was forcing his hand to marry her, no doubt. She couldn't understand why either because the Williamses were obviously well off. Their daughter had a decent job and Rick owned half of his firm. She remembered how uninterested he was about getting married when she told him she was knocked up but then again they were kids too. She forgave him. She didn't like the current set up one bit but the fact Rick wasn't happy she could work with that because it wouldn't be long before he was breaking his own dumb rules.

After discovering the surprised couple in the bedroom she also saw her other boss, Mr. Waslh, downstairs with some blonde neither of whom looked very happy to be there either. She also saw her former boss Peter running after Anna who was hightailing it out the door. It must have been something in the food and she was glad she didn't eat anything except for the fruits. She couldn't name half the stuff on the menu and she wasn't putting it in her mouth if it wasn't recognizable.

She also reached out to Anna but heard nothing back from her. She needed information to decide how she was going to approach her problem.

During her wait, she went online and Googled the society section of the Tribune to find the pictures of the couple's engagement party, even their photos looked staged and uncomfortable. This reassured her that there was no happiness there, just two families trying to make an ugly situation legit. She wondered just how much the little merger was worth. By far, Rick stood to gain the most it seemed because their little firm was a fledgling. Just a startup. Then she Googled his mother and discovered Rachael Grimes was CEO of Grimes Realty, her son Richard B. Grimes was the sole heir because she also found the obituary of his father, Robert from six years earlier. So, she was right, after all, her mark that night some fourteen years ago, was not only green with inexperience he was also flush. She knew he had a little money because he covered her missed appointments but he didn't bite. This time though, she would just have to make sure that Michonne wasn't the only one carrying his seed.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone,

Your reviews have been interesting. Thank you for your continued support. Sorry, I missed last week but I have been having competing characters in my head it was hard to concentrate. Little Mia has been in my head a lot lately, so there's gonna be a new fic **...**

In the last installment, we saw several relationships unfold such as the sibling rivalry, an end to Anna & Peter's union, Michonne continued to open herself up to Rick and the latter is helping her through her fears (absolute best hubby to be). And then there's the delusional woman who just won't quit.

 **...**

 **Trials & Tribulations **

_The People v. Rovia_ case was called before the Honourable Justice Horvath. Prosecutor, Michonne Williams stood and addressed the bench. "Your honour, newly found evidence has been uncovered in this matter and the People respectfully requests a delay of five days to investigate further."

"Ms. Williams, I'm getting an eerie feeling of déjà vu, aren't you?" Judge Horvath remarked with a keen eye on Michonne. They both knew what he was alluding to but Michonne held her head high and made a mental note to tell her fiancé about it. Horvath had essentially marked them both going forward. She was not happy but she kept her poker face in play and pushed on.

"Your honour, I can assure you there's nothing suspicious about this, sir. The detectives are trying to locate the alleged holder of the weapon which recently turned up. We also believe that this individual may in all probability be responsible for the death of Sophia Pelletier."

Judge Horvath looked from one counsel to the other then asked, "Mr. Walsh, were you aware of the recent developments in this matter?"

Shane stood to address the court and replied, "Your honour the defence is aware of this new evidence, sir and we respectfully move to dismiss the charges against my client since the weapon is only now being discovered. Furthermore, the weapon may or may not have been used during my client's incarceration." He looked at Michonne wilfully."

"Ms. Williams, why is this piece of evidence only coming to light at this time?"

Michonne was not at all surprised by Shane's actions but addressed the court all the same, "Your honour, the gun recently turned up at an amnesty run at St. Michael's church. The ballistic report determined the gun in question fired the stray bullet which killed the Pelletier child. That said sir, Mr. Walsh's client have been given every opportunity to provide any additional information that would identify an alternate suspect but he refused to cooperate in any way. The detectives recently learned the identity of a Person of Interest as I explained and they are currently trying to locate him, sir."

"Ms. Williams, this court would also like to see justice served in this matter but a prolonged investigation at this stage is not likely to happen."

Shane was not happy with the recent turn of events. His client was pretty much cleared it was just a matter of making it official. He didn't want to chance the winds changing again so he pleaded, "Your honour sir, the defence respectfully moves to dismiss the charges against my client."

"I heard you the first time, Mr. Walsh."

Michonne countered, "Your honour, the People strenuously opposes the defence's motion but would be open to house arrest for his client while we seek to locate the new Person of Interest in order to conclude our investigation."

Judge Horvath looked from one to the other. "The court heard you Mr. Walsh and until the People's case is concluded which may or may not exonerate your client, the defendant will be placed under house arrest." The People will have seventy-two hours to conclude their investigation at which point, I'll see you both in my chambers at ten o'clock.

Both Shane and Michonne replied in unison, "Thank you, sir."

 **…**

Meanwhile back at the office, Peter had arranged for an emergency hearing on their Motion for Injunctive Relief. Upon her return to the office, Michonne visited Peter who announced that he convinced Judge Standford to hear their motion tomorrow. "How did you make out with Horvath?" He inquired.

"It went as well as could be expected. Walsh jumped on the first opportunity to move to dismiss all charges but Horvath gave us seventy-two hours probably more because Walsh's client refused to cooperate than anything else. I was lucky to get the extension. The detectives were going out to talk to Martinez today but I have a feeling I'm going to have to compel him after I convince Horvath to run a shadow proceeding." As Michonne spoke she noticed something was off with Peter. It was hard to pinpoint what but his folks were just in town, which meant things at home would be difficult. It was her turn to ask questions, "Apart from all this…" she gesticulated with her hands, "is everything okay at home? How's Anna feeling? I know she left dinner early the other night."

Michonne watched the change in his body language, slowly he lowered his head and his shoulder's slumped. It was unlike Peter to be so quiet or closed off so she waited him out. "It's over… she left." He didn't know what else to say so he said nothing.

"I'm so sorry Peter." Michonne finally sat down in one of his guest chairs; she suddenly felt exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to go home and take a bath and relax.

 **…**

Lori walked in the front door of G&W carrying a tray with three coffees and a paper bag with creamers, milk, and sugars just in case. She hoped they were both in or the gesture could become awkward. She had just locked up her purse when Rick came down the hall with a document in his hand. "Hey, Lori, can you please call the Process Server have this served? Thanks." He said as he turned to leave.

"Certainly, Mr. Grimes, I was just getting a coffee and I thought I'd get y'all one too… I mean, I was there anyway."

"Thank you but you really shouldn't have, Lori."

"It's really no big deal. There are sugar and creamers in this bag too."

Shane walked into the suite during the great coffee debate. He looked disheveled, he had removed his tie and opened the two top buttons of his shirt. His expression was cold. "For Christ sake Grimes, it's a fucking coffee. She's not offering you a blowjob." He walked over to Lori's desk sat his briefcase down fished out the money clip from his pocket a grabbed a five dollar bill and left it on her desk. He took a coffee and walked off towards his office.

Rick was taken aback by his curt behaviour. He knew Shane had an earlier court date, it was the case Michonne was prosecuting. He followed his friend down the hall to his office and pushed the door behind him. Unfortunately, the door didn't close completely and neither of them noticed. "You want to talk about it?" Rick asked.

"Talk about what exactly?" Shane asked removing his jacket and placing it on the back of his chair.

"Shane, what exactly happened in court today?" Rick asked taking a seat across from his desk. "What's going on?"

Shane shook his head then answered, "Man, I can't shake the feeling that your girlfriend is going to screw my client with my fucking blessing."

Lori walked down the hall and ducked into the copy room so she could hear better. She couldn't believe her luck, the best friends already had a wedge between them all she had to do was figure out how to rope Shane in and he might have already given her an idea. It was clear as day that Shane had loose morals so it should be easy.

"Shane, you've known Michonne for what … fourteen years now? Eight years of which she and I pretty much carried your ass because you were too busy getting laid. She didn't screw you then why would she start now? Y'all never did like each other much but ain't nothing that says you have to either. If Michonne, made a deal with you, you have my word she's not the type to back out of it. Unless of course, you fucked it up."

Shane felt a little uncomfortable when Rick began talking about college. He shifted in his chair and looked at hardwood floor, anything not to look at Rick. It didn't take long to figure out that Michonne had not brought him into the loop after their recent meeting so he relaxed a bit more then he exhaled.

"Just because I'm engaged to Michonne and she'll be my wife soon enough, I don't expect y'all to go falling over one another, but I meant what I said. I expect you to be respectful. I won't accept you referring to Michonne by any offensive names, that shit is done." Rick got up opened the door and slammed it, then he walked down the hallway to his office. On his way there, he walked past Lori and the extra coffee at the reception desk.

 **…**

Later that night, Rick and Michonne were relaxing on the sofa watching some mindless tv when he asked her about Shane. If he didn't know her better he would have missed it but there was something there. Michonne's body tensed just slightly and she massaged her belly a little more than she usually does. It's an act that usually calms her but tonight she was agitated. "Michonne, what are you not telling me?"

Michonne knew he was serious from his tone; he rarely called by her name much anymore. "It's nothing, Shane has a chip on his shoulder. He doesn't like to lose. Please don't expect me to be his friend. I tolerate him because of his association with you but he and I are never going to be friends."

"What happened in court today?" Rick wanted a straight answer and he figured he'd get it from her. He'd known Shane long enough to know it was always about Shane.

"We got an extension to conclude an investigation and your partner's upset. I don't know why either, the outcome can most certainly change the course of this case in his favour. Why, what did he tell you?"

Rick looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "He seems to think that you'll screw his client somehow. I told him if you made a deal with him you wouldn't renege on it." She looked at him with a raised brow as if to say yes but… "Well, it goes without saying unless you discover something which alters the original deal."

"By the way, dear, when I started out with an oral motion, Judge Horvath told me he sensed a feeling of déjà vu. I recommend you tread very carefully when appearing before him going forward. He's got the memory of an elephant."

Almost on cue, Michonne yawned which put an end to their chatter. "I'm going to turn in… are you coming?" She asked as she got up. "I could really use a back massage." Rick got up and took her hand in his as they walked up the stairs to their room.

 **…**

The next morning in the Motions Court, Justice Stanford presided over the Peoples motion against the various Telecom Companies. Representatives from the three main companies sat at the defence table with their lawyers.

After opening arguments Justice Stanford sought to clarify the People's request. "Mr. Stone, am I understanding this motion correctly… you want to unilaterally turn off cellular and Internet service for 40 individuals?"

Peter stood up to address the court, "That is correct your honour. The People's evidence will show these individuals are in clear violation of their user agreements."

The lead counsel, Mr. Marsh representing the telecom conglomerates objected. "Noted!"

"Mr. Stone, can you help me understand the provenance of the list of names you have provided?"

"Your honour, the list is what's better known as the heat list. It's generated from a computer algorithm from a list of known individuals who are likely to re-offend."

"Mr. Stone, are you telling me anyone with a computer background can effectively write a program and essentially determine the rate of recidivism?"

"Essentially, yes your honour."

 **…**

The court then heard the testimony of Ms. Jackson, the representative of the local chapter of the ACLU who testified that the police were reluctant to divulge the specific criteria it uses to generate the list. As such, she concluded the lack of law enforcement's transparency in conjunction with the DA's request to shut down the smartphones was a flagrant disregard of the first amendment.

Next, the court heard testimony from Mr. London, the representative from the largest of the telecom companies. He testified it is was not for the people to decide whether their clients were in violation of their user agreement because it's a private contract between them and their clients. He noted what the People proposed denied their clients the right to appeal the decision.

Peter added, "Your honour, the People can adduce proof that the wording of the said contract is being violated. Each of the individuals on the list has on more than one occasion within the last few weeks have used their smartphones to incite violence on one of the many social media platforms."

"Very well, Mr. Stone let's see this proof."

Peter responded, the People would like to introduce into evidence People's exhibits 1 and 2, he demonstrated by using a visual aid showing an enlarged excerpt of the clause from the user agreement on the left side of the flat screen tv. The excerpt read, "T _he customer agrees not to use the phone or the account for any unlawful purpose._ " The tagged messages from three different social media platforms, each a threat depicting various levels of violence was juxtaposed on the right of the screen. "Your honour, the People believe that these digital messages constitute an _unlawful purpose_."

The three executives sitting at the defence table looked at the flat screen with the messages and hung their heads.

"One more thing..." Peter hands the judge two newspapers. Justice Standford looks at the front page, the headline read, Bloodbath in Atlanta: three dead, five wounded all in the space of eight hours. "Ma'am that was ten days ago. Today's headline reads, Bloodbath continues three shot overnight, no casualties."

 **…**

After a brief recess, Justice Stanford rendered her decision. "The District Attorney is asking for novel and unprecedented relief. But the record number of dead and wounded is also unprecedented. And they are more than statistics. These are young lives being snuffed out. Parents grieving. A Community gripped by fear. If, I get reversed on appeal, so be it. But I find that there is no constitutional right to operate a smartphone that is being utilized as a deadly weapon. Shut down these 40 accounts immediately." She concluded by rapping her gavel to signal the end of the proceeding.

Peter gathered his things and was leaving the courtroom when he saw both Rick and Michonne sitting in the back of the room for support.

 **…**

It had been four days since Ty reached out to Zeke and nothing. He had tracked Zeke down at a small law firm in Brooklyn and made an appointment to see him. Walking into the modest office Ty announced his presence to the young receptionist. Today, he was Mr. Johnson. After the first full day without a response, Ty suspected Zeke was avoiding his calls and texts but he had no reasonable explanation as to why so he decided to pay him a visit. Sure, he was two years older than Zeke but they had on many occasions ate and drank at the same table over the course of Zeke's relationship with his sister. They didn't hang out together but as potential in-laws, he thought they got along pretty good. However, Ty couldn't shake feeling that something was definitely going on.

Zeke had just popped another Vicodin and adjusted his sling around his cast. He had one more appointment today before he could check out for the weekend. He was sitting in his office preoccupied with his cell phone scrolling through the many texts he had received from Ty Williams. He was deliberating as to whether or not he really wanted to answer him. He had no idea why he too was reaching out to him; on one hand, he had had enough of the Williams family to last him a lifetime. But, on the other hand, he got angry when he thought about just what his association with them had cost him and he felt someone should pay.

Lately, some days he found himself wishing he had let Grimes take a stab at Michonne that fateful day but the girl was clearly out of Grimes' league. He couldn't see them together at all; it wasn't right and now, he even had a hard time accepting the fact that she was even carrying Grimes' child. Grimes was more suited for the soccer mom types, not Michonne. In retrospect, he assessed that his one mistake with Michonne had cost him… his career, a whopping dental bill after the Savannah scuffle and now his busted arm and the sum was unforgivable. He wondered just what Clint did to Grimes when he found out Michonne was knocked up without a ring on her finger. He would have at least sprung for a ring before the world saw her shame. Ty contacting him made it abundantly clear that one half of that family still had no clue what went on with the other. Since Clint's henchmen visited almost two weeks ago, he has had several days to think about Clint Williams and how best to show his appreciation to the man who ruined his career. Clint, the man, who pretends to be above the fray but who's really no different from the thugs he represents or those who do his bidding. The man, who likes to stand in judgment but fail to recognize that personal wealth aside, they were really no different.

After recent events, Zeke would soon cross his home state off his list of places to visit. Regrettably, his mother still lived there and no amount of persuasion would get her to leave because his father's remains were there and she was to be buried next to him; so there she remained planted waiting to shrivel up and die to be reunited with her dearly departed husband. He shook his head, he couldn't imagine such a limited existence. His phone rang and he reached for it on the second ring. "Yes?"

"Mr. Payton, your two o'clock appointment is here," The receptionist announced as Zeke answered his phone.

"Fine, I'll be there shortly." Ten minutes later, Zeke walked into the reception area only to find Ty Williams sitting there flipping through some sports magazine. He was not expecting his persistence to go quite this far. He walked over to him cradling his left arm close to his body. He affixed a smile on his face then extended his right arm and greeted, "Ty, Johnson, is it? Please follow me." He led the way back to his office and Ty followed.

 **…**

"So, tell me Ty to what do I owe this honour? I mean, I can't imagine what's so pressing that you'd come down to New York to see me." Zeke looked at Ty trying to size him up but couldn't get a read on him. It was obvious whatever it was had to do with his sister but he had no idea where it would lead. Ty didn't seem like the enemy so he could possibly become his trojan horse in the Williamses fiefdom.

"Zeke, been a long time man. You're still brawling, I see. I'm hoping the other guy looks worse." Ty chuckled. "Seriously, where does the time go? It seems like forever since I last saw you. Didn't know once y'all broke up that it meant you'd no longer keep in touch. Hell, man, y'all weren't even engaged."

Zeke smiled at Ty's lame attempt to break the ice between them but his smile held no warmth. "What can I say, Ty, the phone works both ways you know? You didn't get an answer from me but yet here we are in my office. Seems to me, you must want something really bad for you to have tracked me down in New York."

"Zeke, you're right bullshit aside, you of all people know Chonne and me aren't close. Things have been happening in our family and Sash and I wanna know what's going on. Five months back we had a family blowout and Chonne disappears. Now she's back with some guy y'all went to school with acting all lovey fuckin dovey while she's pregnant carrying another man's child. Yeah, we could just ask Stone but you know where his loyalties lie. This dude, his name's Grimes. What do you know about him?" Ty thought he recognized a bit of a shudder to Zeke's shoulders but he had to be wrong. He had to be imaging things.

As Ty said the name Grimes, Zeke felt a shiver as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. It was as if Ty had sensed his Achilles heel and decided to pounce. He had the power before to steer the conversation where he wanted it to go but suddenly the situation changed. Ty, however, still gave him enough to work with. "Look, man, it's clear that y'all don't know what really happened between Michonne and me but the fact of the matter is, Grimes' the reason we broke up. When we first started dating, I thought there was something weird about her friendship with Stone living with y'all because she was reluctant to move out. By the time she moved in with me, I realized I was wrong when I saw just how much time she was spending with Grimes too and then I realized Stone was just their cover. Grimes presence was there throughout our entire relationship. We fought about him often enough. Our last fight was over moving to New York. We had previously gone apartment hunting and once the jobs were locked in she changed her mind. Bet y'all didn't know about her job offer in New York. The last two years wasn't quite the same between Chonne and me, that's when I think they started sleeping together. I could never prove it until the dance when I found them practically fucking in a corner. That was it for me man, I just couldn't do it anymore. I had a chance for a clean break so I took it."

Ty couldn't believe the dirt he was getting on his father's shining star. She certainly did seem to get around. He thought about the trip Chonne and Peter took to Europe after graduation. He also thought she no doubt used the guy, which was cold. He no longer wondered why Peter moved out as soon as they got back. Sash had bet that they hooked up. He lost the bet because he hadn't noticed the closeness between them until they came back changed. Peter was in love but Chonne seemed indifferent somehow.

"Ty, the fact she's hooking up with Grimes again while she's carrying another man's child that's low. If your father likes him, I'd worry, pal."

The confused look on Ty's face gave Zeke the opening he was looking for, now he could bait his trap and plant the seeds. "… I mean you never had to worry about Chonne taking over the reigns at Williams & Associates, did you? Grimes', however, is a Defence Attorney and half of the power couple. If Clint hooks Grimes then daddy's little princess will more than likely follow. The question you have to ask yourself, Ty is whether Chonne will be willing to switch teams for Grimes, and if so, where does that leave you?" Zeke watched Ty as he processed what he just said and he saw doubt there. He felt vindicated because the trojan horse was about to return to Atlanta armed with knowledge and all he had to do was sit back and watch the Williamses implode.

Ty smiled a wry smile as he stood and shook Zeke's hand then said, "Look Zeke thanks for your time, man. I appreciate the insight, if you ever get up to Atlanta don't hesitate to call, been way too long." Zeke smiled at him and showed him out to the reception area where they shook hands again with a promise to remain in touch.


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone,

Thank you for your amazing feedback. I'm trying to make up the missed update to y'all with this one; it's not as long but this is all that came to my fingertips for now. I hope you like it.

In the last installment, the first part of the case was resolved. The trial will continue in the next update. Ty tracked down Zeke in NY to get dirt on Michonne but little does he know; he's being played. This chapter occurs late Friday afternoon and early evening.

 **...**

 **Invitations**

Friday afternoon after Rick left the office early Shane poured himself a drink. He was waiting on news from Andrea. It was six days since the engagement party that he had bribed her to attend. He promised to make it up to her and he knew what she wanted and what he ought to do, but god knows he just couldn't bring himself to get down on his knee. It all seemed so damn final. He wasn't like his buddy Grimes; the man was essentially given a second kick at the can and what does he do? Instead of fucking anything that wasn't nailed down and even some that were … he puts a fuckin noose around his neck with the biggest ballbuster in the fuckin city. It wasn't bad enough a fuckin mistake had tied him to her for life, he willing chose to give up the rest of his life to be with her. He found himself asking, whether that's what love was supposed to be? Andrea and he had been through so much together, they were each others safety net. He didn't judge her nor did she judge him. They were perfect together but he just couldn't go to the next level. She promised him nothing would change, they would still be their base but she wanted a child. She hadn't felt as connected with anyone but him nor he with the countless women he bedded over the years that's why they always found their way back to one another. She had given him a week to figure his shit out. He had one day left so he drank some more as he went through the unopened mail that was on his desk.

In the pile of mail, he came across one that wasn't for him, it was obviously the cheque from Grimes' settlement. The envelope bore the Nelson & Associates logo. "Lori!" He called for his assistant who promptly came to his office.

There was a knock on his door. Shane had long forgotten about his chat with his buddy and the rules about Lori. "Come in!" He replied, "Lori this letter needs to be put away safely for Grimes. I texted him that it'd be locked up in his safe." Lori took the envelope and was about to leave when he said, "What's the rush? Sit down, tell me how are you liking it here so far." Lori didn't expect to in this position so soon, she had noticed how cold the atmosphere was in the office whenever Rick was around. It was after four o'clock on a Friday afternoon and Rick had left early, she didn't anticipate his return so she went for it.

She sat down in the seat which placed her squarely within Shane's line of sight given that he was slightly drunk. He poured her a drink while under the pretext of playing with her pearls she discretely opened an extra button on her silk blouse. "So, Lori, what do you think of the job so far?" Shane asked his words a bit slurred.

"I really like it here Mr. Walsh but I'm not gonna let myself get too comfortable considering there's no future in it for me." Shane looked at her as she played with her pearls sliding her finger in and out of the loop she had made. He licked his lips and she mirrored his actions. The temperature in the office rose causing Lori to fan herself. She had not expected Shane to pick up on her subtle message but he did.

He pushed his chair away from his desk and there was a silence which hung in the room between them. They were essentially sitting there mentally undressing the other as they drank their second drink together. She could see the hunger building within him and she moistened her lips. He eventually motioned her to come to him and she did.

 **…**

Shane stood up and Lori knelt before him as she undid his belt, unzipping his pants and eventually freeing his cock from its confined space. She took him into her mouth and Shane moaned grabbing handsful of her chestnut hair. The outside world was stripped away as he fucked Lori's pretty mouth. She had no gag reflexes, unlike Andrea. He couldn't believe he was living his fantasy from the moment he saw her, he wanted to fuck her mouth and here he was doing just that. It took everything in him not to come because he wanted her over his desk. He stopped, pulling her to her feet. He pushed her toward his desk bending her over pushing her skirt up and ridding her of her wet panties, his big hand found its way between her legs teasing her clit and rubbing her slippery folds.

Lori was writhing below him. It had been a while and she couldn't wait to feel Rick slide into her like he did all those years ago. Fuck, she anticipated that huge cock from so long ago. She had never had better. His fingers were fucking her mercilessly causing her body to convulse several times. She was hungry for his dick. His hand kneaded her breast. His hot breath on her neck as she heard him whisper her name made her wetter than before and her orgasm more powerful. Then it happened, just like before with no warning he slammed into her and she saw stars. She almost lost her hold on the desk. "Yes, baby I can take it. Let me take your pain. I love you, Rick!"

Shane was in his own world as he drilled into Lori. He felt her tightness around him and it made him harder as he thrust deeper into her. She wanted pain and he was giving it to her and then he heard her call him Rick and it was like a bucket of cold water was thrown on him. He felt his cock shrink instantly. He pulled himself away from Lori and yelled, "Get out!"

 **…**

It was ten to five when Rick walked in the unlocked front door at Grimes & Walsh and heard noises down the hall. He figured Andrea and Shane had been going at it again but why hadn't they locked the door. Obviously, Shane had let Lori leave early but how stupid was Shane to have left the door unlocked, anyone could have walked into the office.

In any event, Rick didn't care he had forgotten his phone and came back to get it. He unlocked his office and grabbed his phone. He saw the missed text from Shane and quickly checked the safe but there was nothing there.

Rick locked his office and as he reached the reception desk, he saw a disheveled Lori coming out of Shane's office with what looked to be her underwear in her hands. She seemed disoriented. He quickly snapped a photo. Lori was crying as she walked in front of her desk, she didn't even acknowledge his presence in the hallway as she left the suite on her way to the ladies room. Rick felt rage building within him at Shane's new level of depravity. He walked down the hall to find Shane redressing himself. Rick quickly snapped a photo unbeknown to Shane before appearing in his doorway.

"Just what the fuck happened here Shane?" Rick eyed his partner who looked like a deer caught in headlights as he tried to spin the obvious. "Shane, I specifically remember telling you to keep your dick in your pants when it came to Lori. Did you fucking think it was a joke? Now, what?"

Shane was pissed. He hadn't expected to see Grimes until Monday and he certainly wouldn't have a better answer then either. He tried to make light of the situation. "Nothing man," Rick looked at the man who he had considered a brother for the better part of his life. He couldn't believe he was standing there making light of what could potentially be a sexual assault. Shane grinned, "If anything, she thinks you were fucking her. The girl's in love with you…" He didn't get to finish his rant because Rick's fist connected with his face and he heard the cartilage in Shane's nose gave way. Rick stopped to pick up his phone which had dropped, it lay on the floor next to an envelope addressed to him. After retrieving both, he left the office for the second time that Friday.

 **…**

Rick got into the car and looked at Michonne. She knew something was wrong but she didn't push. He'd tell her in his own time. They drove home in silence. Shortly after they arrived home he got a text from a rather unlikely source. Michonne watched him as he read it and passed his phone to her. She noticed his screen was cracked, which was new, it hadn't been that way when he left home that morning. She read the text from her brother proposing to meet Rick for a drink. "What do you think that's about?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. What are you going to do about it?" Rick didn't know what he should do.

Taking his phone back he dialed Ty and put him on speaker. Ty answered right away, "Hey man, look I figured since we're practically family we should get to know one another better. I know the old man would much prefer we act like family rather than adversaries."

"Tyreese, is it? I have you on speaker and Michonne and I would love to invite you and the family over for dinner on Sunday if you're available. We totally agree it's time we all start acting like grown ups."

Ty was not expecting that, he wanted a one on one with Grimes not the damn united front like Zeke said but he didn't want to tip his hand. "Sure, I'll clear it with the missus and will confirm."

 **…**

Later that night, Rick told Michonne what he walked into when he returned to retrieve his phone. He showed her the photos he'd taken of both Lori and Shane. He told her what Shane said too. She was not surprised to learn any of it. She then asked him what he intended to do about the situation because there will undoubtedly be some sought of a lawsuit be it criminal or civil. He stated, he had no intentions of taking new clients for the next six months. The baby was due soon and in December he had to be in Savannah for a follow-up with his Oncologist. After which, they'd make a decision together.

"Grimes, what Shane did was wrong. He knew from your warning the woman was unstable. Plus, it happened at work. What the fuck was he thinking? That stain will tarnish both of your names if criminal charges are brought." Michonne didn't want to come between Grimes and Walsh but she had to. She didn't want her fiancé's name to be mud. "Baby, I need you to promise me and your unborn child that you will not act rash no matter what I'm about to tell you, okay?" She looked at Rick and she could see he was already turning red and his temple was beginning to throb.

"It all depends on what you're about to tell me, Michonne," Rick replied as he got up from the couch to make himself a stiff drink. He knew he wasn't about to like what his fiancé was going to tell him. The funny thing was based on how this revelation was shaping up he could pretty much write the fucking script and she wanted to bind his hands in a promise before it comes out. It made him wished he had done worst to Shane when he had the opportunity to do so earlier.

Rick stood in the kitchen over the Scotch he had poured and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was dreading going back into the living room to hear what that prick had done. He loved Michonne but what she was asking was unfair. He should be able to do something. He drank the shot and poured himself another. He was warring with himself. He made a promise to her in Savannah and she was looking to hold him to that now before telling him what she had been keeping from him. He knew something happened between those two but he didn't know what. Could he rise above it and keep his promise? He didn't think he had it in him to do so. He was going to fucking kill Shane and beg Michonne to take him back. He couldn't let Shane go unpunished.

He was not a praying man but as he walked back to the living room he prayed to whatever force that was out there, that they would be merciful. He didn't deserve Michonne or their baby but he was grateful for them. He prayed that he could get through this but if he couldn't he'd accept whatever punishment came his way. As he sat down next to Michonne she took his hand in hers. She waited for his solemn promise and until he looked her in the eyes and promised she did not utter a word.

After what felt like a lifetime, he broke down. "Michonne, I solemnly swear to you and our unborn child that I will not to act impetuously, no matter you tell me tonight." It killed him to make such a promised but he loved her and their child that much and she knew it. He sat there and listened to nasty details of what Shane tried to do so many years ago. He was sick to his stomach just hearing it. Something in him died that night. Shane was dead to him.

He consoled Michonne and apologize for Shane's behaviour.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone,

Thank you for your continued support of this story. I do understand some chapters are harder to take than others but it can't always be sunshine.

In the last installment, in the first invitation, we saw Shane behaving badly and Lori paid for it. Rick stumbled onto this disaster when he went back to the office to retrieve his phone. He then told Michonne about his discovery. As a result of Shane's bad behaviour, Michonne was finally able to reveal what happened in college after exacting a promise from Rick. As a result, relationships will end. A new wrinkle popped up in a second invitation, that being Ty reaching out to Rick. What the heck does he want is the question of the day.

 ** _..._**

 ** _Truths_**

Ordinarily, Michonne and Rick would fill each other in on their respective workday over supper. Such wasn't the case that night due to what happened at Grimes and Walsh that afternoon.

 ** _Earlier that morning..._**

Both Michonne and Shane presented themselves to Justice Horvath's chambers at the appointed time. At which point, Judge Horvath asked whether or not they were ready to proceed. Michonne responded, "Sir, the People would like to vacate the charges against the current defendant, Paul Rovia but we would like for Mr. Rovia to believe that there's still a trial against him so that we may proceed in order to call Cesar Ramon Martinez as a _material witness_. The gun was in his possession and he's in all probability the one who killed the Pelletier child."

Shane was not keen on the idea. Michonne had already proven his case for him and he was hoping the judge would rule against the ruse. "Your honour the defence strenuously opposes the People's request, sir. The People have already proven the gun in question was in the possession of another person who also used it during the commission of a felony while my client was incarcerated."

Judge Horvath was surprised at the new turn of events, "Noted, Mr. Walsh. Ms. Williams, if I understand you correctly, you are essentially asking me to commit an act of subterfuge. I too want to see the right person imprisoned but there's a limit as to how far I will allow this to go." He looked at Michonne with a raised brow.

She was relieved that he hadn't shut her down completely. In fact, he was giving her a chance to argue her case so that she did. "In essence, sir… it is but shadow proceedings are not without precedence. They have been successful in New York as well as in Operation Greylord in Chicago."

"Very well, we convene in one hour failing which, I will have no choice but to release Mr. Rovia."

 **…**

The Bailiff entered the courtroom and announced, "All rise the Honourable Judge Horvath presiding. The matter of _The People vs Rovia_ is now in session. You may be seated."

"Counsel are you ready to proceed?"

Michonne rose and addressed the court, "The People call Cesar Ramon Martinez to the stand." All eyes turned the to the back of the room to watch Detectives Jones and Ford flank, Cesar Martinez, as the latter was escorted into the courtroom. As Martinez walked into the courtroom Rovia turned to look at him. The two eyed one another as Martinez walked toward the witness box. The latter took the stand and was sworn in.

Michonne addressed him as Martinez asking whether he recalled his whereabouts on the afternoon of March 11th?

"No! Do you know where you were three months ago?" He asked cheekily.

"Martinez, I ask the questions and you answer them." Michonne retorted, "Do you recall visiting your cousin Eduardo Lopez on Sinmore Street that day?"

"Maybe. If I was in the neighbourhood."

"Do you remember taking a shower and changing into some of his clothes that day? Did Eduardo give you a brown bag to hold onto? It might have been a little heavy."

"Judge, do I have to answer these questions?"

Horvath looked at Cesar and replied, "Do your best."

Martinez looked at Michonne defiantly. He laughed at the idea of wearing Eduardo's clothes. "You can't be serious, I wouldn't wear Eddie's clothes. I don't do that shit. Plus, he ain't never give me no damn brown bag."

"Mr. Martinez, I'll remind you this is a court of law and you'll be respectful in my courtroom. There's no profanity allowed here."

"Sorry, judge."

Michonne realized her line of questioning was going nowhere fast so she adjusted her tactic and addressed the court instead, "Your honour, the People would like to introduce People's Exhibit 1 to the witness at this time.

Judge Horvath replied, "Alright."

Michonne walked over to the prosecutor's desk and remove the gun from the evidence bag. She carried it back to the witness stand and placed the weapon on the ledge in front of Martinez. "Have you ever seen that gun before?" She asked.

Martinez replied snarkily, "No, should I have?"

Michonne then asked the court for permission to show the weapon to defence counsel to allow him to examine the exhibit. The court allowed the request. Prior to passing the weapon to the defence, she asks Martinez to ensure that the weapon was indeed unloaded. Martinez picked up the gun and quickly verified that the chamber was empty. He then placed the gun down on the ledge. Michonne then asked him about the magazine. Martinez picks up the gun and tapped it three times at which point, the clip slid out. "Magazine's empty too." She then asked that he pass the gun to her and he did so.

Taking the gun and walking away from the witness stand Michonne stated, "The magazine on this gun is inoperable, but you knew that already, didn't you? You had to smack the handle several times in order to release the clip. Just like you did when you loaded it on March 11th before you drove down to the park on Sinmore and opened fire on some rival gang members and killing an innocent child in the park."

The sudden attack took Martinez by surprise. He screamed, "Bitch you making that shit up, coming at me bout some button that doesn't work. I ain't drill nobody, bitch. I'm outta here." Martinez got up and began exiting the witness stand.

"Your honour, the People move to dismiss all charges against Mr. Rovia and to arrest Mr. Martinez for the murder of Sophia Pelletier. Judge Horvath seeing the witness agitation signaled the Bailiff who moved quickly to immobilize and arrest Martinez as Horvath called the room to order.

 **…**

Back at the office, Michonne, Peter, and Jefferies celebrated their week with sparkling cider. Jefferies congratulated his team on two well-deserved victories. He informed them that he had been getting calls from all over asking whether shutting down cell phones when combatting the gangs really worked. He stated that he informed them the first round had, so far, but the matter was now under appeal. Jefferies shook his head. "Imagine, all it took was a phony trial, tricking a teenager into incriminating himself, goosing the Due Process Clause and the First Amendment."

Peter added, "All with judicial approval." At that moment Michonne's phone buzzed. She retrieved it and read the message while Jefferies and Peter looked on. "What is it? Peter asked.

Michonne rubbed her temple, "Two more murders. Father Gabriel was just found hanging in his cell and his lover, Eduardo was shot in front of his house on Sinmore Street."

 **…**

Rick answered the front door to their home. At the door was Michonne's brother Tyreese, his wife Karen and their two sons Noah and Jonathan who ran through the space between the adults calling after their Aunt Michonne. The latter had been relaxing in the living room prior to their guests' arrival. The boys found her there and smothered her with hugs and kisses. Michonne was happy to see the boys again, this time she was feeling much better. "Hey, boys! How are you doing?" Michonne hugged them and then held them each at a distance admiring her nephews. "Look at how tall you're both getting." They were taking after their father who inherited his father's height whereas both her and Sasha took that gene from their mother.

Both Ty and Karen followed Rick into the living room. The moment Rick saw Michonne with the boys he smiled at the sight of their little arms were around Michonne's neck. They were being smothered in kisses, next they were seized by a fit full of giggles wriggling like worms as their Aunt Michonne tickled them. Rick just knew she was going to be a great mom.

Ty and Karen took turns greeting Michonne. The reunion was a little awkward at first it being the first time they ever set foot into Michonne's home and the guise under which they were there. After some time the adults seemed to become more at ease. The boys were occupied by the truck and car set their Uncle Rick bought them and Michonne had put the tv on the Disney channel in the background for them.

In the meantime, the adult migrated into the kitchen. Rick brought Michonne a chair from the dining room and an ottoman on which to place her feet so that she'd be more comfortable. Both Karen and Ty sat on the stools while Rick prepped dinner. Ty watched his actions like a hawk. He couldn't remember Zeke ever being this attentive to his sister.

Karen broke the ice when she spoke, "Michonne, he even knows his way around the kitchen, I think you really hit the jackpot with Rick." Michonne laughed and Ty raised his brow towards his wife.

Not wanting to feel inadequate Ty responded, "I can cook. I make Mac and Cheese for the boys whenever you're on your girls night." He then pushed off the stool and went to Rick's side. "Anything I can help you with bro?" His actions caused the women to roar with laughter.

Rick surprised by Ty's actions and shook his head, "Nah, I got it under control here but you can get yourselves another drink. Michonne's sparkling cider is in the fridge. After you can, help me bring this out to the back patio because the grill should be ready now. Thanks."

 **…**

Later, in the backyard, Rick was manning the grill and delegating tasks to Ty who seemed on a mission to change the women's perception as to his usefulness.

The women kept an eye on the boys who were still preoccupied with their toys. Karen asked Michonne how far along she was. The latter informed her they were now six months. Karen then inquired if they already knew the sex of the baby and was told no, the baby wanted to surprise them. Michonne then offered her a tour of the house which Karen accepted. Although the two had been sisters-in-law forever their relationship had never truly developed. As they moved from room to room discussing current events and careers it became more evident to Karen she had more in common with Michonne than her younger sibling Sasha who was an entitled brat.

 **…**

Rick and Tyreese made similar small talk in the backyard but whereas the women felt no competition between them Ty was on his guard. "So, Rick, how long have you known my sister? I'm sure dad already did a background check on you to see whether or not you were after her money, but what I want to know is who's the man in front of me? If you hurt my sister, you'll have to answer to me."

Rick found it odd that Ty was here pumping his chest out like an overprotective big brother when his sister felt so ostracized from their family. As he took the last of the meats from the grill he turned to Ty and respond, "I met Michonne in college. She was and still is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. When I first saw her, she took my breath away… I was speechless, so much so I lost my chances with her and it cost us fourteen years." Rick watched the confusion on Ty's face, the hamster wheel was spinning and he had questions.

Ty did the math, was Rick for real or did he think he was an idiot. "You lost fourteen years? How? I don't understand."

"Ty, I'd be happy to talk more about this with you but I have a very pregnant fiancé and two growing boys to feed right now. Why don't you help me set the table and we can chat more over dinner?" Rick disappeared into the kitchen and Ty called the boys to wash up for dinner.

 **…**

As soon as the boys finished their dessert they asked to be excused from the table. The chatter around the table circled back to Rick and Michonne's relationship. Rick explained the first time he saw her and Michonne spoke of the first time she saw him. Zeke was only mentioned in the sense at the crucial moment in time when Rick was speechless he swooped in and got the girl.

Ty thought all that was said was all fluff. However, unlike his wife who was fanning herself about how Rick and Michonne met, he wanted to know the kind of man Rick was. Whether he's the kind to move in and take something that wasn't his for the taking. "Before, you said it took y'all fourteen years to get together. It's hard to believe that with the attraction y'all had for one another and working together as much as y'all did that nothing ever happened between y'all."

Karen was shocked at her husband's insinuation, "Tyreese!" She looked at him appalled. "I'm so sorry Michonne." She apologized on her husband's behalf.

Both Michonne and Rick immediately knew that Ty had at some point been in touch with Zeke. Rick's jaw locked at the insinuation. Michonne placed her left hand on his thigh to calm him. He swallowed hard then he spoke calmly which signaled to Michonne that he had had about enough of her brother as he was willing to take. "Tyreese, are you seriously sitting at my table insulting my fiancé? The last man who made that mistake regretted it the moment it left his mouth. In answer to your question, I would never insult your sister to stoop so low, unlike the person who's obviously been feeding you this bullshit." Rick stood up and left the table. Michonne knew it was better this way. Rick was afraid of his actions so leaving was his best alternative.

"Ty, the last person you should be getting information from is Zeke. I never cheated on him. I broke it off with him before he moved to New York. He was cheating on me after we moved in together and probably before that too. I don't know for sure. The night he saw me kissing Grimes we were already over." Michonne saw her brother's reaction to her revelation about kissing Grimes. "Yes, I kissed him. He didn't even know Zeke and I were no longer together. Shortly after, he left Atlanta for a family emergency. I went to Europe and we lost touch. The child I'm carrying is his as a result of a mix up at the clinic." Again, Ty's eyes grew like saucers. "It's how we found our way back to one another. He was here in Atlanta and tried dating me but I refused to talk to him because I didn't need the complication in my life. At the time, I didn't know, we didn't know until I was seventeen weeks pregnant that there was a problem. He saw me coming out of the clinic the same time he was there for the very same reason and put two and two together."

Karen was touched by their story, she couldn't believe that despite Zeke they both found their way back to one another. "Oh my god Michonne, it's incredible but how was it that Rick ended up going to the clinic in the first place?" She asked in wonder.

"After his father passed from cancer, his mom pestered him to do cryopreservation just in case. Shortly after doing so, Grimes was diagnosed. He came back to Atlanta the same evening I left for Savannah. Technically, when we had dinner at Christmas, I didn't even know for sure that I was indeed pregnant. I just wanted to shut mom up but y'all know how that turned out."

Ty felt like an ass. He realized that Zeke played him. He didn't understand why. He figured he had to offer a mea culpa as to his interactions with Zeke. "Chonne, I'm sorry. Zeke told me that you and Rick were involved and that's why y'all broke up. He apologized to his sister and promised to apologize to Rick at a later time.

Michonne accepted his apology but stated, "Zeke wanted revenge that's all. He ran into me in Savvanah recently and he pretty much called me a whore. Let's just say, it didn't end well for him."

 **…**

On Monday, Rick went to the office early. His objective was to clear as much of his workload since Michonne decided to start her maternity leave after the _Rovia_ cased ended. Furthermore, he wanted to take next week off work after their upcoming nuptials and spend time with his wife in Savannah.

Shane showed up at the office around eight thirty. Lori had emailed that she was taking the week off because of personal reasons. Rick was actually grateful that she wouldn't be in the office. He replied telling her to take the next two weeks off and added that they would be paid leave. He felt it was the least he could do considering the position Shane had placed them in. Also, he didn't want her in the office alone with Shane.

Later that morning, Rick told Shane they both needed to consult with a lawyer to hammer out some sort of deal because Lori is more than likely to sue and or report the assault at which point, charges would be brought against him. He added, that any settlement was going to be paid strictly out of his pocket solely because what he did was selfish and had no regard for his victim. Shane did not acknowledge him in any way. Rick got up and as he was leaving Shane's office stated, that he'd be working from home the remainder of the week and taking the next week off.

 **...**

 _ **The Vows - June 30** **th**_

It was eleven thirty that morning and the small courtroom dedicated for civil ceremonies was almost at its capacity. Michonne's girlfriends and their significant others except for Abe were all in attendance. Also in attendance were both the bride and groom's parents, her siblings and their spouses as well as Peter and Jefferies.

The bride wore a windsor blue lace dress, it was knee length with a scooped neckline and three quarter length sleeves and matching pumps. Michonne's dreads were worn in a braid. Her makeup was simple and tasteful. The groom wore a black suit with a matching blue silk shirt with a paisley tie.

Michonne and Rick looked at the other and smiled. They were both nervous but knew this was the first day of the rest of their lives a formality for something they've known for some time.

Justice Herschel Greene stood before the couple and began the ceremony. "We are gathered here together on the day which Richard Bennett Grimes and Michonne Christina Williams have chosen to unite their lives in marriage. Today, they begin their union based on love, laughter, trust, and friendship laying the foundation for their future together as a couple. At this time, the couple has chosen to pledge themselves to one another by saying their own vows." Justice Greene then nodded to Rick signaling that he should proceed.

Rick swallowed hard as he took Michonne's hand into his, he looked her in the eyes and said, "Michonne Christina Williams, I stand beside you today as your best friend and partner in life. I knew from the moment I saw you that we had a story. Back then, I didn't quite know what it was. We tried our best to ignore it and even chose different paths. Despite it all, somehow fate intervened and we found our way back to one another, no longer able to deny what was already in our hearts. I love you sweetheart and if you'll have me, I pledge to love, support and protect you and our family for as long as I live."

Michonne stood facing Grimes biting her bottom lip willing her tears away. It was a losing battle because she felt the tears as they spilled from both eyes and slid down her cheeks. " _I can do this!_ " She told herself so she pushed through it.

"Richard Bennett Grimes, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that I couldn't escape you. I lost my heart that day so I tried running from you but each time, something happens to bring us back together. Then, we were work partners and now you are my life partner and my best friend. Grimes, thank you for not giving up on me and for getting past my many walls. I love you and I pledge to support and protect you and our family for as long as I live."

"Before friends and family Richard and Michonne have committed themselves to one another and as a symbol of their love they will wear these rings." Both Michonne and Rick exchanged rings and waited patiently for Justice Greene to pronounce them as man and wife.

Justice Greene turned to Rick and said, "Son, you may kiss your bride and seal this union." Rick wasted no time in doing so.

 **…**

After the ceremony the couple, their family and friends gathered a the restaurant for a celebratory lunch in honour of Mr. and Mrs. Richard Grimes.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone,

Thanks for your continued support and patience while I wrestled with my characters.

In the last installment, Michonne's case wrapped up and she eventually began her maternity leave. Several characters Truths came to light: Ty discovered that he was being played by Zeke until both Michonne & Rick enlightened him. Rick & Michonne are finally living their truth.

Lori decided to email G&W advising them that she was taking some personal time. Rick gave her an additional week off with pay. He then advised Shane they need to obtain legal advice on the Lori issue.

 _Happy American Thanksgiving!_

 **...**

 **Reunions**

 **The Williamses**

The finance department at Williams and Associates prepared TY's travel claim and sent it forward for Clint's signature. Ordinarily, this would never be done for any other associate but Ty was Clint's son so they made an exception.

Clint was on a conference call and multitasking as he signed the documents which were in his signature book. On the last page of the book was an authorization form for a trip to New York: a first-class round-trip ticket with expenses dated the previous Friday. Clint knew for a fact that Ty had taken a personal day that day. Further, out of town consults were usually handled by himself so he found the whole thing suspicious. The fact the authorization was being submitted after the fact made him question the whole affair. _Was Ty finally standing up and showing some initiative to bring in more business?_ After the call, he contacted the billing department asking them to pull Ty's billing for that day.

Clint looked over the information provided and his gut was right, the trip was not work-related. Ty had no billable hours for that day so he then summoned his son to his office.

 **...**

Ty was sitting in his office when Sasha called. He owed her a call but hadn't had an opportunity to touch base as yet."Hey, Sash, how have you been?"

Sasha was a little impatient these days. She was now eight months pregnant and in three days they were expected to be dutiful participants at their sister's wedding. Ty had had feelers out for over a week and she hadn't heard anything. "Ty, like what the hell?" She was trying very hard to hold onto her temper. Lately, she just wanted this pregnancy over. She felt her husband had become somewhat distant. She couldn't understand the reason for it.

"Look, it's not what we thought. I mean, I went down to New York and saw Zeke. He had a lot to say but it was all lies."

"Ty, you can be such a putz. What makes you believe what Zeke said were lies? He has no reason to lie to us."

"I tried asking Rick out for a drink to get his version of things but instead he invited me and the family to dinner. He doesn't care about the company at all, Sash. Plus, I dug some more into his family. He's the sole heir to his mother's company. The man is simply beyond whipped. He dotes over Chonne like she's his raison d'être. Sash, seriously, he's more of a threat to us if we were to threaten Chonne's safety than anything else. I get the feeling he just wants them to be left alone. Oh, yeah, the kid is his."

"What the hell? How? How can this be? She has a real baby daddy?"

"Yeah, there was some mix up at the clinic…"

"Even now, she still shines? Can't she ever just screw up, even once?" Sasha whined.

"Sash, just let it go, alright? Rick pretty much admitted to what mom told us about Mrs. Payton's claim that he pummelled Zeke down in Savannah. Chonne confirmed it too, she told me that Zeke ran into her and pretty much called her a 'whore' and Rick just went off on him. Zeke's lucky to be alive. I witnessed that crazed look in him too. He was insulted when asked how is it that nothing happened between him and Chonne if they were so attracted to one another even back then."

"Sounds to me like the damn man has issues. He doesn't sound too right in the head."

"Sash, you had to be there… the man barely held it together. He got up and left the room. If Chonne wasn't in the same room I think he would have broken my jaw or something." Ty sighed as he ran his hand over the side of face recalling the look Rick gave him that night. He made a mental note never to speak against his sister in Rick's presence. "Look, I gotta go my assistant just passed me a message, dad wants to see me."

 **…**

Sasha tried to digest what her brother just told her. They didn't have to worry about dad changing his mind about Ty eventually taking over the firm, so that was a good thing. It was hard, however, being the black sheep of the family. It was as though she was dead to her father; she was a total disappointment. He barely acknowledges her. She thought the constant reminder of her sister's bastard child would diminish her shine in their father's eyes except Michonne returns to the fold with a real baby daddy. Michonne's very presence now would no doubt push her further away, even their mother had changed.

 **…**

Ty knocked on his father's office door and waits for an answer, "Come in!" Clint ends his current call and prepares to meet his son. Ty opened the door and walked into the office, "Take a seat." Ty did as was instructed and took a seat in the chair in front of his father's desk. The moment reminded him a lot of being sent to the Principal's office back in the day. He watched as his father slid the documents across the desk.

Clint watched his son's reaction to the authorization form and receipts. Ty took a deep breath then he looked at the documents but said nothing. His father continued, "I'm a bit confused because if memory serves me correctly, you took a personal day. The billing form indicates no billing for that day so why is this trip being billed as a business trip? I know I didn't give you any particular assignment that would take you out of town. Care to explain yourself?" Clint waited for Ty to provide a plausible excuse but he already knew from contacting the taxi service that Ty visited the law firm where Zeke works in New York.

Ty straightened his tie and sat up straight in the chair all an attempt to buy time. He knew from experience that his father was a quiet man by nature; however, when the stillness of the room becomes deafening, it was never good. He had to get out in front of this shit now. "My bad dad, I'll cover it." He added, "I fucked up. I was in New York to see Zeke I wanted to find out just who this Rick Grimes was? The guy just seemed to come from nowhere, we knew nothing about him and yet here he was and we're rolling out the red carpet for him."

Clint listened to Ty's excuse but he wasn't buying his story; neither he nor Sasha ever went out of their way to accommodate their sister. It was more likely his son felt threatened by Rick being that he too was a defence attorney. They were on the same side of the law. He was certain that his son thought Rick's union to Michonne might eventually sway his daughter to join the family business. Law firms merged all the time, if Williams and Associates were to merge with Grimes and Walsh, it would relegate Ty to an ordinary associate as opposed to partner or possible assuming the reigns. "It didn't occur to you that I would investigate any potential suitors of your sisters? What exactly did Payton have to say?"

Ty had difficulty understanding his father's response or lack of one for that matter but he wasn't about to poke the bear. "Based on what Michonne said, it was all a bunch of lies regarding their relationship." Clint raised an eyebrow, this nugget was definitely news to him. "You spoke with your sister?"

"Yeah, her and Rick invited us over for dinner on Sunday." Clint rubbed his chin and thought it was time to put an end to all sleuthing where the issue of Zeke was concerned.

 **…**

Later that evening Rick and Michonne arrived at her parent's home. The invitation to family dinner came as a surprise and without any explanation. Ordinarily, the kids had the run of the place but tonight, there were no screaming kids. Michonne looked at Rick who shrugged his shoulders. This was his second official visit to the Williamses homestead and apart from Clint and his fiancé he thought her mother and her siblings were a special bunch. He had no desire to socialize with them.

Donna answered the door and ushered them into the large living room. As they entered the space, they saw Ty and Karen sitting on the love seat. Sasha and Daryl each sat in an armchair. Both Rick and Michonne greeted them and then took a seat on the sofa. Clint was busy playing bartender fixing and serving drinks while Donna went off to the kitchen to check on supper. Despite the air condition, Sasha felt like her body was overheating. At eight months pregnant she was covered in a light sheen of perspiration. She looked at her sister's twenty-seven weeks form, Michonne still walked she didn't waddle unlike herself these days. _Damn, must everything be so easy for her?_

 **…**

After they were all seated together Clint informed his family that he was about to set the record straight. He informed them that both Zeke and Michonne's relationship ended on bad terms.

Both Michonne and Rick were taken by surprise at the announcement. They figured her father probably found out that Ty had been talking with Zeke although neither thought Ty was stupid enough to bring Zeke up with their father. They wondered what else had surfaced for her father to get out in front of the situation like he was. Rick placed his arm around Michonne and drew her to him and placed his hand on her tummy. The gesture was so natural it took Sasha by surprise.

Daryl Dixon didn't say much in the presence of his in-laws. He knew Clint didn't like him because of his background. He wasn't good enough for his daughter as far as Clint was concerned. His only saving grace, however, was that he pulled himself from the backwoods where his family remained brewing their moonshine and running drugs. He made an honest living and supported his family.

He did notice, however, that in a rather short time Clint took to the relative stranger who just popped into their lives. He again told his wife to stay out of their family drama. Sasha, however, craved her father's acceptance but Daryl being older than his wife, knew she'd never get it. They were both the outsiders in their respective families that's why he got her… and she got him.

Clint continued, "Recently, however, there was an altercation in Savannah where Zeke was harassing Michonne which led to a fight between himself and Rick; no charges were brought because of Zeke's history with previous girlfriends." Clint added, "In light of that and recent activities I would appreciate that all members of my family end all their investigating and cease all contact with the Payton's otherwise they'll be consequences." Clint tossed the remainder of his drink to the back of his throat then looked at his family and asks, "Any questions?"

 **…**

After dinner when his family dispersed Clint locked himself in his office and made a conference call to both Ben and Jonathan. "Yeah, it's me. It doesn't appear that the damn idiot got the message. I want him to hurt. He's trying to divide my family and that's unacceptable."

"I could have Heath take another trip down to New York." Jonathan volunteered.

"No Jon, your son shouldn't be anywhere in New York once this goes down. Let the boys here make it look like an accident." Stone proposed. They all agreed this course of action would be the best.

 **…**

 **The Dixons**

On Wednesday, Daryl was on his cell at D&D Promotions. He popped by his office to check on things but in truth, he just needed to get away from his pregnant wife. Sasha was driving him crazy. This has got to be their worst pregnancy ever. The minute her sister announced she was expecting it was like Sasha needed to outdo her sister. Her crazy hormones went into overdrive.

His assistant knocked on his door and he replied, "Yeah!" Patricia stuck her head in the doorway, "Mr. Dixon, I'm sorry but you have an announced visitor. "Yea? Who?" Daryl questioned as he got up from behind his desk and put on his sports coat. He wore black denim and a charcoal button-down shirt, a Bolo tie and cowboy boots. His shaggy long brown dirty looking hair obscured his eyes and his facial scruff. At first glance, he could easily be mistaken for a musician and often, he was. He walked towards the door curious to see this visitor.

Daryl walked into the reception area to find his cousin, Lori seated there. She was the last person he expected to see. He had her on permanent ignore since his sister-in-law's engagement when Lori began blowing up his phone looking for information on Michonne's fiancé. _What the fuck was she doing here?_ He had his hands full with his pregnant wife and after last night's family roundup he certainly didn't want to get any deeper into the Williams drama. Patricia was at her desk waiting for her boss to provide instructions so Daryl looked her way and said, "Aite, I got this." He then turned to return to his office with Lori on his heels. He shut the door behind them, unbuttoned his sports coat as he walked back to his desk and sat down. He didn't invite Lori to sit down. He didn't want her in his office any longer than necessary.

Lori waited for her cousin to invite her to sit but he didn't. She knew he wanted her to leave but she couldn't until she got what she came for. She needed help and Daryl was the only member of her family who would understand how to deal with her problem. He had a legit business, he'd know how to play their game. "Daryl, I know you don't owe me anythang but you're the only one who can help me." Her eyes pleaded with him. She sat down on the edge of the chair and the waterworks began.

"Lori, stop… just stop it. You forget I know you since we been kids together. Have you gone off your meds again? Whatever the hell it is you want… I can't help you with it, Lori. You picked the wrong mark… just let it go."

Lori couldn't believe her ears; Daryl was saying no to her. Her sobbing stopped. "Does your wife know? Does she know about Jackson?"

It was sudden but fear flickered across Daryl's face. He adjusts his Bolo tie and cleared his throat. "What do you want Lori?" He asked like a man who was backed into a corner.

"I need a loan to hire a lawyer." She offered as a reason. She then averted her eyes from he cousin.

Daryl was not completely surprised by her request, she often needed money. "Why do you need a lawyer Lori? Did you forget that you work for two of them?"

"I do, but one of them took advantage of me."

Daryl wasn't sure Lori hadn't completely lost her grip on reality. Her eyes were wide with fear and she kept hugging herself. She had evaded his earlier question as to whether or not she was still on her meds. "Who took advantage of you, Lori? Did you report him?" Daryl could be as big an asshole as the next guy but he wasn't about to let someone take advantage of his cousin. They grew up almost like brother and sister until he had to leave.

"T'was, Mr. Walsh. I mean… I wanted to but not like that. I mean… I was mixed up and then he treated me like shit. I couldn't even go back to work this week."

"Lori, does Rick know?"

"No, I went to Mr. Walsh's office to get a letter that I was supposed to lock up in Mr. Grimes' office, then Mr. Walsh invited me to drink with him."

"Aite, that guy's a major asshole. I'll give you the money but this stays between us. You don't call my place and my wife can't know I gave you the money, aite?" Lori agreed to her cousin's terms.

 **...**

 **The Grimes**

 _Seventy-two hours after the wedding…_

Rick watched Michonne stir and smiled. "Good morning Mrs. Grimes," he greeted her kissing her cheek. He laid behind her with his head propped up on his right hand, his left hand on her six-month baby bump. Michonne turned to her husband and smiled, "We are really married, huh?… I do like the sound of that. Good morning Mr. Grimes! I thought it would feel different but it doesn't."

"Oh but it's different baby, it means when we get to mom's later today, we'll be able to sleep in the same bed." He grinned. Michonne couldn't help but shake her head as she tried hard to resist smiling.

 **…**

"What's on the agenda for today?" Michonne asks as she steps out of the bathroom adjusting her dress and turning her back to her husband for assistance with the zipper.

"I'm talking to the two lawyers: in a little over an hour, I'll meet the corporate lawyer to begin the dissolution process. An hour later, I'll meet the civil litigator to get in front of the Lori mess which Shane created. You can either come with me or you can do some shopping. It's up to you, there are boutiques on the first floor at the first stop and at the second stop, there are street level boutiques. You can also remain here to rest and I'll pick you up after my meetings." He explained as he finishes zipping her dress and kisses her neck while holding her from behind.

Michonne then turned to face him, "I think I'll tag along with you." She answered then tenderly kissed his cheek as her eyes locked onto his. "For better or worst, babe."

 **…**

Later that morning, they met with the legal team at Dolgen and Dolgen. After the consultation with the Managing Partner Mitch Dolgen, Rick signed the application to begin the dissolution of his and Shane's company. He couldn't forgive Shane for what he did to Lori, it's not that he had feelings for her but she didn't deserve that. No one did. Further, he no longer trusts the man he once thought of as a brother because of what he tried to do to Michonne. Shane knew how he felt about Michonne and for him to try that was unforgivable. He could no longer be around Shane on a daily basis after learning this secret.

The consultation with Nelson and Associates was merely a preventative measure in case Lori accused him. Shane had alleged Lori thought she was with him. He explained the whole scenario to Gareth and provided him with the photos. He also asked whether he should read his father-in-law into the mess at this time but was told only if charges were made.

 **…**

Rachael was ecstatic to have her son and new daughter-in-law home. Her only regret was that the week was almost over and the next time she'd see them was at the birth of their little baby surprise. She was busy in the kitchen peeling and washing veggies for later that day. She was waiting on both Rick and Michonne to stir so that she could begin preparing breakfast. Rachael was completely absorbed in her activities she didn't hear Rick as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin ma." He said as he kissed his mother's cheek and started the coffee machine.

"Mornin sweetheart. Go have a seat on the patio. I'll bring us some coffee and croissants." Rick did as his mother instructed and waited. Shortly after, Rachael brought a tray with croissants, a coffee carafe, and mugs. She placed the tray on the square wicker coffee table then she poured their coffees and took a seat. "What are you doing up so early sweetheart? It's only seven am. You're supposed to be on vacation with your wife."

"I couldn't sleep anymore but Michonne's finally catching up on her rest. I'm glad too because she needs it. Dr. Carson will be happy. This is the most relaxed she's ever been since we've been together. There's no stress here. Things here are a little slower paced than they are in Atlanta."

Rachael listened to her son and hoped that it meant Savannah could be an option for him and his family. "Son, have y'all thought about relocating? This place is too big for one person. I told you when you came home I'd move to a condo."

"Mom, I can't exactly ask Michonne to give up her career for me. We're going to spend at least three months here when we come home for Thanksgiving if it's something she likes then yes."

Rachael smiled and sipped her coffee as she watches the gentle Wilmington River flow by.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone,

Thanks again for your ongoing support, it means a great deal to me.

In the last installment, we had three family reunions: the Williams were told to cease and desist any and all contact with the Paytons. The Dixons brought two cousins Lori and Daryl together and we learn there are secrets there. Unlike in chapter 1 where Sasha, told Michonne that her marriage was solid. Is it really? We saw the Grimes as shortly after there marriage and it seems Rick is cleaning house. Mama Grimes remains hopeful for changes.

 **Test Run**

"Maggie, we can't do that." Michonne was on the phone explaining to her best friend why they couldn't just run over Abraham for being less than supportive of his pregnant soon to be ex-wife. A lot had happened in a short period of time. Rosita had filed the papers and technically she would be divorced in a few weeks because the grounds were undisputed. She had the proof of the affair from her husband's phone and he wasn't challenging custody. He just didn't see the point in keeping his word and show up when he ought to pick up their daughter for his visits. Sometimes he did and sometimes he didn't and poor Lia was paying dearly.

"So what time are you getting here? That husband of yours promises to share you with us now that he's locked you down." Michonne laughed at her friend's not so subtle way of reminding her that she hadn't been around much.

"We'll be there for five thirty that way Rick can mingle with Glenn before everyone shows up. What can we bring?" She asked.

"Good. I think those two can become fast friends, Morgan too now that we don't have to deal with the giant. Just bring yourselves… been ages since we've seen each other."

"Really? Now, who's being dramatic? You saw me at my wedding three weeks ago."

"Sweetie, get off the damn phone… I'm expecting company. I can't cook if I'm on the phone with you. We don't all have husbands who do it all."

"No, I guess not. See you soon." Michonne laughs and ends the call.

 **…**

As Rosita parked her car. Peter pulled up just behind her. He immediately recognized her as the woman who kept his father engaged at the engagement dinner. As he got out of his car, he opened the door and reached into the back for the wine he bought for their hosts.

The woman had a daughter, as the two crossed the street, Rosita had her daughter by one hand while carrying the cake carrier in the other. The little girl dropped her doll midway across the street and wrenched her hand from her mother's to run back for it. Peter noticed the oncoming car and acted fast. He dropped the wine and rushed to the little girl's aid grabbing her and the doll in the nick of time.

In the time it took for Rosita to respond Peter had crossed the street and set her daughter down safely at her mother's side. Rosita was not a woman to be tongue-tied but she found herself momentarily so. After finding her speech again she thanked Peter profusely for saving her daughter's life; then she trailed off in a tirade in Spanish no doubt addressed to her poor daughter. Lia hugged her mother tightly and began to cry. Filled with remorse, Rosita stooped down to Lia's level. Peter took the cake carrier from her so that she might hold her child which she did and smothered her with kisses.

Once mother and child calmed down Rosita stood and Peter offered her his hand, "I'm Peter Stone, friend, and colleague of Michonne's."

"Rosita Espinosa, thank you again for saving my daughter. This is Lia. Sweetie, can you say thank you to the nice man?"

Peter blushed. He felt uncomfortable under Rosita's stare… he had just reacted and was happy he happened along when he did. "No need… I'm just happy I came along when I did."

Lia, hung her head as she held onto her mother. She whispered in a shaky voice, "Gracias!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Shall we?" He asked indicating they should continue their path to the front door.

 **…**

Maggie opened the front door to the newlyweds and hugged Michonne then Rick. She led them through the house to the backyard where the gang cried out, "Surprise!" They were certainly surprised. The gang wanted a family get together to celebrate their union in a relaxed atmosphere unlike the forced affair after their ceremony.

Michonne was surprised to see Peter there. She thought it would be just her girlfriends and their spouses who would be welcoming her husband to the group. After introductions, the men migrated further into the yard with their beers and huddled closer to the grill leaving the women on the patio.

Maggie's son Herschel, Rosita's daughter Lia, Tara and Denise's daughter Mika and Jenny and Morgan's son Duane were busy taking turns on the slide in the backyard.

From time to time, Michonne looked over at the group of men and found both her husband and Peter had blended seamlessly with Glenn and Morgan. She thought the group seemed more harmonious this way and said a silent prayer it would remain so.

The women chatted about Rosita's pending divorce and the recent events of just how Peter saved the day for her and Lia. Michonne's mind wandered but she said nothing.

Jenny and Morgan were expecting again which made Rosita happy that she'd have company to go through her pregnancy. Tara and Denise shared that they were talking about having another child. All eyes found Maggie as she shared nothing. Michonne raised a brow as she looked at her best friend, "What? I'm waiting for the next time you get knocked up. You'll need company."

Michonne laughed, "You'll be waiting a while then. I'm still cooking this one."

Later, they ate dinner and the group of friends past a pleasant evening together celebrating one another.

 **…**

Michonne woke up late Monday morning and took her time with her new routine showering and dressing. She wasn't in a rush because she knew her husband was hidden amongst his law books in his office downstairs waiting for her to materialize. Grimes would have been up at the crack of dawn and gone for his run, showered, dressed and went to work until such time she sought him out for breakfast.

It surprised her just how well she was taking to doing nothing at all. Only months before the idea drove her panic levels off the charts. Thinking back now, she realizes her work-life balance was completely out of whack. Back then, all she did was work then she tried to navigate her way at the beginning of something much bigger, that being, getting ready for parenthood and the onset of a new relationship. She had not been prepared for either but since Grimes and her ironed things out between them, each new day became less daunting.

Imagine, they were married almost a month and it felt like they've been together forever. She couldn't explain the calmness that had set into their lives. The baby had calmed down since she had too. Yes, he still had his sessions at night where he entertained his father at her expense but at least now she could sleep later in the mornings when need be. There was, of course, the madness outside of their bubble over which they had no control. However, life between her and her husband was good.

Two weeks earlier, they saw Dr. Carson who was pleased with her tests results. Both she and the baby were in excellent health but the baby of course still refuses to reveal what they wanted to know. Dr. Carson told them if they truly wanted to know he could tell them because of the results of the bloodwork. They both declined. The fibroids were still manageable to allow for a natural birth.

It was her husband's point of view that their child was as stubborn as its mother. It was her point of view, however, that their child was as stubborn as its father.

 **…**

Since their wedding and mini vacation Rick ultimately worked from home. As her shadow crossed his desk, he looked up from the transcript of the deposition he was reading in preparation for a hearing. "Morning, sweetheart. You look exceptionally beautiful this morning." Rick greeted his wife as she stood sideways in the doorway of his office wearing an old white dress shirt of his with her hand rubbing her belly. The shirt used to swallow her entire frame but now it was snug on her form, which caused a proud smirk to materialize on his face. Every time, he saw his wife and her proud belly caused his chest to puff out and his back to become erect. He couldn't wait to meet their bundle of joy.

Michonne smiled at him coyly. "Thank you, and good morning to you too, handsome."

Rick stood up and walked to her, "I take it that my husbandly duties call." He stated as he took her hands and pulled her to him playfully, touching their forehead and nose together, he gave her a quick kiss on her lips. He smiled.

"It all depends, you have many duties as a husband but for now we'll settle for food." She quips with a sparkle in her eyes.

Rick replies, "Oh, so there could be something in this for me after all?" He tilts her chin up as he looked her in the eyes.

"It depends," she replies and kissed his lips but pulls away as he moved in for more. "We're hungry… and you have work to do."

"Babe, that's the beauty of working from home with your wife on semi-bed rest. I can take my husbandly duties seriously." He retorts taking her hand in his and heading towards the kitchen.

 **…**

Later that afternoon, Rick looked up again as her shadow crossed his desk a second time that day. "Hungry already?" He quips. Michonne walks into his office and over to his desk. Rick pushed himself away from his desk to give her room and waits to see where indeed this visit was going to go. He watched his wife sit atop of his desk, laid the picture frame flat on the desk away from where she sat. She took the transcript he was reading and tossed it to the floor. She splayed her legs wide resting one foot on his now awakened cock, to his surprise his wife wasn't wearing panties.

Her eyes locked onto his as she bit her fucking gorgeous bottom lip, one hand unbuttoning the shirt she wore while the other disappeared under it between her legs. He swallowed hard as her foot ran over his sweatpants massaging his ever growing dick beneath it. This was a side of his wife he had never seen before and it was fucking hot as hell. He was mute. His eyes devoured every inch of her and he swallowed harder.

She had yet to say two words to him. His wife was sitting on his fucking desk, getting herself off in front of him. Her shirt was now fully unbuttoned and he had glimpses of her smooth chocolate skin beneath the stark white shirt. The contrast reminded him of their night on the wall.

Michonne was pleased having taken her husband by surprise. He was speechless. She watched his eyes become the size of saucers and turned cobalt blue from his arousal. His cock grew and throbbed from her foot massage. Her actions were having the desired impact on her husband. She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down several times while she touched herself. His breathing became shallow as was hers.

He wished she'd open the shirt so her skin could get goosebumps on it because he kept it cooler in his office and he'd love to run his warm tongue over her pebbly skin.

She allowed her shirt to fall open as she teased her erect nipples occasionally flicking her tongue across them and rubbing her belly. She watched her husband licked his pink lips and swallowed. His eyes firmly fixed on hers. His hands twitched aching to touch himself but her foot denied him access. She teased her clit then dipped her fingers into her heated core and slid them up and down her wet folds. Her husband watched her enviously as her fingers sunk into her core and her head fell backward as she moaned his name.

He knew that feeling when he caused that reaction in her and his cock twitched as he swallowed, yet again. He could smell her arousal if only he could taste her. He watched his wife arched her back as her fingers deftly sunk deeper into her core faster and faster as he listened to her moans and watched the tell-tale tremors overtake her body as she cums. Her toes curled and her foot retreated allowing him to quickly stand, slide his pants down and glide his throbbing shaft into her core replacing the fingers she was now feeding to him.

It felt liberating to have her husband watch her pleasure herself. He was hungry, the lust in his eyes was raw. He had been denied something he craves. She watched him as she came and knew he'd be on her instantly. He hadn't disappointed her. She felt his rock hard cock slide into her and watched him grunt as she stretched to fit him. She inserted her fingers into his mouth and he lapped at them greedily holding her hips steady as he drilled into her now reclined form on his desk. "Fuck, yeah. Don't stop babe." He couldn't stop if he wanted to; she had him in overdrive. His ears filled with their moans and the slapping of flesh on flesh. He felt the tightness in the pit of his being too soon as his wife's walls closed in bringing him home. "Fuck." He groaned as he coated her walls and her tremors began. He thrust deeper into her emptying himself completely then he gently collapsed onto her belly panting.

 **…**

After a time, when their breathing corrected itself Rick spoke, "I can definitely become Mr. Mom if you do that every night."

"Oh, really? All it'll take is a show and you'll become Mr. Mom? You'll do everything, no more splitting the tasks equally?" Michonne jokes.

"Babe, I'll do everythang and anythang if you do that nightly."

 **…**

Sasha discovered the charge on their credit card for a law firm. She didn't bother to Google what they did. Her mind went to the first thing she could think her husband would hire a lawyer for and it wasn't good. She ignored the pains she had been having for last day or two. She had had three pregnancies before and she knew she wasn't in labour. She couldn't believe this was how they were going to end. Her husband was about to divorce her without so much as an explanation. She grabbed her purse and car keys and told Enid, she'd be back.

Arriving at her husband's office she didn't wait for the receptionist to announce her she simply barged right on through the closed door.

Daryl was in his office discussing a deal on the phone. He was reclined in his leather chair with his booted feet crossed on top of his desk when the door flew open; his pregnant wife erupted in a loud outburst and slung her purse in his direction.

The caller on the other end asked, "What the hell, man?"

Daryl calmly said, "Pregnant wife," and ends the call. "What the fuck, Sash?" He asked removing his feet from the desk and got up. At which point, Sasha was in his personal space. She grabbed him by the vest and slapped his face. Daryl shook his head.

"You bastard. So, this is how we end? You pay the lawyer to serve papers without so much as a conversation?" Suddenly, she gripped her back and held onto the table for support. Daryl moved to steady her but then he saw the blood running down her legs. He screamed for his assistant to call 911 and pushed his chair behind his wife then guided her into it.

"How long have you been having contractions, Sash" He asked though terrified.

"I've had four kids and three pregnancies before … something's not right it's not labour. Oh God, what did I do?" Sasha cries.

At thirty-eight weeks Sasha was rushed to the hospital. She was diagnosed as suffering from placental abruption. Dr. Carson immediately scheduled a C-section.

Daryl called Sasha's parents with the news. He then called Enid and told her to pack up the kids and drop them off at their grandparents. Both Ty and Michonne were alerted to the news by their mother. Ordinarily, Michonne would spend the night at her parent's house entertaining her nephews and niece. However, she was a little fatigued from their earlier escapade so she sent her husband to pick the kids up allowing her parents to go to the hospital.

It seems her and her husband were about to have a test run into parenthood. The kids no sooner made it through the front door and they were off in search of their Aunt. Rick ran around closing doors they shouldn't get into like their offices and such. He wondered what his wife was thinking when she came up with this idea. Their house was not child proof it's not something either them thought about considering since their child was yet to be born. The kids didn't seem bothered at all, it was a sleepover at their Aunt's, and this was a new thing. Michonne was in the kitchen busy making popcorn and smores. Rick half suspected his wife's old salt and sweet craving was back, though she hadn't asked for anything too bizarre lately.

Luckily, Michonne's mother had made sure the kids had already been fed and bathe so their job was pretty easy after that. They were already in the pyjamas so the gang settled into the family room where they watched Frozen and Cars.

Hours later, Michonne was fast asleep with Carol and Merle curled into her using her belly as a pillow. Rick couldn't resist the sight so he snapped a photo of the sleepy heads. After tucking the twins in he picked up the younger kids and urged his wife to relocate upstairs. Unfortunately, the younger kids insisted on sleeping with their Aunt, so Rick was relegated to his former room. He kissed his wife good night and left the trio together.

 **…**

The delivery was tough. The baby was born a bit blue but was expected to make a full recovery. Sasha, on the other hand, had lost a lot of blood but was now resting. She had a long road ahead of her. Ty and Karen came to the hospital to join his folks. Donna had to be sedated and Karen took her home leaving Ty behind for moral support for his father.

Clint spent the night at his daughter's side together with her husband and brother. When the men dozed off on the couch and in the armchair, Clint took Sasha's hand in his as he spoke to his daughter.

"Sash, baby girl, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm gonna talk to you all the same. You have a decision to make baby girl. This is how you came into the world exactly like my granddaughter. I spoke to you to you that night and told you this very same thing. You and only you can decide if you live or die. The doctors have done all they can do. Now, the rest is up to you. You're a Williams goddamit so act like one. Back then, it worked so I'm telling you now. Your mother can't do this for you… you gotta do it for yourself and if that's not enough you have four kids at your sister's place and one down the hall who ain't been named as yet. They're all waiting for you. Baby girl you've got a decision to make, what will it be?"

The tears fell from Clint's face as he steeled himself for what might be. But then suddenly he felt it, the pressure was faint but he was sure he didn't imagine it. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked intently at the frail hand in his and it moved again and several times more so he lightly squeezed it to let her know he was there. Then something magical happened just like she did all those many years ago, his baby girl opened her eyes and the tears streamed down her cheeks.

 **…**

Rick answered his phone on the second ring. It was Clint calling from the hospital mother and baby were doing alright. It was five o'clock in the morning. He was happy with the update. Michonne would be less stressed when the kids asked for their parents. Then his mind went into overdrive. They had nothing to feed kids. So he Googled the hours for the closest grocery store in Buckhead and noted he still had a two-hour wait. At ten to seven, he ducked out and bought nearly the entire store inventory.

He was in the kitchen about to make pancakes when he realized he had no idea whether the kids had allergies. _What the hell was his wife thinking_? He thought. _Did she even know this stuff?_ Then he called Clint back, "Morning, Clint sorry to bother you but are the kids allergic to anything? What can they eat?" Clint had no clue so he passed the phone to their father.

"Yeah, nah, this is Daryl. Nah they eat anythang. Thanks again, eh!"

 **…**

It wasn't long after the pancake batter was made before he heard the patter of little footsteps. Beside him were the two youngest Dixon's and then he heard his wife coming down the stairs followed shortly by the twins. "Are we having pancakes, Uncle Rick?" Carol asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Rick stooped to her level and said "Yes, we are Miss Carol. Do y'all like pancakes?" Michonne was in awe of her husband's natural talent to win over Carol who was the toughest of the bunch having had to grow up with three brothers. Merle usually followed Carol's lead.

"Can we make faces on them?" She asked Merle shook his head in agreement.

"Okay, but that means I need a Sous-chef? Are you willing to help me?" She shook her head vigorously. Michonne in the meantime was secretly recording them. She then turned on the Disney channel to entertain Merle and the other boys.

Rick picked Carol up and help her to wash her hands then sat her on the countertop. Placing various fruits for her to wash in the colendar then placing them in various bowls by type. Carol amused herself until the task was done. Then Michonne cut the fruits as Rick finished the pancakes.

 **…**

As the family prepared to eat they had to make adjustments. Rick quickly got some law books from Michonne's office to boost little Merle in place and used a couple kitchen towels to tie him in place. Carol was okay with just a couple books to boost her up to the table. Michonne sat quietly taking in her husband's adeptness throughout the entire meal. Merle took an attachment to her as she fed him where Carol was glued to Rick and his every word. The twins, Cody and Carl were self-sufficient as the family dug into their funny face pancakes.

Rick looked across the table at his wife and smiled. Michonne returned it lovingly because he passed their test run with flying colours considering he had no experience with young kids growing up as an only child.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi everyone,

I just want to thank y'all for being patient and for your ongoing support; it means a great deal to me.

In the last installment, Michonne's second family (her girlfriends and their significant others) got together to have a relaxed dinner in honour of the newlyweds. Peter saved little Lia (Rosita's daughter) from a near tragic event. At this dinner, there was news of families expanding. Peter seems to be fitting in with this side of Michonne's life; plus, she notices there may be other aspects too. Michonne is adjusting to life at home. The newlyweds are settling in nicely. Sasha discovered a secret which sent her over the top and placed her's and the baby's health in jeopardy. Both Michonne and Rick got a test run at parenthood and interestingly enough they both captured each others shining moments.

 ** _..._**

 **The Fallout**

 ** _Two weeks later…_**

It had been two weeks since Sasha's emergency surgery. That night, the Dixon clan welcomed a beautiful girl into the world. She was eventually named Judith Lynn Dixon. At the time of her birth, both mother and daughter required emergency care. Sasha was still recovering but Judith had been given a clean bill of health within twenty-four hours of her birth.

Sasha was now convalescing at her parents home after spending a week in the hospital due to complications. After her discharge from the hospital, the Dixon clan temporarily relocated to the Williams estate. Their presence breathes new life into the big old house and gave Donna purpose once again. She hovered over Sasha and little Judy until Sasha was strong enough to protest her mother's constant presence.

Sasha knew her mother's presence was getting on her husband's nerves. Daryl wanted his family to return home and was willing to hire a Personal Care Worker to tend to his wife during her recovery but her parents vetoed the idea. This came as a shock to him because he hadn't expected Clint to weigh in on the decision, especially one which also meant having him as a house guest. However, they at least allowed the children's nanny to move into the house to help out with the kids.

Sasha was right, after all, her parent's marriage had changed. They even seem to touch one another more too. Daryl thought his wife had been imagining a change in her family dynamics but within the past few days he too picked up on the subtle changes with his in-laws. He recognized that whatever his in-laws had done to get to this stage in their marriage both he and his wife needed time alone to work on theirs too.

After a week of rotating their time at the hospital, Daryl just wanted space away from his in-laws. Being on their turf was impeding his ability to have any real conversation with his wife. Especially the one to know why Sasha automatically thought they were divorcing and another to put an end to her meddling in her family's drama. One would think she had enough damn drama running after four young kids.

 **…**

Daryl then devised a plan to take full advantage of Dr. Carson's instructions to keep his wife moving as much she could handle. Each day he took her walking in her mother's garden. The farther away from the house he was the more comfortable he felt broaching the issue of their marriage. By the third day, they made it to the middle of the garden. He noticed Sasha's fatigue and suggested she sit down on the nearby bench to catch her breath.

Sasha knew this moment was a long time coming and dreaded it. Her cheeks blushed. She knew her stress had nearly cost them their child and her life too. Her husband had been nothing if not patient with her but he too had his limits. She had been running amok for far too long. Sasha resolved herself to hear him out by getting as comfortable as her current situation would allow.

Daryl sat down next to his wife and began speaking. He kept his voice low so that snatches of their conversation wouldn't be carried on the wind and overhead by anyone close by. "Sash, what the fuck? I almost lost both of you… what were you thinking?

Her husband's voice was low but firm. She knew from his tone and his erect posture he would not be easily swayed from his goal.

Daryl watched as tears spilled from Sasha's eyes but he could not allow himself to be swayed; taking her hands in his, he pushed through. He resolved that the conversation would more than likely be one-sided.

"Sash, it took me a while to figure out why you thought we were heading for divorce but I finally did. I'm sorry that my actions caused you this added stress. I meant to tell you about helping Lori, my cousin. The one who watched the kids for us at the engagement dinner. It just slipped my mind. She got herself into a jam and she needed an attorney. When you're feeling better we'll talk more about it, I promise but right now I want to talk about us."

Sasha looked at her husband as he confessed to having played a part in her stress and her eyes softened towards him, knowing that their relationship was not beyond repair. "I'm sorry DD, I jumped to conclusions but you stopped talking to me. I felt the distance growing between us…"

Daryl took one hand to cup her face and look into her eyes. "Sash, baby, the distance is because you kept digging into this drama with your brother. I asked you to stay out of it… look what it's gotten you. It sucked you in and left you dry. You're miserable, the kids are out of control and it's pushing us apart. What's in it for you, Sash? Did you ask yourself that, huh? You'll still get your trust money at thirty-five but it's not like you're going to get part of the firm. I earn a decent living and provide for my family, you don't want for anything baby. What I see is this ... Ty uses you to keep your sister away and you let him because you believe your father doesn't love you but he does."

Sasha's eyes widened at the accusation her husband made. "Why would you say that about Ty? It's not fair."

"Baby, you know its true. This ongoing feud benefits only Ty. He knows your father's first choice to inherit the firm is Michonne; you're not his competition so he fuels your rage towards the one person you both believe gets more than her fair share of your father's approval." Daryl watched as the gears turn in his wife's head as she turned his perspective over in her head but she kept her thoughts to herself.

"That night in the hospital, I told Dr. Carson he needed to tell me the truth straight up. During the surgery, Doc Carson told me that any future pregnancies placed you at risk. He had you opened up and wanted to know what to do. He said we could still lose you so I made the decision for a hysterectomy. I was selfish... we're not having any more babies, Sash. I can't lose you… we can't lose you. I chose you, Sash."

Sasha was touched by his frankness. Her lips quivered as her reality settled in and her tears broke. She was emotional. "You did that for me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did and I'd do it all again. Even after all that, I still didn't know whether my kids would have a mother but I prayed to God to spare you. Later that night, Ty fell asleep and I must have dozed off eventually because I heard a voice and I came to. It was your father telling you that you had to pull through this."

As he spoke, Daryl checked in on his wife mindful of her current condition. He held his wife in his arms as her tears continued to stream down her face and she sobbed uncontrollably. He offered her his bandana for lack of a handkerchief.

Sasha remembers the night she came to her father was at her side. He was holding her hand and he was crying. She had never seen her father cry before that night. As weak as she was it broke her heart to see the great Clint Williams so helpless. She wasn't aware of all that happened before she opened her eyes but it all made sense now.

Her sobbing subsided and he continued, "He said something about him telling you the very same thing when you were born and you did it then. He told you if you couldn't do it just for you that you had four kids at your sister's house and one down the hall and they all need their mother. I ain't never seen that side of your father before, he was broken and crying too. Babe, you don't do shit like that for someone you don't love."

Sasha' head bobbed up and down signaling that she heard him.

"When you're better Sash, I want you to talk to somebody. Aite? I also want you to make it right with your sister too, did you know she and her husband had the kids the whole time you were in the hospital? Yeah, not that selfish piece of shit brother of yours. It was the stranger an' his pregnant wife. Baby, I know you know this family ain't easy to break into so if Clint let that Grimes fella in he can't be all that bad. I say, you and me… we oughta give 'em a chance. Aite?"

 **…**

A week after Sasha's surgery, Michonne and Rick packed up the kids and returned them to her parent's place. The younger children protested their return. Carol wrapped her little arms around Rick's leg and Merle followed suit around Michonne's the twins were en route to the kitchen when they heard their father's voice. Daryl came into view cradling their sister, his youngest born, Judith Lynn Dixon in his arms. "Y'all wanna meet your baby sister?" He asked his brood who turned at the sound of his voice. He looked tired but stooped so they could see the baby. The kids took turns looking and poking at the tiny baby who was now sleeping and oblivious to her audience.

Both Michonne and Rick held hands as they took in the touching moment. Michonne rubbed her tummy as her little one began to move.

After the kids took off towards the kitchen in search of treats Daryl stood up so Michonne and Rick got a good look at their youngest niece. Daryl spoke first, "Both Sasha and me appreciate what y'all done for us. Thank you! You didn't have to considering your condition. If there's ever anythang I can do for y'all don't hesitate."

Michonne and Rick congratulated Daryl on the beautiful addition to their family. They told him it was a pleasure to have been able to assist in their time of need. Michonne then inquired about her sister's condition and was told Sasha was currently resting.

 **…**

Shane returned to the office daily to clear his current workload. He found himself working longer hours because he was once again a one-man shop but this time without assistance. He knew it was only a matter of time before he would be served if that's the route Lori was going.

 _He really fucked up this time. His best friend warned him about Lori but he failed to heed the warning. A little part of him felt his buddy just didn't want him with her because he was there before him… you know that bro code thing but it ain't like they even dated or anything so he didn't get it. The girl seemed pretty together to him. Plus, it wasn't like Grimes was a ladies man; he on the other hand… he could spot crazy a mile away. He didn't know why he did it but it happened nonetheless. He could blame it on the alcohol but that would be too easy. He really fucked up… and he didn't mean with Lori she was just a side-piece. Brothers don't break over a girl like Lori. Nah, Grimes knew something or suspected something because his actions were drastic. He didn't think she'd tell him or he would have had much more than a broken nose._

 _Sure he was a major asshole at best, but how the fuck was he to know that all these years later his buddy would come back to town and catch the one that got away. Fuck, he not only caught her, she caught him without either knowing and boom like that the fucking big bang, the past had been rewritten. His buddy gets the girl and a bun in the oven too. The lucky motherfucker… he skates through knocking up the crazy bitch and gets the girl he always wanted while he himself gets his dick chopped off by the nutbar. They say payback is a bitch but he at least wished he'd gotten a piece of the prize for the penance that would be expected of him._

Three weeks after the incident, Shane was served with a Statement of Claim in a civil suit for an alleged sexual assault on Lori Dixon. On that same day, he received a letter from the State Bar Association informing him that a formal complaint had been lodged against him and he was currently under investigation for misconduct. The shit was a huge mess. The company's lawyer Aaron Marquand recommended a severance package in light of the pending litigation. Lori's lawyer, Regina Sheppard negotiated a deal for the remainder of her contract in lieu of the two weeks she ought to have been paid.

The current situation being what it was he could no longer take on new clients. He needed representation, so he contacted his on again off again lover, Andrea. Rumours had begun and he wanted someone he trusts. He ended up booking an appointment under an assumed name because she no longer took his calls. He knew if he could only get past the front door she would help him.

 **…**

"Shane, what the fuck are you doing here?" Andrea asked as soon as the door closed behind them and she took her seat. "You've got some mighty big balls coming here considering how you ended up in your current pile of shit."

Shane raised his hands in surrender, "Andrea, Your right… I'm an asshole and you deserve much better than me. I ain't never changed Andrea. You knew who I was from day one but I'm sorry that my actions hurt you. I get it… we're done but I need your help. I need you to take my case. There are enough rumours floating around out there and I just want this thing to go away." He pleaded leaning forward in his seat with slumped shoulders. He was unshaven. He wore jeans with a Falcons Jersey and a baseball cap.

Andrea took in his appearance and listened to his voice and for once Shane seems humbled. The man before her was nothing like the cocky womanizer she knew. She knew he had a good heart. The part of her which had feelings for him was moved to help him; most people didn't see this side of Shane. Yes, he was an ass which was the side most people saw because he never allowed people to get too close but she had. "Andrea, you know me… I would never force myself on a girl. What I did was stupid and I ought to have known better. Will you represent me, please?"

"Shane, I'll take your case but I suggest you don't waste time and resources fighting it. The optics aren't great. Whether or not you did it you look guilty because your partnership went into dissolution on the heels of the allegation." Andrea explained as she slowly leaned forward clasping her hands. She watched as he processed the meaning of what she said.

Shane took his chin in his hand and rubbed his fingers up and down his jawline grating against the stubble that was coming in. In that moment he knew for certain that Grimes knew everything about what he tried to do back in law school… he had to. They were broken beyond repair.

Andrea caught his pensive look and asked, "What is it? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Nah, ain't nothing." He replied.

"Good. The way I see it, if you want this mess to disappear, you'll need to make this girl a serious offer to make the shit go away. Don't dick her around either. No pun intended. After you take a nice long vacation and depending on the Association's decision you can try to salvage your career.

 **…**

At almost eight months pregnant, Michonne and Rick visited Dr. Carson's office for their routine check-up. On this occasion, however, in the waiting room were both Rosita and Jenny, it was a fluke. Rick knew the moment the trio got together that he would be flying solo after his wife's appointment. The women got into their zone and it was almost like he wasn't present. During that time, he received a text from Peter asking whether he was available for lunch. He quickly replied he was and the two agreed to meet.

After their appointment, Rick walked Michonne to the parking lot where they agreed to part. Michonne agreed to call him after lunch so he could pick her up. Rick and kissed his wife goodbye then helped her as she got into Rosita's car and the three women left for an impromptu lunch date. Rick shook his head imagining the three toddlers a few years from now and what might they look like. He then got into his vehicle and left.

 **…**

Rick arrived at the restaurant to find Peter waiting for him. He had this terrible sense of déjà vu as he took the seat across from his friend. The last time they met like this, he and Michonne were both in a very different place then. That afternoon, Peter told him about the Anna and Lori's conspiracy to meddle in their relationship. Today, Peter was unreadable but he knew something was up just like it was back then. The waitress arrived shortly after and took their drink order. She gave them each a menu which neither required because they were regulars due to the restaurant's close proximity to their offices and the courthouse.

Rick began, "Stone, why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this meeting? I think we should stop doing lunches altogether. We can do drinks, barbeques, dinner but definitely no lunch. Alright?"

Peter laughed. "Yeah, I would definitely tend to agree with you on that. How are you and Michonne doing? I heard y'all recently survived a trial run at parenting."

Rick wondered why Stone was beating around the bush but he didn't push. "Michonne's doing fine we're four weeks out till everythang changes." It was Rick's turn to laugh and he had a hearty one.

"Yeah, survived is a very appropriate word for me considering I'm an only child but my wife, she handled it like a champ. She was a bit tired at the end but we enjoyed it. My nephews turned the place upside down but my little niece was a doll. So what's up?"

Rick watched the subtle changes in Stone's body language which became slightly stiff and his jovialness disappeared to be replaced by a more serious tone. It told him everything he needed to know, the news was not going to be good.

"Look, Grimes, I got this strange call a few weeks ago from Zeke." He paused and watched the effect the news had on Grimes. His friend's back stiffened and his nose flared.

"What the fuck does he want?" Rick growled.

"Easy Grimes, it was strange he says he was calling from the hospital. He said something about being in traction. Allegedly, he was jumped, beaten and robbed. He seems to think that Clint's behind it. I told him he was delusional. He claimed that the arresting officer from Atlanta was down there back in June shortly after your Savannah trip. He claimed then, they left him with a broken arm. He's delusional, right? I mean two weeks ago Clint was at the hospital around the clock."

Rick thought about the recent family meeting where Clint warned the family to cease and desist all contact with the Payton's but disregard the thought. _It wasn't possible… or could it?_ "Yeah, he's delusional. Zeke would be the last person on Clint's mind. His family needs him right now. Plus, I took care of him in Savannah. I don't know the officer apart from my arrest. People do have the right to travel… right? Is Zeke really trustworthy though?"

Since the call, Peter thought perhaps Clint and his father could have been mixed up in whatever happened to Zeke but since talking to Grimes he was reassured that Zeke had to be delusional.

 **…**

 ** _A few days later…_**

"What do you feel like having for dinner, babe?" Rick called from the kitchen as he put the groceries away.

"Babe, you remember the girls and I, we're taking Rosita out for dinner to celebrate her new found freedom, right?" Michonne called over her shoulder on her way upstairs. He had forgotten. He was on his own again, although, it was nice to see his wife making the best of her last few weeks of freedom. She was a different woman lately. Her stress level was down and reconnecting with her girlfriends had given her a real boost.

Prior to that, her OCD kicked in by the second day of having her sister's kids. In part, it was more to settle his nerves from having the kids running around in what he considered to be an unsafe house. She thought the kids were fine having spent much more time with her niece and nephews but she understood his reservations. Her argument, they ran around their grandparent's place all the time and that house hadn't been childproof since Sasha was a child. By day two, she relented and recruited Glenn to help him childproof their home to ease his nerves.

They were now packed and eagerly awaiting the inevitable.

 **…**

A month later, after several hours of intense labour during which Michonne swore to her husband she'd never do it again. At times like this, Rick felt helpless he wished he could take Michonne's pain away but he remained supportive throughout the entire process. Michonne was exhausted and covered with a light sheen of sweat. They had been at it a little over ten hours now. Finally, after several more pushes it happened, their baby arrived. Rick kissed her forehead and told her what a great job she did. He then cut the umbilical cord and Dr. Carson passed the father his child. In that moment, the proud parent's beamed at their newborn bundle of joy.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi everyone,

Thank you for your continued support. Yeah, I was mean to not do the reveal but I hadn't decided on a name as yet. Cleo, sorry this time around but I'm keeping your suggestion. You never know. :)

In the last installment, Dasha had a heart to heart and it appears Sasha's seeing things through different lenses now. Shane had his come to Jesus moment realizing that his world crashed and burned but it had nothing to do with Lori. Three pregnant ladies went on an impromptu lunch the girls celebrated Rosita new found freedom. Peter told Rick about Zeke's call. This got Rick to momentarily question the veracity of the claims but he eventually blew it off because of its source (Zeke). And yeah, Baby Grimes came into the world. So without further ado...

 **Baby, Danai Marie Grimes**

From the moment he saw her, Rick's heart increased in size and he forgot to breathe. In his arms, was their little pride and joy, their very own little matchmaker. The two were momentarily mute in that moment and then her tiny blue eyes found his and she wailed at the top of her lungs. "It's alright sweetheart, Daddy's got you. Can you say hi to your Mommy? We've been waiting on you for a very long time." He said in a low whisper so as not to startle her. Hoping she would recognize the timbre of his voice from all the nights they entertained each one another while she was still in the womb.

Rick moved closer to his wife and place their daughter in her arms and her fussing stopped.

"Congratulations to you both! By the sounds of this little one I'd say Baby Grimes is doing a-okay," Dr. Carson remarked.

Rick watched Michonne who was rendered speechless as she gazed upon their daughter's face. This was no ordinary feat for his wife. To date, he could only remember that happening when he proposed to her. He smiled to himself as he watched mother and daughter bond.

Michonne's eyes filled with love the moment she saw their daughter. The tears spilled down her face and her heart threatened to burst from her chest. She was overwhelmed with emotions. She loved her nephews and nieces but it was nothing compared to the love she felt in that moment. In her arms was a perfect mixture of them both. Their daughter had her mother's heart-shaped pout, almond-shaped eyes with caramel skin together with her father's silky brown curls and his amazing blue eyes. The eyes which haunted her for a very long time. She found herself speechless; she had no words to describe that moment so she simply kissed her daughter's cheek as the little one looked back at her mother with fascination.

Looking towards her husband the two silently communicated, "What now?" They spent so much time arguing over a suitable boy's name based on her many dreams that neither gave serious thought to an actual girl's name.

 _"So,_ since I can't have junior, h _ave you given any thought to an appropriate name for your son?"_

 _"Baby, there's no way in hell that you're calling my son Richard or nicknaming him Rick. That's reserved only for me… and you know why too. I didn't rob you of anythang, that's all on you."_

 _Michonne felt the heat rose in her cheeks causing her to look away. She couldn't believe he was rehashing their first time together._

 _Rick couldn't believe that his wife was blushing and became self-conscious, it was the first time he witnessed this. He found it cute so he continued teasing her and earned himself a punch on the arm. "Imagine, in eight years of school, you've only ever called me 'Grimes' and in the heat of the moment one night you called me Riiiick. It would seem you only call me Riiiick…"_

 _"Can we please not discuss that?" Michonne blushed cutting her husband's explanation off midstream. She didn't need the visuals associated, they were distracting her from the task at hand._

 _"What about Robert for your dad? Robert Clinton Grimes has a nice ring to it. I also like William Bennett, too." She looked up at her husband with a raised brow waiting for his input but all she saw was his lust filled eyes._

 _"What?" He asked in a husky voice, "I was clear, you can call our son anythang as long as it's not Riiiick." He finished, pulling her sitting form closer to him. Cupping her face with one hand. His eyes fell to her luscious lips while his other hand disappeared under his_ _pyjama shirt as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. He inhaled her in causing her breath to hitch and his dick to twitch._

 ** _…_**

 _Forty-eight hours later, Michonne was in labour and so it began. Rick sent a text to the grandparents alerting them that the baby was on its way, then he took his wife to the hospital._

"We'll figure it out, I promise. You both need some rest."

After feeding their daughter, both mother and daughter dozed off for a well-deserved rest.

 **…**

Rick woke up to a text from his mother. It read, "I sent this to Michonne a while back but she probably forgot about it; poor dear, I'm sure she's exhausted. 'Danai Marie Grimes'. It's a beautiful name and quite fitting for the lil darling I saw first thang this mornin'. I'll be there before noon, today.

 **…**

Before Michonne woke that morning her husband had smuggled in a proper breakfast for both of them knowing her dislike for hospital food. She inhaled hers before the nurse brought Baby Grimes to be fed. During their mother-daughter bonding, Rick told her about the text he received from his mom and asked her opinion. She didn't remember the text but she absolutely loved the suggestion. "Do we know what it means?"

"Yeah, I looked it up a while ago, 'Danai' is a Zimbabwe baby girl name in Shona it means 'Love each other'." Michonne looked at her husband with the tiniest of a smile forming at the corner of her mouth but she said nothing. She didn't need to… the message was clear. "I think mom was actually looking into this for a while now… Marie is her middle name which has been passed down to every female in her family."

"But how did she… could she know?" Rick shrugged his shoulders. He stopped second-guessing his mother years ago.

Thankfully, his mother arrived before Michonne's parents did. As a result, Rachael spent some uninterrupted time with her granddaughter, Danai Marie Grimes.

 **…**

 **Social Calls**

Days after visiting his latest granddaughter, Clint took his wife to New York for a weekend getaway. Saturday morning, he took Donna on a shopping spree in anticipation of their evening with the Stones'. After hours of playing the dutiful husband, he sent his wife off to a pre-booked spa afternoon with her friend Sharon, allowing him and Ben time to talk privately. The two had lunch together, after which they took a stroll around Central Park as they discussed the proverbial cockroach that keeps popping up when least expected.

"Clint, I presume since we're hanging out in public so to speak you're in need of an alibi if things should go south. I need no confirmation one way or another we know how this works."

"What can I say? New York has always a beautiful place to visit. I just thought the wife and I could see a show and some old friends while we're at it. Ben, we've tried things your way and we've done it John's way too but it didn't work so now we'll do it my way. Okay? All you need to do is walk around this beautiful park with my phone for a couple hours."

 **…**

Zeke felt the presence of someone in his room and his eyes opened slowly. It took a few minutes before his eyes focused and saw just who was standing in his room, in scrubs. Once his brain registered it was Clint behind the glasses and latex he shuddered. "I got your many messages Ezekiel, so here I am. Either you're gonna stay the hell away from my family or you are going to be very sorry. I'm gonna need a confirmation as to whether or not I'm going to need to visit you again, Ezekiel? Be a shame too since you're all you mama's got left, too."

Zeke's hand trembled as he fumbled to find the emergency call button. "Do give me a little credit, will you? You see Ezekiel when you mistreated my daughter and I took your dream job away we were even. But nah, you dumbass piece of shit had to go harass a pregnant woman and pulled me down to your level. What, wasn't that busted arm enough?"

The look of terror seized Zeke as Clint confessed to the things he had long suspected but could never prove. Just like this encounter. His phone was destroyed in the brawl and he laid in a bed incapacitated. His tormentor showed up between hospital rounds and in disguise. He was at Clint's mercy, that's if he had any, at all. The stress of it all caused him to release his bowels.

The air became fetid as it became obvious just what has happened. As a result, Clint wrapped up his message, "I'm done playing fucking games, Ezekiel. You have an issue with me stand to fuck up like a man and face me… oh, yeah, you can't… this is your last warning. Come at me or any member of my family again and you'll be extremely sorry. Do you understand the scope of what I'm saying, son?"

Zeke shook his head and shrunk back into his bed. He may have shat himself but he wouldn't give Clint the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Satisfied his message had been received, Clint released enough morphine from the drip to knock Zeke out. He checked for a pulse then slipped out of the hospital room, avoided the elevators and slipped into the staff room, changed back into his street clothes and left the building walking with a pronounced gait. He ditched the latex before getting back to the Park.

 **…**

That evening, the two couples dined at a five-star restaurant and took in a Broadway Show. Later that night, Clint chased his wife around the hotel room like they used to do before the kids came along. On Sunday, they had brunch with their friends and then Clint and his wife returned to Atlanta. Donna raved for days as to how romantic their getaway had been and made her husband promise to do things like that more often. Clint didn't mind at all because he was walking with an extra pep in his step. He and his wife found any little reason whatsoever to touch one another.

 **…**

Lori waited for her cousin to show up to work that morning. She had nothing else better to do anyway, now that she was jobless, yet again. _She was pissed at Mr. Walsh, oh who the hell was she kidding, he was no longer her boss. She was pissed at Shane for messing up her plans, now there was no job and no possibility of being close to Rick for the time being._ Then she saw it, an opportunity, Michonne will go back to work and she'll need a sitter. In that moment, she felt she could actually kiss Shane for treating her badly. This new plan gave her access to Rick and their child and inside of their home. Yeah, this would work with much less hassle. He needn't pretend they couldn't be involved. He'd finally see just how perfect they were together. Working in an office was never going to do that.

 **…**

Daryl ushered Lori into his office and closed the door behind them. "Lori, what the fuck are you doing here, again?" He asked with no attempt to conceal his annoyance at finding her at his place of work.

Lori was confused by her cousin's behaviour. She didn't call or go to his home as he asked. This was the only other place where he'd be. "Daryl, could you stop confusing me? I'm stressed and you know I don't do so well when I'm stressed. I need your help… I need to stay busy. I need a job."

Daryl sat down in his new leather chair that he was still breaking in, it's predecessor, though salvaged from his wife's accident was now in a boardroom or something. He could never sit in it again. Since Sasha's emergency, Daryl spent the better part of the past two months working from his home office. Today, was his first official day back to the office and starting his day off with the likes of Lori was not how he had envisioned his return. "Very well Lori, and how am I to help you? Why don't you do that temp thang you've done in the past?"

Lori could see that her cousin was confused. If she wanted a temp job she'd go to an agency. Why couldn't he see the big picture? It was clear as day to her. God, it must be all those sleepless nights with his brood. "Nah, I'm done with that. Your sister-in-law, well she'll be needing a Nanny soon and I want you to put in a good word for me. I can even start now running errands and doing the housekeeping for her."

"Lori, you wanna work for Michonne and Rick again? You just did and neither position ended up in something permanent. Don't you get tired of constantly changing jobs?"

"Of course I do, they both know me and were good to me. It'll all work out. I promise you'll see."

Daryl knew he was missing something but he didn't know what it was. His cousin often saw things she wanted to see. Maybe she just felt safer with those two as her boss. "Aite Lori. I'll see what I can do but no promises and don't come back here."

 **…**

Two weeks after her arrival, Danai Marie's parents invited her many aunts and uncles to show her off. The affair was catered in their backyard, allowing the parents to sit back and enjoy their beautiful daughter and to relax with their friends.

The Rhees arrived first as always. Maggie and Glenn took turns gushing over the baby and congratulating her parents. Their son Herschel took off to enjoy the swing set his father helped his uncle to install during the Dixon's stay.

Tara and Denise arrived next with their daughter, Mika followed closely by Jenny, Morgan their son Duane with Rosita and Lia tagging along. It was a dynamic most saw but no one commented on. The Jones' seems to have adopted Rosita and Lia into their expanding family. It all seemed so natural. Both women were pregnant at the same time. Prior to the divorce, they had been close given their small circle of friends; plus, their husbands were … and still now, remain partners. It was obvious which side of the divorce Morgan supported.

Peter was the last to arrive. This time, he brought with him a huge teddy bear for his niece and he passed a gift bag containing two bottles of wine to Rick. Walking into the yard a hush fell over the live chatter as little Lia ran over to Peter, took him by the hand and led him to where her mother sat, nursing a Virgin Strawberry Daiquiri. "Give it to him, Mommy." She implored waiting excitedly for her mother to comply.

The moment caused Michonne to exchange a look with her husband who was now standing beside her. He gave her shoulder a firm squeeze, acknowledging he too saw it.

Peter blushed like a lovesick schoolboy and Rosita, the beautiful, fast-talking, fiery, Latina was at a loss for words. This instance was more pronounced than the last time it happened. The other women noticed too. Glenn and Morgan, however, didn't seem to notice a thing because after acknowledging Peter's presence they continued their conversation about some ball game.

Lia was becoming impatient with her mother, "Mommy, you promised."

Peter knew he'd be seeing her again and was looking forward to it. He was attracted to her, how could he not be? She was absolutely beautiful. He had practised several hours in front of the mirror to minimize the damaging evidence but to no avail. He hadn't factored in how to react when a three-year-old brings him directly to her mother and demanded action. Thankfully, the weather was not a typical hot Atlanta afternoon or he would have been sweating profusely.

Rosita's eyes took in the handsome almost stranger with the kindest blue eyes who saved her and her daughter from a near tragic event. There wasn't a day that went by since that she hadn't thought about him. Finally finding her tongue, she stuttered, "Sweetie, mommy didn't know Mr. Stone was going to be here. I didn't bring it with me." Rosita looked at Peter with big sad brown eyes and apologized. "I'm sorry, Lia made you a picture as a way of saying thank you for what you've done. My job was to deliver it to you. How about I buy you both lunch tomorrow if you're free, and she can give you the picture herself?"

Peter was distracted by the physical changes in her. Her long black hair shined, her eyes twinkled, her gorgeous lips were moving and now a baby bump. What the hell was he thinking, she's pregnant. There must be a husband or a boyfriend somewhere. His mind couldn't process what she was saying. So he opted to deal with Lia instead. Stooping to face her, he asked if she would be okay with the solution her mother proposed for her and she smiled nodding her head up and down. Then he looked to Rosita to close the deal. They exchanged phones and inputted their contact info into each other's phone.

Rick bent down to whisper in his wife's ear, "it would seem that we're not the only ones with a little matchmaker after all." Michonne smiled as she looked at their daughter currently sleeping in her arms.

 **…**

The next day, the Grimes family was invited to the Dixons' for dinner. The invitation was rather unique, it came via Facetime to Uncle Rick's phone where Miss Carol asked her uncle to bring her cousin and Aunt Michonne to their house for supper. Rick was a mess, he was so touched that he couldn't say no before he knew it he had accepted an invitation to his wife's sisters place for dinner before clearing it with her.

He went to offer his Mea Culpa but found her in the nursery, sitting in the rocking chair nursing Danai. He turned to leave but she asked him to stay. "What is it, babe?"

"It can wait, I don't want to upset you while Danai's nursing." He said stooping down and gently kissing Danai's head. Looking into his wife's chocolate brown eyes, he saw the love reflected there between mother and daughter and between them, he slowly ran his hooked index finger down her cheek and whispered. "I love you." Michonne had no idea what prompted that tender moment but it was one of the many reasons she loved him. He reached over to retrieve and open her water bottle and passed it to her after Danai switched to the other breast.

"It won't be long now," she said, "You can burp and change her while I take my shower."

 **…**

After Michonne had showered and dressed she found Rick in the kitchen flipping through a recipe book. She knew something was weighing on him. Grimes' didn't do cookbooks she had seen him in action with his mother. She often wondered why they went into the real estate business instead of opening a restaurant.

She slowly walked up to him and hugged him from behind. She inhaled his scent of musk, soap and fabric softener. She squeezed him gently. "I love you too. Whatever it is, we'll get through it together. I promise."

He turned in her arms to face her. Rick didn't quite know where to begin, they've been on the same page for a while but he now felt off balanced. He didn't like this feeling one bit so he confessed. "I'm sorry, I accepted a dinner invitation from the Dixon's but in my defence, they used Miss Carol to do it. She asked if I could bring her cousin and aunt to dinner at their place. I couldn't say no, she called me Uncle Rick."

Michonne was expecting something far worse than that. Her father had given a heads up that the family would be having a dinner soon so they were bound to meet up there. She reached up and place her arms around her husband's neck causing him to bend down as she gently captured his lips. They kissed tenderly and then she pulled away not wanting to make their desires worse for either of them. "You do know if you can't say no to your niece you're already toast where your daughter is concerned." She quipped.

Rick ran his finger across his bottom lip already missing and needing her. The two smiled at one another.

 **…**

Dinner went well, the children were happy to see their aunt, uncle and new cousin. They all wanted to know about their next sleepover, at which point, Rick said not until after the baby sleeps through the night. Then Carol and Merle made him promise to make funny faced pancakes again. He swore Scout's honour.

After the kids were put to bed the adults tried to relax a bit then Daryl spoke, "Michonne, Rick, on behalf of my wife and myself we'd like to thank you both for stepping up and minding our kids. We know they can be a handful and y'all didn't have to do it, thank you!"

"Look, man, it's what families do. I know we have issues amongst us but Michonne and I would never punish the kids because grown-ups are behaving badly." Rick placed his arm around his wife's neck, pulled her to him and stole a kiss, which caused his wife to blush.

"Sasha, how's everything going with you?" Michonne inquired, concern etched into her forehead.

"I'm good thanks. I almost wasn't though and it was all my fault too. I'm sorry that my jealousy pushed you away. This isn't what I wanted in a big sister but I allowed it to become who I am or was. I don't want that for my girls so I would appreciate it if you could forgive me. In time, I would like if we could try to make a better role model for our girls." The sisters embraced and the waterworks began.

The moment the waterworks began the men surreptitiously vacated the room. Rick checked on his daughter who was sleeping in a nearby playpen while Daryl went to check on his brood upstairs. After doing so, he grabbed them two beers and signalled for Rick to follow him out the back door. They walked into the garden and over to the lit gazebo.

Rick had another sense of déjà vu, the same way he does whenever Stone proposes lunch. Daryl passed him an opened beer which he accepted. Daryl then cleared his throat and Rick waited for whatever bombshell that was coming his way.

"By now, it ain't news that my cousin worked for both your wife and yourself most recently. She came to me after that shit went down and I asked her if she said something. She was hysterical of course but she said it's that Walsh guy, whodunit. I think he's a sumbitch to prey on someone like Lori so I paid for her lawyer."

Rick didn't know where he was going with his story so he remained quiet. He did in fact, forget that Lori was related by marriage. He had been out of the office for some time now and didn't really give a damn whether Shane sinks or swim. It was late September and very soon their partnership would be dissolved. He wasn't served in the Lori affair so he was in the clear for now at least.

"I'm sorry if this makes shit between our women and the family weird. Especially now, that I've finally got my wife away from under Ty's influence." Daryl realized he lost Rick so he backed up. "Ty been using her for years against her sister. After the accident, I couldn't stand on the sideline anymore. I told her my point-of-view and she finally saw there was nothing in it for her whether she was close to her sister or not, it was always about that fuckin firm."

Rick was not about to supply anything, he played stupid so Daryl continued. "The firm is Michonne's if she wants it. Even the guy who delivers the mail from the basement to Clint's office knows it. Ty was never the first choice and he probably still may never succeed his father. Then you came along and threatened to change everythang. Man, you have Clint eating from the palm of your hands and then you married Chonne and gave him a grandbaby too. You know, you're the perfect son-in-law for his daughter and a defence attorney too. Ty knows all that too, the question he's asking himself is whether with all that, is it enough to make his sister surrender her values to fight along with her husband or against him."

Rick shook his head and smiled. "Sorry, my wife would never switch sides just to work alongside me. Nor, would I expect her too. I wouldn't work for Clint either, father-in-law or not. I have three bosses: my mother, my wife and my daughter." He offered.

"Anyway, we got off topic. I'm gonna tell you this but y'all do what you want with it. Lori seems to think y'all are shopping for a Nanny. She want's to approach y'all since she's worked for both of y'all before. Personally, I wouldn't hire her fulltime around kids. If you're in a pinch for a couple hours maybe but if you can avoid it, I would."

Rick reacted to the news. He couldn't believe even after all the shit that's happened the girl was still obsessed with him. He needed intel on her and it seemed Daryl was willing to talk. "Why wouldn't you hire her. Is there somethang wrong with her?"

It was Daryl's turn to shake his head. "You telling me you been working with her all this time and ain't figure, she ain't all there? I only saw her bout three times in the last lil while and I know she ain't on her damn meds." He drained his beer then continued his story. "Look she got herself knocked up back in high school but the kid was born dead. Her fucking parents made her hold it... they say it was to help her grieve but all it did was land her ass in a padded room that summer been on drugs ever since. She goes to this bar by down by the University now and then and picks up a guy similar to her high school boyfriend who knocked her up then turns the poor bastards life upside down. So no, Lori around kids don't fucking do it on a long-term basis and certainly not with a fuckin newborn. She's my cousin and I won't let anybody take advantage of her but I won't let someone leave their newborn with her either."

Daryl finished his story and looked at Rick, "Look I think we gave 'em enough time we should head back in."

Rick shook his head in agreement. He was more than done with these social calls.


	23. Chapter 23

Hi everyone,

Your reviews have been very interesting. Thank you. I hope this chapter sheds more light on what's yet to come.

In the last installment, baby Danai Marie was finally named by grandma Grimes. Several other things happened too, we saw that Clint and Donna's marriage seems to be rebooting itself. Clint made a clandestine visit to see Zeke. Lori tries to enlist Daryl's help to get a job with her former employers. Sasha and Michonne finally buried the hatchet and Daryl deliver a message and a warning to Rick.

 **...**

 **Crazy**

"Are you fucking kidding me, twenty thousand dollars? Shane, I told you not to waste time and money fighting this allegation. Were you not listening to me, before?" Andrea asked confused by his stubbornness.

"Andrea, you're essentially asking me to reward Lori for her fucking lies. I didn't force myself on her and she knows it. Yeah, we fucked but she was on board the whole way. Why the fuck are you getting so mad at me? I thought we were done." Shane replied frustrated as he looked out his office window down the street towards her building. "You're my fucking lawyer and you don't even want to meet with me."

"I didn't take your case so you could weasel your way back into my bed, you dumbass. I'm trying to protect your career." Andrea was frustrated. Ever since she agreed to represent him she found herself asking, _why? Yes, indeed, why the hell did I agree to do it?_

"Shane, If we go to court you'll surely lose. The burden of proof in civil matters is not as high as it is in criminal matters. You're a lawyer for christ sake, you know this. All they have to prove is that is more likely to be true than not true. Your reputation alone has buried you. How many court clerks, assistants, lawyers and paralegals have slept with or better yet how many haven't you slept with?" It was a rhetorical question, she didn't really expect him to answer. She exhaled loudly.

"Plaintiff's counsel doesn't have to look very far… you've made their job easy. Let's hope to god you didn't screw her over too. Think about what I've said, will you? I told you to offer Lori something that would make the problem go away. When we meet tomorrow have your chequebook on hand and a better offer. Good night." Andrea said ending their call. She poured herself a shot of Scotch and drank it. _Why did she bother?_

 **…**

The next morning, Andrea met Shane in the lobby of the Kirkman building. They rode the elevator to the tenth floor together in silence. She avoided his eyes, she had one objective, to settle this case.

Entering the offices of Sheppard & Sheppard, Andrea announced herself to the receptionist, Miranda Morales. Ms. Harrison to see Ms. Sheppard then she took a seat next to her client. Shortly after they were escorted to a small boardroom to wait. Ms. Sheppard apologized stating that her client was running a little late but they could use the room should they wish to strategize while they wait.

 **...**

"Well, have you thought about what I've said?" She asked flipping through her briefcase and not looking directly at him.

"Yeah, I heard you just fine. No more than a hundred and fifty, Andrea, that's more than she made in the last three years. Plus, I didn't do what she claimed."

Andrea stopped rooting through the file she had retrieved from her briefcase. Her attention was captured by the resolution in his voice, it floored her. This was a new side to Shane, perhaps her harshness towards him last night had driven the point home.

"Good. I can work with a hundred."

 **…**

Regina ushered Andrea and Shane into the main boardroom where Lori was waiting. Both Andrea and Shane exchanged a look.

Shane knew Lori had finally fallen off the deep end. Her appearance had changed drastically. Her clothes were more modern. She was lightly tanned, her lips were augmented and her hair was twisted into locs. His former buddy was so fucked; she was gunning for him and the poor bastard had no clue. He was almost certain if Lori was to stand up and away from the table that her ass would be drastically different too. It was nice to see that her severance went to good use. He did all he could to conceal his surprise from her lawyer.

Lori sat next to Regina Sheppard and played with her fingers. She was admiring the beautiful shade of blue which matched her silk top. _It was nice to be pampered. Her man will adore this shade._

Regina took her seat next to Lori and apologized. "Ms. Harrison, my client and I would like to apologize for having you wait unnecessarily. That said, I believe we're all here in good faith to reach an amicable resolution to this matter. We believe two hundred and fifty thousand dollars ought to make this matter go away. After all, you do have your client's professional reputation to think of."

"Ms. Sheppard, while I do agree that my client's professional reputation is at stake, we are not here for a shakedown either." Andrea looked directly at Lori. She knew Lori knew exactly what Shane and her often did in that back office on Friday afternoons.

Lori resorted back to playing with her beautiful nails. She didn't like that woman.

"My client is willing to entertain a settlement of fifty thousand dollars given Ms. Dixon's background." Pushing the file across the table to Ms. Sheppard, Andrea continued. "I have here affidavits from several men who were victims of a similar ruse except in these cases Ms. Dixon's allegations were of an unplanned pregnancy. I might add, this is the only formal allegation which Ms. Dixon has ever filed." This bombshell caused both Shane and Regina to look at Lori somewhat flummoxed.

Lori continued to admire her recent manicure seemingly unaware of the gravity of what just happened.

Shane was stumped Andrea never shared any of this with him and he didn't confide in her that Lori tried that shit with Grimes either. _Seems like Ms. Lori wasn't as mentally diminished as she had people think her to be. Hell, she couldn't be, look at her… she already had Grimes' wife in her fuckin crosshairs. Now, that shit is crazy._

Regina then asked if she could have a caucus to look over the affidavits and consult with her client. Andrea agreed and they were shown back to the small boardroom.

They were no sooner behind the closed door when Shane asked, "And you didn't think it fit to read me in on that bombshell?"

"Matter of fact no, just like you didn't see it fit to tell me she tried that shit with your ex-partner. Why were you sheltering him from this? She could have easily sued both of you; why didn't she?"

Shane looked at as though it was clear as day and she ought to have known the answer. "You can't seriously tell me you didn't make the connection. When you walked into that room earlier, what did you see? You exchanged a look with me I thought it was obvious then." Andrea looked confused.

"Damn it, Andrea, she's altered her appearance to look like Grimes' wife. That's why she didn't sue him she's got an endgame and he's it."

 **…**

"Ms. Dixon, these Affidavits paints a very damning picture of you and calls your credibility into question. There's no way we can move forward to trial with this kind of evidence. The best I can do is to see whether they'll up their offer. Do you understand?"

"I understand, but he did do what I said he did. He shouldn't get away with it."

"You understand, I'm not a criminal attorney. I recommended one when you first came to see me. You can still consult him if you'd like to but that's completely different from the civil case for which you hired me. That said, let's get them back there and see what we can salvage from this."

 **…**

"Ms. Harrison, I've had the opportunity to review the Affidavits and while there was consensual sex between my client and these men the same can't be said for yours. He was in a position of power and given his profession, as a member of the Bar, he's held to a higher standard because he ought to have known better. As such, we are asking for one hundred and fifty thousand dollars to resolve this matter."

Andrea looked at Shane and he nodded. "My client is willing to pay Ms. Dixon one hundred thousand dollars take it or leave it and she'll retract the complaint she made with the Bar."

Regina whispered to her client that it was a reasonable deal and she should accept it, which Lori approved. "Very well, I'll draw the papers up together with a retraction to the Bar and I'll forward them to your office by end of the day.

 **…**

 ** _Six weeks later after the last friend's get together…_**

On Sunday afternoon, the fathers were on daddy duty. They were at the Rhee's household with their children. Lia's father, Abe, finally showed up because his daughter talked endlessly about the nice man with the nice eyes who went to lunch with her and her mom. Abe wanted to know the identity of the man who was having lunch with his wife. Morgan, Rick and Glenn continually reminded him that he was divorced, a fact, he conveniently seemed to have forgotten.

Abe didn't take kindly to the newcomer to the group but it became obvious real quick to him the other men actually liked Rick just fine. He then attacked from a different angle. Who was this man around his daughter? No one responded. Morgan, however, did offer, "Abe, what does it matter, now? Y'all are divorced.

Abe didn't like his partner's response one bit. "It matters plenty if that's his fucking kid she tried to pin on me and whether or not I have to support the bastard once it gets here.."

Glenn had had enough of the giant. "Abe, none of us will see any harm come to Rosita. Did it ever occur to you that Rosita can only do better whenever she decides to put herself back out there? She's got nothing to worry about because we…." He indicated himself, Rick and Morgan, "We'll all see to it that whoever she chooses will be worthy of her. When you're in my house you'll respect her and anyone that accompanies her. You can't handle that you can leave." The other men sided with Glenn with a "Hear, hear!"

 **…**

Across town, Maggie was late in arriving, "Oh my god, what did I miss? What did I miss? " Maggie asked as she barged through the door of Rosita's house passing the cheesecake she brought to their hostess. The other women were already in the living room talking and laughing. The goodies were all on the dining room table.

"We're laughing our asses off because my husband just sent us a video of your husband reading the giant the riot act." Michonne squealed. She secretly wished she could have been present for it but the video was the next best thing.

Jenny piped up, "He seems to think that he's still married and Rosita was cheating on him and now passing off that mighty handsome, Peter's baby on him. Of course, I filled in the mystery man's name because we're in the know. It's driving the giant batshit crazy because the men have got Peter's back."

Maggie kept hitting play on the video as she held onto her belly. Rosita brought her a glass of Sangria to quench her thirst. Maggie accepted it.

Tara added, "He didn't seem to like Rick taking his place either," which caused them to roar.

Denise noticed that Rosita was quite happy that the conversation remained away from the purpose of their gathering, so she gently reminded them the real purpose of their visit. "Rosita, sweetie, we wouldn't want you to feel left out. Tara and I agreed to babysit on the condition you tell all. So spill it!"

Rosita felt the heat rise up causing a flush to her skin. She loved her sisters but she didn't want to jinx it. It was so new. She already had Michonne's blessing to do whatever made her happy and Peter did make her happy. "Well, we figured out that we already knew each other from before; he's y'alls age thirty-two. I was eight when I last I saw him and he was ten. We were staying in the brownstone next to them in New York at my grandparents' place."

The women all shook their heads, the pieces were falling into place. The engagement dinner, Peter's father had already made the connection. He was enthralled with Rosita and spoke to her the entire night.

Michonne remembered the entire thing because it pissed Peter off that his father had purposely ignored his fiancé that night. The next day, Anna left him. "Oh my god, it's such a small world. Like, what are the chances? You two could have been together long ago."

Maggie was so over the mushiness. "Yeah, yeah, so how far did he get? Did he get a piece?" The women looked at the exchange between Maggie and Rosita feigning shock. "What?" Maggie quipped, "Don't pretend y'all don't wanna know, cause you do. How's it any different from when she asked you?" She said tilting her head towards Michonne.

"You're right… I remember that, spill bitch!"

Rosita gave up because she was outnumbered. "First, he came clean that you two hooked-up in Europe. After that, he was pretty much putty in my hands. He was so relieved that I was okay with your past it was like a load off his mind. Then he was more concerned about whether it would be weird between us. I told him that you and I, we're okay. Anyhow, after messy exes were put to rest. I took him to bed and made him do the walk of shame the next day. Fairly certain, he didn't mind one bit." She added casually.

Michonne laughed. Only Rosita could be that nonchalant about her sexcapades.

 **…**

"Are you free for lunch? Do you think your husband and my goddaughter can survive without you for that long?" Peter inquired.

"I'm sure they'll manage. Do I have to come downtown or are you coming to me? So, did my husband ask you already or did you just volunteer for the position?"

"Be ready by noon. I'll pick you up. I wasn't aware I had competition. I thought it was just a given."

 **…** **.**

Peter and Michonne were seated on the Bistro's terrace enjoying their lunch together. Michonne noticed Peter blushed constantly. She could read him so well, it was absolutely fun to watch him squirm. She laughed at his expense.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Peter, it really is okay. Rosita's my girl. We all tell pretty much everything when we get together. You don't want it to be told, don't do it or exact a promise first. If we're drunk… shit happens sometimes we spill the beans."

Peter's embarrassment subsided some. He really missed not having Michonne around the office, she kept things balanced. "Does Grimes know what you ladies truly do when you get together? About that, why didn't you tell me her ex is that misogynistic prick that we work with?"

Michonne held her hand up to stop him. "Peter, let's get something straight right now… I love you and I love Rosita but I'm never going to be in your relationship. I already told her that when she brought up the engagement dinner in a private conversation. She has to talk about this with the other girls and you'll have to talk to Grimes. Agreed?"

He nods his head in acceptance. "So are you seriously taking a year off? I'm surprised you've survived this long away from the office." He stated knowing his friend's obsessive nature when it came to working.

"So that's it, Jefferies sent you to feel me out. Oh my god Peter, I thought you were my friend. My hands are a little full these days. Grimes and I are trying to figure out our next steps. We haven't given it any serious thought because we were waiting till we went to Savannah before we made a decision."

"What's that supposed to mean? Am I going to lose my goddaughter before I get the title officially?"

Michonne laughed, he could be such a baby at times. "No one ever said anything about moving. We're going there for three months. Both my husband and I are gainfully unemployed at present so we intend to spend the time getting to know Danai and spoiling her a bit."

"Will there be room in there for her godfather to do that too?"

"Sure, and soon you'll have another baby to raise too." Peter smiled at the thought he was going to be playing a significant role in Rosita's children's lives and the possibility of a future with even more children.

The two friends finished their lunch and chatted some more and laughed together. Their camaraderie was on full display. However, it was completely misconstrued by the casually dressed woman with brunette locs who was seated inside the restaurant wearing oversized sunglasses.

 **...**

The older Dixon children were spending the night with their grandparents. Baby Judy was under the weather after having had her vaccine earlier that day. Both Sasha and Daryl had prepared themselves for the long night ahead. The infant was currently asleep in the nursery. Her parents were debating on what movie to watch on pay per view. They couldn't agree on anything so Sasha reminded her husband that he promised to tell her something when she was feeling better. She had been in therapy for the past month and felt now was as good a time as any to have that talk.

"Aite," he says. "You gonna hear me out before you fly off the handle and start breakin shit, aite?" He looked at his wife for her agreement. Sasha already didn't like where this was heading but as her therapist instructed she needed to listen actively before taking action. So she agreed to her husband's request.

"Do you remember why you finally slept with me when I first met you? I meaning I was diggin you and all but you kept playin hard to get. You 'member the other backup singer, Beth? You got jealous when she kept trying to get my attention…" Daryl watched Sasha's face change and her body tensed… she was about ready to break shit. _Damn, woman!_ He thought. "Sash, you promised."

"Daryl fuckin Dixon, I know what I said, aite, but I ain't never promised not to fuck you up if you tell me you're having an affair or you've had an affair."

He shook his head. That was his little spitfire. He loved her fieriness. "Babe, I ain't never stepped out on yah. But I did hook up with Beth about three weeks before I met you. A year later, I found out she had my kid. I doubted it at first, because how do you go about having a man's kid and not telling him nothin 'bout it?"

Sasha was notably upset. "How do you know it's even yours? How's your cousin involved in this shit?"

"Apparently Beth asked her to babysit for her. She called me up and told me got a new baby and needed some money. I knew she wasn't pregnant and she was kinda messed up where babies were concerned. I went to see her. When I got there she was trying to breastfeed another woman's child. It was messed up cause the kid was balling. It was hungry and instead of giving it the formula she kept trying to breastfeed it. Anyway, I took the kid from her and eventually fed it. As I looked down at him it was like looking at the twins. I damn near dropped the kid too."

"I seen Maury, aite… a kid can look like you but till the DNA says it's yours it ain't. Did you do a test? Do my children have another sibling out there?"

"I called his mother and when she got back she admitted that Jackson was my kid. I took him for the test myself. Yes, Jackson is my son and our kids have another brother."

"Do you know what my father is going to say now? That I was a damn fool to have married you."

"Sash, I told you long ago that I didn't give a flyin fuck what Clint thinks about me. Like him, I built my company from the ground up. I couldn't control the fact I had another kid. I didn't even know about him until he was already born. Yes, I lied once I knew and for that I'm sorry."

"Is this the same cousin who you told my sister's husband about? Did you make sure you tell him she shouldn't be around infants?"

"I did Sash, I gave him a heads up as to what she wanted to do and I warned him too."


	24. Chapter 24

Hi everyone,

Thank you for your continuing support it's greatly appreciated.

In the last installment, _the Dixon v Walsh_ case was resolved. It seems Lori has transformed herself thanks to her generous severance package and Shane realizes her true endgame. Another friend's gathering and it's official Rosita and Peter are a couple. It seems Michonne's activities are being monitored. Daryl finally tells Sasha about Jackson but is their marriage strong enough for this truth?

 ** _..._**

 **Parents**

 ** _The morning after the Dixon's argument…_**

Daryl walked into the family room to find his wife feeding Judy. "Mornin' babe." His wife ignores him but little Judy's eyes followed her father until he sat down beside them. She fretted until such time her mother passed her to her father. Daryl gladly took over her feeding as Sasha left the room. "You like that, huh? Li'l Ass-Kicker?" He knew his wife was still pissed at him. She walked out on him the night before not wanting to hear anything else he had to say. He knew he was wrong to have lied to her but he thought he chose the lesser of two evils.

 **…**

After taking Judy for her morning stroll and putting her down for her nap, he found his wife in the family room relaxing with a book. He sat down beside her and calmly spoke. "Sash, babe, we need to talk this through. You didn't let me finish last night."

She inserts the bookmark and closes her book. "What the fuck is there to talk about, huh? You have another fuckin' kid. One you hid from me for years… and you want me to be fuckin' okay with that?"

"Yeah, pretty much… I have a kid whose life I'm not a part of because his mother told me they were a package deal. Either I left you for her or take her as a mistress, neither of which I wanted and from what you inferred last night, I gather either choice would have caused me physical harm." He looked at her for a clue as to where she was at and her next move. It came in the form of a clout to the head.

"Ouch... I was an asshole, okay? I'm sorry."

"Did you want to be apart of his life DD?"

"Sash, that meant petitioning her for custody. It would have been messy. I don't like drama Sash. Right now, I'm doing the right thang, I send her a cheque monthly and she seems to be okay with that."

Sasha was curious to know more. The short time she knew Beth she didn't like her. She remembered that night all too well. Daryl showed no signs of being into Beth but she persisted in trying to get his attention all the same. She was just so irked that the girl just didn't seem to get it that she took matters into her own hands, which all worked out in her husband's favour that night.

"Why did she keep him from you?"

"I don't know why Beth kept him from me. She could have easily come around and told you we were having an affair. It would have been a lie but she had a kid to prove that I actually slept with her. If it wasn't for crazy ass Lori, I wouldn't have even known about Jackson. Maybe she recognized that he looked like the twins, who knows?"

"Would you have told me about him if Lori didn't go off her meds again?"

"She was totally fucked up that day I didn't even think she remembered Jackson until she recently brought him up. Beth seems to be happy with her monthly cheques so no, I probably wouldn't have because I knew the shitstorm it would unleash. I would do anythang to protect my family, Sash and you know that. Beth didn't want me to be a part of Jackson's life and I respected that because I wasn't going to jeopardize what we have together."

Sasha was taken back by his blatant honesty. She realized that while his actions did hurt her, the sacrifice he was willing to make on their behalf was noble. He was protecting his family but providing for the son he had been denied at the same time. She scooched closer to him and placed her head on his heart."Now that I know about him, would you like to be apart of his life?"

Daryl looked at his wife who had now placed her head on his heart and pondered her question. "Yeah, Sash, I would. I really would."

 **…**

 ** _The day after the Grimes dined at the Dixon's_**

Rick arrived home after his morning run. Michonne was in the nursery feeding Danai while he took his shower. He knew he had to bring his wife up to speed on what he discovered the night before. He tried to understand how was it possible that one mistake so many years ago could carry such horrific ramifications so many years later. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything was to happen to his family.

"Morning, sweetheart," Rick said as Michonne joined him in the kitchen. The two shared a chaste kiss, he then continued preparing their breakfast.

Michonnne sensed something was wrong on their drive home the night before but he wasn't ready to talk about it. She didn't push. He tossed and turned throughout his sleep as though he was wrestling monsters. In the whole time they had been together she was the one with sleep issues. When he was wrestling his issues with Zeke he drove himself to the point of exhaustion and crashed. He eventually got it out of his system when he found a physical outlet for his anger. She was worried about him. _What the hell did Dixon tell him to set him on edge like this_?

"You didn't sleep well last night that's usually my job. Are we going to talk about it?" Michonne questioned while gathering the plates and cutlery for their meal. Not hearing a response, she looked over her shoulder towards her husband. Something was definitely wrong. His shoulders were tense, his jaw was clenched and he was preoccupied. He was cooking but he wasn't really enjoying himself as he usually does. Michonne placed the cutlery on the table and then she passed him the plates for serving. "Babe?" She called to him.

Rick was brought out of his head. "Yeah? Why don't you sit down? I got this." After plating their food he took them to the table serving Michonne first then himself. He then took his seat across from her. After taking a sip of the coffee she prepared he took her hand in his and began, "Michonne, I need you to promise me that you'll use the alarm at all times whether I'm at home or not. No excuses. Okay?"

His tone and the use of her name set off alarm bells. "Lori?" She asked. There was no other reasonable explanation that she could think of.

"Yeah, last night, Dixon told me she's planning to come by to see us about a Nanny job. As you'll recall, I was afraid of what she would do when she found out you were pregnant with my child; its the reason I hired her because I didn't want her to be around you in your condition. She hasn't done anything since she found out we're together. I've done nothing for her to believe that I wanted her and when she hooked up with Shane… well, I thought she had dispelled whatever notion she had about me and her being anything more than an unfortunate lapse in judgement on my part."

Michonne couldn't believe he was still blaming himself for what happened so many years ago. "Babe, Lori is mentally ill. You can't do anything about it. To blame yourself is to blame me too. The night you two hooked-up was because you saw me with Zeke. You can't continue to punish yourself like this."

Rick heard his wife but resolved to do whatever he had to do to protect his family. "Regardless, I will do whatever I have to do to keep you both safe. We can't get a restraining order until after the fact and I'm not waiting for that... I'm done taking chances."

Michonne's worry grew. "I promise I will be more vigilant going forward. Babe, I believe you, something's gonna happen. Just don't make something happen," with that she got up and cleared away the dishes, leaving him to think it over.

 **…**

"Clint, my man, I heard you've been busy living it up down in New York City." Johnathan teased as Clint connected to the conference call. "Congratulations on the birth of your recent grandchild. What, that's the second one in as many months, huh? Ben, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Was great seeing you again Clint we should do that more often? John, you should bring that assistant of yours down sometime too, be like old times."

There was a perceptible silence on the line.

"Cat got your tongue, John?" Clint laughed, " You didn't think we knew about her? Come on, what kinda buddies would we be if we didn't."

"It's complicated fellas... anyway Lucille isn't the purpose of this call. So, Ben, your boys weren't convincing enough the boogeyman had to come out of the shadows. I trust the message has been received and no further course of action will be required."

"No, the spill has been contained. The little turd even shit himself too." Clint chuckled as he took a puff of his cigar.

"Damn son and your mama thought that transplanting you from the Philly Badlands to Atlanta would erase your papa's influence. Boy was she wrong. She probably turning in her grave; may God rest her soul."

"You're telling me that you wouldn't do the same where Heath's concerned. We all would… we protect our own. Hell, Ben just drove off that girl his son was to marry not all that long ago but If my sources are correct, he's about to gain two grandbabies soon."

The news came as a surprise to Ben. "Clint, just how much Scotch have you had? Sharon isn't aware of any new girl in Peter's life."

"We're having a little get together just family the week before Thanksgiving because Michonne and her family are going to her in-laws for the holidays. Why don't y'all come by and meet my newest grandbabies. Peter's family too so we'll see who turns up."

The consortium agreed to meet up and end their call.

 **…**

 ** _Present…_**

Michonne gave her husband and daughter a quick kiss as she left for her morning run. Rick reminded her to be vigilant. Things had gotten to the point where he didn't know whether paranoia was setting in. His wife suspected it was. She didn't say it but he could read her and that's what she believed. His nerves were taut. There had been no sightings nor news of Lori but in his gut, he knew she was out there and it was only a matter of time.

Each time his wife left his side he was seized with panic until such time she returned unscathed. She refused a to be followed around by a bodyguard and he couldn't very well protect her if he wasn't with her. She argued that she would not stop living her life because of one deranged woman whose whereabouts no one knew. He even hired a Private Investigator to find Lori.

Michonne was getting tired of this Lori shit. Her husband was in such a state he wouldn't even let her take Danai for a walk unless he was with them. She drew the line at his insistence to always be with her or having security. She felt like a damn prisoner in their own home. Most recently, for the girls get together she had to agree that he would keep Danai or he'd go with her. As a result, the fathers got daddy duty. They also got to watch Denise and Tara's daughter too because it was only fair that all the kids remained together.

Lately, it seemed the only time he was able to relax was whenever he had his daughter in his sight.

Michonne actually feared for Lori's safety, crazy but true. Weeks back, her husband vowed to do whatever he had to in order to protect his family and from his behaviour of late, she believed him. Lori had gotten her husband into such a state that if she ever came close to her or their child Michonne wasn't certain that she'd be able to talk him off the ledge.

She would laugh with her friends and pretend everything was okay but it wasn't. She had gotten really good at pretending because she recently spent several hours with her best friend, Peter and he didn't even detect something was wrong.

 _How much longer will this phantom remain in my marriage. He guards our daughter something fierce._ _What the fuck did Dixon say to him? Would my sister even know?_

Michonne felt like she was going to lose her shit if something didn't give. The doctor had given them the green light two weeks ago. She tried using sex as a distraction but it never even got off the ground. It felt like she was living with someone she didn't know. _What the fuck did this woman do to him?_ She jogged in through the gates the same time a vehicle drove past her on its way in.

Meanwhile, at the house, Rick had just answered his cell, it was his mother calling he asked her to hold as he was changing Danai. He then washed his hands and picked his daughter up from the crib. The doorbell rang and he was on his way to answer it thinking that his wife had forgotten her keys again. "Ma, what's going on?"

"I need your help sweetheart."

"Hang on Ma, I have to get the door, Michonne's forgotten her keys. Sweetie, you wanna say hi to mommy?" He asked his daughter as he opened the door looking at her with the phone lodged between his neck and shoulder. His mother listening on the other end.

Ordinarily, their daughter was always eager to see either of her parents. This time, however, she scrunched up her face and just wailed. Her reaction dumbfounded Rick. His mother asked what was wrong. He looked up to see Lori standing in their doorway.

"Lori, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Honey, I'm home. Come to mommy sweetie," she said reaching for Danai.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi everyone,

I thank you for taking a chance on this fanfic. It has been an experience and I've learned a lot. As always, in my stories Richonne will always find a way, their paths may not be as linear as one would like but they do get there in the end. Thank you for every favourite, follow and every review you've left. Thanks also to those silent readers too.

The last installment was called Parents, which showed the various extremes one would go to in order to protect their loved ones. Daryl told Sasha about Jackson and his wife asked whether he wanted to pursue a relationship with his child. Rick learned of Lori's intention and vowed to protect his family no matter what to the point where it became a strain on their marriage. The consortium had another call to discuss business and arranged a social call.

This is the final chapter of this fanfic, I trust you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

 ** _Merry Christmas! Feliz Navidad! Joyeux Noël!_**

 **...**

 **Getting to Happy!**

Rick stepped back and out of Lori's reach repositioning a crying Danai and holding her close to his chest. Hush sweetie… daddy won't let anything happen to you. Shhhhhh" He said trying to coax his daughter into a calm he himself did not feel. His mind was in overdrive trying to figure shit out.

 _Lori had altered her appearance to look like his wife. This shit just got real. Lori was in their house his wife was out there and by his internal clock, she was gone maybe an hour give or take a few minutes. Michonne's routine was usually thirty minutes out and thirty minutes back. It was possible they had crossed paths and if so, would Lori have used her vehicle to hurt Michonne or was the baby the only thing driving her? Was his wife lying in a ditch somewhere? Shit, Michonne where the fuck are you?_

"Richard, listen to me dear, I know your mind is racing right now. I'll call her and give her a heads up. Darling don't do anything rash, do you hear me, son? You've got my grandbaby in your arms right now… don't do anything stupid."

After repositioning a fretting Danai again he then grabbed his phone with his other hand. "Yeah, ma, we have a situation here. Michonne will call you back. I'm going to my office to log onto to the company's portal so that I can help you with that problem we talked about. I'll talk to you later." After ending the call, Rick slid his phone into his back pocket and walked towards his office. Lori followed.

 **…**

Rachael walked into the office and continued down the hallway towards her office passing her assistant without making eye contact. She quickly dialled 911 and reported the incident in progress at her son's home in Atlanta. Pacing about her office she then called Michonne who answered on the second ring. "Hey, ma," she said between shallow breaths. Michonne had stopped jogging altogether changing to a brisk walk to allow for a somewhat normal conversation. "Everything okay?"

"Michonne, sweetheart where are you?" Rachael asked the concern palpable in her voice. She was shaking while mentally coaching herself to breathe in and out to calm herself. She was going to need a Valium to make it through this day.

Michonne picked up on the anxiety in her voice. It was unusual for her mother-in-law to be asking her whereabouts; it caused the hair at the back of her neck to stand up and goosebumps to cover her arms despite the warm weather outside. Her gut clenched and her voice was barely an audible whisper.

"I'm on my way home… just came through the gates. What is it?" She asked now frozen to the spot where she stood with perspiration dripping down her body and her mind revving into overdrive. She took her thumb to wipe the perspiration from her forehead then used the bottom of her tank top to dab the rest of her face in a poor attempt to calm herself. She didn't want to go where her mind went.

 _She was over-reacting… It can't be… it just can't be happening_.

"Sweetie, that lunatic is in your house. Richard's taking her to his office, I presume to minimize access to sharp objects. Sweetie, Danai is in his arms… he took her to the door thinking you had forgotten your keys…" Rachael swallowed the rest of her words. She sat down behind her desk allowing herself to be swallowed up by her familiar leather chair as the whole situation started to sink in and take its toll on her.

Rachael heard the sharp intake of breath as Michonne begins to comprehend the nightmare which was unfolding at her house.

"Michonne, I've already called 911 and told them an unstable woman was in the middle of a breakdown while I was on the phone with my son. Help's on its way. Be very careful when you get to the house and if you can, please save Richard from himself. Call me as soon as it's over."

Michonne agreed then end the call. She quickly dialled her sister. "Sash, tell your husband to come to my house now and bring help. His crazy ass bitch cousin is in my house. Hurry!"

Sasha quickly texted a message to Daryl then called him. He stated that he was on his way. She then relayed the message to her sister.

Michonne was about a ten-minute walk away, so she broke into a run and within minutes she came to her front door which remained open. She heard the sirens in the distance and estimated they could be about five to ten minutes out. She carefully enters the house. The voices were coming from the far office.

"Lori, you're sick and I will help you to get the help you need. I promise." Rick spoke calmly. He was currently standing behind his desk holding Danai to his chest and rubbing her back. Danai had calmed down since he lowered his voice and she no longer had a visual of Lori which seemed to have distressed her. His thoughts wandered. _Michonne should have been back damn near twenty minutes now._

He was struggling to keep images of his wife hurt and lying by the roadside helpless out of his mind. He had to, for both hers and Danai's sake. He was walking a mental tightrope himself but for Danai in his arms right now Lori's safety would have been at serious risk.

Since the night Dixon told him that Lori has targeted his family he vowed he'd end this sick obsession of hers. He didn't know what it would entail but he wasn't above hurting her physically if need be. The fact he had no idea what Lori had done to his wife had his nerves on edge. They were raw, to think that one mistake of his could have led to Michonne being hurt and god knows where. He couldn't forgive himself if this was the case.

"Sweetheart, pass me the baby, I'll feed her and put her down for her nap then we can talk."

"Lori, this isn't your baby. It's Michonne's baby. Do you remember Michonne? You used to work for her and you worked for me too. We, you and I, we're not together, Lori. I'm with Michonne, Danai is our baby."

"Of course we're together… I claimed you, cowboy… just like Joey claimed me but he wasn't strong like you. Nah, Joey shoulda never seen her that way… he just got drunk and wrapped his truck around a telephone pole. Joey couldn't handle the pain. He's not like you. Rick, baby, you were hurting when I claimed you and I took your pain away then we made our beautiful Danai. Isn't she just perfect? I told you things would change and they have, it was always going to be you and me and now we have Danai. We're a perfect family."

"No Lori, your confused. Do you remember the party when you were watching your cousin Daryl's kids? You found them in Michonne's room with Michonne and me. She was pregnant then… well, this is our baby, not yours. You and me, we never made a baby."

Rick heard footsteps they were quiet. He was almost certain Michonne was there. Danai confirmed it when she turned her head looking for her mother and started crying. "Shit!" Rick cursed because as relieved as he was that his wife was safe, the current situation could spiral in so many different ways. Lori was mixing her realities. There was no reasoning with her. Then, Michonne appeared in the doorway of his office. He was relieved to see that she wasn't hurt. He tried their non-verbal communication to no avail. She avoided his eyes.

"Hi Lori," Michonne said avoiding her husband's glare. She knew he wanted her to take their upset child and retreat but the problem was, she didn't know what he'd do once she took Danai. He'd been walking this tightrope for so long now she was afraid he'd snap. As far as she was concerned Danai was safest in his arms which also resulted in assuring that Lori remained unharmed.

Lori turned to address Michonne, "That'll be Mrs. Grimes to you." She corrected Michonne, passing her the car keys. "Now, be a dear and unload the groceries, will you?"

It took Michonne's brain a minute to process Lori's new look: her locs, her lips and her caramel coloured skin. _What the fuck? The crazy bitch was trying to replace me and become my daughter's mother._ She thought.

Michonne couldn't believe Lori had just seemingly relegated her to the help. She looked towards her husband whose glare was even more forceful. "Michonne, take Danai and go!" Danai reached for her. Her crying had triggered Michonne's milk; her breast started leaking but she was in no shape to feed Danai just then. She was a sweaty mess and needed a shower.

"Help isn't far," she answered. Danai's crying seemed to put Lori's nerves on edge. _Where in the hell were the reinforcements?_

Lori stood up from the chair, it was then Michonne noticed the ass job too. As Lori walked towards her husband she began unbuttoning her top preparing herself to nurse Danai. In that moment Michonne snapped she grabbed Lori by a handful of her cheap looking locs and pulled her away throwing her to the ground. Michonne straddled Lori for a minute attempting to slap her out her delusion but the crazy in Lori unleashed itself and both women were now rolling about on the floor in Rick's office slapping and clawing at one another. He was stuck holding their daughter in the now confined space. His jaw clenched. He did his best to comfort Danai who only wanted her mother at this point.

The catfight continued and clothing ripped exposing more of Lori than Rick cared to see. The claws were out and both women bore battle scars. Rick was growing impatient waiting for help. He flinched as Lori then pushed his wife onto the bookshelf. Michonne was clearly in pain because of the grimace she wore. She responded by delivering a deliberate punch to Lori's new lips splitting them open causing the blood to gush. The blow itself caused Lori to loosen her hold on Michonne.

Then he heard the front door as it flew open followed by many footsteps. "Lori! Lori!" The police were first down the hall followed by an extremely worried Dixon.

The police managed to separate the two women. "Which one's your wife, sir?" They asked.

"The one who's still standing," Rick answered walking towards his wife and leading her away from the chaos. "Take a quick shower, Danai's hungry." He said somewhat defeated.

 **…**

Michonne returned shortly after, she fed Danai while the police took her husband's statement. After which time they took her statement; when asked whether she wanted to press charges Michonne declined. She told the officers Ms. Dixon needed psychological help, not a criminal record.

The EMTs checked over both women and determined that neither had any broken bones. Michonne's dislocated shoulder was reset and placed in a sling with a recommendation to consult her physician. They then administered a sedative to Lori and left her in the custody of her cousin.

Both Rick and Michonne told Daryl they didn't press charges at this time on the condition he had to have Lori committed. He agreed with them.

After leaving the Grimes household Daryl drove Lori to Grady Memorial. She was assessed by Dr. Jenner who determined she was in the middle of a psychotic break and signed the form for her involuntary committal.

 **…**

Later that evening, after putting Danai to bed. Rick checked on Michonne. He had disinfected her scrapes but the worst was her busted shoulder to which he applied cold compresses. "Why," he asked, "Why didn't you just take Danai?"

"You and I both know the answer to that, don't we? Tonight, my husband will sleep in the same bed next to me and we won't have to worry about conjugal visits."

She held his stare until he turned away conceding she was right all along. He honestly didn't know whether she could have pulled him back. He felt ashamed because he failed her.

 **…**

Later, Rick called his mother remembering she had initially called that morning to ask for his help. His mother had no sooner answered the phone before she began shelling him with questions.

"Ma, we're fine. Michonne's resting now. Her shoulder was dislocated but she'll be okay. Danai is doing okay too."

Rachael had taken a Valium just to make it through the rest of her day. It was almost time for bed now. She was exhausted but it was nice to hear from her son. It reassured her.

"I know it's late but do you still need my help, ma?

"Yes dear, I do. Mike had a heart attack and the Woodbury deal he was working on is now in limbo. I don't trust Terry to wrap this deal alone. The man can't tie his damn shoelace without permission. I managed to have them push the close to the twenty-seventh just after the holidays so y'all will need to come down earlier. Y'all don't have to worry about Danai either, all you need to bring for her is clothes."

Given all that had happened Rick was looking forward to a change of venue. He was hoping his wife would feel the same way too. He knew they had some type of dinner on the weekend but he wouldn't mind skipping it. "I'll talk with Michonne and let you know our travel plans."

 **…**

Meanwhile, at the Williams household preparations for the family dinner kept Donna busy that week. Sharon and Ben arrived on Wednesday which was a blessing to her. The women planned the meal, shopped and did the work while their men took off to play golf.

On Friday, the Murphy's, Jonathan and Heath arrived. The guests were housed in the empty wing away from the family and staff was hired specifically to take care of their needs.

On Friday night, during cocktails, Sharon and Donna suggested to Ben and Clint they should invite the younger men to golf with them. Their suggestion was met with a resounding no. It was their time to catch up on old times.

In the same vein, Sharon and Donna had been playing catch up too. Sharon finally got the dirt on Peter's new girlfriend. Peter did confirm that he would attend dinner but never confirmed whether he had a plus one or two in the case of his girlfriend's daughter.

 **…**

On Saturday evening, the Williams table was at full capacity, it featured the original Williams clan and the second William's clan, that being Ty's family.

The Dixon clan featured newcomers: baby Judith and a special guest, Jackson Greene who got along famously with the twins. They could have easily been mistaken for triplets. Ms. Carol officially stated that she and her sister Judith were going to live with their cousin Danai because they couldn't have another sister. She didn't think it was fair her brothers got another brother so the girls were moving out.

The announcement caused a chuckle from those present. Her grandfather, however, gave Daryl the eye that said, to be continued.

The Grimes introduced baby Danai who was resting and yawning. She was very comfortable in her father's arms. Rick never looked more at ease than he did smiling down at his daughter.

Michonne featured some scrapes but no one mentioned them. Upon arriving with Michonne sporting a sling, Clint asked to have a word with Rick. In that conversation, he learned about their recent problems with Lori. Clint assured Rick that neither Lori nor Zeke would be a problem to them again. It was in that moment Rick understood Clint's spontaneous trip to New York which coincidentally happened after he mentioned Zeke's call to Peter. Rick felt a chill go down his spine. He didn't ask questions. He didn't want to know the specifics about his father-in-law's plans. As far as he was concerned his ignorance was a small price to pay in getting his family to a happy ever after.

The family guests featured the Stones: Ben, Sharon, Peter and his new girlfriend Rosita and her daughter Lia. Ben was happy with his son's new girlfriend and most importantly, he became an instant grandpa. Sharon was content that both her men seemed to be finally on the same page and from her recollection of Rosita, she would definitely be able to go toe to toe with her son especially when he locked horns with his father. She'd be strong enough to withstand the blowback. Sharon too loved the fact that they had become instant grandparents.

The Murphy's consisted of the father and son duo Johnathan and Heath. They remained quiet as always.

The dinner was the most relaxed event the Williams had hosted and actually enjoyed during the last eleven months. There was no drama except for the potential shake-up Ms. Carol proposed.

 **…**

Two days later, the Grimes family flew to Savannah. Rachael was ecstatic to have them but mostly her Danai.

When they arrived, both Rick and Michonne noticed the placed had been recently renovated. Rachael had transformed her room into a nursery. It was decorated in soft pink, grey and white and furnished identically to the one in Atlanta. She had relocated to an in-law suite she had built to give the young family their privacy. Both Rick and Michonne were surprised as none of these changes had been shared with them.

Rachael played hooky from work on Rick's first day. Her excuse was she wanted to get Michonne and Danai acclimatized to their surroundings. They went shopping and Rachael just got carried away in all the baby stores. Michonne protests fell on deaf ears. As a peace offering, she bought Michonne a beautiful red lace dress with black knee-high boots and told her to get her husband to take her someplace special.

The whole thing felt like a seduction. Michonne confided in her husband that she thought his mother played him. He chuckled because he too thought so at first until he found issues with the deal, which could have cost them a great deal of money.

He had worked with Mike for a long time and found it hard to believe that he hadn't caught the mistakes. It was quite possible Terry had handled a little more of the deal than Mike did so he resolved to tear the agreement apart before having his mother sign it. He conveyed to the opposing counsel that he'd need more time to review the agreement. They conceded on the condition the deal was signed on the last day of the month.

 **…**

After consulting with medical professionals, Michonne and Danai decided on a Paediatrician a family doctor and a Physical Therapist. They then popped into the office to visit grandma and daddy. Upon arriving at the reception Rachael took her granddaughter and her baby bag and disappeared. The proud grandma was off introducing Danai to everyone and anyone on the floor leaving Michonnne to fend for herself.

 **…**

Michonne was busy admiring the digital picture frame on her husband's desk. He had obviously downloaded quite a bit of the pics she had taken of their daughter. She hadn't heard him enter.

Rick, on the other hand, was busy admiring the view of his wife bent over his desk. It had been some time since they were together and he felt the familiar stirring in his pants. He loosened his tie and placed his jacket and briefcase on the round conference table in the corner. He walked over to her, stood behind her and embraced her, "If this is an invitation, I accept." He said as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent. Today, it was Jasmine. His eyes were closed as he held onto her and tried to remember the last time they were like this. He felt her smile and then she relaxed in his arms.

"You're silly. I was admiring my work. How did it go? Did you close the deal?" She asked intrigued by the fact he salvaged the entire deal in such a short time. She didn't care for contract talks but to hear him talk about it made it actually sound sexy or it just could be they hadn't been together in a really long time. Things were always different in Savannah, they seemed so much closer.

Michonne turned around to face him. Rick placed his forehead on hers. His arms snaked around her holding her ass as she rests against his desk. He stood between her slightly parted legs. She was able to smell his cologne and his musk which she found rather distracting.

 _Dear god, we're not on anything and I wouldn't trust his pull out game not after so long of not having to._

"Yeah, ma brought two of those frames and asked that I download pictures of her grandbaby. We closed it. Seems I'll have to apologize to Jessie for letting a stranger into my office. I wasn't expecting you. But I'm happy it was you waiting here. I would ask about Danai but it's obvious." He said pressing into her and licking his pink lips.

"So that's her, the one you would have paid to carry your child?"

"Baby, please don't start… okay? I married the woman who matters most to me. She's Mike's assistant. They reassigned her to me since I was replacing him. What did the doctors say?" He asked watching her reaction to his obvious need.

Her breath hitched and she shook her head trying to follow the conversation they were having instead of the one their bodies wanted to have. "Danai's fine, she's in perfect health. She got her first vaccine today so she's a bit cranky. The x-rays were clean, no broken bones. It'll just take time to heal, for now, ice, wrap and exercises. It only leaves your check up next week."

 _Damn, he knew what he was doing to her._

"I'm sorry I missed that," he said knowing that as tough as she was pain wise, his wife hated needles even just seeing them administered. His eyes moved to her lips and her breath hitched again but her body tensed. He raised his brow in question.

"Not here," she said.

He was confused. "Why not?" He questioned.

"I don't know could be you're in a highrise with two walls of windows, the blinds are wide open, we're in your office 'at work'; the door is unlocked and my mother-in-law could walk in on us at any moment and we have no protection. Take your pick"

"My pregnant wife wouldn't let that stop us." He quipped with a crooked smile relishing in the fact that he made his wife blush. "As far as ma goes… the only way you'll see her is if Danai is truly hungry."

"Oh, I see… so now, I have to compete with my pregnant self… first of all, that happened in the privacy of our home and there were only two people present. Furthermore, I just got over being pregnant and I'm not looking forward to being knocked up anytime soon."

"They can't see us."

"And you happen to know this, how?" Michonne couldn't believe she was even having this conversation with him.

"Simple, I can't see them so they obviously can't see us." He had presented his case and his closing argument was turning over in her head. He knew she was almost convinced. He could only think of how hot it would be to take her right there on his friggin desk. His cock was rock hard and pressing into her stomach. She felt it. He said nothing more… he just bit his bottom lip. He saw the raw lust he felt mirrored right back at him.

Michonne tilted her head up and kissed his lips. She sucked and bit his bottom lip. Her fingers entangled in his curls. His lips crushed into hers and they both moaned. Her lips parted to allow him entrance and their tongues collided tasting each other with their bodies grinding on one another. His hand caressed her breast as it strained against its confines to be freed. Then she pushed him away, their breathing now short shallow breaths.

Michonne's hands found and began to unbuckle his belt, unzipped his pants freeing his thick throbbing cock dripping with pre-cum. He stepped back to give her room between the desk and himself but somehow they managed to switch places. Rick was now leaning against his desk. She knelt down before him taking his member into her hand using his precum to coat his shaft. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft, at first teasing him, kissing him then finally, taking him completely into her hot, wet mouth. He groaned "Michonne," watching as her rouged lips, slid up and down his length leaving red rings around his cock. Her tongue swirled and danced and caressed him. "Fuck!" He moaned as his eyes rolled back in his head and he held onto his desk for support. Her hand continued to pump and twist his length while her tongue and her lips explored licking and tugging on his balls. "Fuck, baby" he whispered. His breathing became more erratic once her lips enveloped his member once more, causing him to grab a handful of her locs as he thrusts into her mouth, then his torso tightened as he climaxed. "Oh Fuck!" He groaned.

Michonne swallowed all he offered then took her index finger to wipe at what escaped and liked it. She licked his cock dry as she gazed at him. Her underwear was soaked from her own arousal.

"Let me taste you, babe." Rick pleaded.

"Not before a proper date first." She quipped as he helped her to her feet. He gently cupped her face and kissed his wife.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

After they cleaned up they left his office hand in hand in search of their daughter.

...

 ** _A month later…_**

Rick's follow up with his Oncologist confirmed that he remained cancer free. His Urologist confirmed that his sperm count had increased but not quite at his pre-treatment level.

Days before the New Year, Rick, Michonne and Danai were enjoying a family outing when Michonne's cell phone chimed delivering the news that Rosita had a baby girl, named Elena Maria Espinosa. The photo attached showed a cute dark haired baby sleeping in her mother's arms.

On New Year's Eve, Rick took his wife on a Savannah Riverboat New Year's Eve Cruise topped off with the fireworks seen on Tybee Island. After the festivities, they returned to their hotel room where they made love all night long. After a couple hours of rest, they showered together. They grabbed breakfast then went on a Sight Seeing Tour of the Historic and Victorian Districts then they returned home.

A week later, the Jones welcomed a baby boy named Mark Anthony Jones.

Five weeks later, two things happened: first, Michonne received a call from the District Attorney, Ryan Samuels who stated that he got her contact information from Mark Jefferies. He wanted to meet her and talk about a position which recently became open. He told her that Jefferies said although he wouldn't want to lose her, he thought she might be interested since she already had ties to the area. Michonne explained that she was currently on maternity leave and hadn't planned on returning to work before her daughter turned one but she did give him Peter's name as an alternative.

In her mind, it would be a fresh start away from Rosita's ex and it gave them a chance at building something together. Plus, if it worked out if they remained in Savannah, both her and her husband would each have a friend.

Second, she hadn't had her period yet she should have had it within ten to twelve weeks of giving birth. They were extremely careful because she didn't want to be pregnant so soon after Danai… a year to eighteen months at least… not five months later. She was almost certain of it because Danai no longer fed like before.

Later that day, she consulted the Paediatrician and there was nothing wrong with their daughter. After she asked her husband to meet them. He did and the ultrasound confirmed it as Michonne cried. It was bittersweet because she was both happy and sad. It wasn't news that could be concealed because of her morning sickness, something she hadn't much experience with the first time around.

Both Rachael and her son, her husband were ecstatic at the news. Days later, her mother-in-law signed the company over to her husband. Her husband's break was over.

Rachael immediately began working half weeks with the intent to be fully retired by the time Michonnne was ready to return to work after her second maternity leave.

That weekend, they had guests, Peter and Rosita and family came to stay in preparation for his Monday morning interview. They too learned of the new addition underway but agreed to keep it under wraps until the first trimester was over.

Instead of planning a wedding her and her husband began house shopping. The home they had now however beautiful was not suited for two young kids so close in age.

 **…**

Peter was offered the job and bought their old house. He and his new family moved in a month later. He and Rosita married five months later.

 **...**

The Grimes family moved about twenty minutes away to a bigger place with a nursey that previously accommodated twins.

Six months later, the day after Danai's first birthday and two days before the wedding, the Grimes family welcomed Carlton William Grimes.

There was a week-long celebration since everyone was already in town.

A year later, the family and close friends of the family all received an airline ticket with directions. It was an all-inclusive week vacation paid by the Grimes to Turks & Caicos to witness the couple renew their vows.

 **THE END!**

A/N: Cleo, I kept my promise. Lol.


End file.
